Operation Overdrive: Back to Action
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: It's been six months since Mystic Force, and Abby is back home in Briarwood. But when she receives a gold box she finds herself being recruited to join Operation Overdrive to search and protect the jewels of a powerful crown: the Corona Aurora.
1. Back to Action Part I

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_I'm back. Quicker than expected, but I can honestly say that this story will not be updated as quickly as the others. The last two episodes of Mystic Force seemed to come out better as I took more time to plan them, as opposed to rushing them to update._

**Disclaimer:** _No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. All I own is my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Everything else belongs to its respective seasons and in turn they all belong to Disney._

**Dedications:** _To everyone who has supported Abby in her adventures?_

**Summary:** _It's been six months since Mystic Force, and Abby is back home in Briarwood. But when she receives a gold box she finds herself being recruited to join Operation Overdrive to search and protect the jewels of a powerful crown: the Corona Aurora._

* * *

><p>A young man, around the ages of 19 -give or take- was lying in a hammock, with a book open and resting aimlessly on his stomach. He was kicking around slightly as he dreamed of what was probably another adventure, suddenly tilting to the side he fell from the hammock and landed face first in the freshly cut green crash beneath him, the book sliding a few feet away from where he had landed.<p>

Another man, this time an older gentleman wearing a suit and carrying a tray with a glass of cool looking lemonade approached from the gorgeous white mansion on the opposite side of the lawn "The Baron's Betrayal" he said with an English accent "A classic up there with Dickens himself, no doubt. Lemonade?" he asked, offering the glass to the young lad.

"You lowered the hammock again, didn't you?" the young lad, Mack, frowned picking himself up from the ground and dusting off his jeans

"Well, I thought it best, sir" the Butler answered "It's your third fall this month. Reading adventure books seems to be a dangerous endeavor for you"

Mack who had just taken a mouthful of lemonade made a face, before spitting it back out.

"You'd prefer it sweetened, sir?" the Butler asked

"I would" Mack answered, his voice hoarse "Spencer, any word from Dad? Why can't I ever go with him on any of his archeological adventures?"

"Perhaps when you've mastered the hammock, sir" Spencer suggested

"Ha-ha!" Mack laughed mockingly "Very funny. I'd give anything to be with him on his adventure right now. Digging through ruins looking for the crown of the gods...Corona Aurora..."

Spencer laughed "Ah yes, the Corona Aurora" he repeated sarcasm dripping from his tone "Your father's spent ten years and twice the net worth of New Mexico looking for something that quite frankly - doesn't exist"

**xXx**

Six months later, Abby was jumping the last three steps of the stairs of her home in Briarwood. She had only a week ago returned from New Orleans where she had completed her final race for Factory Blue. At first she was only supposed to ride with them for six weeks, but after her performances on the track Roger Hannah had decided to keep her on as long as he could, which was why six months later she had still been riding for them. But that was over now and she was free to do what she pleased.

Scurrying across the room, the young female slid across the panel flooring and came to a halt in front of her fridge "and she sticks the landing!" she grinned, punching the air before opening the door and removing a carton of orange juice. She poured herself half a glass put the carton back in the fridge and turned to grab the mail that Britney had brought in as she left earlier that morning.

However, a small puzzled look crossed her features as on top of her mail sat a small gold and silver box. Clicking it open Abby almost dropped the box in surprise as a holographic image of a middle-aged man appeared in her hand.

"Hello, Abby, I've heard about your history and I could use your help. I'm Andrew Hartford"

**xXx**

Removing her helmet Abby felt her jaw hit the floor as she gazed up at the white building in front of her, it was nestled in patches of trees on one side of a lake which was dotted with ducks and/or swans. The house itself was decorated with pillars and balconies, and a wide set of steps leading up the entrance, and in front of a white marble classical statue of a woman holding a basket.

_This cannot be the right place_ Abby through, as she removed her helmet and approached the front door. She raised her hand to knock, but before she could the door opened and an older gentleman in a fine looking suit answered "Huh...hello" she smiled "I'm Abby Holloway. I had a message to meet a Mr. Andrew Hartford"

"Ah yes," the older gentleman nodded "You are the last to arrive. Come in" he smiled, stepping aside and allowing her entry "Everyone else is waiting for you, right through here" he motioned to the door ahead and to her left "Mr. Hartford will be along shortly"

Abby nodded and watched as he disappeared down the hallway, before she shook her head and stepped into what she could only guess was the 'Game' room. She only called it this because from the moment she stepped through the door, all she could see was games, a pool table was situated in the middle of the room and various other gaming activities were also present. Aside from these though Abby could also see a terrarium, a telescope, a diving suit and an open casket with a mummy leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Those already present within the room looked up as Abby opened the door and entered "Hi," she smiled, carrying her motocross helmet under her arm and removing her gloves "I'm Abby"

"I'm Ronny" a female with long dark blonde hair introduced "Ronny Robinson"

"Wait a minute, I know you" Abby smiled "You just one your seventh race and the grand championship in Italy, right?"

Ronny nodded "Yeah." she grinned

Abby nodded as she smiled "Congratulations on another win, you were really ripping it"

"Thanks" Ronny smiled, a clear friendship already forming between her and the new comer. By the looks of the way the last female was dressed, Ronny could make out that she was a racer herself, but before she could ask any more questions the other girl -Rose- spoke

"Anyone have a clue why we're here?" Rose asked, to Abby she looked no older than twenty, and

Ronny shook her head "Nope. Got an invitation, so I showed up" she answered

"Same" Abby nodded

"This Hartford guy must be some wacky zillionaire" and African American man smiled. His name was Will, and from the moment she had walked into the room, Abby could sense he wasn't a team-player "he had me break into his own bank in Brazil" he grinned

Abby rolled her eyes and turned to the still open doors behind her as another kid walked in. He looked no older than nineteen, and was carrying a book in his hands "Hey guys!" he greeted "What's going on?"

"Join the party. We got a message from that Hartford guy, just like you" Ronny told him

"Message?" Mack asked "What message?"

However, before anyone could answer him, Andrew Hartford and Spencer walked into the room through another doorway that was adjoining to the room his guests were in. "Welcome, everyone"

"What's going on, Dad?" Mack asked

Spotting his son, Andrew approached his son and gently started to hustle him from the room "Um, we're having an important meeting, Mack. Can we talk later?" he asked

"But Dd...What? What are these people...?"

But his father cut him off as he pushed him from the room, and slammed the door shut. Abby frowned at the notion and exchanged looks with those in the room behind her; in her opinion that was strange, and it seemed the others shared her judgment.

"I'm Andrew Hartford," he introduced himself "I'm glad you all decided to accept my invitation. Before we get started, can I interest anyone in some lemonade? Spencer?"

"Oh thank you, sir, but I'm quite fine" Spencer answered

Abby bit her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud, she hadn't been properly introduced to Spencer and she could tell already that she was going to like him.

"For _them_, Spencer" Andrew imposed on his Butler

"Oh," Spencer nodded, before leaving to get a pitcher of Lemonade

"I'm sure you have many questions," Andrew spoke once more, drawing everyone's attention back onto him "and I promise you I will answer every one. But first - I need your help. Because without you - without your talents, with your intelligence - our world, our universe - is going to be destroyed"

Abby scoffed "I've heard that one before" she said

"I want to show you something," Andrew replied, pulling out a tape and putting it into his VCR.

Ronny and Abby exchanged looks, VCR? Seriously, it was the 21st century nothing was on VCR anymore, everything had gone digital now.

_A ball of flames blasted from the sky and fell into a city street. The flames turned into a freaky mutant and several similar red creatures._

_"Lava Lizards, attack!" the freaky mutant ordered his minions before they started attacking everything in sight and within reach_

Switching off the TV, Andrew turned to the group in front of him "That was three days ago," he told them "Evil has arrived on Earth"

"And all of this - um, supposedly - because you found some crown?" Ronny asked

"Not just a crown," Andrew corrected her "Corona Aurora, which according to legend has power not just over the planet - but the universe. Millennia ago, in a galaxy on the other side of the universe, there were two brothers. Moltor..."

Rose gasped as she interrupted "Moltor and Flurious! Who tried to steal the Corona Aurora! They tried to steal the Corona Aurora! But the crown was so powerful it cursed them, changed their appearance and sent them off to distant planets. Imprisoning them in their own elements" she smiled to herself, only for it to fall as the others offered her strange looks "What? I took a year in ancient universal legends at Harvard!" she explained "But anyways, it's just a myth!"

"There's more. In order to stop anyone from getting the power again, a guardian took the five jewels from the crown, and scattered them on a distant uninhabited planet" Andrew continued "That planet, those many millennia ago, was Earth!"

"Uh-huh..." Abby nodded "To be very honest with you Mr. Hartford, I've seen some freaky things in my line of work, but this...yeah, this doesn't qualify as half of what I've seen." she explained "Besides, I would have known if something as powerful as the Corona Aurora existed" she smiled sympathetically at the man in front of her

Looking slightly alarmed, Andrew bent down to the ventilation shaft behind him "Spencer!" he shouted

_Spencer, Spencer..._his voice echoed, as Abby giggled and started clapping her hands like an over-excited two year old

"I wanna try!" she grinned

"Coming, sir!" Spencer shouted back

Casting an apologetic look at his guests, Andrew continued his tale "I accidentally freed Moltor and Flurious from their imprisonment. Now, thanks to me, they and who knows how many other power-crazed beasts are here or soon will be - looking for the crown"

The young adults exchanged unbelieving looks, causing Andrew to make a mad dash for the wall and swinging a picture out to reveal a safe behind it.

"Gee, it's getting late, and I'm sure there's an engine overhaul waiting for me" Ronny said, edging backwards out of the room "I'm going to go"

Removing a crown from the safe, Andrew turned back to them "Wait!" he called "Everything I told you is true!" he said "I need your help! We need to protect this from falling into the wrong hands!"

"You're rich, by an army," Rose suggested

"An army can't stop them!" Andrew frowned "You can! The five of you have the physical and mental qualities needed, and I have the technology and the money to fight this evil. I can turn you into Power Rangers."

Dax grinned "Power Rangers! Yes!"

"Personally, I don't work well with teammates." Will said, after a long while of saying nothing "No offense, guys. Good luck with your -um... Well, just good luck" and he pushed off the pillar he had been leaning against and started to walk away.

The others followed him

"Bye" Rose waved

"Yeah. Thanks" Dax nodded

Panic-struck Andrew turned to his Butler "Spencer! Do something!"

"I will show them out, sir" Spencer answered

"No, no, stop them!"

"Sir, even you cannot make people do what they do not want to do"

Reaching for the door, Will stumbled back into Dax and Ronny as a burst of light sparked to life in front of them.

"He spoke the truth," the light said, as he transformed into a vague form "the fate of the planet, your universe, rests in your hands. I am too weak to go after it myself. Without your help, there will be no more" he cast a look around at the rangers, before resting on Abby "Ah, young guardian, you of all people know of the dangers...you of all people cannot walk away from all this"

The others within the group frowned and turned their attention to Abby who lowered her gaze to avoid eye contact "Why do I get the feeling that I will _not_ be seeing Nick tonight?" she asked herself, looking up as the Sentinel Knight disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Ronny asked, turning to Abby "What did he mean?"

Abby sighed "It's real" she answered "All of it. The monsters. The danger. The Knight...and the Power Ranger deal..."

"How can you be so sure?" Will asked "How do we know you're not in on this joke"

"Because it's not a joke," Abby answered, as she pulled back her sleeve to reveal her Ninja morpher.

Silence followed her confession, as her soon-to-be-new-teammates stared at her dumbfounded.

**xXx**

"Whoa, trippy" Abby giggled as she bounced out of the elevator and into the underground command centre of Hartford manor "Although this isn't exactly my first time in an underground command centre, this is way advanced to what I am used too...my last command centre, was a tree!" she exclaimed "Can you believe it? A tree! With computers and other electronic things, although we kept an eye on the city through a Crystal ball most of the time"

Rose frowned "That's impossible!" she pointed out "how can you have computers in a tree?"

"Magic" Abby answered

"There is no such thing as magic!" Will retorted

Abby glowered "No?" she asked "You positive about that?"

"Yes!" Will nodded

With a smirk Abby waved her hand over Will and muttered "_**Corum Oviat Ditrum!"**_ there was a split second pause, and the next thing the new team of rangers knew their Black ranger was on all fours on the floor, however, he wasn't himself and was covered in a thick woolen overcoat of cotton and making sheep noises at random intervals. The others jumped back, as Abby waved her hand and uttered the reversal spell _**"Morfay Mammun!"**_ she said, as Will reverted back to his human form "You were saying?" she challenged

"Nothing," Will muttered, getting to his feet and brushing off his new uniform

"So you have magic," Rose said, still a little in disbelief at what she had just witnessed, never once in her twenty years of living did she believe that something as mythical as Magic existed

Abby nodded "Yes. And I can also teleport, control the elements of snow and earth, I have visions and I also have another power that I inherit from my parents that I haven't unlocked yet" she admitted

"Maybe we can unlock it with this," Spencer said, having finished setting up his machine with the new team had been getting to know one another. He ushered them onto five different podiums as sparkly lights move over them as they stood between two glowing poles.

"Team! Thank-you for accepting my offer." Andrew smiled "The uniforms look good on you. Now as we speak, your bodies' physical and mental capabilities are being enhanced by a DNA resequencer, a Hartford Industries design. As your body adapts you will soon be able to do things, and know things, that only moments ago you thought impossible"

"Are you going to turn into a weird fly or something?" Dax asked

Andrew Hartford chuckled "Not a chance. This is totally harmless. But you are now stronger, and smarter, than when you first arrived"

"Are you saying we were dumb when we first entered your home?" Abby asked "Because if you are, I'll be complied to tell you that I'm a Stanford undergraduate"

Hartford smiled "No, Abigail, I was not saying -"

"Don't call me Abigail" Abby interrupted "The name is Abby. A-B-B-Y. Four letters. That's it. Get it?"

"Got it" Andrew nodded

Abby smiled "Good. Proceed" she added

The others frowned "Are you okay?" Ronny asked, questionably

"I'm perfectly fine" Abby smiled "I have ADHD, but you'll get used to it"

"Great," Will muttered, but Abby heard him

"Do not make me regret having you as a team-mate, William!" Abby retorted, earning a dark glare from the new black ranger.

"Whatever you say, Abigail!" Will retorted

Abby returned his glare with a fierce one of her own.

Andrew and Spencer exchanged looks...this year was starting out brilliantly.

"Welcome to your new base!" Andrew spoke, interrupting the glaring competition going on between his White and Black rangers "One thing you should know about me is that I would never ask you to do anything that I wouldn't do myself"

"I didn't see you getting your genes scrambled" Ronny muttered

Andrew smiled "I'm about to join you right now" he said "I will be the sixth team member. The Red Power Ranger" he hurried around his rangers, to take his place between the glowing poles "Spencer"

Spencer nodded "Sir"

But before he can start up the machine for the second time, the elevator doors slide open and Mack stepped out "Dad?" he asked, looking around in amazement

"Mack! You need to go home" Andrew responded

"I _am_ home." Mack responded "Technically several hundred feet below my home. What _is_ this place?"

"I'll explain it all to you later" Andrew said, leading his son from the vicinity.

Abby frowned as she watched them "Um...anyone else feel like taking a breather?" she asked, heading for the stairs

"Yeah" Rose and Ronny agreed following the White ranger, Dax and Will on their heels.

**xXx**

"Do you guys feel resequenced yet?" Dax asked, as he hopped up onto the marble pillar in the grounds of Hartford Manor "I just feel kinda itchy, maybe I got resequenced with a flea or something?"

Abby shook her head as she walked ahead of the group

"Maybe you've seen too many movies," Ronny said, turning to the blue ranger over her shoulder

Will, who is walking just behind Abby, quickly caught her arm and pulled her to a stop "Do you hear that?" he asked

"Dude, let go!" Abby hissed, tugging her hand free "Hear what?"

"So loud" Will murmured, looking up "and my eyesight...its telescopular" he grinned, walking forward "it's coming from over there" he lead the way onto the side lawn of the manor

Rose frowned as she followed "Telescopular? That's not a word"

"Maybe not, but that's what it is" Will answered "Like right now I see something moving in those bushes!"

And as if to prove him right, a gang of multicolored lizards appear in front of them. Falling into a defensive position Abby surveyed the new creatures, as they hissed threateningly at her and the others "Lava Lizards!" she grinned "This should be easy..." as if acting as her words were a trigger, the Lava Lizards attacked dividing the six rangers from one another.

Dax does several flips before he is knocked down, he then rolled back to his feet and kicks a lizard, but it grabs his foot and throws him through the air. Ronny, meanwhile is grabbed and thrown down where three more lizards attack her, but she does a backflip to escape and crashes into a planter. Rose manages a couple of good kids but two lizards hold her arms while a third kicks her down hard. Will rolls over a tree branch and gets in a kick of two from the ground, but is also thrown through the air, while Abby manages to hold her own, before she is overpowered by the heat the lava lizards are emitting.

Soon all five are lying on the grass, looking up they find themselves surrounded by a horde of the Lava Lizards.

"I take back what I said," Abby complained "This is _anything_ but easy!"

Ronny shook her head "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to sit here and be lizard food" she flew to her feet and in a burst of coloured lights she's gone, running at super speed and knocking out as many lava lizards in the process.

"Ronny!" Dax exclaimed "How'd you do that? You were a blur!"

Ronny appeared beside the team and grins in amazement "I don't know! But I'm guessing my genes just resequenced! Look out, Dax!"

A lizard had attempted to sneak up on Dax from behind. Spinning around, Dax jumped in alarm and leaps at least several yards straight up. He lands behind two lava lizards and jumps forwards, giving them a flying kick.

"Nice! My legs are like springs!" he grinned excitedly

"You know?" Rose asked, as she fought back-to-back with Abby "this might be fun after all" she glanced at her hands "What's my power?"

Two lizards advance on her menacingly, as Abby pushes off of her to deal with her own horde of Lava Lizards.

"What's my power?" the Pink ranger asked again, before looking at her hands "Cool! I'm invisible!"

She performs a flying backflip and knocks down the lizards before re-appearing as Abby stumbles into her from the side.

Abby glowered as she shook her hands which were supporting burn marks "Damn things are too hot!" she growled "They keep melting my ice power, and I can't get close enough to use my Earth power!"

"What's your new power?" Rose asked

"I dunno," Abby shrugged, before throwing up her hands as two Lava Lizards jumped forwards at her and Rose; as if someone had hit pause twice time started to slow down right before the White ranger's eyes as the Lava Lizards advanced towards her in exceedingly slow motion. With the Lava Lizards moving in slow motion, Abby used her Ninja streak to deal with them effectively before doubling back on herself as Spencer's voice reached her senses from across the lawn.

"You need to leave right away," Spencer urged them, as they joined him "You three," he nodded at Will, Abby and Ronny "you need to ride by yourselves. You'll find the vehicles in the garage. Rose, Dax, come with me"

Abby, Ronny and Will nodded as they run off towards the garage; exchanging grins as two motorcycles and an ATV was situated inside the garage.

"Dibs!" Abby declared, snagging one of the motorcycles "You can fight amongst yourselves on who rides what" she added to the two as she grabbed a helmet and some gloves, before jump starting the engine of her new Overdrive bike.

Once Ronny and Will had decided on who would get the motorcycle and who would get the ATV the three rangers moved out.

**xXx**

Revving the engine on her bike, Abby lead the way through a puddle of shallow water and then zoomed off down a muddy dirt road. Behind her came Will and Ronny and then behind them came Mack, Spencer, Hartford, Rose and Dax in the jeep. Leaning slightly forward on her bike, Abby pulled ahead of the others checking the area for anymore Lava Lizards, she had the experience on big bikes and knew that she could always turn around on the slightest whim and alert the others to danger much quicker than anyone else.

Spotting movement ahead of her the White ranger clutched the breaks on her bike and screeched to a halt just short of the newcomers; they weren't Lava Lizards she was sure of that, these things looked to made of solid ice "I think we're in trouble," Abby murmured, as Ronny and Will screeched to halts either side of her and the three of them removed their helmets

"The lizards are behind us," Will said, as soon as he was free of his helmet "Who are these guys?"

"I don't think they're the welcoming committee" Mack answered, as he arrived in the jeep with the others. Dax and Rose jumped from their sides and joined their new team-mates.

Grabbing a briefcase that lay just under his seat Andrew turned to his new rangers "We're going to the big time" he told them, revealing six blue, black and red devices with a gold-bordered silver wheel on one end and a gold wheel on the other "Guys, these are your Overdrive Trackers. These are what will morph you into Power Rangers"

"Activation code?" Abby asked

"Overdrive accelerate" Andrew answered "Let's do it!"

Abby nodded and turned to the rest of the newbie rangers "Follow my lead," she instructed them

With similar nods of determination, Dax, Ronny, Rose and Will followed Abby towards the now frozen lizards ahead them

"Dad, I want to help" Mack protested from the car

"Mack, I..." Andrew cut off

"I don't know about you guys," Will started "but we can't wait for Hartford."

Abby nodded in agreement "He's right. Let's Ranger up!"

The five of them held out their Trackers, and flipped them open like a cellphone. Pressing a medium-sized circular button above the keypad the five of them called out simultaneously "Overdrive, accelerate!" and running the wheels of their morphers down their own arms, they morphed instantly into their new Ranger uniforms.

"Yeah!" Dax exclaimed excitedly, as he stood beside his new friends in his Blue ranger uniform

"All right!" Ronny grinned, looking down at her new Yellow ranger uniform

"Cool!" Rose agreed her ranger uniform and colour was Pink.

Abby stepped forward as the frozen lizards ahead of them started forward "We can marvel at the brilliance of this whole deal later," she said over her shoulder, her new Uniform was different to the others; where the others supported their Ranger colors with white running down the middle of their uniform, her's was white with blue running down the middle of her uniform.

"Let's do it!" Rose nodded, and the rangers broke ranks to take on the Chillers.

Ducking under an attack, Abby grabbed the arms of the Chiller in front of her and kicked off from the ground "Time to go for a ride!" she said, Ninja streaking with the creature before depositing it off with its own kind.

Coming out of her streak Abby turned to the sound of Mack's voice and watched as he stood near the jeep, running down the sixth and last tracker down his arm as he called out:

"Overdrive, accelerate!"

In an instant the Red Overdrive ranger suit appears on his body, before he runs head long into battle.

"It's Mack!" Rose yelled, as she avoided a hit from the Chillers surrounding her

"Drive Lance!" Mack commanded, holding his hand out in front of him as a red and silver lance appeared directly in his grasp. He swung it around and then jumped into the air as the Chillers sent an icy blast at him. The blast missed its target and hit the hillside behind him causing it to explode.

Abby frowned "Now, that's plain weird" she commented, before avoiding a hit from the Chillers she had been fighting earlier.

"Drive Slammer!" Will followed Mack's lead, as a massive mallet appeared in his hand. The new Black ranger swung it over his head and then threw it spinning into the Chillers, rendering them to the floor "It's slammin' time! Hyahh!" he added, leaping into the air and catching the Slammer before bringing it down onto the ground with an earth-shattering effect.

Dax is not that far behind the others, as a blue funnel-like weapon appears on his right hand and forearm "Drive Vortex!" he called, with the new weapon on his arm he pointed it at the Chillers as a fan on the inside started to whirr loudly and blew a powerful wind which blew the Chillers away.

"Drive Claws!" Ronny called, and a pair of construction-style scoops appeared on her hands. With her new weapons Ronny jumped into the air following an explosion behind her before landing on her feet and swinging the Claws slashing them against the Chillers and Lava Lizards -which had arrived- with loud clanking noises. "Yo ice cubes!" Ronny called "Take this!" and digging huge clumps of rock out of the earth wall behind her, Ronny batted them towards the enemy.

The rocks hit and disintegrated several Chillers to small piles of ice and snow.

Abby frowned as she looked down at her element "Such a waste!" she grumbled, before flipping over as several Chillers and Lava Lizards jumped at her, kicking up the White ranger delivered a few well-aimed kicks before somersaulting over an explosion.

Meanwhile, Rose similarly has her weapon; it was a device that looked like a rather large Dust Buster, on her right hand. She dodged and jumped into the air as she somersaulted high into the air as two Lava Lizards spat beams of fire at her. Avoiding the blasts the new Pink Ranger took aim with her weapon "Drive Geyser!" she yelled, as a stream of water blasted from the tip of the Geyser and washed over the Lizards.

"Red-line time!" Mack commanded, twirling his Lance in a circle before sliding forward at super speed and ploughed through a couple of Lizards who were foolish enough to take him on. They exploded, as he slid to a stop the flames dying down behind him; as if on a chain reaction and their comrades fell, the rest of the Chillers and Lava Lizards that the other Rangers had been fighting exploded and disintegrated respectively.

"Give me the crown!" Moltor growled, as his claw wrapped tightly around Hartford's shoulder and he hauled him to his feet

"Dad!" Mack yelled, turning on Moltor and blasting the creep away from his father.

"Mr. Hartford!" Dax exclaimed

Abby stepped forward "Back off!" she hissed, blaster in hand and trained on the creature in front of her

"Finally!" Moltor grinned "The crown is mine!" he snagged the possession from his minions, as they approached

Spencer joined them holding his arm "I'm sorry, sir! They overpowered me!"

"It's not your fault, Spencer" Abby assured him "These things happen. We'll get the crown back"

"You think so, do you?" Moltor sneered

Abby glowered through her visor "Let me tell you something Moltor, you may be new at this but I'm not! Evil has tried to take over this world several times in the past and each time its plans have been thwarted by those who are brave enough to step up and call themselves defenders of the galaxy!" she seethed "Just because you have the Corona Aurora, does not mean that you will succeed in what your preceeders failed to do!"

Moltor laughed "The choice is yours, Rangers. Go after me and the crown, or..." he gestured in the direction of the city, where a mountaintop exploded spewing lava and hot ash into the air.

"No!" Mack yelled

"...save the city. You want to be heroes?" Moltor taunted "_be _heroes!" and he whirled around before disappearing in a burst of flames.

Meanwhile, the rangers hesitated, they had two options go after Moltor and the crown and allow the lava to destroy everything within its path...or...stay and eliminate the problem at hand and allow Moltor to get even further away with the Crown.

"Dad!" Mack exclaimed, turning to his father for advice "What do we do?"

But Andrew Hartford looked as lost as the rangers felt. It was a tough decision, and the wrong one could have cost them everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back sooner than expected. But that doesn't mean this will be as updated as fast as the last season. I only just realized how difficult it is re-writing a season that I know absolutely nothing about. Yep, that's right Operation Overdrive was a season of Power Rangers that I did not watch.**

**Anyway, if you have any ideas or anything in particular you would like to see in this upcoming season let me know, and I will do my best to incorporate it. As you've most likely guessed from this first chapter, Abby does not have a personal weapon...any ideas will be appreciated.**

**Can't wait to hear from you.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 24 July 2011 at 02:06am_


	2. Back to Action Part II

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_I'M HOME! Hello everyone, yes, I am back from my holiday. And if I'm perfectly honest with you I am glad to be home. This holiday was an absolute nightmare. I caught the sun, and it has burned right through to my shoulder bone and now keeps hurting every time I move. But other than that, I am glad to be back to writing. I have missed it this past week._

**Disclaimer: **_No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. All I own is my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Everything else belongs to its respective seasons and in turn they all belong to Disney._

**Dedications: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, Miyu101, BeckyBoo12221, Razmend, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Fallingstar22, Chaoshime, Jeremy Shame, Taeniaea, Kamen Rider Lynx** _and_ **Lolsmileyface6. **

**Summary:**_ It's been six months since Mystic Force and Abby is back home in Briarwood. But when she receives a gold box she finds herself being recruited to join Operation Overdrive to search and protect the jewels of a powerful crown: the Corona Aurora._

_A __**BIG!**__ Thank-you to everyone, for not commenting on the Author's Note. It has now been removed. I appreciate it very much and hope you enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

><p>After demorphing and re-grouping the new team of Rangers turned anxiously to Andrew Hartford and awaited further orders.<p>

"Now what do we do?" Rose asked

Andrew turned to the Pink ranger "We have to save the city," he told her

"We can't let them get way; we have to go after the crown!" Will argued, pointing over his shoulder in the direction that Moltor and his Lizards had disappeared

"No." Andrew interrupted "There are people to be saved first"

"But the crown!" Ronny protested

"It wasn't the real crown," Andrew answered her, much to everyone surprise "Now, you need to split up. Rose, Ronny and Dax - find a way to stop the Volcano at the source"

The Pink, Yellow and Blue rangers nodded "Let's go!" Rose said, as the three of them took off in the direction the fiery mountain

"All right," Will said, turning back to Hartford and Spencer "then Mack, Abby and I will go into town and see how we -"

"Wait" Andrew cut him off "Mack has done enough"

Mack frowned "No, Dad." he argued "I started this. I'm going to finish it"

Exchanging a look with Will over Mack's shoulder, Abby shrugged as she turned back to the current red ranger who was seemingly caught in a staring contest with his father; Abby understood that Andrew only wanted to protect his son from the dangers that came with being a ranger, but she had witnessed Mack in battle and he seemed -in her opinion- the perfect candidate for the Red ranger position.

"He'll be fine," Abby reassured the older man, before patting Mack's shoulder "Let's go!"

Mack nodded and together the Red, Black and White rangers took off into the city

**xXx**

Meanwhile in the city, lava had already infiltrated the streets and was drowning the streets in its molten rocks. A scream cut through the air as a young woman tripped over her own two feet, directly in the path of the molten river.

Somersaulting over a car, Will landed beside the young woman and scooped her up "Come on! Hurry!" he said, leaping to a safer spot "Now keep moving to higher ground"

The woman nodded and run off, as Mack and Abby arrived splitting up to help others that were becoming trapped.

"Keep moving!" Mack shouted, urging more people to safety.

Turning to the sound of a hysterical cry, Abby gasped as she spotted a woman clutching a small baby in her arms as she frantically attempted to get out of her car; but another car had been rammed into the driver's side and she was clearly trapped.

"Hold on!" Abby shouted, as she leapt over an abandoned car and landed beside the woman and her child

"My baby!" the woman cried

Abby held up her hands "Relax," she assured "I'll get you out!" looking around she disappeared with a pop and appeared inside the car alongside the woman and her child "It's going to be okay. Here take my hand, and hold on"

The woman nodded and grasped the White ranger's hand, and together the three of them disappeared with a pop. Reappearing alongside Will and Mack.

"Come on! Let's go!" Abby urged, spurring the woman onwards to safety

"Thank you!" the woman cried, as she clutched her baby close and hurried away.

Running after the people, Mack, Will and Abby notice that despite their efforts to get the people to safety they had failed. The Lava Rivers that run through the city had merged together and once again trapped the people in one corner of a building, and it was getting closer

"This is bad," Abby murmured, backing up as the lava flow crept closer "They're cornered! Now what?"

Will looked hesitant as he turned to Mack

"I know!" Mack grinned "Do you have your Slammer handy?" he asked turning to Will

"Oh yeah," Will nodded, holding out his hand "Drive Slammer! Its right here!" he grinned as it appeared in his hand

"Nice!" Mack nodded in approval "Now slam something!"

Will nodded and smashed the Slammer into the ground, splitting it in two and causing a deep crevasse to appear in the ground. Watching from over the boys shoulder, Abby grinned as she witnessed the Lava pour down into crack in the earth and disappear.

"All right!" Abby grinned, running up to her new team-mates and wrapping her arms around their shoulders as the citizens cheered behind them

**xXx**

After the crisis had passed the Rangers re-grouped at Hartford mansion talking excitedly about the past day's events.

"We did what Moltar asked us to do!" Dax grinned happily "Be heroes!"

"But the bad guys got away" Will said gloomily

"There will be another day," Abby promised him, as she leant back against the wall of the underground base watching the new team before her "But today...today, you guys were great!"

Rose smiled "We were great?" she asked "Mack was the one who was great. He led us to victory and saved everyone's skin, including yours, Mr. Hartford"

"Yes. Great job, Mack" Andrew nodded "You wanted to be a ranger, and you were one. Now it's time to put away that fantasy" he approached his son and took the tracker from him "I'll take that"

"But - Dad!" Mack started

Andrew shook his head and headed for the door "I'll be upstairs in my office!"

With the departure of Andrew Hartford, the rest of the rangers were left looking very unhappy with the development of Mr. Hartford's decision. And the look on Mack's face alone was enough to break anyone's heart.

Abby sighed and pushed off the wall, she approached Mack from behind and squeezed his shoulder "I'll talk to your dad," she smiled "I'll see if I can work something out"

The others frowned, but didn't question on what she could possibly do to change Mr. Hartford's mind. Instead they watched her leave the underground base and return upstairs to Mr. Hartford's office.

**xXx**

Standing in the doorway to the pool room, Abby watched as Andrew Hartford removed a picture frame and press his thumb against the pad underneath.

_Thumb print recognition_ Abby smirked _impressive._

"Does putting your son's dreams down make you feel like a better person?" Abby spoke finally, taking a small bit if pleasure in the fact that she had made Andrew jump.

Spinning around, Andrew Hartford released the breath he had been holding "What are you talking about?" he asked

"Cut the crap," she warned him, walking further into the room "You know very well what I am talking about!"

Andrew sighed "You have to understand Abigail," he started; ignoring the death glare he was now receiving "I can't allow Mack to become a ranger."

"And why not?" Abby demanded "I've seen many red rangers in my time as a Power Ranger and Mack as the potential as the rest of them did. I don't understand why you can't see it!"

Andrew stared at her, before deciding on a different point "Do you have kids?" he asked

"Of course not," Abby responded

"Then you will never understand," Andrew told her "When you have kids, and they tell you that they want to put their lives in danger, then come back and talk to me"

"If I ever have kids, and they tell me that they want to be a ranger," Abby responded "I would do everything I can to support them..." she paused "If anything, I _know_ Mack would make a great ranger. You're just going to have to trust him! He saved lives today, hundreds of innocent people _plus_ you, could have been hurt today if it wasn't for him..."

Andrew sighed as Abby continued

"...Sometimes you've just got to take a leap of faith," Abby finished, in a low voice "But the choice is yours. I didn't come here to tell you to change your mind, I came here hoping that you would understand..." she paused once more "...understand that Mack is the perfect candidate for Overdrive Red"

There was a pregnant pause, before a deep voice cut through it.

"Very touching!"

Both Abby and Andrew spun around as Moltor stood in the doorway; he spied the real Crown in the safe behind Andrew

"Now I'll take the real crown" He stated, holding out his hand for the possession

**xXx**

Abby shook her head as she trudged barefoot across the wet sand of some beach. Her head throbbed from the impact it had made with the wall of Andrew's office, but she was sure that there was no fatal injury because there was no blood, just a dull throbbing.

Walking slightly ahead of her was Andrew Hartford himself, and walking level with her was Moltor. Why she had the privilege of walking _alongside_ him as an equal, instead of in front of him like a prisoner was something that she didn't know.

Throwing out his hand, Moltor pushed his hand between Andrew's shoulder blades and laughed silently as the older man landed on the sand with a grunt.

"Was that really necessary?" Abby demanded, falling to her knees beside her new mentor, and helping him back into a standing position "Look, you have the crown! You don't need us anymore! Just let us go!"

Moltor glowered at the White ranger, before a cool breeze ripped through the air causing him to look up. There walking towards them, was another freaky looking being.

_That must be Flurious_ Abby thought, as she turned to watch the new comer approach. Her assumptions were only confirmed when the frozen being spoke.

"Ah, brother. Really nice to see you've survived all these years"

_Yup, definitely Flurious_ Abby nodded to herself

"Ah, brother" Moltor responded "Your insincerity shines through, as always"

Abby snorted, but she went ignored by the two brothers

"Who are your guests?" Flurious asked

"No one special," Moltor answered

Abby rolled her eyes "Yeah, that's why you won't let us go back to the mainland's!" she sneered

"I'm Andrew Hartford," Andrew said, stepping forward "and I demand that we be released!"

Flurious chuckled, as he stepped towards the two humans, and ignoring Andrew he brushed a strand of hair from Abby's face "and you are, my dear?"

"Abby Holloway," Abby answered, pulling away from his gloved hand "White Ranger!"

"White ranger?" Flurious asked, looking impressed "But there is something else about you, something stronger..." he turned his attention back to Moltor "Very smart of you, Moltor. If he found the crown, perhaps he can help us find the jewels"

He reached forward to touch Andrew's hair. Andrew jerked away angrily.

"Us?" Moltor asked that was not his intention "Oh yes, of course. Us!"

Abby snickered _Sibling rivalry?_

"Good," Flurious approved "Perhaps I'll join you later. When it isn't so hot"

"Oh yes, of course." Moltor nodded "Take care of yourself! Go back to your ice cube! I'll handle _them"_

Flurious paused in his departure "Take care of _him_ -" he pointed at Andrew "but keep _her_. There is something about her that might be of use to us!"

And he disappeared with a flash.

**xXx**

"Bring him here" Moltor ordered, as several Lava Lizards pulled Andrew Hartford into a small cave and up to the edge of a small cliff which over looked a ravine which was full of red-glowing lava.

Abby stood behind them, her arms bound behind her back by more Lava lizards, as her eyes slid in and out of focus as the heat started to become too much for her. She was a Snow Ninja, not a Fire Ninja; so this much heat was proving difficult. Abby felt her lungs ache for breath but every time she breathed in resulted in a dry cough coming back out; the heat from the lava was causing her to suffocate, and despite her best efforts her Ninja powers were failing her as she tried to keep her body cool.

"I'll give you one more to chance to come to your senses," Moltor growled, turning to Andrew "Will you help me find the jewels, or not?"

"For the last time," Andrew replied "I'll never help you!"

Moltor grunted in frustration and whirled about grabbing an unfortunate Lava Lizard in the stomach, and sending him over the edge into the pool of lava below.

Abby winced as she gasped and the heat of the cavern caught her in the back of the throat.

"You'll be next," Moltor warned Andrew, as a look of fear and determination crossed his features.

Movement caught Abby's attention as the Lava Lizard Moltor had just shoved off the cliff scrambled back up the side, and rejoined its companions.

"Lava Lizards can survive molten lava," Moltor informed her, as her surprise must have shown on her face "Now, let's see if _you_ can" he added, turning to Andrew.

He threw out his hand, grabbed Andrew's arm and threw him through the air and off the cliff.

Abby screams ripped through the air as Andrew disappeared from view as he plummeted towards the thick molten liquid below.

"Zip line, go!" a familiar voice sounded, as a thin black line zipped through the air and a three-pronged hook became lodged into a rock in the ceiling of the cave. Seconds later Dax flew swung into view, caught Andrew in midair.

Moltor looked inconsiderably angry "What? No!"

Swinging through the Lava Lizards, Andrew and Dax touched down on the ground behind the others, and while Dax looked rather pleased with himself, Andrew rushed to make sure Abby was doing okay.

The White ranger had slid down the wall and was now sitting at the base of it, her eyes were closed and her breathing was labored. But she was -thankfully- still alive.

A Lava Lizard growled as it pounced out of the throng of its companions, Dax, who had been ready elicited to using a few spin kicks and threw a couple of punches, jumping to kick it while punching another one in the process. The blue ranger then rolled and jumped back to his feet, preformed a flying spin kick, delivered another spin kick and swept the legs of a near-by Lava Lizard out from under him.

Rolling backwards the Blue ranger jumped to his feet beside Andrew, straightened out his uniform and grinned.

Brandishing his sword Moltor took an angry step forward, Dax blanched and turned to Andrew "RUN!" he yelled

Scooping up the semi-conscious White Ranger, Andrew followed Dax from the cave, narrowly missing the lightning bolt that Moltor had just sent their way.

"You can't run from me!" Moltor yelled after them, as he and his Lava lizards followed their retreating forms.

**xXx**

Still carrying Abby, Andrew followed Dax back down onto the shore where he was surprised to find his son fighting alongside the rest of the Rangers. "Mack, what are you doing here?" he demanded

"Saving your butt!" Mack responded, with a smile. The smile slipped however, as he ducked to avoid another Lava Lizard, just as his father reached him.

"I thought I told you -" Andrew started

However, he was cut off as Moltor arrived once more "You'll never escape this island" he hissed

"Great!" Ronny complained, as she struggled against a Lava Lizard "Here comes hot-head again!"

She shoved the creature away just as Mack reached for the tracker within his pocket.

Spotting the device, Andrew turned quickly to his son "Mack how did you...?"

"Sorry, Dad, you'll have to finish yelling at me later" Mack nodded

"Let's turn up the heat" Moltor sneered

Leading the way forward, Mack took his place between Rose and Ronny and held up the tracker "Ready!"

The others followed his lead, removing their own trackers from their shoulders "Ready!" they confirmed

"Overdrive, accelerate!"

With the others morphed and in action, Andrew carried Abby aboard the SHARC and strapped her unconscious form to one of the empty seats; before returning to the battlefield, just in time to see his son knock Moltor back a few feet with his attacks.

"I'm just getting started!" Mack stated,

Deciding it was time to intervene, that and he wasn't sure if Abby could withstand any longer, Andrew hurried across the wet sand towards his team "Come on, we got to get out of here!"

The Rangers exchanged looks, nodded and followed their mentor aboard the SHARC; with Ronny taking the helm and swiftly taking the aircraft back out to sea.

**xXx**

_"You useless bag of rocks! You were supposed to get Hartford to find the jewels!" Flurious roared, as he turned on his brother who stood opposite him on the deserted stretch of beach._

_"I tried, but those Rangers gave me more trouble than I thought they would!" Moltor responded "But I managed to take out the White one. She is no match for my Lava Lizards, the heat knocked her unconscious!"_

_Flurious looked thoughtful "Perhaps it would be better if you gave me the crown"_

_"And allow your frozen wasteland to re-juvinate her?" Moltor spat "It will be a cold day in my lava pit when that happens"_

_He turned away with a dismissive snort "No! I will keep ahold of the crown, at least in my possession the rangers are down by one."_

_Angered by his brother's actions Flurious held out his staff and blasted Moltor, sending him flying across the beach. Whipping around angrily, Moltor shot back with his own attack, causing Flurious to leap backwards from the resulting explosion at his feet._

_Moltor jumped to attack his brother, as his two swords clashed against Flurious' staff._

_The two exchanged several more blows and a few kicks, before blast one another in another massive explosion._

_Resulting in both of them being blown backwards by the force of the devastating explosion and landing hard on the ground._

_"Back-stabber!" Moltor accused, pointing a scaly finger at his frozen brother_

_Flurious glared angrily "I see how it is now. Brother or no brother, It's every man for himself!"_

_"Fine!"_

**xXx**

Abby gave a startled gasp as she sat up quickly on the bed in which she had been placed, she pressed a hand to her forehead which was dripping in sweat -although she was unsure of where it had come from- the only thing she actually cared about was what she had just witnessed. It seemed her vision had deemed in necessary that she were to witness the fight against Moltor and Flurious. But why?

What knowledge could she possibly gain from witnessing the fight between two brothers?

"Good, you're awake," came the deep rumble of Spencer's voice, as he opened the door and peered inside "The others were starting to worry"

Abby smiled as she rolled her head to the side and surveyed the butler "I'm fine," she nodded "Just a little confused. What happened?"

"It would seem that Moltor proved to be a bit too hot for you," Spencer answered "you passed out to the brink of unconsciousness"

"How long was I out?"

"Three hours," Spencer answered "Would you like some lemonade?"

Abby smiled "Water. Please."

Spencer nodded "Of course, ma'am"

"Abby," Abby corrected him. Spencer looked lost. "My name is Abby,"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Spencer's lips "Of course, Abby" he nodded, before backing out of the room and leaving her to her silence and thoughts once more.

**xXx**

Several hours after awakening, Abby found herself in the small enclosed lift which led from the Hartford Mansion to the underground rangers' base below.

The door pinged open and she exited, only to pause as she walked in on an unforgettable scene. A smile graced her lips as she chuckled "I see you've given Mack his enhanced powers," she stated

The other rangers nodded

"When I asked for a raise, this is hardly what I had in mind" Spencer responded

The rangers laughed

"You can put Spencer down now," Andrew nodded at his son from his place near the main computers.

Mack nodded and lowered Spencer back to the floor, while the others let loose low chuckles once more.

"Thank you," Spencer nodded, straightening his suit and approaching Andrew.

Andrew nodded "Listen up, Rangers. It's time to get to work" he told them "Our enemies have the crown, and now they're going to be after the jewels. It's going to be the mission of Operation Overdrive to find them first!"

"Yeah!" The rangers agreed in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh! I'm such a bad author! I'm terribly sorry for making you wait a whole week for another update. Truth be told...I got lazy, and kinda lost interest for a while. I have had to force myself to write just about **_**anything**_** this past week. It's becoming unnerving.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update. Thank-you for not commenting on the Author's Note which has now been removed, and replaced with this chapter.**

**Also, keep an eye out for the next update; it should be out sometime in the next week.**

**Reviews (would be nice)**

**~*Kara*~**


	3. The Underwater World

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** _Once again apologies for the late update. Been busy. Been accepting into University so I have spent some time trying to get all my student finances in order, god never seen anything so freaking complicated._

**Disclaimer:** _No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. All I own is my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Everything else belongs to its respective seasons and in turn they belong to Disney._

**Dedications:** _Chapter dedicated to the following: _**Miyu101, XRanger13, DJScales, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Grapejuice101, Maythepowerprotecttheplanet, Fallingstar22, Beckyboo12221, lolsmileyface6** _and_ **Chaoshime.**

**Summary:** _It's been six months since Mystic Force and Abby is back home in Briarwood. But when she receives a gold box she finds herself being recruited to join Operation Overdrive to search and protect the jewels of a powerful crown: the Corona Aurora._

_We don't know what the name of the city that this season is based in; however, if you do know, and then please do tell me. Thank you._

* * *

><p>"It's a waste of manpower," Will complained, as he walked through the city centre with the rest of the Ranger team. To his right walked Rose as she carried a rather big looking book that they had just retrieved for Andrew. "Why would Andrew send all five of us to grab a single book when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself?"<p>

"I think either one of us would have been perfectly capable of grabbing one book by ourselves, Will" Abby chided

Ronny nodded as she walked in step with Abby "Yeah. Besides think of it as a field trip" she grinned

"Yeah, there's one thing I know about my dad, he's got a reason for everything" Mack agreed

"Hey, guys!" Dax called, as he broke away from the rest of the team "Check this out" he rested the palms of his hands onto a stone bench near the water fountain and pushed upwards, balancing himself as he walked on his hands and then flipped back over onto his feet.

Ronny laughed "That was awesome!"

"Nice!" Mack agreed

Abby grinned "Amazing Dax," she congratulated, before huffing as Will brushed past her as he took off down the street.

"Where is he going?" Rose asked, looking up from the book in her hands

The others shrugged before hurrying off after their team-mate. When they found him, the rest of the team noticed he was waving an older gentleman off after just saving him from having a close personal meeting with the sidewalk.

"Hey! What's the big deal of running off without us?" Ronny asked, as she came to a halt beside the Black ranger

"Sorry, guys," Will shrugged "but I'm used to working alone. What can I say? I'm a one-man show"

He smirked in self-satisfaction, as he walked away once more.

Balling her hands into fists, Abby rested them on her hips as she watched Will walk away. Will's self-righteous attitude was seemingly beginning to be a bigger problem than she had first intended.

**xXx**

Abby laughed as she bounced into the Ranger base to find Andrew standing with his back to them seemingly engrossed into what he was reading.

"What'cha doing?" she asked, popping up beside him

Andrew jumped at the sudden invasion of his personal space, and whipped around to face the Rangers "Oh, good, you're back." he nodded "While using the satellites to comb the ocean floor, I think I found something of interest"

"That's the same book," Will pointed out in amusement, as he finally noticed the book in Andrew's hands "You sent us to get a book you already have"

Andrew looked surprised and shrugged sheepishly "I thought I misplaced it" he answered "Thanks, anyway. Good job" he took the duplicate book from Will, and put them both down on the desk beside him.

"Always good to have a spare," Abby nodded

"What'd you find, Dad?" Mack asked

"Atlantis?" Rose asked, looking eager

Andrew chuckled "I'm not entirely sure, but I think so" he nodded "Look at this." he showed them an underwater view if a submerged, ancient looking ruins on the computer screen "If the telemetry is correct, then these ruins are over ten thousand years old"

"So what? My socks are that old" Ronny joked

Abby grinned

"Atlantis was the domain of Neptune, god of the sea" Rose explained

"And possible resting place for one of the jewels," Andrew agreed "I'm getting a very faint jewel signature here"

Dax smirked "Looks like we're going swimming"

"I'll go alone" Will interrupted "it'll be much faster"

"Hey, no way, hotshot." Ronny cut across him "I'm coming too"

Abby shook her head "Enough. We'll all go together. It's dangerous out there."

"But -" Will started

"We're a team!" Abby silenced him "You don't work alone anymore, Will!"

The Black ranger groaned in annoyance and turned away, reluctantly agreeing to the plan. This 'working-as-a-team' was not working for him.

"Good. If you find something down there, use your Tracker's sensory program to source the jewels. I'll fuel the SHARC and the flight plan is programmed into the mainframe. Stick to the flight plan' you don't want Flurious or Moltor following you"

Abby rubbed the back of her neck "Especially Moltor," she murmured, remembering the last time she had been in his presence for too long. She wouldn't be much help if he turned up again this time.

Mack nodded at his father's orders, before leading his team out of the base and towards the area where the SHARC was waiting for them.

**xXx**

Locking herself into her seat, Abby looked up towards the front of the jet to where Ronny was at the controls. The last time she had been in the SHARC she had been unconscious so she wasn't particularly familiar with everything that went on, and she was most definitely not familiar with Ronny's flying techniques.

"This is so sweet." Ronny grinned, from the controls "I can't wait to turn off that autopilot"

"Why wait?" Will grinned in her direction "Let's see what this puppy can do"

"No way. Andrew said stick to the flight plan" Ronny chided him

Will rolled his eyes "I'm not used to people telling me 'no'" he responded

"Well, get used to it" Abby called from her seat "We stick to the plan."

The mischievous look on Will's face was replaced with that of an innocent one, before a split second later his hand brushed the controls and the ship accelerated forward.

"Will!" Ronny and Abby screamed

"We are now free to fly around the world!" Will laughed

_Deviating from flight plan_ issued a cool female voice from the jet's speakers

"Oh, this is such a bad idea" Ronny complained

But no sooner had the worlds left her mouth flakes of white fluff started to settle on the outside of the jet; as the whole plane itself started to shake violently.

"Where'd this storm come from?" Will enquired, confusion setting in

"Hang on back there!" Ronny called over her shoulder

"Do we have a choice?" Abby called back, as she clutched her seat firmly in her hands, her knuckles turning white with the force of her grip

As the jet continued to plunge downwards, Dax snapped his head up to the front of the plane "Slow down!" he yelled, as it seemed they were picking up speed

Upon hearing the screams of her team-mates behind her, Ronny reached for the controls and ripped them away from Will's command "Enough is enough, Will!" she scolded him.

The second she regained control, she barely managed to pull out of the plunge and slide to a complete and smooth stop on the beach right at the water's edge.

"Nice on, Ronny!" Abby nodded, as the others released sighs of relief.

Will, meanwhile, grinned looking embarrassed.

**xXx**

Abby sighed heavily as she peeled her jacket away from her body and wrapped it lightly around her waist. They had left the SHARC over half an hour ago, and were now just wandering aimlessly around in what appeared to another desert, however this time her cooling powers her working and she was able to keep her body from shutting down on her. "Everyone okay?" she asked, looking around at the other rangers

"Just a little dizzy." Dax answered, stumbling forwards

"Spencer, send the Zords" Will's voice broke the atmosphere, as he grabbed his Tracker from his shoulder

"Next time you want to take a detour, you might want to tell the rest of us" Dax complained, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his uniform. He then collapsed onto the ground.

Exchanging looks the other rangers chose to ignore their over-heated Blue Ranger and discuss the next part of the plan; all the while the Zords had arrived, and were waiting patiently for their occupants.

"Well, I suggest that Rose, Ronny and Will take the Sub Driver to the entrance of the ruins," Abby said

Mack nodded in agreement, but as per usual Will had something to say about the plan.

"Why can't I just go alone?" he whined

Abby rolled her eyes "Because the Sub Driver is Rose's Zord," she answered, her hands on her hips "Remember what I said about working as a team? Either you go _with_ the girls, or you don't go at all" she finished, sounding more like a mother scolding her kids rather than a ranger talking to a team-mate.

**xXx**

_"Look at the size of that thing..."_

Ronny's voice issued over the Trackers, several minutes after she had disappeared beneath the surface of the sea along with Will and Rose.

"Be careful, guys." Mack warned them "Those ruins are over 10,000 years old"

Dax nodded "You don't want to upset Neptune, the god of the sea"

"_Or anyone else, for that matter"_ Ronny spoke once more, and Abby knew who she was aiming her statement at

There was a brief pause before Will responded "_Please. I don't believe in myths._"

"You didn't believe in magic either." Abby pointed out, as she stood in the cockpit of Mack's Zord. Once again she had found herself on a Ranger team without a Zord. Not that she was complaining, she didn't care much about the Megazords, and this way she could avoid facing her terrifying fear of heights.

"Remember, guys. You're looking for the great temple." Mack addressed the three Rangers who were underwater "The jewel should be inside"

There was another brief pause. Before Rose sounded.

_"Easy does it"_

_"That's it"_

"Will, take Ronny with you" Abby ordered, from her position behind Mack

"_Right"_

Will started to protest over the tracker, but was immediately cut off by Mack's response.

"Just in case something goes wrong" the Red ranger stated

With the absence of Will's complaining, Abby frowned as she wondered what exactly was happening beneath the surface.

_"Be careful, guys"_ Rose's voice told the White ranger that Ronny and Will had left the Sub and were heading for the ruins "_Mack, I'm a little worried about Will"_ the Pink ranger spoke once more, addressing her worry over the current predicament they had with the Black ranger.

Mack slumped in his seat "He'll be fine." he re-assured "He's just used to working alone"

"I hope you're right," Abby said, patting his shoulder "Because we're going to need to work as a team, if we're going to defeat Flurious and Moltor. We can't afford to lose sight of the bigger picture because we're worrying over a one-man show"

Mack listened to her, as he nodded his agreement. Abby knew what she was talking about, and he had faith that Will understood that too.

**xXx**

Soon after Will and Ronny had deployed into the ruins, the whole ground above started to shake as a minor earthquake rocked the entire island.

"Oh, no, I think they're in trouble!" Mack gasped, stating the obvious

Abby rolled her eyes beneath her helmet "No kidding!" she mumbled, as she held on tightly to the back of his chair, as she tried to stay on her feet

"The whole place is rising up!" Dax informed them, as the ground continued to shake

"Get me out of here!" Rose exclaimed, as she finds herself caught upon the ruins that have risen out of the sea.

Swooping in low, Dax deployed several lines and attached them to the side of her Zord, and lifts it out of harm's way "Gotcha!" he waved from the controls.

"We're going in!" Mack told the other two, as he ploughed his Zord onwards. Abby made no move to object. Still on the move Mack drove the Dump Driver straight through the mouth of the giant stone face, and entered the cave-like structure on the opposite side.

"We're coming, guys!" Abby said into her Tracker, as Mack initiated an instrument which allowed both himself and Abby to witness exactly what was happening with Will and Ronny. "Oh My, God!" she gasped, seeing her friends struggle as they are held firmly between two iron-clad stone hands.

"Hang on!" Mack called, pulling back on the controls and extended a claw arm of his Zord, watching as it smashed through the stone wall of the cave and release Ronny and Will from the stone hands.

The Black and Yellow ranger's hit the floor; before Mack scooped them up, tossing them over into the trailer on the back.

"Let's get out of here!" Abby nodded, and Mack reversed out of the mouth and back onto open ground.

Flipping a switch he emptied his cargo and dumped Ronny and Will on the sand outside of the cave, while he and Abby ejected, as Rose and Dax joined them on foot.

"There they are!" Dax pointed, as he grew closer

Pushing clumps of dirt aside, Ronny emerged from the mole hill "I've lived in some dumps, but this is ridiculous!"

"Will, Ronny, you guys all right?" Mack asked, as Abby joined the others on the ground, leaving him standing on his Zord

Will nodded "Yeah. I had it under control" he tossed aside a clump of dirt, and helped Ronny back to her feet

"Really?" Abby asked "If that's control, I'd hate to see trouble"

Instantly Will let go of Ronny as she tumbled down the side of the dirt mound, as the Black ranger rounded on Abby and stalked forward "Oh, Abby, I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time"

"And I've been doing this ranger deal for a long time," Abby countered "so trust me when I say that I know the difference between 'control and trouble' and what you had back there, was anything but control!"

Will glared down at the older, but smaller woman as he bumped shoulders with her as he passed to stand at the water's edge "Okay, things didn't go as expected. You have to be ready to improvise"

"Improvise?" Ronny asked, running up "is that what you call it?"

"Shh! Ronny!"

Abby's hands curled into fists.

"So, what about the jewel?" Mack asked

No one spoke as six heads turned in the direction of the ruins which now towered over them.

"Well, I think we can assume the temple is booby-trapped" Rose pointed out "We should go together"

"Oh" Ronny breathed

"Uh-huh!" Will shook his head "Me first!" and he sprinted towards the ruins.

Ronny hot on his tail "Not without me!"

"Hey!" Rose yelped, as the two pushed through her and Dax to get at the entrance to ruins.

Abby sighed and exchanged a look with Mack, before following after Ronny and Will, along with Rose and Dax.

"Will!" Ronny's voice echoed around the cave, as Will overtook her once more

"Wait up, guys!" Mack called out to them, but they didn't slow down

Will turned to wave over his shoulder "This way. Come on, over here!"

He led the other rangers into a low-ceilinged stone room, where the floor was covered in rocky rubble.

"I don't see anything" Ronny frowned as she looked around

"Keep looking. There must be something around here" Will ordered her

Spotting a small niche carved into the top of the wall, Ronny jumped up to touch it "Hey, what's this?" she asked, before reaching for her Tracker "I'll analyze it." she scanned it "Mhmm. There's something behind here"

"Watch and learn!" Will smirked, preparing his blaster in sword mode. He inserted it into the small niche and with a minor grunt was able to turn it like a small key.

"Wow, a secret door!" Ronny breathed in amazement, as the whole wall slid away

"Come on!" Will grinned, leading the way inside

The others followed behind him, as he led them into another room. He stopped in the middle of the entrance causing Ronny to shove him inside.

"Get out of the way! Wow!" Ronny's voice echoed "Unbelievable!"

"Bet this is where echoes were invented!" Abby said, as she stepped into the room behind Dax.

The second room was huge, and carved completely out of stone. Two pillars stood on each side of the tunnel they had just come out of. They were standing on a small platform at the edge of which came a drop down into the unseen bottom of the cavern, as a long, narrow and dangerous-looking stone bridge crossed the vast cavern, linking them with the other side.

"Whoa! It's a long way down!" Ronny said, as she approached the edge

Abby swallowed as she stepped back and clung to the stone wall of the tunnel

"Look! There it is." Will said, pointing at glowing gem-like object on the opposite side of the cavern, in the face of a carved structure "It's all mine. Race you!" he added to Ronny.

The Black ranger laughed as he started forward, Ronny following behind. But after only a few steps, the stone pathway gave way beneath them and Will plunged off the edge towards the molten lava below.

"Will! Hold on!" Ronny yelped

"Ronny!"

Pausing to help Ronny and Will, Mack sent the Rose and Dax onwards, before realizing that Abby was not present.

"The bridge - it's crumbling!" Dax yelped, as another part of the bridge gave way, and he and Rose almost took a tumble into the lava pit below.

Managing to pull Will back onto the pathway, Mack, Will and Ronny took a leap of faith and jumped to join the others, leaving Abby alone on one end of the cavern.

"That was a bit too close!" Ronny sighed, her voice carrying around the room

Still clinging to the wall for support, Abby called out to the others "What have you found?" she asked, her voice echoing

"I don't know what it is," Dax answered "but it's definitely something"

"It's from Neptune" Ronny said

"Dax, scan it!" Rose nudged the Blue ranger

Dax nodded and did as complied "Eighty-six! That's a high reading" he exclaimed, once the results showed on his Tracker.

"Grab it!" Mack said

Dax nodded once more, and reached for object. Only for it to jump out of reach of his fingers and flight right over them. It flew over the top of the cavern and duplicated itself several times.

"Chain reaction," Abby mumbled, watching the others from her spot near the entrance and exit of the cavern

"This won't be too hard" Will said, stepping forward "All I have to do is figure out which one is the real -"

Mack cut him off as he pushed to the front "This is just like my book - _The Baron's Betrayal._ I bet it's a chain reaction"

Abby frowned "That's what I said," she protested, watching as Mack pulled back his arm and shoved the nearest cacoon object into itself. The first one connected with the second and each one burst into flame several seconds later, until only one remained.

"That's cool!" Dax grinned goofily

"I knew it!" Mack grinned

"I don't believe it! Mack, _I_ was figuring out what to do!"

Mack shrugged "Sorry, Will, but you're not the only person on this team"

"Maybe I should be!" Will muttered, turning away and swinging his arm angrily. Unfortunately, he caught Ronny by surprise and managed to push her straight off the cliff and towards the lava lake below

"Ronny!" Abby yelled, as she watched her friend plunge downwards. Her heart was in her throat when Will dived off after the Yellow ranger, before she sighed in relief as they swung through the air -caught the cacoon- and landed beside her near the exit.

"You guys are cramping my style!" Will growled, snatching the cacoon from Ronny "_I'll_ open the cacoon. Alone." and he run off

"Hey!" Ronny huffed

"Wait!" Mack, Dax and Rose yelled from the other side of the cavern.

Abby sighed as she touched her helmet "I'll talk to him" she called to Mack "You just try and find another way across and meet us outside"

"Okay" Mack nodded, before leading Rose and Dax away.

Abby turned to Ronny "Meet me outside" she stated

Ronny nodded and disappeared, as Abby went in search of Will and the cacoon.

**xXx**

"When are they going to get it?" Will grumbled, as he sat cross-legged on the ground pounding the cacoon against a jagged rock he had found near-by "I work better alone"

After demorphing Abby appeared behind Will "You can't save the universe all by yourself" she reminded him

"Watch me" Will retorted, pounding the cacoon into the rock more and more. Unfortunately he hit the rock a bit too hard, and the cacoon slipped from his hands, rolled and fell over the edge. With a startled gasp Will lunged after it, but lost his balance as he fell over the edge himself, using his free hand in hopes of pulling himself back up.

Swallowing her fear Abby approached the edge of the cliff and looked down at the Black ranger "Give me the cacoon!" she demanded, extending her hand out to Will

"No, I can do it!" Will yelled, grappling for something to pull him up

"Will, now is not the time to be stubborn!" Abby argued "Let me help you!"

Will hesitated, and looked down at the lava lake, before up at the White ranger as fear reflected in her eyes.

"Will, we're a team!" Abby snapped "There is no 'I' in team! Now, stop acting like a spoilt little brat and give me the cacoon!"

Finally, with a heavy sigh, Will lifted the cacoon into the air and passed it quickly to Abby who grabbed it before disappearing with a faint _pop_.

**xXx**

Appearing outside Abby and Will immediately find themselves surrounded by Chillers, as the others fight around them "Oh, this does not look good" Abby murmured

"We can take 'em" Will encouraged

Abby smirked and nodded "Ready?"

"Ready!" Will nodded, stepping into line beside her

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" the two commanded, as their suits snapped onto their bodies and their helmets appeared in place. Removing their choice of weapon -and Abby clutching the jewel- the White and Black rangers broke off into battle.

Abby unfolded her Defender into a sword as she charged straight into battle, blast a series of Chillers out of her way. Reaching the centre of her group, she slashed a couple of times, before performing a high sweeping kick to disarm another, she continued to slash while back-kicking a Chiller away, and crossing swords with a couple more. "Hey, Will! Catch!" she shouted, swinging her sword and catching the last of her foot soldier's in the side and sending them flying towards the Black ranger who was fighting a few feet away.

Will slashed at the Chiller and blew it apart - literally.

"You're back!" Dax called, spotting his team-mates

"Nice teamwork!" Rose complimented

Will nodded as he jumped towards the rest of his own Chillers and savagely hacked his way through the group. Destroying them instantly.

With the Chillers destroyed, the rangers re-grouped and rounded on Flurious.

"Give me the Jewel!" he demanded, holding out his hand to Abby

"No!" Abby pouted, clutching the jewel close to her chest and shield it way from Flurious "My Jewel! Mine!"

Flurious growled as he turned to the ruins behind them "Rise, and defeat the Power Rangers!" he ordered

And instantly the ruins obeyed, rising into the form of a giant stone monster. The monster roared and slammed its hands together as the Rangers backed up away from the newly formed beast.

"Any ideas?" Mack asked

"Yeah. It's Zord time!" Dax nodded

Abby turned to her friends "I'll take the Jewel back to base," she answered

"But what about us?" Ronny asked, wondering how Abby was going to get back to base without the SHARC

"Relax; I have my own means of transportation" Abby smiled, turning away and disappearing with another faint _pop_

**xXx**

Once again the battle was over. Abby had returned to base just in time to see the rangers create the Megazord and destroy the stone monster, and return to the SHARC. It would have seemed Flurious had already left the moment Abby had teleported.

When the others finally made it back home, they hurried into the ranger base to find Abby, Spencer and Andrew waiting for them in the middle of the room. The cacoon resting idly on the table top.

"Great." Abby grinned, as the others returned "You're back! Can we open the cacoon now?" she added turning to Andrew, seeing as he had refused to let her open it until the others had returned home.

Andrew smiled and looked towards the other Rangers, more specifically - Will. Abby had told him everything that had happened down in the cavern, and she had even voiced her concern that Will would be the team's downfall if he didn't learn the meaning of team-work soon. "Will, any problems along the way?" he asked

"I..." Will started

"We had some problems, but, uh, we sorted them out" Mack answered, coming to the rescue "As a team"

"Good. Glad to hear it." Andrew nodded "Now, let's see what you've found"

Abby sighed and threw her hands up into the air "Finally!" she exclaimed, grabbing the cacoon and tossing it at Will "You choose who gets to open it" she told him

Will looked thoughtful before turning to Rose "Mind doing the honors?" he asked

"That's what I'm here for" Rose answered, slightly surprised that he was asking her "One powerful jewel, coming up"

Rose run her hand over the top of the cacoon for a brief second, and then effortlessly broke it open. However, inside -instead of a jewel- was a scroll.

"That's not a jewel," Dax whined "What a rip-off!"

"It's an ancient scroll" Rose frowned, looking confused

"It's more than an ancient scroll," Andrew informed them "It's the next piece of the puzzle"

Abby groaned "I hate puzzles!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At least Abby is still being Abby...yes? No? Maybe? Or is she starting to become more mature as she grows older? You decide.**

**Review (thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19 August 2011 at 05:09am_


	4. Heart of Blue

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_I'm back with another update. Sorry for the late update really haven't had the energy or motivation to write these past couple of days. I'm hoping it will go away._

**Disclaimer:** _No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. All I own is my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Everything else belongs to its respective season and in turn they all belong to Disney._

**Dedications:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**10th Squad 3rd Seat, Fallingstar22, Dandelion657, Miyu101, DJScales, Lolsmileyface6, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl **_and_ **RHatch89**.

**Summary: **_It's been six months since Mystic Force and Abby is back home in Briarwood. But when she receives a gold box she finds herself being recruited to join Operation Overdrive to search and protect the jewels of a powerful crown: the Corona Aurora._

_I have been watching ahead on these episodes and I have to admit they're kinda cool._

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think is inside the scroll?" Andrew asked, looking around at the expectant five rangers surrounding him<p>

"Only one way to find out," Ronny smiled "Pop that puppy open!"

Andrew looked away from his Yellow ranger and started to untie and unroll the scroll, as he laid it out flat on the table the elevator doors pinged open behind them and Will stepped out followed by Spencer

"Whoo! Man, you guys have got to check out the HoverTek Cycle! Spencer's hooking me up!" Will grinned

"Yes, and you will be _hooked up_ when it's good and ready." Spencer told him

Abby smiled and turned back to the unrolled scroll and surveyed the very odd design on it.

"Anyone know what it is?" Andrew asked

"Helicopter" Ronny suggested

"Helicopter?" Will repeated, sarcastically

And as if his words acted like a trigger Abby covered her ears with her hands as the other rangers immediately started talking over one another, and arguing over the design on the scrolls. The arguing ceased when Rose placed two fingers into her mouth and whistled.

"Thanks," Abby murmured as the arguing ceased and silence fell

Rose nodded as she carefully folded two parts of the scroll inwards which resulted in the design becoming more recognizable.

"Look familiar?" the Pink ranger asked

"It's a sword!" Ronny laughed

"It's Neptune's sword. That's all I know about it." Andrew said "Going to have to do some more research"

Abby frowned and glanced sideways at Rose "Why bother with the research, when we've got our own walking and talking computer, right here?"

"What makes you think I know any -" Rose started, but her smile gave her away "Okay. The sword of Neptune belonged to the god of the sea, and it's actually made up of three scrolls, not just this one"

**xXx**

It had been a few days since the discovery of the scrolls, and not much had happened within those few days. The search for the other two scrolls kept coming up dead but that didn't mean the rangers to were giving up or giving in.

The day had started and three out of six rangers were in the base under Hartford Mansion.

Mack and Ronny arrived minutes later by sliding down the firehouse-style poles and land at the bottom behind their team-mates and Andrew.

"Found the two missing scrolls?" Mack asked, joining his father and friends

"Not yet" Andrew answered "I'm working on it"

"Has anyone seen Dax?" Abby asked, looking around with a small grin.

A few days ago Dax had come back from a walk around the town looking like he was on cloud 9, with a few pushes and prods from his friends he caved and gushed about some girl that he had saved from a monster and subconsciously asked out onto a date. They hadn't seen him much since then.

"He still out with what's her name?" Will asked

"Mira," Rose corrected "But I think -"

She cut off as Dax slid down one of the poles behind them and landed flat on his butt with a soft yelp

"You're supposed to use the pole" Ronny teased

"Sorry, I was, ah, I was thinking about someone and forgot to use the pole"

"Forgot?" Ronny teased "Never mind. Any luck researching more info on the sword of Neptune?"

Pushing himself and crossing the room Dax frowned "No, I, uh, uh...Was I supposed to do research?" he asked picking up a sandwich and biting into it

"Are you all right, Dax?" Mack asked "Seems like your mind's been a little preoccupied lately?"

"It's love. I've seen it happen before" Will grinned "A woman's got him under her spell"

"No way. I'm not under any spell" Dax protested

Abby smirked and pointed at his sandwich "Yeah, we can see that"

Dax looked dazedly at his sandwich which he had bitten into the shape of a heart. He gave a start and took another bite eliciting laughter from his friends.

"Sir, while returning from the mechanic's lab, I received this e-mail" Spencer announced as he arrived in the room and handed Andrew the message

"Is it about my HoverTek Cycle?" Will asked

"The words 'patience is a virtue' are lost on your generation" Spencer told him

Meanwhile, Abby was picking up signs of distress radiating off of Andrew "What is it?" she asked him

"It seems the other two scrolls _were_ in the international Museum of Antiquities'"

"Were?" Rose questioned

"About two years ago, they were believed to have been stolen by Lady Penelope Easterbrook-Smythe"

Abby's eyes widened "Wow, long name"

But Will was looking excited for another reason "The Gray Manx? Her heists are legendary. I've tried for years to recover artifacts she allegedly stole from museums. Never been able to catch her with a thing."

"And I thought you were supposed to be the best in your field?" Abby teased

Will hit her across the back of the head, receiving a sucker punch to the shoulder

Ignoring her two team-mates Rose turned back to Andrew "Then, where would someone like her keep these scrolls?"

"I imagine that, like most ladies, she would keep her most precious possessions close to her." Spencer answered "I believe she lives close by."

"Let's go" Mack nodded

The others nodded in agreement and hurried towards the elevator, only to stop as the monitor beeped alerting them to an incoming call.

"Master Dax?" Spencer called "Your young lady, again"

"Third time this week," Will smirked "It's getting serious"

Ronny and Abby exchanged grins as Dax smiled bashfully at the screen where Mira was smiling happily.

"Guys, we have to go" Mack reminded them "Dax, you can talk to her later"

"Of course I can. We've got work to do. Let's go!" Dax agreed, hurrying forwards once more, only to stop a few feet away from the door "Guys, uh...I'll just be a couple of minutes"

Abby sighed "Two minutes. Meet us at the scene." she ordered

"Got it" Dax nodded, turning back to the monitor

The doors closed on the rest of the rangers and it started to rise.

**xXx**

An hour later four of the six Rangers were standing outside Lady Penelope's mansion beside the Overdrive Jeep and two motorcycles as they waited for the sixth member of their team to show and the fifth member to return from inside the building.

While they waited for Will to return an engine cut through the air as Dax finally arrived on his ATV.

"A couple of minutes?" Mack asked as Dax came to an halt and removed his helmet

"Surprise, surprise. We didn't think you were going to make it" Ronny laughed

"I even thought you were going to do something dumb like bring her along" Mack smirked

Dax shook his head "Hey, come on, guys. I thought you knew me better than that."

Abby quirked a curious eyebrow as Rose looked skeptical.

"I dropped her off around the corner." Dax admitted. The others scoffed and exchanged looks. "But I told her to stay there!"

Rose smirked "Guys, focus. Will's not out yet"

Ronny, Abby and Mack chuckle's died away as they turned away from Dax still laughing. A few minutes pass before someone clearing their throat from behind causes them to turn and find Will standing behind them.

"You guys waiting for someone?" Will asked

"How did you...?" Ronny started

Will twirled his Tracker between his fingers with a smirk and then opened his jacket. "Ta-da! Sword of Neptune, volumes two and three"

Ronny and Abby laughed approvingly.

"Freeze!" a guard yelled, holding the team at gun point. Another guard stood behind him

The rangers froze as they stared at the two guards.

"There's six of us and only two of them." Dax pointed out "We're Power Rangers! Let's do something!"

"Hand it over." the guard addressed as he approached Will and held out his hand "You took something that didn't belong to you"

Will took an involuntary step backwards and looked towards Mack and Abby. Both of whom nodded slightly.

"Oh, man" Will sighed, as he handed over the scrolls.

"You obviously don't know who we work for" Mack pointed out, as Will tapped his Tracker

"Evidently, you don't know who we work for" the Guard retorted

"They work for me," and elderly, white-haired, very plump woman said as she appeared behind the guards.

"Lady Penelope!" the guard jumped turning to the woman

"Enough, I'll take the scrolls." the woman said taking the items "Dismissed." she added to the guards who remained, before she smirked nastily at the Rangers "Time to end your suffering"

The rangers exchanged looks at the idea of fighting an old woman, but maneuvered around one another and put up their fists as they prepared for a fight.

"Box an old lady, would we?" Lady Penelope asked, putting up her fists. "Then let's do it!"

The six rangers and Lady Penelope shared glares before the old woman doubled over with laughter. As she straightened up, she pulled off a rubber mask.

"Spencer?" Mack laughed

"Ah. Better get these back to the mansion for safekeeping" Spencer smiled, handing over the scrolls to Abby who looked very spooked.

"But, Spencer..." Rose laughed

"The disguise? Mr. Hartford thought you might need a little help." Spencer explained "Now, you get back with those scrolls. I'll only slow you down"

Spencer turned to walk away, stumbling on his high heels. The rangers laughed at the unfortunate butler as he stumbled away. With the scrolls back in possession the rangers reclaimed their vehicles and headed off back to base.

**xXx**

Skidding around the corner on the way back to the mansion, Abby swerved as a greenish beam hit the ground in front of her and nearly knocked her off course. "Whoa," she squeaked managing to regain control of the bike and skidded to a sideways halt as Dax, Ronny and Will stopped around her with Mack and Rose in the jeep.

"Give me the scrolls," a monster demanded, as he jumped down onto the street and confronted the rangers

"Afraid not, metal head" Mack retorted, as he and Rose rejoined the others "Let's lock him up!"

"Yeah!"

Pulling their Trackers from their shoulders Mack took the lead "Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

The Rangers swiped their Trackers down their arms from shoulder to wrist and morphed instantaneously as their suits snapped onto their bodies and their helmets appeared on their heads.

"Ha!"

They charged forwards as the creature -Ultreg- met them head on.

Mack leaped into midair kicked and landed no more than a glancing blow. Behind him, Will jump-kicked, but with no effect, Dax tried a kick, punch and sweep but Ultreg countered and Dax was left with no avail of taking him down a second time. Rose tried for a punch and a sweep, but missed, leaving Ronny and Abby to hit him with bicycle kicks. Although their attacks only seem to annoy Ultreg who reacts by attacking each of them with sparky impacts.

Will and Dax charge forwards again, but are knocked back down like rag dolls. As Mack moves in and connects with several spin-kicks.

"Take this!" Ultreg growled, hitting the red ranger with a beam from his central lock-face and blasting Mack backwards.

Next to return is Abby who attacks the monster with a flying leap from a nearby car, slashing with her Overdrive Defender in sword mode, but Ultreg kicks her in the stomach and knocks her backwards into a stack of barrels. Abby coughed as she hit the ground only to squeak as Will landed on top of her after being defeated by Ultreg seconds after her.

"Hi," Abby said sheepishly, looking up at the Black ranger through her visor

Will nodded once "Having fun?" he asked, sarcasm dripping in his words

"Yeah, I enjoy being thrown around like a rag doll," Abby responded, wincing as Ronny and Rose hit the barrels beside her and Will and rolled over onto their stomachs as Dax took on Ultreg by himself.

Dax attacked again with his Defender in sword mode, exchanging several blows with the monster before he is kicked backwards. Dax rolled across the pavement but gets back to his feet quickly.

"Come on!"

"You want more?"

And he got just that. Ultreg administrated his blaster again and sent Dax flying and spinning into the air. The blue ranger dropped and landed on the roof of a car, and rolled off onto the ground.

"Weird! I had an easy time beating this guy earlier" Dax mused "He must have taken his vitamins"

Getting back to his feet Dax prepared for another attack, but before either he or Ultreg could throw the first attack Mira appeared behind the monster.

"Dax!"

"Huh?" Abby frowned, looking up at Mira

"Be careful!"

"Get back, Mira!" Dax yelled, flailing his arm at his girlfriend. He jumped to his feet and darted forward but Ultreg was faster.

He grabbed Mira's shoulders and held her against him "Gotcha!"

"Mira!"

"Toss me the scrolls if you want to save her" Ultreg bargained

Dax sighed "We don't have a choice. Abby, give me those scrolls"

"What?" Will protested

As Abby hesitantly held the scrolls close to her chest. She knew that they shouldn't have given the scrolls over, but she knew the position that Dax was in. If it had been Nick or Kelly in Mira's position she would have handed the scrolls over without hesitation.

With a heavy sigh Abby handed over the scrolls and watched as Dax handed them over to Ultreg.

"They're yours" Dax sighed

"Sucker!" Ultreg laughed, throwing Mira high into the air before he disappeared

"Mira!" Dax yelled, jumping into the air and caught her mid-flight. Landing with a crouch the Blue ranger looked over the woman who held his heart.

"I'm sorry." Mira apologized, as she hung her head

"That's okay,"

Will sighed as he appeared at Abby's shoulder along with Ronny "Oh, man. Foiled by love." he complained

Dax hung his head as he heard his team-mates complaints.

**xXx**

"...My friends are just going to have to get used to it. We're still going to see each other. I'm going to make this work."

Abby paused in the doorway to the game room as she witnessed the emotional hug between Dax and Mira.

"Meet me back here in half an hour?" Dax asked, as he pulled out of the hug and faced the dark-haired girl before him

Mira nodded and watched as the Blue ranger left the room, walking into Abby who was waiting for him just outside the door.

"Whoa there, lover boy" Abby teased, leaning against the wall

"Abby?" Dax frowned, stumbling back to his feet "Why are you...what are you...?"

Abby giggled at him "The others are in battle with Ultreg, I was finishing up some work with Spencer, and I'm heading out to help. You are coming?"

"I can't," Dax replied "I'm meeting Mira in half an hour"

"Dax," Abby started, placing her hand on his shoulder "I mean this as a friend. But there is a time and place for a relationship, now is not the time to be with your girlfriend. Your friends need you."

The Blue ranger sighed "I know..." he nodded "But...I...I can't just leave her!"

"Look, I know what it is like to be in a ranger/non-ranger relationship. But you have to understand that the fate of the planet comes first. It always comes first. You do understand that, right?"

Dax nodded

"Good! So we'll see you in battle?"

Dax swallowed "Yeah. I'll be there. But I have to do this...please"

"Fine." Abby agreed "I'll do what I can for now, but before long Ultreg is going to get the upper hand. We need the full team that includes you"

Dax nodded and watched as she disappeared with a 'pop' before his eyes leaving him alone once more in the hallway of Hartford Mansion.

**xXx**

"Give me the third scroll!" Ultreg growled

With a small 'pop' Abby appeared in front of her friends and surveyed the scene and the newly jagged sword Ultreg had in his possession.

"Abby!" Mack sighed in relief "Where's Dax?"

"Three guesses," Abby answered "First two don't count."

"Mira!" Mack muttered angrily, his hands curling into fists at his side

"There are still five of us," Rose interrupted "Let's get him!"

The others nodded "Yeah!" and the fight began

**xXx**

Amidst the fighting Abby ducked under the jagged sword just as a frozen chill run down her spine and a mob of Chillers appeared seconds later "Not these frozen freaks!" she complained falling back to back with Will and Mack.

"There's too many of them!" Mack said over his shoulder to the other two

"I have an idea," Will smiled, reaching for his tracker as Mack and Abby both pulled away to deal with the threats around them "Spencer! Is my HoverTek Cycle ready for action?"

The vehicle must have been ready because seconds later Will had somersaulted through the air and landed on a black and silver motorcycle, which had a pink front-piece and seat, and two forward-pointing blue and white projections on each side of the front heel.

"Oh, yeah!" Will laughed as he landed in the seat and tore down the road destroying the Chillers along the way.

**xXx**

With Will dealing with the Chillers, Abby, Mack, Rose and Ronny were left to deal with Ultreg and despite being a retro ranger Abby was having just as much trouble as the newbies. Finally managing to get close enough Abby was thrown backwards into Mack and Rose knocking the three of them to the ground while Ultreg handled Ronny alone.

Flying backwards through the air, Ronny hit the ground and rolled to a halt just short of Will who had returned.

"Still no Dax?" Will asked, helping the Yellow ranger to her feet

"No, this is getting ridiculous!" Ronny complained

"I don't know how much more we can take!" Mack said, getting to his feet and stumbling towards Will and Ronny.

Holding her shoulder Abby picked herself up and in turn helped Rose just as Mira appeared smiling nastily and holding the third scroll.

"Huh?" the White ranger frowned "What is she doing here?"

"And what is she wearing?" Rose added

Mira laughed snidely "He's absorbed the power of the first two scrolls. Five of you could never stop him"

"I knew Dax was too good for her" Ronny stated

"Who are you really?" Abby demanded, her hands curling into fists "And where's Dax?"

"I am Miratrix" the female villain answered "and thanks to your Blue Ranger I now have the third scroll"

Abby glared angrily through her visor "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have," Miratrix retorted, before taking a step backwards as Dax finally arrives, skidding to a halt in front of his team-mates.

"Hey, I'm back and ready to rock" Dax nodded turning to Miratrix

"Give it up, Rangers." Miratrix sneered "You're history!"

Abby flipped her off as Ultreg blasted the rangers sending all of them, apart from Dax, crashing onto the pavement.

Dax meanwhile, rolled under the explosion and called forth his weapon "Drive Vortex!" he leapt through the air and used the Vortex to instigate an attack on Ultreg. Once finished Dax ducked aside as Abby, Rose, Will and Ronny blasted Ultreg with their Defenders.

Finally, regrouped, the six Rangers aimed their defenders at Ultreg.

"Let's pick this lock's pockets!" Mack stated "Send him back where he belongs!"

Abby nodded "FIRE!"

Six beams hit Ultreg and he disappeared into a sparkling explosion with a scream

"Right in the keyhole!" Mack laughed, causing Abby to roll her eyes.

With the monster destroyed the rangers allowed themselves the small victory before things turned jumbo size. As if on cue there was a gust of wind whipped around the team of six and the monster rematerlized 30ft in the sky.

"You're no problem for me now!" Ultreg growled as he towered over them

"Nothing a few good Zords can't solve." Dax responded

Mack nodded "DriveMax Zords, activate!"

"_Control console drivers on their way."_ Andrew's voice echoed over the Trackers "_Abby. Return to base."_

The White ranger grumbled under her breath and disappeared with a 'pop'.

**xXx**

"_Go!"_

_"Yeah!"_

The DriveMax Megazord charged at Ultreg and clashed swords with him, but a sudden blue shockwave rippled through them and knocked them away and sent them crashing onto the pavement below.

"_Whoa! This guy packs a wallop!"_ Mack exclaimed

"_Now, stop fooling around and finish this..."_ Miratrix smirked, as she held up the third scroll "..._with the sword power of Neptune."_

Abby blinked when nothing happened. "What' going on?" she frowned, looking around at Spencer and Andrew

"_With the sword power of Neptune!"_ Miratrix repeated, thrusting the scroll higher into the air.

Again nothing happened.

_"It's a fake. Dax, you tricked me?"_ Miratrix echoed angrily

"That's what you get for messing with a Ranger," Abby laughed

Grabbing the real scroll Spencer patted Abby's shoulder "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked

"I will," Abby smiled, taking the scroll and disappearing with a 'pop'.

**xXx**

Appearing in a flurry of snowflakes Abby smirked nastily in Miratrix's direction "You will learn..." she nodded, turning back to the Megazord fight "How about a little scroll power, guys?" she shouted and with a force she threw the scroll into the air.

"Thanks Abs," Dax smiled

Abby nodded as the scroll landed in the waiting hands of the Megazord.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" Mack remarked, as the scroll started to emit a blinding glow. The flare faded and the Megazords sword lit up briefly.

Ultreg roared and charged forwards but the DriveMax was ready as it swung its charged up sword and crashed into its mid-section. Ultreg's sword shone brightly before disappearing as two scrolls flew through the air.

"Got 'em!" Abby grinned, as she flipped through the air and caught the scrolls in her hands.

"Oh no!" Ultreg complained

"Three scrolls, no waiting. That's service with a smile." Dax smiled

As Mack threw his wheel around the DriveMax swept its sword in a circle and slashed through it as another blast hit Ultreg, who exploded with thunderistic results.

"Arrrgg!" Ultreg groaned "Locked and dropped!"

"We'll meet again, Rangers!" Miratrix growled, as she disappeared

Abby laughed as she watched her go and turned back to the Megazord as Ultreg's final words hung in the back of her mind "Hey! He ripped off Ninja Storm!"

**xXx**

Once the battle had ended the rangers returned to the mansion and located Abby in the study waiting for them with two scrolls in her hands.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Dax," Will was saying as he followed the others inside his arm around Dax's shoulder "I guess we all did"

"Hey, if it weren't for you guys keeping my eyes open, I might never have figured her out." Dax smiled, tossing the third scroll in Abby's direction

Ronny looked curious "What gave her away?" she asked

"For one, the only time I saw that monster? Was when she was around." Dax answered

"That's not much to go on." Rose pointed out

Dax nodded "But then she let it slip that she knew we were looking for the jewels." Dax continued "I never told her"

"Ah." Will nodded, as he caught Mack's eye

"I'm sorry, guys. I never meant to get sidetracked like that" Dax apologized

Abby smiled from her place on the couch "We forgive you, Dax."

"Besides, I can't blame you" Will jumped in "She was hot. Evil, but hot"

Mack nodded in agreement as the girl rolled their eyes and exchanged looks.

"Thanks" Dax breathed out in relief "Now, let's check out this sword!"

Abby grinned as she jumped over the back of the couch and approached her friends as they gathered around a circular table and Rose lined up the three scrolls end to end. There was a flash of light and the scrolls transformed into a beautiful antique sword. Lifting it carefully into the air, Rose inspected the hilt and sighed "The jewels gone."

"Great. Now what?" Ronny asked, just as the sword unleashed a flood of electrical bolts before flying out of Rose's hands and embedding itself into a map on the wall.

Crowding around the rangers strained to see where it had hit -

"Anybody ever been to St. Lucia in the Caribbean?" Will asked, looking around at his team-mates

Abby grinned "Sweet! Road Trip!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am terribly sorry for the extremely late update. This chapter was just not working for me.**

**I have worked a little over 3 weeks on this chapter. I hope they are all not going to be like this. As for those who wanted Nick to come in again...he will make an appearance soon and so will Kelly. =)**

**Next chapter we see a new Zord. Should this zord finally become Abby's after Mack fails to test it properly?**

**Reviews would be nice. Hopefully new chapter will be up soon.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 31 August 2011 at 03:11am_


	5. Weather or Not

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer: **_I only own my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective seasons and they in turn belong to Disney._

**Author's Note:**_ Before we go onto the new chapter. I would just like to point out that I have decided to edit the previous stories for Abby (I am re-editing all my stories) so there may be subtle changes in the previous stories I you want to go back and look at them. I know there is a slight on in Ninja Storm. The chapter is 'Ranger Strangers part 1'. Also the titles of the series may revert back to their original titles. Mostly because I am running out of ideas of what to change them too._

**Dedictions: **_DJScales, Kamen Rider Lynx, Miyu101, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Tylerbamafan34, BeckyBoo12221, RHatch89, Taeniaea _**and** _Dean Winchesters Baby Girl._

_Anyway. Onto the new chapter._

* * *

><p>"Whoo! St. Lucia!" Will cried excitedly as he followed Ronny into the living room "Nothing like a mission to a Caribbean island paradise"<p>

"Yeah, the beach is a little slow for me," Ronny nodded "unless I'm flying through the sand in a dune buggy!"

Will nodded in approval at her suggestion "Hey."

"I don't think we'll be seeing many dune buggies where we're going," Rose said, looking up from her book "The southern part of the island is mostly dense jungle and forest"

Mack smirked as he walked in carrying his duffel bag over his shoulder "This is so amazing, travelling deep into uncharted territory to locate a powerful jewel before the forces of evil can find it and use it against humanity!" he grinned, dropped his bag down beside the others, and then took a seat on the back of the sofa behind Rose "Ahh, is this high adventure or what?"

"Not so fast!" Dax exclaimed, as he somersaulted into the room and landed with a crashing thud on top of the duffel bags already there.

Abby, who had just entered the room, grimaced and placed her own bag on the floor near the door "I hope no one packed anything breakable" she said, looking down at Dax.

Dax grinned goofily "I read that St. Lucia - is haunted"

"That's just folklore, Dax" Rose reprimanded him.

"Are those marbles?" Mack asked quickly, as Dax removed a velvet blue bag from inside his jacket pocket.

"Not just any marbles," Dax responded "They're my lucky marbles"

Mack grinned "Now don't worry, Dax. We're Power Rangers. We're unbeatable"

With a small smile Abby pushed Mack backwards off the couch and watched as he landed on the floor behind the piece of furniture "Careful what you say, Ranger boy" she winked, giggling slightly at the stunned look on Mack's face.

Will, Rose, Ronny and Dax laughed at the antics of their two leaders.

**~*Abby*~**

They were due to leave in ten minutes.

But before they could leave Andrew had wanted to give them on last pep talk before the long journey. Abby -who was stood between Mack and Ronny- surveyed the older gentleman before her as he stood in front of the main console.

"Remember, be careful" Andrew was saying "There's no telling who you might run into on this island"

Abby groaned inwardly before jumping at the sudden awareness of the alarm signaling trouble somewhere around the globe.

"_Take him away."_ Moltor ordered as he appeared on the big screen behind Andrew. The whole scene caused Abby to sigh heavily. A group of Lava Lizards flanked alongside Moltor was dragging a tanker truck driver out of his vehicle on top of a hill somewhere outside of the city.

"Looks like your trip's going to have to wait," Andrew told the disgruntled rangers "Moltor has other plans"

Mack nodded "Let's Ranger up!"

"Abby," Andrew intervened "Maybe it would be better if you stayed here. Your last fight with Moltor didn't end very well"

Abby smiled at his sympathy "I will be fine." she reassured "There is a reason there is six of us. I can't bail out on my team every time Moltor attacks. You just find us the co-ordinates of this attack." she pointed at the others.

Andrew looked hesitant but allowed her to go anyway; turning to the main screen "He's in Australia"

"Ready?" the White ranger asked, looking either side of her.

"Ready!"

"Overdrive accelerate!"

The team of six morphed and took off towards the Zord bay where the SHARC was pumped and ready for actions.

**~*Abby*~**

"Get it!" Moltor laughed manically, as he watched one of his Lava Lizards reach inside the tanker truck and remove the item in question.

At that moment the rangers arrive, five out of six Rangers eject from the SHARC which had flown overhead, leaving Abby to teleport in the moment they land on the ground in front of their enemy.

"We got to help him!" Rose pointed at the tanker truck driver who was being restrained by another group of Lava Lizards.

"You guys go after Moltor," Mack ordered "Abby and I will save the driver"

The others nodded "Right."

With the others ganging up on Moltor, Abby and Mack rushed towards the Lava Lizards and the driver who was struggling to be released. Flipping over the Lava Lizards Abby kicked up and flipped over onto her hands to avoid a swipe with the shorthanded swords the lizards carried. Planting her foot into the chest of another Lizard she managed to knock him down and away from her, but barely managed to dive aside as another two took a running jump at her.

Hitting the ground Abby rolled under the tanker van and got back to her feet on the other side as Lizards appeared around her instantly "These guys generate faster than freaking Rabbits!" she exclaimed, ducking another hit. Jumping up Abby spun in a circle causing the lizards to back off. Dealing with her own Lizards, Abby teleported out and back in just as the Lava Lizards Mack had been dealing with had abandoned the Red ranger and turned their attention onto the driver.

"Not so fast!" Abby warned them, throwing out her hand "Drive Bow!"

With a grin a white and blue bow appeared in Abby's hand as a satchel of bows appeared over her shoulder "Now this...this is fun!" Abby nodded in approval at her weapon. Removing an arrow from over her shoulder the White ranger placed it in the bow and pulled back on the string. With a soft noise she let the arrow fly through the air and watched as it broke into three separate arrows each one embedding itself into the chests of the creatures.

"Awesome! Spencer, you rock!" Abby grinned, punching the air.

"Abby, watch out!" Mack's voice knocked Abby back to reality as the Lava lizards remaining threw a burst of flames at her and the driver. With a scream Abby threw out her hands causing the flames to freeze over instantly.

Abby frowned beneath her helmet "Huh?"

"Stop!" Mack's voice broke through the confusion of Abby's, as he broke free of the Lava Lizards grip. Moltor swung his sword and knocked Ronny, Dax, Rose and Will to the ground before taking a blast at Mack and hit his target directly in the chest.

"Nice try, Power Rangers." Moltor laughed as his Lizards finally managed to retrieve a red control panel instrument from the back of the tanker truck "Lizards, you know what to do with the machine"

The Lizards nodded in sync with one another before turning to walk away. There was a flash of fire and flame and they vanished.

"Aww, man" Mack sighed as he and the others picked themselves up from the ground and re-grouped.

Abby still staring at her hand as if she had only just seen it for the first time.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby sighed as she stood in front of Andrew and waited for him to finish searching her with a scanner whatever had happened to her out in battle was a surprise to him too. When he had finished Andrew put down the machine and frowned "Well nothing seems out of the ordinary" he confirmed.

"Oh, so me just generating a flurry of snow and ice that was strong enough to stop a fire blast is natural?" Abby asked, looking shocked at the findings.

Andrew shook his head "No. But there is the chance that this is just a side effect of your enhanced powers."

"I don't see any of the others generating stuff like this."

"The others don't have Magic coursing through their veins, either" Andrew pointed out.

Abby pouted "So what? You're saying that my magic and enhance powers have somewhat combined together, and that's why I'm sprouting snow?"

"That's one way of putting it," Andrew chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Abby whined "It's - Spencer?"

Dressed in overalls, carrying a bunch of uprooted plants, Spencer entered the based dripping water all over the floor "Sir, this weather is relentless. First, the sun cooked my daisies. And then, this sudden downpour washed away my favorite melons. Something is terribly wrong."

With a look of concern Andrew turned back to the monitor and switched on the weather channel as the other Rangers infiltrated the base behind Abby.

"What is up with this storm?" Ronny asked, appearing at Abby's shoulder.

"It just appeared out of nowhere," Rose nodded.

_"Stifling heat and massive rainfall seemingly out of nowhere have washed out roads and knocked out power around the globe_," the TV Newswoman said from the monitor "_The National Guard has been called in to regulate the chaos."_

"Who wants to bet big red and ugly is behind all this?" Abby asked, referring to their latest attack from Moltor.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Whatever he is doing, it's connected to this inclement weather" Andrew also agreed "I'm putting the jewel quest on hold"

"What?" Will exclaimed, his face a picture of shock.

"I have a new zord to help you battle," Andrew went on.

Abby looked excited "Oh! Is it White, Blue and designed for the smallest of all rangers?" she giggled, shuffling from foot to foot and clapping her hands.

"No." Andrew shook his head. "It's got Mack's name on it"

Abby deflated with a small pout "But Mack's already got a Zord!" she whined "I wanna be able to play with my friends at 30ft!"

"Sorry, Abby" Andrew said "Maybe next time. So, what do you say?" he added turning to his son.

Mack shook his head "No. Maybe you should give it to Abby"

"Look, I know you had some trouble out there," Andrew replied "But it's times like these that define a hero"

"As much as I hate to agree with him because he's not giving me a Zord," Abby butted in "He's right."

Andrew glared at the retro ranger.

With a sigh at the anxious looks he was receiving from the rest of his team-mates, Mack sighed "Fine" he caved.

**~*Abby*~**

_"I can't do it!"_

Abby screamed as she watched Mack get hit with a ripple of energy from the new Zord he was testing. She watched as her red ranger slumped against the dashboard and sighed miserably before leaving the Zord.

"It's too powerful!" Abby told Andrew as he re-entered the base behind her, he had missed his son trying to get the new Drill Driver to work "He's not strong enough"

Andrew stopped as the White ranger faced him "Then he will try again."

"Are you looking to kill your son?" Abby asked "'Cause that thing nearly did just that! I watched the energy ripple through him. If he tries to do it again he could die!"

Andrew opened his mouth to retort but was cut off as Mack stormed into the base. He was unmorphed and looking angry.

"I told you I couldn't do it!" Mack yelled "Maybe you were right when we started this. I shouldn't be a ranger. I failed. Abby and that driver almost got hurt because of me. It was too close."

"Now is not the time for second-guessing, Mack" Andrew yelled softly.

"You're the one who didn't want me to do this in the first place!"

"But you wanted it, and you got it!" Andrew countered "The world needs you! Ranger up!"

Mack rolled his eyes and looked up as the alarm blared loudly throughout the base "Fine!" he snapped, turning and following Abby out.

**~*Abby*~**

Mack, Dax and Will somersaulted into action against three Lava Lizards. Dax blocked a sword strike and Rose came in to kick the lizards away. The Lizard returned and Rose grabbed its arm while Dax kicked at it.

As more Lizards turned up Rose ducked under a sword and leg-swept while Dax did a flying spin kick. Together, they managed to knock down two lizards as they rolled.

With the additional Lizards the other rangers made their presence known. Thanks to Will, Ronny was able to cartwheel over his shoulder and kick the sword of one of the Lizards out of its hand. Bracing himself Will stood in position as Abby pushed herself off of his shoulders and spun around mid-air catching a lizard in the side and sending him spinning through the air.

While Abby took out another group of Lizards, Will and Ronny teamed up and grabbed a lizard as it charged towards them. The two rangers kicked away two more and threw their first captive into a spinning fall.

Mack, meanwhile, was alone as he kicked and punched three lizards and then hitting another with a spin kick, drove an elbow into a second, and kicked it down as it rolled past the others. "Stop! What are you doing to the weather?" he demanded, as he used his Drive Defender to blast the remaining lizards, before catching another in an arm lock.

"I'll never tell you!" the Lizard responded.

"Whoa," Abby squeaked, as she ducked under another attack and spun around to face the lizard Mack was fighting "Did he just talk? Since when do they talk?"

"I'll never tell you!" the Lizard snarled in response.

Suddenly a loud crash of thunder rumbled causing all the Rangers to take cover on the ground as Mack dived away as a flash of purple lightning struck the ground and blew up the Lava Lizards.

"What was that?" Mack demanded.

Abby shook her head as she glanced up "No id -" she cut off as a blur of black and red flashed a few feet away. Blinking Abby looked again only to find the streak was gone _what the hell?_ She thought before a strong gust of wind knocked all six rangers across the ground.

"The weatherman said 'sunny and warm!'" Dax joked "What does he know?"

Ronny rolled her eyes "Funny, Dax."

Looking up, the rangers found -much to their surprise- Moltor standing a few feet away from where they lay, and behind him were two Lava Lizards holding the same machine that they had stolen from the tanker truck that morning.

"My weather machine has made me powerful!" Moltor laughed.

"And a little nuts!" Will snickered.

"After I destroy you, my brother will respect me. Do you have any last words before I push this machine to its limits and destroy the living world?"

"You can't do that!" Ronny yelled.

"Yeah. You'll drown the entire planet!" Rose added.

Moltor grinned evilly "That's right, Pink Ranger." he turned to the lizards behind him "Engage the machine"

The Lava Lizards nodded as one held up the machine and the other started to fiddle with the controls.

"Come on, Rangers!" Mack yelled, flying to his feet.

The other five followed and with similar battle cries charged forwards with their defenders drawn in sword mode.

Moltor met them halfway and knocked Mack aside, he backhanded Ronny and slashed at Dax. With three of her Rangers down, Abby called forth her new weapon and took aim with one of her ice arrows. She fired. The arrow flew through the air but Moltor caught it and crushed his hand around the frozen arrow as it melted into a pool of water.

"Pathetic, White ranger!" Moltor growled "You should know by now that Ice is no use against me."

Abby gasped as Moltor grabbed her shoulder and burnt her shoulder through her Ranger suit.

"You're weak compared to me!" Moltor snarled, tossing her back a few steps and watching as she rolled over onto her stomach. The patch on her shoulder where he had grabbed her had disintegrated and was showing her bare shoulder underneath.

Meanwhile, the Lava Lizards had run into a spot of trouble with the machine as the weather started to change right before their eyes. The downpour which had appeared started to turn thicker and soon turned into a flurry of snow which covered the entire landscape.

"It can't be!" Moltor yelled in annoyance.

"The machine's doing it on its own!" Dax yelled.

"What have you done?" Mack asked, as Moltor run to attempt to fix his machine "You've lost control of your own evil device!"

"I don't know what to do!" Moltor yelled, as the machine flew into the air and disappeared into the grey coloured sky "No!"

Ronny stepped forward "We have to stop it!" she pointed at the growing machine.

"Wait! Let's get some extra power" Mack told her "Spencer, send the Zords!"

_"They're on their way, sir"_ Spencer responded.

While the others took to their Zords, Abby backed towards the trees watching the Megazords attempt to stop the weather machine before it caused any more damage. From where she stood watching Abby was the first to notice the avalanche cascading down the mountain behind the Megazord.

"Guys!" she yelled, running forward "Look out!"

"Oh, no!" Rose yelped.

"Brace for impact!" Will shouted from his cockpit, as a wave of snow swarmed over the five Zords. Pushing them towards the edge of the cliff and out of sight.

Abby gasped and started across the snow once more, but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and held her back. Struggling against her captor Abby attempted to release herself as a flash of Red caught her attention and Mack rolled across the snowy surface towards her.

"Guys?" Mack called into his Tracker "Dax? Will? Rose? Ronny? Where are you?"

There was no reply.

"It's my fault." Mack murmured, dropping to his knees "It's my entire fault."

Upon hearing the self-doubt inside her Red Ranger, Abby elbowed the person who was holding her in the stomach and skidded across the snow towards the downhearted teen "Mack! Come on, let's get out of here!"

"What about the others?" Mack asked, as Abby pulled him to his feet.

"We can't find them out here!" Abby countered "We have a better chance of finding the others back at the base. Now come on"

"You're not going anywhere, White Ranger!" Moltor snarled as he returned, and taking the White ranger by surprise grabbed her around the middle and threw her away from back.

Hitting the snow with a heavy thud Abby groaned, rolled over onto her stomach and watched as Mack and Moltor battled it out a few feet away "Why do I always get thrown around like a rag doll?" Abby complained.

"Because you're always an easy target," murmured a familiar voice, as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her out of the snow.

Abby froze at the sound of the voice _I know that voice_ she wondered silently, but before she could put a name to the sound Mack was hurled towards her and her savior.

Mack fell to his knees he groaned and collapsed into the snow.

"Mack!" Abby yelled, as her Red ranger collapsed and Moltor disappeared in a flash of flame.

**~*Abby*~**

"Anything on the emergency channels?" Andrew asked, turning to Spencer who stood beside him.

The Butler shook his head "Nothing sir, Just static"

Andrew sighed "Well keep trying. I'm searching with the infrared satellite"

Behind them the elevator doors opened, and Mack walked into the base with both Abby and two unidentifiable males. One of which was wearing a black body suit and mask and the other had his arm around Abby's waist as he supported her.

Andrew and Spencer frowned at the sight of them but before either could ask who they were Mack exploded.

"I told you not to send me out there!" Mack cried, "Look what happened! I lost the team and Abby got hurt!"

"Listen," Andrew tried to console his son "It's not over yet. Abby will heal and the drill-driver can dig the others out"

Mack shook his head "I can't drive that thing! I'm not cut out for being a hero." he removed his Tracker from his shoulder and handed it to his father "You do it! It quit!"

"Mack..." Abby started, but Mack brushed past her without a word.

As Mack left Andrew and Spencer exchanged looks of disbelief at the childish display of the Red ranger.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby hissed as Spencer added a cold cloth to the burn on her shoulder "Owie!" she complained.

"My apologies Abby," Spencer smiled "This may sting"

"Why do Rangers always turn into babies when -" Nick started, as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. He had arrived in San Angeles after being notified by Kelly that there was something seriously wrong with the weather and it had nothing to do with Global Warming. However, he hadn't arrived alone, Abby's cousin Cameron Watanabe had arrived with him.

Abby scowled and thumped her boyfriend in the chest "So not the same," she pointed out "I was burnt _literally_ through my Ranger suit. I thought that was impossible." she added turning to Andrew and Cam who were at the console.

"If the heat is high enough it can burn through spandex," Cam answered, without looking around.

"Mhmm. Flaw in the plans that no one cared to fix?" Abby murmured, as she looked down at the burn mark on her shoulder "Is it going to scar?"

"It might," Spencer nodded "It really depends on what degree burn it is"

Abby pouted "Great." she turned to Cam and Andrew "Any luck finding my team?"

"I think we've got them," Cam nodded "Yes. Only on video. No audio communication."

"Come on, Cam. You're supposed to be a genius when it comes to computers. Tell me you can get audio communication." Abby exclaimed.

Cam shook his head "Sorry, Abs. The avalanche knocked out all areas of communication."

"That sucks."

Nick chuckled as he looked up the moment the elevator doors opened and Mack returned. The new Red Ranger took one look at the monitor and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the rest of his team chilling out in the cockpit of their Zords. Dax was talking to his bag of lucky marbles. Rose was reading her book. Ronny was shuffling cards, and Will was head-bopping and playing air drums with earphones in.

"They're not scared. Wh - why aren't they scared?" Mack asked, startling Cam, Andrew, Spencer and Abby who turned to face him.

"Because they know that you're going to save them." Andrew answered "They believe in you."

Abby nodded "and so do I."

"I never doubted you for a second, Red Ranger" Spencer smiled.

"They really believe in me?" Mack asked, still unable to wrap his head around the fact that the others were counting on him.

"Obviously." Nick muttered, earning a jab from Abby.

Abby turned back to Mack "Are you going to prove them wrong?" she asked.

Mack sighed before a look of determination crossed his face "Give me back my Tracker." he held out his hand towards his father "I got a hole to dig"

Andrew and Spencer nodded in approval as Mack headed for the door. He paused and turned back, held out his hand to Abby and said "You coming?"

"To a Zord fight? When I haven't got a Zord? Where I'm supposed to stand on the ground where I could evidently get squashed?" Abby asked, listing a few worst case scenarios of what could happen to her. A grin broke out on her face "Wait for me!"

Jumping from her chair Abby started towards Mack, but both Cam and Nick held her back.

Abby pouted "On second thoughts, I think I'll stay here"

Mack chuckled, nodded and headed towards the Zord bay.

**~*Abby*~**

Moments later Abby watched as Mack appeared in the cockpit of the Drill Driver.

"_Logging on!"_ Mack declared, as the wheel swung into position and he loaded his tracker into its slot.

Sensing his hesitation -even from the base- Abby touched the console and spoke "its okay, Mack, you can do this. Just focus."

Mack nodded and punched the number 6 on his tracker "_Activate! I'm coming, Rangers!"_

Gripping the control stick, Abby and the four men behind her watched as the Drill Driver started to move. Moments later he burst up through the ground. _"Uhh! It's fighting me!"_

Lightning ignited and rippled throughout Mack's body causing Abby to scream and hit console once more "Mack, let it go!" she ordered.

Mack did as commanded and released the control stick as the Drill Driver slowed to a halt on the surface of the underground tunnel he had just created.

"_I can't do this!"_ Mack told Abby, as he slumped forward over the wheel of the Zord.

"Listen to me Ranger boy. There is no such thing as 'I can't'" Abby scolded "You're a ranger! You can do anything; you just have to put your mind to it."

"_But -" _Mack started.

Abby shook her head, although he couldn't see her, "No. But nothing. You have to do this for the team. They're counting on you."

Mack let out an audible sigh before grasping the control stick once more "_Powering up the Drill Driver! Go!"_

The Zord tilted towards the ground and started to drill through the frozen surface; throwing up snow, dirt and debris the lower it went. Inside, Mack grunted with effort.

"Steady. Steady." Andrew muttered over and over.

On the screen the Drill Driver tunneled through the earth and rock, before bursting out of a rocky surface and into a snowy crevasse.

_"Here we go!"_

Mack burst through the snow bank and straight out on top of the other Overdrive Vehicles.

_"Rangers!"_ he called.

There was a moment of silence as Mack, Abby and the others watched and waited. The anxiety levels were almost through the roof, and Abby was starting to fidget in her seat.

"Come on, guys" she murmured, fear and concern edging its way onto her face.

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist as a source of comfort, but that didn't stop the anxiety levels growing inside his distressed girlfriend.

Finally a voice caused everyone to take a sigh of relief.

_"What took you so long?"_ it was Will.

"_I had Zord trouble"_ Mack answered.

"_I hate it when that happens."_ Ronny responded.

"_I hope you forgive me for bailing out"_ Mack replied.

Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head "They knew you'd go back, Mack" she said "Don't doubt yourself."

_"I won't let your down again."_ Mack nodded "_Let's roll"_

"Time to Ranger up, guys!" Abby commanded.

Watching from the second monitor Abby, Cam, Nick, Spencer and Andrew watched as the other Rangers morphed and without a problem -thanks to Mack and the Drill Driver- were able to free their Zords from the frozen wasteland.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby laughed as she sat between Cam and Nick on one of the many sofas inside Hartford Manor. Both opposite and around her sat her new team-mates, all of whom were surprised at first to meet not only Abby's boyfriend and a member of her family, but also two other retro rangers.

"So, let me get this straight," Ronny started, leaning forward in her seat "You -" she pointed at Cam "was the green Samurai ranger on Abby's first team."

Cam nodded "Yes."

"And you -" Ronny pointed at Nick "were the Red ranger on Abby's third team."

Nick nodded, and grinned down at Abby who was now sitting with her head resting against his shoulder.

"But you two didn't get together until at least 6 months into the team," Ronny continued "Because Abby was currently seeing the ex-Crimson ranger to her first team?"

This time Abby nodded "Yup. And before that I was seeing the Red ranger of my first team. But this was about a three months before we became Rangers" she added quickly.

Rose and Will exchanged looks.

"Do you have a thing for Red rangers?" Ronny asked.

Abby giggled as she bounced in her seat and clapped her hands "No." she shook her head "I don't like Mack, at least not the way I like Nick, or liked Hunter, or Shane for that matter" she pointed out "Mack is like an older brother to me which is strange considering he is younger than me" she frowned.

Ronny, Will, Rose, Dax, Cam and Nick laughed as the latter kissed the side of Abby's head.

Amidst the laughter Mack walked "How did you guys know we needed help anyway?" he asked, sitting down beside Rose and facing Cam and Nick.

"I picked up a disturbance on the monitors," Cam explained "I narrowed in on it and one place kept lighting up like a Christmas tree."

"Australia" Rose nodded.

Cam nodded "Yes. So I searched further to see if there was anything natural or man-made about the weather, when I picked up on a signal that I implanted in these -" he held up a necklace with a small stone like shape at the bottom. The design on the shape was that of a red and black 'X'. "There seven of these in existence, and I created them. I called each of the ex-rangers that I had given these too, but one wasn't answer." he turned towards Abby who had slumped in her seat and was hiding behind a cushion.

The Overdrive team laughed.

"So I called Kelly," Cam continued "and she told me that Abby had received an invitation to join Operation Overdrive. After I got the information I needed off of Kelly, I started running a search on Abby's old Ninja morpher and her Tracker -" he held up the communication device again "- I found her signal near the storm disturbance, and knew that if Abby was a ranger again, and she was near the disturbance than it wasn't natural occurrences."

Rose nodded again "Sounds logical"

Cam nodded in agreement "Well, I called Kelly back and told her what was happening -"

"You did what?" Abby shrieked, jumping up in her seat "Aw Cam! You just signed my death certificate; she's going to kill me!"

"Sorry, Abs" Cam apologized sheepishly.

Nick chuckled as he pulled Abby onto his lap and held her close "Anyway, Kelly called me and told me what was going on, and that Cam was heading down here to see if he could help somehow. Kelly said she would have come with him but she was busy in the store, and wanted to know if I would tag along." he explained "If it meant getting to see you again, who was I to say no?"

Abby smiled as she looked up "I'm glad you came," she told him "Both of you." she added to Cam "Moltor has the upper hand on me during fights; he and his Lava Lizards are my polar opposites. Last fight with them I was rendered to the brink of unconsciousness. I'd hate to think what would have happened to me if you hadn't turned up when you did..."

The Overdrive Rangers nodded in agreement, as Cam smiled as he clasped hands with Abby, pulled back and their bumped fists together (their secret handshake).

Abby giggled as she looked away from her cousin and up at Nick "...and it's nice to see you too." she smiled, kissing him in return for his help.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated on Wednesday, September 07, 2011 at 2:07am**


	6. Pirate in Pink

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer:** _I only own my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective seasons and they in turn belong to Disney._

**Author's Note:**_ Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm also glad that you enjoyed the appearances of both Cam and Nick. I know most of you wanted Nick to make an appearance and I am glad that it was a big hit. Also, i'm really glad that you appreciated the chance to see Cam again. I also remember that some of you wanted to know if he will be staying around for a while. Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see._

**Dedications:** _Chapter goes out too:_**Kamen Rider Lynx, Pokeloon15, DJScales, Miyu101, RHatch89, Tylerbamafan34, BeckyBoo1221, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Kaigirl16** _and_ **Fallingstar22.**

_I would like to personally thank __**Fallingstar22**__ who left me two reviews. One for Chapter 4 and one for last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I appreciate the two reviews. =)._

* * *

><p>"St. Lucia." Rose smiled, as she held her Tracker in front of her and led the other Rangers down the sandy beach. "I read a lot about this island."<p>

"Hey, Mack, get out the map" Ronny said "It'd be nice to have some idea of what we're looking for."

Mack nodded and unrolled the map "My dad traded in some real expensive artifacts for this" he told the team "Hope it leads to something."

Abby, who was bouncing along behind the rest of the team, spotted the map and grinned "TREASURE MAP!" she squealed, jumping onto the back of Mack and peering over his shoulder "'X' marks the spot." she stated, searching for a black 'X'.

"Yeah, right, Abs." Rose said, with a roll of her eyes "All the relics from that era have been discovered long ago."

Mack chuckled as he held the map at arm's length, as Abby tried reaching for it "Not everything, Rose. Some of those pirates were really clever."

"Not clever enough to bathe, from what I've read." Rose responded "Don't get your hopes up. That map could lead us to a big, fat dead end."

Abby pouted in disappointment as she slipped from Mack's back "Party pooper." she muttered, as Rose continued walking along the shore.

Ronny smiled and wrapped her arm around Abby's shoulder "Maybe we'll get lucky," she said, and the two hurried to catch up with the others.

Darting past Mack, Abby snatched the map and laughed at the surprised response she got. "Snooze you lose, Ranger boy" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Abby, watch out!" Ronny shouted, but the call came too late as Abby tripped over something that had been half buried into the sand. With a scream the White ranger hit the sand face first, her arms covering her eyes from the little diamond grains.

_BEEP_.

Reaching their fallen team-mate, Ronny and Dax pulled Abby to her feet as Will inspected the object she had tripped over "We just got a reading," the Black ranger announced, pointing at Abby's morpher.

"Sweet!" Mack grinned, taking the map back from Abby, and knelt beside Will.

Brushing some sand off the object, Will removed a metal object "It's an old cannon." he pointed out.

"The Black Scabbard" Mack read, brushing grains of sand off the name which was engraved onto the side. His face brightened as he started laughing in delight "I was right! This is a pirate ship! I read about this in 'Brownbeard the Pirate's High-sea Adventure'! Yar!."

"I know a lot about Brownbeard, too," Rose jumped in "but I read it in a history book. Like most pirates, he was an outlaw, and he spent his life stealing and looting. He was nothing but a crook."

Mack shrugged "But he was a jolly crook!."

"Yeah!" Ronny and Dax agreed through their laughter.

"See, Brownbeard's ultimate goal was to find the legendary Eye of the Sea jewel," Mack went on to explain "but he died before he could find it. Some say that his ghost searches for it till this very day."

Abby squeaked and hid behind Will "Ghost?" she asked, peeking around her human shield "Sounds like a horror movie."

"It would make a great movie." Dax grinned.

"I don't like Horror movies," Abby replied.

"Don't worry, Abs," Rose consoled her friend "There is no such thing has ghosts."

Ronny shrugged "Maybe so, but if Brownbeard wanted that jewel so badly, it's got to have a lot of power."

Will nodded in agreement "Who wants to bet that the Eye of the Sea is the first jewel of the Corona?."

With similar nods of agreement, Mack led the team further up the coast in search of their missing jewel, with Rose following doubtfully behind.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby swallowed nervously as she stood on the edge of the ravine, the only way across was a rickety old rope bridge.

"Looks like we have to cross this gorge." Will frowned, looking down at the map.

"No sweat," Dax grinned "I've done this kind of thing bunch of times." he stepped out onto the bridge, grabbed the ropes and started jumping up and down.

Abby's eyes widened "Stop it, Dax!" she whimpered, her fear getting the better of her.

"It's all right, Abs" Dax answered, without looking at her "It's actually kind of fun."

The Blue ranger stepped off of the bridge and turned to the team "Who's going first?."

Ronny, Rose, Will and Mack exchanged looks, neither of them was too eager to cross, and it seemed that Abby was perfectly content on turning around and heading back to the beach where it was safe away from any high places.

"Abby's team leader," Will volunteered "She should."

"Abby is also Acrophobic." Abby retorted, eyeing the bridge with distaste. "Are you sure there isn't another way around, preferably somewhere lower down and safer?."

The Black ranger consulted the map again and shook his head "Nope."

Abby gulped "Great."

Mack touched Abby's shoulder "I'll go first. Abby stick close, okay?."

"Okay." the White ranger nodded timidly. She hated showing fear, but she couldn't help it when she was stuck in this situation.

Mack stepped forward onto the bridge and started to cross. Ronny offered Abby an encouraging look as the White ranger followed sticking as close as possible to the co-leader, and the others following closely behind.

The bridge sagged and creaked under the extensive weight of the six rangers, and Abby couldn't help but think that this was a _very_ bad idea.

_Bad idea. This is a very bad idea._ Abby kept thinking as they got further across the bridge.

"See?" Dax called from somewhere behind "Pretty easy."

"This is really high!" Ronny commented.

Mack glanced back; Abby was directly behind him, her knuckles white from where she grasped the rope tightly. "Don't look down!" he called to the team, and then turned back to the bridge in front of him.

_Don't look down._ Abby reminded herself _just don't look down. You can do it. Half way there. Just. Don't. Look. Down._

Suddenly, the bridge dropped considerably and Abby let out a frightened yelp, but before any of the Rangers could comprehend what was happening the ropes from behind them broke and the bridge swung downwards crashing into the other end of the ravine's face. The six of them holding onto the wooden planks, for dear life.

Mack heard Abby whimper behind him "Everybody hold on!" he called down

"Do we have a choice?" Ronny frowned.

"Abby, can't you teleport us?" Rose shouted.

Abby shook her head. Once again her fear was interfering with powers and she had simply forgotten how to teleport.

"I think I can make it up," Mack called back, as he reached for the plank in front of him. Grasping it tightly the Red ranger was able to haul himself up and scramble onto more level ground. Once clear of the drop, Mack returned for his team-mates, holding his hand out for Abby to take.

"No," Abby shook her head, clinging to the bridge for dear life.

"Abby. Take my hand." Mack ordered gently "Just reach up and grab it. I promise I won't let you fall."

But Abby was resistant and refused to let go.

"Will, grab her!" Mack ordered the Black ranger.

Pulling himself up so that he was level with his colour opposite, Will wrapped his arm tightly around Abby's waist "Hold on tightly now, Abs" he told her.

Abby slid her arms around Will's neck and held on tight enough without strangling him. Then with Abby holding on tightly to him, Will reached up and took ahold of Mack's hand.

"Everyone else," Mack shouted down "grab the man above you and hold on."

The others complied quickly, grabbing onto the ankles of those above them.

"Ready?" Mack asked "1, 2, 3!."

And using his enhanced strength, Mack was able to pull his friends back up to solid ground.

Mack grinned "I _love_ those genetically enhanced powers" he commented.

"'_It's actually __**fun**__!'"_ Abby growled, rounding on Dax "that was _anything_ but **fun**!."

Dax held his hands up in defence "Whoa, hold on" he protested "that bridge was secure when we started over it. Somebody, or something, must have cut that rope."

"Stop with the haunted island stuff, Dax." Rose huffed in annoyance.

"This island _is_ haunted." Mack interrupted.

"It's not!" Rose argued.

"Then how do you explain the rope breaking?" Ronny asked.

Rose shrugged "That Bridge was old. There are six of us, it probably couldn't withhold the weight of all of us at the same time, and we should have gone one at a time."

Mack opened his mouth to respond, but Abby stepped in by whistling to catch their attention. "Enough! All of you!."

The others fell silent.

"We don't know what happened to the rope," Abby continued "whether it was cut - or snapped -" she glared at Rose, who had opened her mouth to argue "- we came here to do a job. Now let's get back to finding the jewel, before I decide to shove you all off the cliff!."

She turned to Will who had the map "Which way?" she asked.

The Black ranger nodded, looked down at the map and pointed over his shoulder at the dense forest "This way."

"Good. Go. Now."

Mack, Rose and Dax sighed but trudged off through the forest as ordered. Abby, Ronny and Will following close behind.

**~*Abby*~**

After a short while of nothing but dense forest and dead ends, Abby crashed into Ronny who had stopped dead in her path. "Ouch! Ronny, little head's up next time." she complained.

"Sorry," Ronny smiled sheepishly.

It was then Abby noticed she had stopped outside the entrance to a cave "Oh. Creepy."

"Yup. So, who wants to be the first one in the creepy cave?" Ronny asked "Hands?."

No one responded, each looking uncertain. After the bridge incident, no one wanted another re-run of something going wrong.

Rose sighed after no one volunteered "Come on."

And she led the way into the darkness.

Exchanging looks the others followed after her, sticking close together. After a few steps away from the entrance the rangers looked around startled at the sound of ghostly laughter.

"Uh, I don't know about you guys, but, uh, my timbers are actually shivering" Dax said nervously.

"Shivering..." the ghostly voice echoed, faintly.

Mack grinned "They say Brownbeard haunts this island trying to scare anyone else looking for the Eye."

"Remind me to take away your library card." Rose sighed "I told you, there's no such thing as ghosts!."

"Says who?" Mack protested.

"Research!."

Abby growled "Guys!" she yelled "I'm serious, one more word out of _either_ of you, and I'll send you back to the Jet, and you can stay there until we return!."

Rose and Mack fell silent once more. Abby sighed and turned back to the cave beyond. She hadn't taken more than a step forward when the air shimmered in front of her and a person materialized out of the thin air.

"Ahoy! Ye be lookin' at the most fearsome ghost of them all." the man said "'Tis I, Brownbeard the pirate!."

"I can't believe this!" Mack grinned "I've read every story ever written about you. You're a legend!."

Brownbeard laughed "you make an old sea dog blush. 'Tis a true pleasure to make your acquaintance." he bowed "Now, if you'd be so kind, get off me island."

"What? We just got here." Dax exclaimed "We're searching for the Eye of the Sea."

Dax grunted as Ronny elbowed him in the stomach.

"Aha! So ye are lookin' for the Eye. Well you'll never get it! It's going to me mine, you hear! All mine!" Brownbeard cried angrily, grabbing Dax by the collar.

Dax nodded fearfully as he looked at the pirate.

"Hey, put him down!" Abby cried.

Brownbeard dropped Dax, who stumbled backwards towards his friends.

"Listen, we need that jewel for something very important, so just stay out of our way" Rose explained.

"And who is this saucy young beauty?" Brownbeard smiled.

"The name's Rose and you're not fooling me with your phony pirate charm. I know you're nothing but a common thief."

Abby frowned "Weren't most pirates common thieves? Blackbeard, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner...they may have been pirates but they were still good guys. The latter two were kind hot..." she grinned.

Ronny nodded in agreement.

"Gross." Will and Mack commented.

"Oh, like you didn't have a crush on Elizabeth Swann!" the White and Yellow rangers cried.

Rose rolled her eyes at her team-mates, and swiped her hand away from Brownbeard as he tried to kiss it.

"Either way, you will never find the Eye of the Sea" Brownbeard told them.

"Oh, yes, we will. We've got a map!" Dax grinned, receiving another elbow from Ronny. He grunted in discomfort. "I'll just shut up now."

Quietly Mack folded the map and placed it in his pocket.

"So ye do?" Brownbeard chuckled "What say we look for the Eye together? I bet me lucky pearl we can find it."

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea. He does know the island." Will nodded.

Rose shook her head "Yeah, he knew enough to cut those ropes on the footbridge, I bet."

Brownbeard looked sheepish "Ah. What can I say? I'm a scoundrel. But I don't want to keep the jewel! I just want to hold it - in my hand - once, so that my old spirit finally rests."

"Aw." Abby pouted "I guess it wouldn't hurt..."

"What?" Rose looked angry, as she rounded on her team-mates "Fine. You guys do what you want, but count me out!."

And she stormed out of the cave.

"Rose." Abby yelled, running after her "Rose. We have to stick together -"

But it was no use, Rose was too angry to even care that she was storming off alone into unfamiliar territory; that and she was really upset that her friends were willing to believe fiction over fact. But they could go about their own way of finding the Eye of the Sea, and when she found it using facts not fictional stories, and then maybe they would listen to her more.

**~*Abby*~**

"Rose was really mad, huh?" Dax asked, as he followed the others through the dense forestry.

"She'll cool down," Will answered "We better keep following the map."

Abby stopped dead "Uh-oh..."

"What?" Mack asked, looking back at the co-leader "What is it?."

"This is going to hurt - badly" Abby answered, and before any of her friends could ask what she was talking about, a blast of energy hit the ground at their feet, and blasted them backwards.

"Hello, Rangers!" Miratrix sneered, as she stepped out into the middle of their path "Now give me the map."

"She is _so_ into me." Dax smiled, struggling back to his feet.

Abby rolled her eyes "Head in the game, Ranger boy" she said, slapping the back of his head "No fraternizing with the enemy."

"The map?" Miratrix demanded, holding out her hand "Now!."

Mack folded the map and replaced it back into his pocket. Miratrix drew her sword from the scabbard on her hip and charged forward, her new creation behind her.

Jumping over Mack, Abby blocked the sword with a high kick, and then ducked as Miratrix spun in a full circle and nearly took Abby's head off in the process.

"Dude! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Abby yelled.

Miratrix only smirked as she slashed at Abby, catching her across the chest with the blade. Turning her attention onto Mack, Miratrix stalked forward and snatched the map from his possession after dealing with him effectively.

"Got it!" Miratrix declared, happily clutching the map.

Abby growled and dived at her, but Miratrix simply blasted her away.

Smiling in triumph at her win, Miratrix failed to notice the pirate-costumed form swinging towards her. The figure snatched the map and kicked Miratrix to the ground in the process. Landing on the ground a few feet away, the pirate turned and revealed herself to be -

"Rose?" Mack gasped.

"Ahoy, mateys!" Rose grinned "Rosie the Bold, at your service."

Dax laughed "What happened to her?."

"You'll not be taking this map, you wicked wench." Rose sneered at Miratrix.

Miratrix looked disgruntled "Think again, 'matey'" she turned her to monster "Get her!."

"Yarrrr!."

Rose blocked several swing and punches before shoving the monster back. She tucked the map inside her shirt and held up her hand. A curved cutlass appeared in her palm. Now armed, Rose attacked, jabbing and slashing at the Cannon monster several times. The monster attempted to aim his cannon hand at the Pink ranger but she blocked and the shot hit the ground.

"Why you scurvy hunk of scrap iron! Back to the briny deep with you!" Rose laughed.

She attacked furiously, lunging at the Cannon with her sword. Swinging at the monsters feet, Rose forced him to jump into the air to avoid the slash to the legs. Using his distraction to her advantage, Rose bashed him in the chest.

"Hey, don't you think we should help her?" Ronny asked.

Abby laughed "I don't think she needs it. Look at her, she's enjoying herself."

"This isn't over yet!" Miratrix yelled, as Rose effectively dealt with the Cannon monster and then rounded on her.

"That's it! Run before I keelhaul you!" Rose said.

Miratrix then disappeared with her monster, leaving the Rangers to congratulate Rose on her win.

"That was awesome!" Mack grinned.

"That was great!" Dax agreed.

Abby bounced around her friend "What happened to you?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I feel as jolly as a jaybird." Rose answered, with a grin "Now let's go find us the Eye of the Sea."

She handed the map back to Mack and took off ahead of her team-mates.

_"What_ has gotten into _her_?" Will asked, staring after his team-mate in disbelief.

Abby shrugged "I dunno." she grinned "But I like this new Rose - or Rosie - which ever you prefer."

**~*Abby*~**

Abby giggled innocently as she bounced around the other rangers, it had been several hours since she had taken her Adderall and the effects were starting to wear off.

"I'll bet my lucky pearl it's here," Rosie said, as she stopped dead in her tracks, and Abby bounced past her "I can feel it."

"Well, 'X' marks the spot" Will pointed out.

Abby looked around "Well, look for a giant 'X'" she grinned.

Mack pointed at the ground in front of them "Found one." he smiled.

"Start digging." Ronny said eagerly.

Mack nodded and pulled several shovels from his bag and handed them out to Will, Dax and Ronny. The four Rangers started shoveling as Rosie and Abby watched eagerly from above them. After a couple of minutes there was a loud _clink_!.

"Aye, we've found it!" Rosie exclaimed, as she brushed away the dust from the trunk as the other Rangers hauled it up onto the ground in front of their team-mates. She opened the lid and started to search.

"I don't see it." Ronny frowned.

"There's more here than meets the eye." Rosie smiled, as she found a small wooden box under all that worthless gold stuff. After opening the box Rosie smiled and held up a small gem between her fingers "Thar she be...the Eye of the Sea. It's more beautiful than I ever imagined!."

"Okay, Brownbeard, you said you just wanted to hold it once," Mack interrupted "and you've done it. Now we want the real Rose back."

Abby nodded "and the Jewel." she added.

"Fair enough."

Brownbeard's ghostly form emerged from Rose and materialized into a full human form.

Rose blinked "Where am I? What happened?" she asked, looking down at herself in disgust "I feel so...dirty!."

"Sorry," Brownbeard frowned "I haven't bathed for a few hundred years. Well, I'm off. And I'll be keeping the Eye for meself."

Rose made a jump for the jewel, but was unsuccessful.

"What happened to just holding it, then letting your soul rest?" Ronny asked.

"Oh, that was a little - lie." Brownbeard answered "I always meant to steal it from ya. Now I must be shovin' off."

He took a step away from the rangers, but stopped when there was a small _pop_ and Abby appeared directly in his path "Hand over the jewel, Brownbeard. I had to cancel a date with my boyfriend to come here, and I'm not leaving without that Jewel!."

"Then you'll be here for a long time, lass!" Brownbeard answered.

Opening her mouth to retort, Abby was cut off as a massive explosion hit and knocked them all off their feet. Brownbeard dropped the Eye, and Miratrix picked it up.

"Thanks for doing all the hard work for me, darlings" Miratrix smirked, holding the Eye for them to see "It's all mine, baby!."

"Wait!" Dax yelled.

Miratrix waved "Ta!"

Both Miratrix and the Cannon monster disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the Rangers and Brownbeard behind.

"Oh, this is just _perfect_!" Abby exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air, as she stormed away and back towards the shore.

Rose shook her head as she rounded on Brownbeard "I hope you're happy! Your greed has put the whole world in danger!"

Brownbeard frowned in disappointment at his actions, as the rest of the Ranger team followed Abby back to the beach.

**~*Abby*~**

"I had it right in my hands," Rose sighed, after she and the others had returned home "Oh, that thieving, good-for-nothing, deceptive, smelly -"

"I don't think Brownbeard meant for Miratrix to get the jewel." Mack laughed, interrupting the Pink ranger.

"Maybe not, but it's because of him that she has it." Rose replied "Not to mention, his spirit taking me over and turning me into a pirate? How humiliating."

Abby's eyes widened "Are you kidding?" she grinned "You were an awesome pirate. It was nice to see you actually having some fun; it's just a shame that you had to be taken over by a spirit to have that much fun."

Nick smirked as he leant against the doorframe, his arms folded "Maybe you should teach her how to have more fun, Abs."

"You're still here!" Abby grinned, bouncing out of her seat and jumping into her boyfriend's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. "And as good as that idea is Rose would never be able to keep up with my fun side."

Rose rolled her eyes "You're deluded, Abby."

"No, I'm not." Abby retorted, refusing to allow Nick to put her down. The former red ranger chuckled at his girlfriend and set her down on one of the flat surfaces, still maintaining a firm hold around her waist.

"Can we get back onto the subject of tracking Miratrix?" Rose asked, bringing everyone back to the task at hand.

A loud beeping blared from the main computer, as the image of the Cannon Monster and Miratrix appeared.

"It seems that your search is over." Spencer pointed.

"_Let's see what kind of power this thing has._" Miratrix grinned "_Remember, after you destroy the city, I want it back."_

_"Yes._" the monster nodded, as he took the Eye.

_"No. _I_ want it back!."_

Brownbeard appeared on the screen.

"Brownbeard?" Abby yelped "What is he doing there?."

"Trying to get his Jewel!" Rose answered.

"_They Eye of the Sea is mine. I stole it fair and square!."_

"See," Rose nodded, as she turned towards the exit "Let me handle this one. I have a score to settle."

Mack hesitated "Okay, but I'm stepping in if you need backup."

"And I'll prepare the new Shuttle Driver, in the unlikely event that your enemy should grow to an enormous size." Spencer interrupted.

Rose smiled and looked away from Mack, "Thanks Spencer," she nodded "You're the best."

"If only my paycheck reflected that." Spencer sighed, returning to the monitor.

Soon, after Rose had left, the rest of the Rangers also run off to help.

Abby sighed and turned her attention back to Nick, her arms were still secure around his neck, but she was now kicking her legs childishly as they hung from the tabletop. "And i'm alone again..." she said.

"No, you're not," Nick smiled, "I'm here."

The White ranger smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby smirked as she pushed herself up onto her elbows closing the distance between herself and Nick. She was lying on her bed inside her room at Hartford Manor, with Nick hovering over her while the rest of her friends were out dealing with the giant monster attacking the city. Sometimes there was a downside to not having a part in the Megazord battle, but with Nick around Abby clearly wasn't complaining about it.

Immediately Nick responded, his hands sliding down Abby's sides and igniting fire within her blood. She could feel him hesitating, holding back, like he wasn't sure of how far Abby would allow him to go or how to go about it.

Nipping at his bottom lip, Abby smirked as Nick gave off a soft moan as she demanded entrance to his mouth, to which he easily complied. Giving in to his girlfriend's demands, Nick allowed Abby to take control as their tongues danced together.

Abby smiled, sure she had kissed boys before, but none of those kisses had been anything like this. She honestly didn't know she could feel this much pleasure and excitement from a simple kiss.

Threading his fingers through her hair Nick cradled the back of Abby's head, while his lips moved from her's and down to her neck. Sparking a new sort of fire across his girlfriend's skin whenever his lips touched her skin.

Abby sighed blissfully, as she moved her hands to run through Nick's short hair.

"Abby -" Mack's voice jarred the couple apart.

"No..." Abby groaned, as Nick pulled away and the door to the bedroom opened, and Mack stumbled inside.

"- Abby, you need - Whoa!" the current Red ranger exclaimed covering his eyes. "I know I should really expect this given the fact that you're both dating, but do you _have_ to do it when there are others around?"

Abby frowned "Dude, this is my room! Ever heard of knocking?" she asked, reluctantly pushing Nick away and sitting up. "What do I need?"

"Uh, you need to see this..." Mack replied, pointing over his shoulder, his hand still over his eyes.

Abby nodded "Okay. I'll be right down."

"Cool." Mack nodded, as he turned away and attempted to leave the room with his eyes still covered.

"Mack, watch out for the -" Abby cut off as Mack walked into the doorframe "- door."

"Ow," Mack complained, removing his hand from his eyes and leaving the room completely.

Abby giggled as she turned to Nick who was laying beside her a small pout on his face. The White ranger grinned as she rolled over and planted a soft, innocent kiss to his lips and pulled away quickly before he could deepen it.

"Tease." Nick muttered, giving her a mock glare.

"You love it." Abby whispered, rolling off the bed "Now come on, before any of the others come looking for us."

Nick chuckled and followed her from the room.

**~*Abby*~**

"Ah!" Brownbeard laughed, as Abby and Nick entered the room.

Abby eyed the pirate cautiously "What is he doing here?" she asked.

"He's just brought us the Eye of the Sea," Rose answered, holding up the jewel.

Brownbeard nodded "I never meant to cause harm."

"I believe that. Thank you," Rose smiled.

"That's got to be it." Will said, grabbing the pearl and attempting to fit it into the empty socket on the Sword of Neptune. It didn't even come close to fitting.

Abby sighed.

"It doesn't fit?" Dax cried.

"All that for nothing." Ronny groaned, tossing her blonde hair back in annoyance.

"Well, if that's not the jewel you're looking for, then..." Brownbeard said, looking hopeful.

Rose sighed "Keep it. From one pirate, to another" she said, passing the jewel over.

"Thank ye, missy. But I'll not be taking thing unduly anymore. I offer ye something in exchange."

Brownbeard put the Eye into a pocket and started to search his clothes under his beard "Ah!" he laughed "Me lucky pearl. May it bring ye good fortune in all your journeys."

He dropped the pearl into Rose's hand. The moment the pearl touched the Pink ranger's palm her Tracker beeped, she pulled it from her shoulder and flipped open the screen as a blinking '100' flashed.

The rangers scoffed in disbelief, as Rose looked down at the pearl and placed it into the socket on the sword.

"That's it!" Will cried, as a burst of light erupted from the sword.

Abby laughed as she clapped her hands excitedly "The pearl! It's the first jewel of the Corona!"

"Well, blow me down." Brownbeard gasped.

"Looks like you had the jewel with you all along," Abby told the pirate, as the other Rangers and Nick laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**FINALLY! After three days I have managed to finally complete this chapter.**

**I would also like to address that University starts for me on Monday, and therefore updates will become even slower. And that's not just for this story; it's for all my stories.**

**Well, what do did you think?**

**~*Kara*~**

**Chapter written by: **_xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Chapter updated on **_Saturday, September 17, 2011_ **at** _12:03am_


	7. At All Costs

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer:** _I only own my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective seasons and they in turn belong to Disney._

**Author's Note:**_ Thanks for the reviews guys. Glad you are all enjoying the story. Another familiar face makes an appearance in this chapter._

**Dedications:** _Chapter goes out to the following:_ **DJScales, Miyu101, Tylerbamafan34, BeckyBoo12221, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, **_and_** Fallingstar22**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Usually i'm miss pretty please,<strong>_

_**I'm nice then pray down on my knees,**_

_**Never get to hot or act to cold.**_

_**I'm the poster girl with self-control.**_

_**But now I'm making noise (like I never do),**_

_**And dancing with the boys (maybe even you),**_

_**As soon as my body hears that rhythm,**_

_**Something starts happening to my system.**_

_**I'm moving my feet like the floors on fire,**_

_**Screaming to my girls, yeah, let's get wild.**_

_**Setting off, a chain reaction, forgive me I can't stop dancing.**_

_**Oh blame it on the beat.**_

_**Oh, don't blame it on me.**_

_**Oh when I act crazy.**_

_**Blame it on the beat."**_

Abby grinned across at Ronny as they run alongside one another over the luscious green lawn of Hartford Manor. All around them run the other rangers, while Spencer rode alongside them in a golf cart.

"Keep up the pace." Spencer called "Only another mile to go."

However, the butlers call was lost on deaf ears with Abby as she ran with her headphones plugged into her ears.

"Want to get out of the cart and jog along with us?" Will asked, breathless as he tried to keep up with Mack, Ronny and Abby, who seemed to be having no trouble at all.

"I do many things around the Hartford estate," Spencer smirked "Jogging is not one of them."

Mack grinned over his shoulder "I'm going to pick it up coming in," he announced, catching up to run with Abby "anyone care to join me?"

"Uh...uh...I...no" Dax said, starting to fall behind

"Do I look like I enjoy even going at this speed?" Rose asked, shaking her head

Will groaned too "Maybe the dynamic race duo will join you," he breathlessly nodded towards Ronny and Abby who were further ahead than them.

"Got it." Mack nodded, and he run off, passing Abby and Ronny with ease.

Both racers paused and exchanged looks, identical smirks adorning their features before they were off after Mack.

"Didn't want you to get lonely," Ronny announced, as the two girls drew closer.

"Thanks." Mack nodded, glancing to his right as Abby bobbed into view. She still had her headphones in so talking to her was out of the question. Mack shrugged and turned back to Ronny to find she had already pulled ahead.

Frowning the Red ranger quickly caught up "Sorry. I had to, uh, stop and tie my shoe." Mack lied, badly "Besides, I thought you'd be further ahead. After all, you're the one with enhanced super speed."

"I don't need that to beat you." Ronny smirked, "See you back at the mansion, Abs" she added over her shoulder.

Despite not hearing everything completely, Abby waved and watched as Mack and Ronny took off sprinting in the direction of the manor.

She would catch up. Eventually.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby sighed in content as she pulled on fresh clothes, after the morning run around the property she was in clear need of a shower. Ronny, had already showered, changed and booted up her car-racing video game by the time the White ranger had returned, where she was now Abby had no clue.

Once dressed, the White ranger returned downstairs and entered the game room to find, Ronny, Dax, Will and Rose playing a board game on one of the far tables "What's up?" she asked.

"Not much," Rose answered

"Yeah. Except me winning!" Ronny grinned, holding up her amounts of fake money "Dax, it's your turn!"

The Blue ranger nodded and rolled the dice "Five. One, two three, four, five!" he counted as he moved his little game piece "I win a convertible Amonnageeja! Uh, amonna...amonna...Amonnageeza."

Abby frowned and glanced over her friends shoulder "Nope can't help ya, Rose?"

"Ameranarmageny," Rose smiled "If you can't pronounce it, how do you expect to drive it?"

"He can't drive it." Will grinned "its plastic and an inch long."

"Yes, and it's mine, all mine!" Dax declared happily

Ronny rolled her eyes "Quit yakking! C'mon, let's roll the dice. My turn." she grabbed the dice, shook her hand, and then dropped the small cube onto the board "Seven. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Destiny card." she picked up the top card and read it aloud "_'take one possession from any player'_"

Abby winced as Ronny turned instantly towards Dax and smiled.

Dax, who had been pretending to drive his new car, looked alarmed "No!" he cried, snatching the inch long piece of plastic and abandoning the game.

"Good. Game over." Will said, throwing in the towel at Dax's disappearance

"Or Abby could take over for Dax," Ronny suggested

Abby shook her head "No. I don't have the attention span to sit around and play board games." she explained "Besides; i'm going to take my bike out for a spin. It's been a while since I've gone riding."

"Okay." Ronny shrugged and started counting the paper money that was in front of her.

"Is winning really that important to you?" Rose asked

"Um, yeah." Ronny nodded "Winning is what winners do. I mean, look at me and Abby, both of us are racers, and both of us are winners."

Rose nodded "Yeah, but Abby seems to have the sense to check her competitive spirit at the door when she is with friends."

Ronny looked offended at the implications of the Pink ranger and opened her mouth to defend herself, but cut off as Mack and Andrew entered the room pushing a large, rounded metal case in front of them.

"Game time's over. Anyone interested in testing out the new blaster, besides Mack?" Andrew asked

Mack smirked and opened the lid of the case, to reveal a bazooka-sized blaster in metal-gray, black and red.

"Wow!" Dax grinned in approval

"Check it out!" Abby nodded

"Whoo!" Will agreed

Ronny's eyes light up with machinery lust, a notion that didn't go amidst with her team-mates. Abby, Will, Rose and Dax exchanged looks, shook their heads and extracted themselves from the invitation.

"Count me out." Rose said "I've got a play date with Spencer, testing zord motherboards." she smiled and left.

Will sighed "Nap time - beauty rest"

Abby frowned after him "Beauty rest?" she questioned

"What?" Will shrugged "Look at me. It works."

Abby rolled her eyes as the Black ranger followed Rose from the room.

"Sorry," Dax apologized "But i'm taking some 'me' time to get over the loss of my car" he handed the hard-won toy car to Ronny, patted her shoulder and also left the room.

Abby giggled after him.

Andrew turned to the White ranger "What's your excuse?" he asked

"Like Dax, i'm going to spend some 'me' time alone." Abby answered "Except, I will not be handing any of my personal items over to anyone. I'm actually going to be spending some 'me' time with my bike" she waved "See ya." and then left.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby grinned as she jumped over the hill in her path. She had left the Hartford estate some time ago and was now riding around an old quarry she had come across on her journey. But soon her enjoyment turned to panic and fear as another engine reached her senses, and seconds later a second rider swerved in front of her.

"Dude!" Abby yelled, as she swerved around the bike in front of her, gunned the engine and tore across the straightway

Glancing over the shoulder the White ranger sighed in relief as she tore around a corner and the rider disappeared from view. However, she almost screamed as the rider returned and cut across her. Swerving aside to avoid a collision, Abby lost control of her bike, and tumbled over the gravel as she flew off the bike.

Groaning, Abby came to a halt on her stomach and pushed herself instantly to her feet, she ripped off her helmet and spun around to face the rider who had rolled to a halt beside her bike, and killed the engine "Okay, whoever you are, do you have a death wish?"

The second rider smirked and removed their helmet.

Abby's heart stopped beating momentarily as familiar ear-length blonde hair came into view "Hunter?"

"Hey," the 6ft tall blonde rider grinned "Nice swan dive."

Abby glared at him "I wouldn't have taken a swan dive if you hadn't decided to swerve out in front of me!" she snapped "You totally freaked me out! What are you doing out here?"

"Could ask you the same question." Hunter countered

"What does it look like? I was riding. I haven't ridden in nearly a month, and when I get the chance I get run off by a friend."

Hunter feigned hurt "I was once more than a friend." he reminded her

Abby glared harder at him "Don't go there!" she warned, before her Tracker beeping interrupted them. Snatching the device from her shoulder, Abby flipped it open. The co-ordinates that were shown weren't that far from her current position. "Got to go!"

**~*Abby*~**

Reaching the exact position of the co-ordinates, Abby morphed and ducked down behind a mound of dirt as she watched the Lava Lizards battle it out ahead of her.

"Look at that! They're fighting each other." Will's voice caused Abby to jump, spin around and land flat on her back as she stared up at her friends.

"Geeze, guys!" Abby sighed "You looking to give me a heart attack?" she asked

Mack chuckled as he knelt beside Abby.

"Who wants to bet on which one you think is going to win?" Ronny asked "I'll take the ugly one"

Rose chuckled "And that one is?"

Moltor growled as he turned in their direction "Meddling Rangers!" he growled,

"Look out!" Abby yelled, ducking and slamming her hands over her helmet as Moltor blasted the other rangers and sent them crashing to the grounds.

But before any of the rangers could react, there was a flash as a single Lava Lizard sliced through the rest of the others, and destroyed them completely.

"Excellent, my champion!" Moltor laughed "Now - your reward!"

Moltor raised his sword and pressed a button on the hilt. He aimed it at the winning lizard and zapped him with a bolt of energy.

"That looks uncomfortable!" Mack commented

"It's just an experiment. You may not make it, but if you do - you will be the most powerful lizard of them all!" Moltor explained, more to himself and the lizard, than the rangers.

Suddenly the lizard light up brighter than a Christmas tree, and shed the exterior skin of his body, as the outer skin disappeared, a new body -looking like a spiky dragon- was revealed.

"It worked! I shall call you - Volcon!"

"This is trouble!" Abby said, shooting to her feet "Come on!"

Taking this as their cue, the Rangers ran for their attack. Moltor charged up his sword and turned the super charged weapon onto the rangers.

However, before he could attack, a voice cut through the air causing Moltor, Volcon and the rangers to turn their attention towards the edge of the Quarry. There gunning his engine into full gear, decked in motocross gear was -

"Hunter, get down!" Abby yelled

Moltor laughed mercilessly and turned his super charged up weapon onto the intruder.

"No!" the Rangers yelled, as Abby disappeared with a _pop_. She appeared on the back of Hunter, slid her arms around his waist and somehow managed to maneuver the bike out of the way of the explosion.

The bike tilted slightly and both Abby and Hunter hit the ground.

Moltor laughed, leaped to Volcon's side and both teleported away.

With Moltor and Volcon gone, the rest of the Rangers run to help Abby and Hunter back to their feet.

"You all right?" Mack asked, pulling Abby up

"Yeah." the White ranger nodded, before demorphing and turning on Hunter "What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Hunter removed his helmet "I was just trying to help." he defended "and prove a point!"

Abby glared she knew what Hunter was edging towards, but she wasn't about to allow him to open a can of worms that she had done her best to re-seal. "Go home, Hunter!" she told him "Before you seriously get hurt!"

**~*Abby*~**

_"Yes, you're half lizard, half dragon - all the strength needed to defeat the Power Rangers."_ _Moltor mused as he circled his newest creation "But they, too, are strong. We will need something to give you the advantage against them." he paused in his pacing and grinned darkly "And I know just the thing. And soon, very soon, it will be in our hands, thanks to Mr. Andrew Hartford himself!"_

_Volcon roared evilly as Moltor laughed darkly at his evil ideas._

Abby took a deep breath as if she was rising up from being underwater of too long, she was breathing heavily from her vision, and barely realized that she was lying flat out on her bed. When she did finally notice, she also noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Welcome back," Nick smiled

Abby returned the smile "What are you still doing here?" she asked, knowing that he was supposed to have returned to Briarwood several days ago.

"Well, every time I try to leave you end up getting hurt." Nick explained

"Aw. I'm touched you care enough to stay."

Nick smirked and looked down at her "You're my girlfriend. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left when you were hurt?"

"Good point." Abby nodded, pushing herself up and kissing him "Thanks for coming back."

"You're welcome."

Abby smiled "Where is the rest of the team?"

"Ranger base."

"Cool." Abby nodded, jumping from the bed and heading for the door "Andrew's got some explaining to do."

Nick frowned in confusion, but followed his girlfriend nonetheless.

**~*Abby*~**

Down in the Ranger base, the rest of the team were freaking out over what they had just witnessed.

"What was that thing?" Will asked

"Maybe our end." Mack answered, unsure. "It was the weirdest thing. When we arrived, the Lava Lizards were fighting each other until there was just one left."

"Sounds similar to some early tribal customs, where warriors of the same tribe would battle amongst themselves for riches and powers." Andrew explained.

"Huh." Ronny nodded "Thank goodness we've evolved from there. What?" she added as her friends exchanged skeptical looks.

Andrew shook his head "I think I may have solved the Drill Blasters energy problem." he continued "First, I needed to find a dragon scale."

"What?" Will asked, in disbelief

"You know...in Gaelic writings, it's stated that a scale from a dragon holds enough energy to light the world." Rose explained

Andrew nodded "Exactly."

Will grinned mockingly "Dragons don't exist..." he said, before turning to Rose "And neither do their scales."

"It wasn't so long ago that you didn't believe in Magic, William" Abby responded, as she stepped out of the elevator with Nick "and it just so happens, we -" she pointed between her boyfriend and herself "- happened to have raised a Dragon."

Nick squeezed her shoulder "Although Phineas did do most of the work." he pointed out

"Yeah, because Jenji got jealous" Abby countered. "But that doesn't explain how you managed to get a scale from Fireheart."

"I purchased the scale from a record-store owner," Andrew answered

Abby and Nick exchanged looks "Toby." they said together.

"Yes. Toby Slambrook." Andrew nodded "You know him?"

"We used to work for him," Nick answered "the rest of our team still do."

Andrew smiled "Anyway. When the time comes, I'd like Mack to be the first to try the Drill Blaster with the energy from the scale."

"Mack?" Ronny interrupted "Look, I can do anything he can do, and chances are I can do it better. I've proved myself over and over. On the range, I have the highest scores."

Abby shook her head "Having the highest scores means nothing, Ronny" she pointed out "We know you have the highest scores. But highest scores doesn't make one a ranger."

"It's all right; Abs" Mack shook his head "Ronny can go first."

Andrew glanced at Abby, who shrugged and turned to Ronny who was grinning like she had just won the World Series and the Grand Prix put together.

**~*Abby*~**

"One new message." Abby murmured to herself, as she snatched her PDA from the bedside table where it had been charging. She climbed onto the bed, crossed her legs and dropped down as Nick chuckled and crawled onto it beside her "Package waiting for pick-up...Hartford Industries..."

Abby groaned.

Nick frowned "Problem?"

"Yes. Andrew Hartford is making the same mistakes Tommy Oliver did." Abby pouted, as she flopped backwards onto her bed, and stared at her PDA "He has agreed to let Fireheart's scale be shipped over from Briarwood, and then store it at his warehouse. Tommy did that with Anton Mercer Industries when he stored a titanium server mechanism there, and it was almost stolen by the Tyrannodrones."

"So, you're thinking that Moltor will go after Fireheart's scale?"

Abby nodded.

"Well, we can't let that happen," Nick pointed out

Abby rolled her eyes skyward and connected her gaze with his "We won't." she answered, "Because i'm going to be there to stop him."

"Alone?"

"No, with the rest of the team, silly." Abby giggled

There was a knock at the door "Abby. You in there?" it was Spencer.

Abby smiled and tore her gaze away from Nick "Come on in, Spencer." she called.

The door opened and the butler appeared in the doorframe "Mr. Hartford has requested you join the other Rangers in escorting the dragon's scale from the warehouse. He can't take the chance of it falling into the wrong hands."

"My thoughts exactly," Abby smiled "I'll be right down."

Spencer nodded, smiled at the two, and left the room.

Abby turned to Nick "Duty calls."

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Abby asked, pausing at the door "Don't answer that."

Nick chuckled as Abby disappeared completely.

**~*Abby*~**

After managing to successfully steal the Fireheart scale from the warehouse, Moltor wasn't surprised at all when the initial attack from the Rangers knocked him back a few steps.

"Not so fast, Flame Boy." Rose yelled, as she appeared on scene

"That's right, that scale belongs to us!" Will nodded

"We'll see about that. Volcon!" Moltor ordered.

Roaring definitely, Volcon jumped at the Rangers and knocked them down, one-by-one.

"Right!" Dax cried pushing himself to his feet and attempting once more time. He met the same execution as last time.

"I'll take it from here! Drive Slammer!" Will commanded, and slammed the bigger lizard, with absolutely no affect, whatsoever. As he moves to take a fourth swing, Volcon grabs the Slammer and punched the Black ranger in the chest, knocking him into a nearby crate.

Ronny run forward "Drive Claw!"

She hesitated slightly, leaving herself wide open for an attack. Volcon grabbed the Yellow Ranger and tossed her into the air, and slammed one of his scaly arms into her stomach, knocking her into a wall.

"Drive Bow!" Abby yelled, running forward.

The White ranger jumped into the air and fired several ice bows from her weapon. Volcon chuckled darkly and blasted both the arrows and Abby with his fire breath. Abby screamed as she recoiled from the heat, and landed back on the ground.

"Abby!" Mack yelled, running forward

Dax reached the White ranger at the same time the co-leader of the team did "Are you all right?"

Abby nodded "Mack, you have to get that scale!" she told him

"Why does he want it anyway?" Dax asked

"One way to find out." Mack answered, and he charged forward with his Defender in sword mode. Both Volcon and Mack exchanged a number of blows, before Mack jumps into the air, flips over and smashes his Defender into Volcon's back.

An angry roar echoed as Volcon seemed to react to the attack from Mack.

"A weak spot!" Mack murmured "Rangers. Fire at his back!"

The others nodded -minus Abby who was nursing another burn- "FIRE!" they commanded.

All four opened fire, with Will and Dax standing protectively in front of Abby, as Ronny and Rose knelt in front of them. The combined blast from their Defenders hit the lizard in the back causing him to roar in pain.

"No!" Moltor yelled in vain

"Hey, you hurt him!" Abby exclaimed "His back is vulnerable."

Upon hearing his co-leader's thoughts, Mack moved in for the final strike, but was knocked aside as Moltor established an uncharacteristical show of loyalty as he jumped to defend his creation. Jumping into Mack's path, both Red ranger and Moltor exchanged clashes of swords. The two exchanged punches before Moltor gained the upper hand and threw a fiery-sword blast at the rangers as Volcon appeared at his side.

"You'll have revenge, Volcon." Moltor promised as they teleported.

"They've gone!" Will pointed out the obvious

"But why?" Mack asked

"To heal," Abby answered "and make that dragon stronger."

"But not strong enough!" Will responded, turning his attention back to the White ranger. She was still on her knees, cradling her arm close to her chest. The dragon's fire breath had managed to burn straight through her ranger suit and a nasty looking burn was starting to form on her forearm.

**~*Abby*~**

Back at the mansion, Abby's Ice powers had kicked in and managed to numb the pain from her forearm and Spencer had been allowed to wrap it up in bandages.

"Why must it always be you, Abby?" Spencer asked, chuckling as he tapped the last of the bandages in place.

Abby shrugged "Because Moltor is my polar opposite, and he likes to torment me with his fire breath" she answered.

"Well, if that's the case," Nick said, as he pulled Abby into him "I'm your polar opposite and we get on just fine."

"Yeah, but you don't use your powers to try and roast me alive"

"Good point." Nick nodded

Abby frowned "You're starting to sound too much like me." she responded, twisting slight and prodding his nose "Boop." she giggled.

"You're weird." Nick commented

"Yet you still love me." Abby grinned "Deny it, I dare you."

Nick shook his head, he couldn't deny it. He did love her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Rangers were attempting to find Moltor "There's no sign of Moltor, Mr. Hartford." Dax announced.

"Dax, can you please call me Andrew?" Hartford smiled "Every time you say 'Mr. Hartford', I look for my father."

Dax looked slightly confused "Got it." he nodded slowly "You want us to think of you as someone young."

Abby snorted as she tried to maintain her giggles, while Mack and Nick exchanged looks, and Rose shot Dax an 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that' look.

"Ow!" Andrew said, feigning hurt at not only Dax's comment, but the rest of the team's reactions to it.

"No sign of him here, either." Rose announced "The Northern quadrant is clear."

Abby sighed "Keep looking. He'll show."

**~*Abby*~**

"Hey, Abs," Ronny called, pushing open the door to her friends bedroom "Can I talk to you?"

Abby, who was lying flat on her back, staring at the ceiling nodded. "Sure. Come lie with me."

Ronny smiled as she climbed onto the bed and lay beside the White ranger "Am I fun to play with?" she asked

"Hmmm..." Abby thought "At times you can be tolerated. But then there are other times when you're a sore winner."

"Okay, I admit, I am a little competitive."

"Little?" Abby repeated "Ron, a marathon is a little competitive. You are the entire Olympics."

"Well, so? I like to win."

"Yeah, and so do I." Abby responded "But it's not about the winning that makes you a problem, it's the fact that you have to win at all costs. It gets a bit old."

"But winning is fun. You said so yourself."

Abby shook her head "No, I said that I enjoy winning, but I don't play to win every time. When I go racing with Dustin, or skating with Shane, or even surfing with Tori, I never used to go to win; I used to go to have fun with my friends." she smiled, and rolled her head to the side "Remember, it's not all about winning, playing a game is about having fun with your friends. Winning just happens to one of the participants, and no one likes a sore winner any more than a sore loser."

Ronny smiled "Thanks, Abs" she responded

"You're welcome." the White ranger nodded, before glancing towards her Tracker as it bleeped.

Ronny pulled her Tracker from her shoulder and glanced at the screen "They found Moltor. I've got to go." she paused in the doorway "Rest up. We're going to need you next battle."

"Have fun." Abby yelled "Kick some ass for me."

"Will do." Ronny replied, as she left the vicinity.

Abby smiled to herself as she rolled her head back to the ceiling of her bedroom, it was times like this that she loved being an older sister.

And she had Kelly to thank for that.

**~*Abby*~**

Later that evening, Abby -having grown bored of staring at her bedroom ceiling- had moved herself downstairs into the games room, and was currently watching Ronny and Mack play a continuous game of foosball. The others had gone out for a movie, they had offered her, but she had never been one to sit around for nearly 3 hours in total silence and darkness. Hell, the last time she had gone to the movies she had become trapped in the Popcorn with the Bradley Brothers.

"Guys, look at this," Will laughed as he returned, and walked into the games room

"Are you guys still playing? We went to a movie _and_ grabbed some burgers!" Dax said, clearly in a state of shock.

"What are you up to, like ninety games or something?" Rose asked

Abby shook her head "Same game." she answered "Tie score."

"You know it's just a matter of time before you're going down." Ronny told Mack "I've never lost."

"Yeah, nor have I." Mack responded "Granted, I've only played Spencer, and that's not much to brag about."

"I heard that." Spencer called from the ventilation shaft, his voice echoing and causing Abby to giggle happily, despite the rising tension in the room.

Suddenly, Mack jumped happily on the balls of his feet "Oh, _yes_! Ha ha!"

The rangers freeze, including Mack, as Ronny's face changed. "I lost?" she frowned, looking slightly dazed.

"Don't worry, Ron," Abby smiled "You lost. But you had fun."

Ronny stared at the table before laughing "You know you're right. It's not so bad." she grinned "Anyone want to play another?"

"NO!" the others yelled, causing Ronny to laugh at them.

Abby smiled at the Yellow ranger, the remains of their conversation fresh on her mind. Everything was slowly...going back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©.<strong>

**Another chapter from our loveable White Ranger.**

**Off to bed now, got an early start. University was fun today, but it's a 9:30am start tomorrow and it's already 2:30 am. So bye-bye.**

**Chapter written by: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated: Tuesday, September 20, 2011 at 2:31am**


	8. Both Sides Now

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer: **_I only own my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective seasons and they in turn belong to Disney._

**Author's Note:** _I have a 4 day weekend which means until Tuesday afternoon there will be several updates on all my stories. Coming to the end on one and I want to see if I can get it out of the way before University starts full time. Having a blast if I do say so myself. =)_

**Dedications:** _Chapter goes to the following: _**DJScales, Grapejuice101, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Miyu101, Fallingstar22, Taeniaea, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Tylerbamfan34 **_and_ **BeckyBoo12221**. _Thank-you to each of you who tried to guess what Hunter was up too._

* * *

><p>"It's not just a bird. It's the Hou-ou," Rose was saying as she led the way through a Middle-Eastern outdoor marketplace. She was carrying a large book which Andrew had given her before they had left the base that morning and she was explaining to Abby and the rest of the team exactly what they were looking for.<p>

"A what?" Abby asked, suddenly confused

"The Hou-ou, it's a legendary Japanese king of birds that, according to legend, if you set it free, it will give you clues to find the Touru diamond, the world's most precious diamond." Rose explained "Also, according to legend, it bestows the holder with great power."

"It's kind of funny, you know. We come to Turkey to pick up a statue of a bird. Turkey - bird. Get it?" Dax laughed

Ronny and Abby exchanged looks as the Yellow ranger turned to the Blue and said "Do you stay up late thinking of stuff like that to say?"

Dax frowned "No." he answered

Abby laughed silently behind her hand "Okay, guys, playtime's over." she interrupted holding up her Tracker "this way." she indicted down a side street as her Tracker bleeped "Our source said they'd leave the door open."

Will, who was in the front, stopped outside of the designated address and glanced back at his team-mates. The door that was supposed to be left open was in fact blasted off its hinges.

"Something's not right." Rose murmured

"Sure it's not a cultural thing?" Will asked "When they say 'leave the door open,' maybe they mean blasted off its hinges."

Rose shook her head and led the way into a darkened room "Let's find the safe, get the Hou-ou statue, and get out of here."

Abby and Mack nodded and the team of six entered another room at the end of the hallway, the small flickers of light from their flashlights grazed over a desk, a couple of small lamps on the wall shelf, and a safe in the far corner. From the combination of the six flashlights the Rangers were able to see that the safe had been broken into and whatever it had once contained was gone.

**~*Abby*~**

Back at the Overdrive base, Dax and Abby slid down the poles and approached the rest of their team-mates.

"Will's still up in Andrew's office?" Dax questioned, looking across at Abby.

Abby nodded "and no, I don't know what is going on." she added as Dax opened his mouth to reply. The Blue ranger closed his mouth quickly.

"Dad's probably giving him a new zord or something for all the great work he's been doing." Mack assured Dax.

Dax frowned "I've been doing great work. Why don't I get a new zord?"

"Abby needs a Zord first," Ronny pointed out "she's still back seated whenever a monster grows to 30ft"

The White ranger smiled "For the past couple of weeks, I haven't been complaining about that." she answered.

"No, because you've had Nick to keep you occupied." Ronny teased.

"In more ways than one," Abby grinned.

Rose cringed "Oh, gross!" she swatted her female team-mates.

Ronny and Abby chuckled at the youngest female on the team.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and Andrew joined the five rangers, looking troubled. "You've probably been speculating on why I called Will into my office."

"No. No, we were just -" the other five rangers babbled.

"I let Will go." Andrew cut across them.

A stunned silence fell.

"Will? Gone?" Ronny spluttered.

"Why?" Abby asked.

Andrew's gaze turned towards the White ranger "This was not an easy call to make. His actions left me no choice" Andrew explained "Now; let this be a warning to you team. I asked Will to leave me his tracker, but he didn't. That's a lot of power for someone so...unstable."

Abby tore her gaze away from Andrew's, as the other Rangers exchanged worried looks behind her back.

**~*Abby*~**

"Are you sure this was the only way?" Abby asked, as she perched herself on the arm of the sofa in the games room. Andrew was sat behind his desk in his office, and the other Rangers were searching for Will down in the base. "I'm not sure i'm happy with keeping secrets from the team, what if something goes wrong? Or - or what if he is compromised?"

Andrew paused in his writing and looked up at her "Abig -"

"I'm warning you, Hartford!" Abby growled

"Fine." Andrew sighed "_Abby_ - you knew the risks of being involved in this plan."

"That was before I knew we were lying to the team!" Abby replied angrily "You don't keep secrets on a Ranger team, it never works, Andrew. Take it from someone who has experience!"

Andrew shook his head; he knew that involving Abby was going to be difficult. But he had done what needed to be done. Will knew the plan, and now things were in motion. "Abby, you have to give me your word,"

"My word?"

"That you won't say anything to the rest of the team," Andrew continued "The less they know the better."

Abby's stare hardened. Her tracker beeped. "What?" she asked, ripping it from her shoulder.

_"We've found him."_ Rose answered

"I'll meet you outside."

Pushing herself to her feet, Abby replaced her tracker and headed for the door, without answering Andrew's question.

"Abby," he called after her

Abby paused "Fine. I'll play your little game, but only for now." she answered, before disappearing completely.

Andrew sighed and returned to his work.

**~*Abby*~**

"Did you get it?" Miratrix asked as Will ran out of a building.

Will held up a silver machine which had two disks with several rods joining them, and three small mirrors on curve extensions. "You mean this?" he asked

"It is the only thermal bivalve reticulating laser in existence. And now it's mine" Miratrix grinned, reaching for the device.

Will removed it from her grasp, laughed and then handed it over.

"Thanks." Miratrix said, turning to leave.

"Glad you're happy." Will nodded, grabbing her arm "But what about _us_?"

Before Miratrix could answer, the sound of motors echoed from a distance. They didn't need to look to know who had _finally_ arrived.

"There he is!" Dax pointed, a huge grin on his face "And see? He hasn't turned bad. In fact, look who he's captured."

"Nice going, Will" Ronny nodded "You've got her."

"Got her?" Will smirked "I'm afraid you're mistaken. It is us...who have gotten you."

"What?" Dax asked.

Will pulled out his defender and blasted them, knocking them all off their feet.

"I hate it when Dad's right." Mack complained, as they scrambled back to their feet and grabbed their morphers.

Ronny took the lead "Ready?"

"Ready! Overdrive accelerate!"

"You're going to regret finding me!" Will yelled as he ran forwards. When he became level with the team he kicked Dax and Mack. He jumped up and did a mid-air spin, sweeping Abby's legs from under her, and kicked Rose several times.

Running forward, Ronny grabbed Will's arms "Will, stop this!"

"Oh, please" Will scoffed, jumping up and viciously kicking her in the chest, sending himself flying backwards from the impact and Ronny staggered away.

"Ronny!" Dax yelled.

Growling under her breath, Abby flew to her feet and delivered an angry, well-aimed flying kick on Will, sending him backwards across the courtyard to land near Miratrix.

"A little help would be nice?" Will demanded of her

"I'm sorry. I was just enjoying your family reunion so much." Miratrix responded sarcastically "Give me a sec, okay?" and she shoved him back towards the Rangers, as she took the stone from around her neck and placed it on the laser. A bright light blinded her, Will and the Rangers, as seconds later a blue ninja monster appeared before them.

"Hmmf" the new comer laughed

"What? Whoa!" the Rangers exclaimed

"You took your time getting me out, Miratrix." the new-comer sneered at the female beside him

"Who's that?" Will asked

"I'm Kamdor! Prepare to fall!" the blue monster hissed, as he pulled out a sword and jumped straight into the air, he landed on the ground in front of the five Rangers and slashed at them, knocking them all back to the ground in seconds.

Struggling back to their feet, the five Rangers pulled out their Defenders and fought back. But Kamdor leapt up onto a stairway leading into the building and the fight continued, with Kamdor disarming Mack, and tossing Ronny over the side of the stairs and onto the ground. He then flipped over the side himself and landed pulling out another sword and crossing the two weapons over, the ignited with bluish lightning and threw the blast at the stairway, blowing Rose, Dax and Abby off.

With the Rangers defeated, Kamdor turned to Miratrix "Come, there is much to do."

Will laughed at his friends and turned to see Miratrix and Kamdor leaving "Hey! Where are you going? What about the Rangers?"

"They are defeated." Kamdor answered "They pose no problem." he laughed.

Will smirked and turned back to his team-mates "You are lucky today, Rangers." and he too stalked off.

**~*Abby*~**

"Well, if there was any doubt about Will, I guess that's been resolved," Mack commented as he led the way back into the base.

"I'd have bet anything that Will would never go to the other side," Ronny inputted "And I don't lose bets."

Abby sighed "Well, you lost this one, Ron" she replied.

"I can't believe he's with her!" Dax exclaimed "You don't just hook up with a friend's ex!"

Abby, Rose and Ronny paused, looked at one another and then turned their attention back towards Dax. "What?"

"Man law." Mack and Dax informed them

Abby snorted "Well, if that's the case, Hunter is screwed."

"And Nick," Rose pointed out

"Nah, Nick and Hunter weren't friends." Abby answered "besides, Hunter was hardly ever home."

Ronny frowned "and he was angry when he realized your feelings for Nick?"

Abby nodded.

"That makes no sense!" Ronny exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Well, you're not exactly supposed to fall in love with your housemate, Ronny." Rose pointed out. "I suppose Hunter thought he could trust Abby and Nick around one another."

"Hey!" Abby pouted "What's that supposed to mean?"

**~*Abby*~**

"How about now?" Andrew asked, as he stood alongside Rose at the console. They were trying to pin-point an exact location of Will's Tracker.

"Nothing." Rose sighed "There is no sign of Will's Tracker imprint anywhere."

Abby looked up from her spot on the table "Do you want me to call Cam? I'm sure he could find it, and being able to Ninja streak means he can be here within the hour."

Rose glared at the White ranger.

"What?" Abby shrugged "It was just a suggestion."

"Wait. Go back." Dax interrupted, pointing at the screen "Right there!"

"That's an awfully weak signal" Ronny commented.

"But it's a place to start." Mack replied, turning and pulling Abby from the table, and the five rangers left the base in search of their Black ranger.

**~*Abby*~**

"I'm picking up a signal over there." Dax pointed down the path on which they walked.

Ahead of them, Will stepped out from behind the trees and smirked "You are so predictable!"

"You know we have to bring you in." Mack responded

"Oh?" Will cried mockingly, as he held up his hands "You don't get it, do you? I let you find my signal. You didn't find me. I brought you here."

"It's a trap!" Rose gasped

Abby rolled her eyes "No, really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ready?" Dax asked, interrupting them again

"Ready! Overdrive accelerate!"

Will quickly pulled his own Tracker down his arm and morphed into the Black Ranger as he jumped over Mack, kicking him in the stomach, causing Ronny and Rose to come to the rescue. Will quickly wipes the floor with them before turning on Dax and Abby, he punched Abby a couple of times in the stomach and then threw her into Ronny who had come back for round two.

"Abby! Dax!" Rose and Ronny exclaimed, as they re-grouped with their fallen team-mates, while Mack fought Will one-on-one.

"Drop your tracker. It's over!" Mack stated, as Will threw him back towards the others.

"You're right." Will nodded "It's over - for you."

He aimed his Tracker at the team and fired. A blue-green beam of light hit the five other Rangers. Smoke exploded around them, followed by a flash. As the smoke cleared Will, Kamdor and Miratrix remained standing in the clearing, the other Rangers were gone.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby coughed as she staggered slightly the moment she returned to the base "Well that went well." she mumbled.

"What just happened?" Mack asked, looking around in confusion

"How did we get here?" Ronny asked

"How did we leave there?" Rose asked

Dax shrugged shaking his upper body from side-to-side "Are my arms on the right sides? They feel weird."

Abby shook her head "Will blasted us," she answered Mack "We left there and got here because Cam modified Will's Tracker to send us back here."

"Cam was here?" Rose asked "When?"

"He did it via computer link." Abby answered "He walked Andrew through the steps and was able to do it like that. And it worked too, we're all okay."

"But why?" Mack asked

Rose sighed "Because they have set us up. Am I right?"

Andrew, who stood near the console, nodded "As you usually are, Rose"

"Then Will hasn't joined Miratrix?" Dax asked

"Not exactly." Andrew answered "Will has infiltrated Miratrix's ranks in order to get her to lead us to the Hou-ou, which she stole from us in Istanbul."

"How did you know it was her?" Mack asked

Abby looked at him "Because if it had been Flurious or Moltor, we would have seen a monster walking the streets."

Mack nodded "Good point."

"So, you didn't really fire Will?" Ronny asked

"Ah, no." Andrew shook his head "Will convinced me in order to go undercover successfully, we all had to be convincing, or it could have cost him his life."

Rose nodded and Mack smiled.

"So, now we just sit back and hope that Miratrix has bought Will's act..." Abby said, stretching her arms above her head "as you all did."

The other rangers frowned "How come you were involved in it?" Ronny asked

"Senior Ranger," Abby grinned "I get to know things before the rest of you. Plus, if things had gone south I could have stepped in. I have experience in being an 'evil' ranger."

**~*Abby*~**

Abby laughed as she bounced up and down excitedly near the console to the static beeps coming from Ronny's laptop.

"Hey, cool it, everyone." the Yellow ranger called, shoving Abby away "I'm picking up something."

Dax shook his head "Oh, it's probably just static."

"No. It's too rhythmic." Mack answered "See" he pointed at Abby who had started to bounce in time with the beeps.

"Shh. It's Morse code." Rose told them "It might be a message from Will!"

Mack frowned "Can anyone translate Morse code?"

His team-mates stared at him pointedly as Rose approached with a pad and pencil "By the age of four." she answered, jotting down the message "Mr Hartford was right! She has the Hou-ou."

**~*Abby*~**

Miratrix held up the Hou-ou to the sunlight and the second the rays of sun hit the statue it flared and transformed into a golden bird. "Hurry! It will lead us to the diamond of Touru."

But before either of them can move, the Rangers jumped from the SHARC, Abby appearing with a _pop_, already morphed and ready to fight.

"Hold it right there!" Mack ordered

"Rangers?" Miratrix cried in disbelief, turning to Will "You didn't destroy them? You tricked me!"

"Kind of like you tricked Dax, huh?" Will asked, stepping back towards his team-mates.

"I knew it!" Kamdor growled

Dax patted his friends shoulder "Guess you don't know about man law, Miratrix."

"Urgh!" Kamdor growled "Follow the Hou-ou. I will take them up in battle."

Miratrix nodded "As you wish."

"Go after Miratrix!" Will told his team-mates "I'll handle Kamdor."

"We're on it!" Ronny confirmed, dashing off after Miratrix.

Abby hurried on ahead, disappearing into a blur of white and blue as she streaked through the winding forest trees after Miratrix.

**~*Abby*~**

Having lost Abby and Miratrix in the thicket of trees, Mack and the others returned to where Will was fighting Kamdor. They barely caught the end of the fight before returning to the base for hopeful information on the whereabouts of their team-leader.

"Dad, we lost Abby" Mack admitted as he entered the base

Andrew smiled "Abby knows what she is doing."

"Is this another part of the plan?" Rose asked.

Andrew shook his head. "No, there is no plan."

"Then how can you be so calm?" Ronny asked "Our leader is missing, and you haven't even broken a sweat yet."

"Abby is a trained ninja," Andrew replied calmly "She'll find her way back home."

But while Andrew seemed calm about the disappearance of Abby Holloway, they rest of her teammates were freaking out big time.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**University starts proper tomorrow. Wish me luck.**

**But on the chapter's end...what did you all think?**

**Off to bed now. Night all. Bye-bye.**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated: Tuesday, September 27, 2011 at 01:45am**


	9. The Missing Rangers

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** _I am so sorry for the late update. I got distracted by another story. My obsession with Harry Potter has returned and I am once again back to writing stories for that series. But I am back now._

**Disclaimer:** _I only own my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective seasons and they in turn belong to Disney._

**Dedications:** _Chapter goes out too - _**Miyu101, Razmend, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, DJScales, Fallingstar22, Dare0deviless **_and_ **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl.**

* * *

><p><em>"Missing? How can she be missing?"<em>

_"She disappeared while we were chasing Miratrix, Ninja streaked ahead of us to try and catch up."_

_"But when we did reach the clearing Miratrix and Abby were missing."_

_"And you haven't heard anything since then? No communication? Nothing?"_

_"No. We have tried tracking her Tracker but something is blocking her signal."_

_"Either that or it is broken."_

_"I just don't understand...why would she go off on her own? She knows the risks."_

_"Abby is stubborn, Kelly, you should know that."_

_"I do know that. But Abby also knows not to go off on her own, being a ranger three times previous to this should have been enough learning time for her."_

**~*Abby*~**

"This is my greatest achievement." Moltor cackled "With this powerful machine, I'll destroy the Rangers on my way to the jewels."

He was stood in the overheated lair in the base of a volcano completely mesmerized by the machine which had specially been designed to help him in his conquest to destroy the Rangers and show his brother who was the better ninja.

A snarl echoed around the cavern, as Moltor turned to a Lava Lizard who in turn was staring at the entrance to the lair as a couple of unwanted visitors had arrived.

"Impressive," Flurious clapped sarcastically "Quite impressive."

"Flurious!" Moltor snarled

"A bit toasty in here. Would you mind turning on the A.C.?" Flurious asked, sarcasm dripping from his own words.

Moltor glared "Certainly." he nodded, and then ordered a Lava Lizard to turn up the furnace.

"Thank you." Flurious nodded, before continuing "I've been thinking. Now that Miratrix has unleashed Kamdor and possesses the parchment that will lead her to the Touru diamond, the next jewel...I think it's time we bury the hatched - but not in each other's back."

"What for?" Moltor asked "I have this menacing robot and the giant Dragonizer, too."

Flurious smirked "The Dragonizer, as well! I've got an idea. Why don't we share them?"

"Of course, brother, like we shared my little red sled when we were kids."

"Sleds? I love sleds! I love them!" piped up an over-excited voice and a fluffy white creature appeared beside Flurious. The ice-man glared repeatedly at him causing him to shrink back into submission "Okay, yeah. I'm gonna go play with some rocks now."

Flurious and Moltor watched the white rabid leave the cave -by side entrance- and then returned their attention to one another.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Flurious asked "I never touched your sled!"

The fluffy white creature paused as he left the main room, Flurious was mad at his brother because of a sled? Or was it the other way around? Either way neither of them could talk to one another for more than a few seconds without arguing, so how were they going to be able to work together to destroy the Power Rangers?

"Hmm," he shrugged, finding a comfy place in the side of the cavern with a few rocks to play with. It wasn't his business what the brothers did; he was just around to accommodate Flurious when he needed it.

Silence fell as he played, tossing the rocks absentmindedly around the cavern taking great chunks off the walls and creating more rocks for him to play with. This place he had found seemed to be slightly warmer than the main cavern and he wasn't used to the heat. But the more he played, the less time he had to worry about the heat.

A whimper caught his attention, and the creature dropped the rocks he was playing with and strained to hear where the noise was coming from.

"Hello..." a voice whimpered "...I-is somebody out there? Please...help..."

Shuffling to his feet the creature followed the small voice into another room, this room was even warmer than the previous two he had been and having so much fur he was starting to feel the increase in temperature. But he was intrigued to find out what this new noise was; maybe it was a friend for him to play with.

A cage-like thing sat in the corner of the room and a figure was sprawled out on the floor within the cage. Creeping closer the creature finally saw what was making the whimpering sounds.

A human lay on their stomach in the middle of the cage; they were wearing an all-White uniform with blue accents sliding across the shoulders and down the arms. A mass of black hair covered the face of the human so he wasn't sure if it was a male or female, but the whimper that feel from the parted lips sounds close to a female's.

"Hello?" he asked

The human flinched and then groaned at the sudden movement.

"Please help me..."

**~*Abby*~**

Spencer hummed merrily to himself as he stood in front of a large fish tank in the Hartford Mansion, in his hand he held two items one was a container of fish food and the other was a duster.

"Dry flakes of salmon, halibut, blue cod, krill, crab, clam, herring, squid and shrimp" he read from the paper wrapping "Well, well. Bon appetite, little fishes. Soon, you may grow up and become fish food yourselves."

"Spencer?" Kelly asked as she appeared behind the butler looked ruffled. Her face was tired and she looked like she had spent the past day crying -when in truth she may well have-

Spencer surveyed the young red head in front of her "Miss Kelly," he gasped "Are you all right?"

"I'm not so sure. Spencer, in her letters, Abby speaks fondly of you. Do you believe that she could still be alive?"

"I believe that it would take a lot to take your sister out of a world that she has no intention of leaving,"

Kelly smiled weakly "Then why can't we find her?"

"Just because we have not found her yet, does not mean that she not alive." Spencer smiled touching her shoulder reassuringly "Now, why don't you try to rest, or at least relax like the rest of the team? We have the computers working around the clock to locate your sister. Rose and Cam are also determined to bring her back; they will find her, you must have faith"

Kelly swallowed "I have faith..." she paused "...it's just with every hour that she is missing, my faith slips further away. Thank you Spencer."

Kelly nodded her head once, wrapped her arms around herself and turned to exit the room. Spencer sighed as he watched her go over the last couple of days he had watched the whole Ranger team, and those few friends of Abby's who had managed to come over to help in the search for the missing White ranger, deteriorate right before his eyes as they struggled to keep the faith and belief that the bouncy 22-year-old was still out there somewhere.

The Butler knew very well that the disappearance was eating away at the team, and it pained him to not be able to do anything about it. He could offer a few words of advice and hope to keep the belief alive; but until they found Abby -dead or alive- there was nothing much he could do.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby groaned as her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dim light within the cavern, she was lying on her stomach, a dull throb in the back of her head told her that she _had_ taken a knock to it mere moments before she had lost consciousness, but how she had done it she wasn't sure.

Carefully the White ranger pushed herself up as her arms shook under the pressure which was applied to them, staggering to her feet Abby looked around and noticed a small opening in the side of cavern. A way out, possibly? She thought stumbling over her own two feet to get to the entrance.

Abby fumbled her away across the rough rocks, scratching her skin as bits of rubble broke off in her haste to leave this dark place.

There was a crash of something breaking the surface outside and Abby became strongly aware of the scent of fresh salt in the air. It was a possibility that she was on a beach somewhere. Soft grains of crystals felt comforting against her feet as she realized she was in fact on a beach, and she was now aware that she was barefoot.

"Yes! We have their might Megazord." Moltor's snarls reached her on the breeze and Abby gave a startled gasp as she spotted the Dragonizer Megazord being dragged on the beach by a giant robot.

Flurious grinned nastily "It seems that's not all we have. There's still a life-form aboard." he laughed.

Abby furrowed her brow as she watched the Chillers board the Megazord, her confusion turned to surprise and angst as they returned mere seconds later dragging out their next capture.

"Mack." she breathed as she watched him stagger forward and land on his knees, as the Chillers threw him towards where Moltor and Flurious were standing.

A snarl sounded from behind her and Abby spun around only to come face-to-face with a group of Lava Lizards. The front lizard snapped forward and curled his claw around her wrist, and then proceeded to pull her out from behind the rock she had been using as a cover.

"What's this?" Moltor snarled turning to his lizards "It would see our guest was planning an escape, and after the hospitality we showed you" he growled capturing Abby's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Flurious patted her head "She'll stick around this time," he growled "She now has some company." he pointed at Mack who was staring wide eyed at the slightly beaten looking Abby who was struggling against her captives.

So this is where she had been, but why couldn't they have tracked her?

**~*Abby*~**

"Let us go!" Mack argued as he was hauled to his feet and pushed towards Abby, who was able to catch him before he fell.

"Let's destroy him now." Moltor demanded his staff twitching his hand.

"You'll never get away with this."

Flurious growled, spun around and swiped Mack's Tracker from his shoulder "Let me put your mind at ease. This island is completely secret."

"You underestimate them." Mack spat

Flurious laughed "That is what she said," he nodded in Abby's direction "now move!"

Squeezing his arm, Abby pulled him back towards the Cavern, she simply didn't have the energy to teleport them and they couldn't leave without the Megazord or their Trackers anyway. "It will do you no good to argue with them," she whispered "just have faith that the others will find us."

**~*Abby*~**

"Spencer, where is he?" Andrew asked nervous and agitated. He just learnt that his son had been still in the Megazord when it had been captured my Flurious and Moltor.

"I have no idea, sir." Spencer answered "He seems to have disappeared from the map. Just like Miss Abby."

Andrew sighed in worry "Fuel the SHARC. I'm going to find him." he turned and headed for the door.

"Mr. Hartford! We have no idea where to begin! You'll me of more use here." Tori intervened as she got in the way of Andrew and the exit "Cam is already searching for Abby, he can start another search for Mack, if they have both just completely disappeared then there is a chance that they may be together."

"But you can't be sure of that!" Andrew answered "We have no idea where Abby is -"

"The same we don't have any idea where Mack is." Tori responded "Just have a little patience and faith in your son."

Andrew opened his mouth to argue, before cutting off as the other rangers appeared "Guys, what happened out there?"

"Flurious and Moltor teamed up. They got us from both sides." Ronny answered immediately.

"That was brutal." Dax complained.

"Mack's all alone." Will pointed out "We have to find him."

Tori nodded "and Abby"

"We'll do everything we can, Mr. Hartford. And knowing Mack, if we can't find him, he'll find us."

Spencer nodded his head slight at the tribute to Mack's abilities by the rest of the rangers. It seemed the faith in their team-mates were still there.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby sighed and hugged her knees close to her chest. She was sat on the floor inside a cage that had been specifically made to keep her from running off, only difference was this time she wasn't alone. "How long have I been missing?" she asked her voice hoarse from the lack of use.

"A week." Mack answered mindfully aware that Flurious and Moltor were conversing over their predicament in the corner of the cavern "Abby, do you have any idea as to where we are?"

The White ranger shook her head "No. I've only woken up a few times in the past week but the heat has always rendered me unconscious within a couple of seconds. I don't have enough energy to keep myself awake long enough to try and figure out where I am or what was going on around me, then I woke up a few hours ago and I was in this cavern, it's a lot cooler than the last one I was in."

"...This is a waste of time. There are other ways of dealing with this Ranger. He's too powerful to keep in a cell!" Moltor snarled angrily at his brother.

"Oh, brother, you've always been shortsighted." Flurious patronized "If we can't operate his Megazord, then we'll need him."

"We have _her_!"

Flurious rolled his eyes "Do you not pay attention? She does not participate in the Megazord battles. She does not have the power to control them. But we need her for other reasons. She is an untrained Guardian; we need to her lure the Sentinel Knight to us."

Mack looked around at the two brothers and then back to Abby - was it possible that she was _related_ to the Sentinel Knight? If not related then she was definitely connected or they wouldn't need her, would they?

"Anyway Norg will make sure that they don't try anything. Won't you, Norg?" Flurious rounded on the yeti

"Uh, actually, I don't really like weapons." Norg answered, rejecting the staff that was presented to him. Flurious snarled. Norg panicked and took the staff "Until now."

As Moltor and Flurious left through the opening in the side of the cavern, and Norg admired the staff closely, Mack slid down onto the floor beside Abby and whispered "What's their weakness?"

**~*Abby*~**

Kelly couldn't help but feel that her world was slowly crashing and burning down around her. Abby was missing, and now, to top it all off, Mack was missing too.

"Okay dad, call me as soon as you land." Kelly said tiredly as she stood in the elevator that would take her down to the Overdrive base. The doors pinged open and the red head stepped into the base just as Rose spoke.

"Okay, let's think guys. If he's captured somewhere, he's going to do whatever it takes to send a distress signal" the Pink ranger said.

"And when he does, we'll have to get to him as quickly as possible."

"And we'll need some serious firepower." Dax agreed

Ronny appeared behind her teammates "We better get those Zords fixed, and fast. Who wants to be on my pit crew?"

Dax and Rose nodded as they followed Ronny from base at a run. Will right behind them. "Don't have to ask us twice." he called disappearing from view.

Kelly watched them go before turning to those which remained "Any luck?" was the first question to pass her lips.

Nick and Tori looked up from the monitors "Cam is still searching," Tori answered "He said he'd call as soon as he has found anything."

"Why don't you bring Cam back over here?" Nick asked "He could be a lot of help."

"Because he is needed at the Wind Ninja Academy. Since Sensei has stepped down, Cam had step up into his father's shoes. We need a headmaster and Cam is the perfect candidate for it."

Nick nodded.

**~*Abby*~**

Mack sighed as he glanced down at Abby who was resting comfortably on his shoulder. He eyes were closed and her breathing was even, but she wasn't asleep.

"Norg..." the red ranger murmured looking up at the Yeti on the other side of the bars "That's an interesting name."

"It's a family name. Yah, its short for ''" the Yeti stated. Mack smiled. "I shouldn't be talking to you. Gonna get in trouble. Gonna be quiet now. That's what I'm doing." he zipped his hands over his mouth in a 'lips are sealed' gesture.

Mack couldn't help but smile at how much Norg reminded him of Abby. Personality wise, obviously

"You know, for being brothers, Moltor and Flurious don't seem to like each other very much" Mack said, in a conversational tone.

"Oh, no, they -" Norg started but clapped his hands over his mouth in a struggle to keep himself quiet. "Can't be quiet. No, they like each other very much. Call each other fun names. Flurious calls his brother 'Nitwit and Mr. Moltor calls his brother 'Wimpy'. I think they like each other ever since Flurious smashed Mr. Moltor's little red sled." Norg paused "I love sleds!"

Mack nodded "Do you know who else likes sleds?"

"Who?" Norg asked excitedly

"Abby." Mack answered nodding at the White ranger beside him.

Norg observed the sleeping Ranger, before shook his head and stepped away from the cage.

**~*Abby*~**

At least half an hour later Mack had managed to wake Abby and explained the plan to her. The White ranger nodded her agreement to help in the plan, as long as it got them out and back to safety she didn't care.

"Flurious asked me to keep an eye on you while he starts the Megazord," Moltor sneered as he appeared in the entrance to the cavern

"Oh, I can't believe you fell for the old 'Go check on the prisoner while I steal the Megazord out from under you' line." Mack laughed "Flurious was right, you know? You really are a nitwit."

"He said that? I knew I couldn't trust him!" Moltor growled as he turned around and stormed out.

Abby smirked

"Oh! You made him mad. But now he might destroy us both." Norg murmured

At that moment Flurious walked in "Where's Moltor? I told him to check on the prisoners."

"Hey, Mack," Abby spoke "I thought Flurious was supposed to be the smart one."

"Yeah. Me too." Mack nodded

"Well, then how come he doesn't realize that Moltor could probably be gathering Lava Lizards now to ambush him?"

"He wouldn't dare." Flurious raged.

"Well, you know, he did say something about payback." Mack pointed out

Abby nodded "Yeah, something about a little red sled. And something about someone being a...what was it...um...oh yeah, a wimp."

Flurious looked furious "CHARGE!"

Mack smirked as a mob of Chillers run in behind him, and a similar mob of Lava Lizards returned with Moltor.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" Moltor accused

"Off planning an ambush? What's with the Lava Lizards?" Flurious demanded

"What's with the Chillers? Planning on stealing the Megazord?"

"There's no way I...Wait a minute." Flurious paused and pointed at Abby and Mack "Did they say I'd say that? Because they told _me_ you were planning on ambushing me!"

"What?"

Mack nodded "Good cover, Flurious. I think he bought it. He _is_ a wimp."

"I didn't say that!" Moltor defended

"Oh, you didn't. Oh, well then, your brother must be right. You're a nitwit." Abby smiled. Moltor snarled angrily at Flurious. "Hey, by the way, guys, what's the story on that sled?"

"ATTACK!" Flurious ordered angrily, and both Chillers and Lava Lizards attacked, while Flurious and Moltor pummeled one another. The two brothers exchanged several punches and kicks, while Norg looked between them bored.

"I'm bored." He declared "I'm gonna go play with a leaf."

Abby shot to her feet -instantly regretting it- "Norg, wait!" she called out to the Yeti "You have to let us out of here! Please."

But Norg had already dropped the staff and walked out.

The battle continued with a Lizard flipping a Chiller to the ground, and Moltor and Flurious kicking at each other while wrestling over Mack and Abby's Trackers.

"They're mine!" Moltor declared "I trapped her fair and square. I should get her power."

Swiping at his brother, Flurious knocked the Tracker from Moltor's hands and sent it falling to the ground. Spotting them, Mack strained against the handcuffs, shattering them before proceeding to bend the bars of the cage, evenly enough for him and Abby to slip through. Snatching their Tracker's from the floor, Mack fends off three Chillers and a Lizard before grabbing Abby's hand and leading her from the cave.

"The prisoners! They've escaped!" Flurious roared.

"Catch them!" Moltor ordered.

**~*Abby*~**

Outside, Abby latched her hand tighter around Mack's and focusing the last ounces of her energy on the beach. There was _pop_ and the two rangers disappeared leaving the Chillers and Lava Lizards in the dust behind them.

Appearing at the beach, Abby let go of Mack and stumbled slightly as the blood rushed straight to her head "Whoa!" she groaned pressing a hand to her forehead. She was really low on energy and using her powers was not helping her regain any of it back.

"Just a little more, Abs" Mack urged her "We're almost there. Come on."

Mack hooked his arm around Abby's waist while pulling her arm around his neck, and fully supporting her against him half-carried her down the rest of the beach towards the Megazord. He grinned when he saw it. "Yes! The Megazord!"

Helping Abby into the darkened control room, the Red ranger morphed and took his position at the wheel. "I'm in! Send the cavalry!"

In response to his request the ground started to shake as Moltor and Flurious appeared with their own Monstrous Megazords. "Prepare to be destroyed!" Moltor sneered from inside the robot.

"Go!" Flurious ordered and they both stormed towards the Megazord.

Mack glanced over his shoulder "Hold on Abs. Come on!" he added to the two brothers as he turned back to face the viewing screen.

The Megazord punched the Dragonizer, which grabbed its fist. The Robot then stepped in and landed a punch to the chest of the Megazord, while the Dragonizer bended and bit at the Megazords shoulder. A burst of light exploded inside the Megazord and Abby screamed as she recoiled as electrical bolts hit her. Mack's screams soon joined hers as he too was subjected to the electrical hits.

"Side kick!"

The Megazord kicked out but the robot grabbed its foot as smoke started to appear all over the Megazord. After taking a beating the Megazord tilted backwards and landed with a sickening thud on the floor. Inside, Mack slumped against the tilted console as Abby scrambled into the seat beside him. She locked her Tracker into the empty slot and turned to Mack "Let's see what this puppy can do with two Rangers in control." she smiled.

Mack nodded and turned back to the screen as it highlighted where they were on the beach "We got company." he pointed at several moving bleeps. The marker zoomed in on the rapidly moving blinking dots as four separate Zords appeared on the screens. "Huh? Yeah! Ha ha!"

The others were on their way.

Just a the giant robot and Dragonizer moved in for the kill, they were knocked off balance as the Drill Driver came flying out of the ground, followed by the Shovel, Cement and Crane Drivers.

"Huh?" Flurious frowned.

"No!" Moltor growled.

Abby grinned as several pictures of the rest of the team appeared on the screen in front of them. "Hey guys." she waved

"Hey -" Ronny started before cutting herself off "Abby? Guys, it's Abby! She's alive!"

"Abby?" Rose questioned appearing next to Ronny on the console "Abby! Oh God, Abby, you have no idea how great it is to see you!"

Dax appeared "Hey!"

"Welcome back, Stranger" Will teased as he too appeared

Abby smiled "Thanks guys. But can we get to the reunion later?"

"Course. Need some help?" Will asked.

"We got your backs!" Dax nodded.

"Come on, Rangers." Rose commanded.

"Yeah!" Mack grinned.

"Let's show them our stuff!" Abby grinned as she watched the four Zords approach the robot and Dragonizer from inside the console room.

"Fire!" Moltor commanded firing from his wrist-guns, showering the Zords with sparks. They come out unharmed.

"You got nothing! Come on!" Ronny declared flying forwards from the ground and hitting the robot which groaned loudly at the penetration.

"Crane launch, go!" Will commanded as the Crane Driver shot out its grapple and hooked onto one of the robot's hands.

"Gotcha."

Abby grinned as she watched the Crane Driver pull back causing the robot to fall onto its face.

"Shovel!" Rose appeared next, grabbing onto the Dragonizer's boomerang with its shovel jaws.

Dax charged forward in the Cement Driver as Flurious growled angrily at Rose who refused to let go. "I'm coming!"

"Mack, should we combine?" Rose asked

"Can we? With all the Zords?" Mack asked looking across at Abby.

The White ranger nodded "Let's give it a go."

"All right, let's send these punks back to the Stone Age."

"I prefer the Ice Age." Abby collaborated.

Mack rolled his eyes - it seemed some of Abby's energy was returning because she was starting to sound like her usual self. Pressing the Megazord button on his Tracker, Mack instigated the combine sequence with all the Zords and spun the wheel in front of him. "Super DriveMax Megazord - Activate!"

The Megazord reconfigured and ended with the Sub and Dozer attached to the back of its legs, Drill and Shovel as arms, and Cement and Crane as feet. As the four other Zords reconfigured together the four other Rangers appeared in the control room. Abby having to lose her seat to Will.

"Yeah, we did it!" Dax grinned excitedly.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, guys." Mack smiled his thanks.

"That's okay. We knew you'd call." Ronny smiled

"We just weren't sure when."

Abby smiled as she popped up behind Mack's chair "Reunion later, yeah?" she asked.

"Abby's right. Let's finish this!" Rose nodded.

"You got it, guys! Let's do it! Engage!" Mack commanded.

Together the five rangers pushed forward on their control levers as the giant robot shot at them.

"You're in trouble now!" Abby stated, squeaking as the robot swung its fist at them, only to giggle as it missed and receive a smash from the Shovel Driver in return. With the giant robot down the rangers turned on the Dragonizer.

"How about we juice this baby to the max?" Mack asked

"Right with you, Mack." Will agreed.

"Full power!" the six rangers commanded.

The Megazord ignited into several different colours and rolled forward on its Cement and Crane wheeled feet.

"Punch it!"

The Megazord plowed through the robot and the Dragonizer as Moltor and Flurious yelled at the sudden turn of events. Returning for round two the newly improved Megazord hit both the giant monsters with explosive results. The Robot and Dragonizer hit the ground and exploded with thunderous results.

"Cool! Whoo-hoo! We did it!" the Rangers cheered.

Abby smiled "Can we go home now?"

The others chuckled, before remembering that she had been missing for an entire week and there was a base full of people that were worrying about her back at the mansion.

**~*Abby*~**

_Moltor and Flurious glared at one another as the stood opposite one another on the very same beach they had just been destroyed on by the rangers._

_"I knew you'd mess this up! I'm done working with you!" Flurious snarled._

_"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Moltor agreed and he turned to leave._

_Flurious glared heatedly at his retreating brother before turning to Norg "I'm glad I broke his ridiculous sled."_

_Moltor paused "WHAT?" he growled spinning around and brandishing his staff. Snarling with rage the two brothers charged at one another._

_"Here we go again." Norg complained as he covered his eyes, peeking only through his fingers. "Ooooh! Ooh!"_

Abby gave a start as she shot up into a sitting position and startled Kelly who had been resting beside her half to death. When the others had returned with Mack and Abby earlier that afternoon the red head thought she was going to die of shock, surprise and happiness; but the moment her sister had entered the base she had passed out from near exhaustion, and so while Spencer and Kelly dealt with getting Abby into bed Mack told the others what Abby had told him while they were trapped back on the island.

"Abs?" Kelly murmured softly touching her sister's shoulder "Everything all right?"

The distant look in Abby's eyes started to fade slightly as she turned to face her sister, a delicate smile crept onto her lips as she nodded "Yeah." she whispered "I'm fine. Bad dream I guess."

"Lay back down," Kelly ordered. Abby did has instructed and both sisters relaxed into the fluffy pillows of Abby's bed. "What was the dream about?"

"Moltor and Flurious," Abby answered

"And what where they doing?"

Abby smiled "What they usually do. Fighting."

The two fell silent, just lying on the bed and enjoying one another's company. Rolling onto her side, Abby shuffled closer to her older sister and rested her head on her shoulder "Kel, promise me something..."

"What?" Kelly asked

"No matter what happens," Abby continued, as she remembered how Flurious and Moltor felt to one another. During the last week she had felt the tension between the two brothers whenever they were in the same room as one another and she could have predicted that a fight was going to break out sooner or later. "We'll never drift apart and hate each other."

Kelly looked down at her sister in surprise, before curling her fingers around Abby's and resting her head comfortably on top of her younger sisters "I promise." she nodded "Nothing and/or no one will come between us, Abs. I won't let them."

"Good..." Abby murmured as sleep started to take over once more, and with a content smile the White ranger drifted off back into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, October 14, 2011 at 12:49am**


	10. Lights, Camera, DAX!

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_Here's chapter 10. I have decided that I will now be updating Abby and Sabrina during the weekends because they are longer chapters than my Harry Potter story._

**Disclaimer:** _I only own my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective seasons and they in turn belong to Disney._

**Dedications:** _Chapter goes out to the following:_ **Grapejuice101, DJScales, Miyu101, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, 10th Squad 3rd Seat** _and_ **Fallingstar22.**

* * *

><p>"Armor Strength Testing Sequence." Abby read as she stood at Andrew's shoulder looking over the new schematic of the latest addition to their arsenal.<p>

Andrew smiled "Well, what do you think?"

"That's the sweetest thing on wheels I've ever seen," Ronny smiled, her eyes lighting up with the love for the machine.

"And it can walk, too." Rose grinned.

"What's it called again?" Will asked

"Do you have a hearing problem?" Abby asked.

Will shrugged.

"Transtek Armor." Andrew answered. "When we track down Kamdor and Miratrix, you're going to need all the firepower you can get."

"When can we try it out?" Mack asked.

Abby held up her hand "The better question would be: _Who_ gets to use it? The last few latest additions have had Mack's name all over it, and I'm still waiting for my first Zord."

Andrew smiled "Relax, Abby, when it's finished, you'll all get a turn. Speaking of you all, where's Dax?"

"He's coming," Will laughed, and seconds later the Blue ranger slid down his pole.

The excitement on his face was enough to be felt within the atmosphere of the ranger base, and the rest of the team turned to their team-mate expectant to find out what had gotten him so worked up.

"Guys! Guys, you're not going to believe this! I don't even believe it myself. It's...unbelievable!" said Dax, jumping up and down while waving a magazine in his hands.

"Whoa, slow down there, Chief." Will laughed "You're starting to sound like Abby."

"Hey!" Abby pouted her hands on her hips.

Will smirked in her direction and turned back to Dax who was once again waving the Magazine. "Look what I found in the trade magazine. _"New big-budget movie, 'Ninja Rumba,' is holding open auditions for a handsome actor. Who can perform his own stunts._" I'm perfect!"

Ronny smiled nervously "That's great, Dax, but we're kind in the middle of something important here. Remember - saving the world? We need you."

"I know. But it's only - a one-day shoot. Please." Dax practically begged.

Ronny turned -extremely hesitant- towards Andrew and Abby.

"Sorry, Dax. Ronny is right." Andrew shook his head "You're needed here. I'm going to have to say no."

Dax nodded, lowering his head in disappointment and hoping that the others couldn't see the downtrodden shadows that flickered across his face.

**~*Abby*~**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

"Whoa," Abby squeaked, as she landed on her feet at the bottom of the pole. "Long way down."

Ronny -who landed beside the White ranger- chuckled "What happened to being afraid of heights?"

"As long as I don't look down," Abby answered. "I'm usually fine. Besides its so dark coming down that you don't have the chance to see the huge drop. Plus, I have something to hold onto."

She patted the trusty pole.

Ronny nodded and pulled Abby aside as Mack appeared, landing in the same place Abby had been standing seconds ago. Rose appeared on Mack's other side and turned instantly towards the monitors.

"We heard the sensors." said Ronny, racing to Will's side.

"It's a battle for the parchment," Andrew explained "We need too - wait. Where's Dax?"

"He's, ah, taking a walk." Rose answered

Abby looked skeptical "A walk?" she questioned.

"Yeah. He needed some alone time. Actors." Rose scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, but grab him on your way out." Andrew ordered. Rose hesitated as the others took off. "Go!"

Rose sighed and took off after her team-mates.

**~*Abby*~**

"This looks like one of Moltor's goons," said Abby, as she watched the monster fight with Miratrix and Kamdor. "He is the only person alive that would use a dragon-like monster. Their elements are sort of the same."

Mack nodded. "This also means that you're in danger of his flames."

"I'll get the map?"

"Go get the map." Mack grinned.

Abby matched his grinned "Awesome."

"Just don't disappear on us this time." said Will, slipping his arm around Abby's shoulder.

Abby shoved him away playfully and turned back to the fight in front of her. The sound of a motorcycle engine caused her and the others to look around. Dax had arrived, wearing some form of camouflaged clothes.

"Dax?" Rose exclaimed.

"You went to the audition?" Mack asked. "My dad told you not to."

"Well, technically, he didn't say I couldn't go to the audition, he just said I couldn't take the part." Dax pointed out.

"And?" Ronny questioned.

Dax grinned proudly. "I got the part. I tried to say no - yes came out instead."

Abby shook her head "You disobeyed a direct order, Dax, things like that have conseq -"

She cut off as she as knocked backwards into the bike, and the others into their vehicles.

"Don't try to crash this party!" the creature - Scaletex - growled.

"Time to Ranger up. Ready!" said Ronny, taking the lead.

"Ready! Overdrive accelerate!"

Once morphed the Rangers took to battle. Mack somersaulted through the air, delivered a couple of high kicks to the Lava Lizards, rolled over a few others and swept the feet out from under the rest. Dax, meanwhile jumped onto a Lizard, grabbed him and rolled down a sandy slop before jumping up and kicking a few more. Will cartwheeled over a Lizard's back, grabbed a scaly sword arm and kicked up, while Ronny and Rose teamed up to take on the rest of the evil drones.

Meanwhile, Kamdor and Miratrix stepped back; taking themselves out of the equation.

"I never thought I'd be glad to see the Power Rangers." Miratrix commented as the battle continued.

"This is our chance!" Kamdor announced. "Hurry!"

From behind the battle, Abby watched as the two others turned towards the cave on the opposite side of the beach. Grabbing her Tracker from her shoulder the White ranger took off after them.

"Overdrive accelerate!" Abby commanded as she Ninja streaked across the beach. "Stop!"

Whipping around Miratrix and Kamdor glowered angrily at the White ranger. "Let's shake things up! Hah!" said Kamdor, as he whipped out his sword and slammed it into the ground. The Cavern started to shake uncontrollably and rocks crumbled from the walls and ceiling down and around Abby.

"Goodbye, White Ranger!" Miratrix smirked "We're out of here."

_Pop!_

Miratrix paused at the back entrance of the cave and turned back, just in time to see Abby wave in her direction and disappear. The female villain growled and glared at the stop the White ranger had stood mere seconds ago. "I hate Power Rangers!"

"Abby!" shouted Ronny, as the White ranger appeared on the outside of the cave. The entire entrance had been completely blocked off after the cave-in, and Scaletex was seen barely inside or outside the entrance. "You're okay."

Abby pointed at the monster "Better than him, that's for sure."

"The Parchment?" Rose asked.

"Was too busy dodging the fallen rocks," Abby answered "Kamdor and Miratrix got away. I'm sorry guys."

Mack touched her shoulder "We'll get the next time. Come on, let's head back."

Dax hesitated as the others started off down the beach "Uh...I got somewhere to be. I'll catch up with you guys."

And the Blue ranger was gone. Back to the audition.

**~*Abby*~**

The elevator dinged as the Rangers filed into the underground base at Hartford mansion. Abby squealed as she spotted Kelly and her father waiting for her.

"Daddy!" the 22-year-old smiled launching herself into the older man's arms.

Adam Holloway chuckled and hugged his youngest daughter back. "Hello to you, snowflake."

"What you doing here?"

"I would have been here sooner," Adam answered "but my flight was delayed. How you feeling?"

Abby smiled and waved him off "I'm better. Recovered loads of energy, Spencer has been taking good care of me."

Adam nodded "Remind me to thanks this 'Spencer' when I meet him."

"Will do." Abby grinned, as she turned to the sound of a whining and a soft prod to her right leg. Looking down, the White ranger's eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of the Golden retriever at her feet. "BUDDY!"

The other rangers cringed at the high-pitched squeal, as Kelly and Adam chuckled at Abby who had scooped up the now medium-sized dog and was hugging him for all his worth.

"Where's Dax?" said Andrew, finally realizing that they were a team member short.

"Uh, he's, uh, at..." Mack stumbled over his words, as he looked around at his friends for help. "He's doing that..."

"At the audition?" Andrew questioned. The rangers were silent only confirming his answer. "I explicitly told him not to go."

"How did you know?" Rose asked.

"I own the studio that's making the film," Andrew answered.

Abby quirked an eyebrow "You're starting to look very possessive, Mr. H. Do you own _everything_ in San Angeles?"

"No. But Dax chose to disobey me, and doing so, disrespected this team." Andrew answered.

"Now, wait a minute, Mr. Hartford." Rose jumped in "It was Dax's dream to be an actor. He just wanted to audition to see if he was good enough...with a little encouragement from...Well, a lot of encouragement from me. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Andrew nodded. "Let's hope that Dax realizes what is really important without any encouragement."

**~*Abby*~**

"Spencer," Abby called as she entered the kitchen pulling her father behind her. She found the butler standing behind the island preparing snacks for later that day.

He looked up at her call and smiled. "Miss Abby, what can I do for you?"

"There is someone I would like you to meet, Spencer," Abby announced "This is my father. Daddy, this is Spencer."

Adam and Spencer nodded at one another.

"Hello, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my snowflake." said Adam, taking the chocolate syrup from Abby as she lifted it to her lips.

"Hey!" the White ranger pouted.

Spencer smiled as he watched Abby scurry around her father and attempt to swipe the syrup from him once more. "It was my pleasure, sir; someone needs to take care of the ball of energy."

"I'm not that bad." Abby defended, partially listening to the conversation. "Urgh! Give it to me!" she added as her father held the bottle out of her reach.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Abby pouted as the sensors and her Tracker beeped "I hate when that happens." she grumbled stalking out of the kitchen. Adam shook his head and placed the syrup bottle back down on the counter, before snatching it back up again as a blue of white and blue danced around the kitchen.

"Damn it!" said Abby, before disappearing once more out of the kitchen.

Adam and Spencer chuckled as they heard the elevator ding signaling Abby's descent into the base.

**~*Abby*~**

"What's the 911?" said Abby, bouncing into the base.

"Looks like Kamdor and Miratrix found some help." Andrew answered "Think you guys can handle it? You're only five."

"Six!" Dax announced happily as he slid down the pole.

"Dax!" Ronny laughed "You're back."

"So, how was your first starring role?" Andrew asked, looking less than pleased.

Abby hit him in the shoulder, she was upset too with the Blue ranger, but he didn't have to sound so harsh.

"It was great." Dax admitted "But right in the middle of it, I realized that the acting thing was...something that I wanted just for me. This Power Ranger thing is something I do for a lot more people. My movie career can wait. Sorry, guys. Sorry, Mr. Hartford. Sorry, Abs."

Abby smiled and nodded. "We'll work out the consequences later." she said. "Right now, we have a job to do."

The other rangers hissed in through their teeth as Andrew nodded. "Go!" he ordered.

**~*Abby*~**

_Pop!_

Abby appeared onto the battle several seconds before her friends. When the others did arrive they dropped from the SHARC in a circular formation and landed either side of their team-mate.

"Talk about a battle royale." Will commented.

"Whoa!" Mack breathed

"Oohh!" Rose nodded

"Whoa!" Ronny exclaimed

Dax pointed into the thick of the battle "They're controlling the stunt men!"

"Look out!" Abby yelled as Moltor noticed them and crossing his swords fired several bolts of energy in their direction. She pushed her team-mates down as the bolts of energy flew overhead and disappeared into the sky.

"Attack the Power Rangers." the fiery-lizard ordered.

Down below the Lava Lizards abandoned their fight with the Ninja's and rushed to obey their new command. Followed closely by the Ninja's, Kamdor and Miratrix.

"Come on!" Abby yelled as she leapt up into the air and back-flipped over a Ninja's head. She landed on a metal enclosure a few feet away and ducked a few swings from the stunt Ninja's before diving off the metal walkway and taking a shot at the real enemy - Kamdor.

While the others branched off and dealt with their own inconveniences, Abby flipped high over another group of Ninja's, blasted a few Lava Lizards with her icy powers, and returned her attention to the stunt doubles that were advancing upon her. "This is crazy!" she yelled to Mack, who had taken over in fighting Kamdor. "We've got to do something!"

"There's just too many of them!" Mack responded.

A flash of light momentarily blinded the two leaders of the team as a new assault vehicle appeared on scene.

"The Transtek Armor!" Mack and Abby exclaimed. "Dax! Get it!"

"Yeah!" the Blue ranger grinned "This car's all mine! Transtek Armor, go!"

Entering the new assault vehicle, Dax quickly dealt with the likes of Camera and Speaker "Gotcha!" he grinned as the claw grabbed the two, popped a wheelie and lifted the two baddies of their feet. "Going up!" he threw them into the air and watched as they exploded.

Meanwhile, Kamdor had knocked Mack into Abby and the two team-leaders hit the ground in front of a menacing group of Ninja's; while Kamdor himself teamed up with Moltor to take on the Transtek Armor.

"Shall we?" Moltor asked.

"Fire!" Kamdor ordered.

But Dax was ready for them and dodged the explosions. "Engage Transtek transformation."

Dax slid the control level up as the Transtek started to change. The pincers opened up to become feet, its rear wheel mounted and attacked laser blasters rotated outwards to become arms, the attachment at the back opened up to form a head and the vehicle started to take on a vaguely humanoid shape. Landing back on the ground, the other Rangers gasped at the mini-Megazord with Dax at the wheel.

"Come on!" the Blue ranger challenged.

The moment is, however, ruined for the other rangers as they are attacked once again by Lava Lizards, Miratrix and the Ninja's.

Above the other rangers, the Transtek takes aim, plants its feet on the ground hard enough to crack the surface, and gives Kamdor a massive blasting. The blue ninja flew backwards through the air, yelling in anger as he lost the parchment which was in his hand.

"It's mine!" Miratrix yelled shoving Rose away and leaping up to grab the scroll.

"Think again!" Abby announced flipping over Miratrix; she snagged the parchment out of the air and landed a few feet in front of her fallen team-mate.

Miratrix growled and started towards Abby, who whipped around and held the female at arms-length with her Drive Bow. "Give me a reason," said Abby, pulling back on the bow as she leveled the arrow with her enemy. Miratrix stopped. "I dare you!"

"This isn't over!" Kamdor announced as he re-joined Miratrix in front of Abby. He waved his hand, there was a puff of dust and the two disappeared.

"Hey!" Ronny exclaimed as the Ninja she had been fighting with slumped into the dirt "The spell is broken!"

"Yeah. We did it!" Dax rejoiced.

Abby nodded and lowered her Drive Bow as Rose made it back her feet, and Mack and Will re-joined them.

**~*Abby*~**

"That was awesome!" Ronny gushed as she led the way into Hartford mansion. "I can't believe the Transtek's power!"

"It was off the hook!" Will agreed.

Rose grinned and held up the parchment "I better give this parchment to Mr. H. so he can decode it."

The others nodded, before pausing as Spencer entered placing a bucket and three mops down onto the floor. "Everyone who thinks they don't deserve latrine duty, step back one pace."

The rangers exchanged looks and stepped backwards.

"Rose and Dax, not so fast." Spencer stopped the two.

Mack, Will and Ronny laughed teasingly.

"Busted." Ronny teased.

Rose frowned "Me? What did I do?"

"Aiding and abetting in a deception," Abby answered as she entered the room behind the butler, carrying a bottle of chocolate syrup, which she was effortlessly squeezing into her mouth. "This is the consequences for disobeying orders. You two -" she pointed at the Blue and Pink rangers "get to clean all the bathrooms in the house."

Dax sighed in relief "That doesn't sound so bad."

"My friend, you don't know how many bathrooms this place has." Mack chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Twenty-seven, to be exact." Spencer supplied the answer.

Abby choked on her chocolate syrup. "Twenty-seven?" she exclaimed "That's the average count of a smallish hotel!"

"Yes." Spencer nodded, taking the chocolate syrup from the White ranger. "And your father clearly stated that you were not allowed anymore sugar."

Abby pouted.

"Well, enjoy." Will laughed as he patted both Rose and Dax shoulders, as Spencer led them from the room.

However, both rangers didn't seem that upset about the consequences of their actions, and actually returned the wave that their team-mates sent them as they ascended the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated on Friday, October 21, 2011 at 8:49pm**


	11. Face to Face Part I

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**A/N -** Sorry for the delay. But I got distracted with my Harry Potter story. But the real reason I haven't updated in the last - oh, three weeks - is because I simply lost interest in writing for this story. (I know bad Kara!) But I did not have any motivation whatsoever to write this next chapter, but I managed to kick my own ass into gear and write this chapter for you all. So hopefully once this is posted I can start working on the next chapter.

Anyways, if you guys would like an idea of what Abby looks like (or which actor would play her if she was real) then please go take a look at my profile under the Abby Holloway section. Just click on Abby Holloway series and it has been linked to a picture that reminds me incredibly of Abby. I hope you all agree.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Taeniaea, Miyu101, Tylerbamafan34, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Fallingstar22 **and**DJScales.**

Now I am going to shut up and let you continue reading.

Read and Review!

* * *

><p>Abby rolled her eyes as she watched Mack bound into the game room gushing rapidly about the new Sonic Streaker that his father was creating down in the Ranger base. Beside her -having returned from Briarwood, hopefully for good- was Nick, who chuckled at the ecstatic red ranger.<p>

"I think he's channeling you," said Nick, as Abby buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Well tell him to quit it!" Abby mumbled, her breath tickling his neck. "There is only room for one over-excited Ranger on this team and that is me!"

Nick smiled as he drew Abby in closer with one arm, all the while watching Mack babble on to the rest of the team.

"Did I tell you it can reach Mach 2 in less than thirty seconds," said Mack happily.

"Only about thirty times," Will groaned.

"And the superthursters boosts the speed to March 3 in less than a minute," Ronny added in. "That's amazing Mack, but we've heard all about it."

Dax appeared behind his friend and touched his shoulder. "They're just jealous, Mack," he consoled. "I think the Sonic Streaker sounds slamming!"

"Then you sit with him for an hour and have him talk about it constantly," grumbled Abby, who was now watching the scene, her head still on Nick's shoulder.

"Good news, team." Rose said happily as she entered the Game room. "I think I make some progress in figuring out how to read this parchment."

"Don't tell me. You looked it up in the alien-to-English dictionary?" Ronny teased.

Abby grinned.

"No, but I called a colleague at the university, Professor Ryan." Rose smiled. "He's a total genius when it comes to languages and codes. I'm going to take him the parchment to see if he can figure any of it out."

Abby's grin vanished. "If it is written in alien then how do you expect a mere mortal to understand it, when we can't?"

"It is worth a try." Rose answered.

"Then let me send it to Cam," protested Abby. "He could work it out in a second, he has a decoder downloaded on his computer…he's a Whiz kid! That's why Rose likes him."

Rose blushed. "I do not! I'll agree that he is a whizz kid, but I do _not_ like him."

"Then why is your face burning a million colours of red?" teased Ronny.

Rose glared at the Yellow and White rangers. "I'm leaving. I have a parchment to figure out."

"Hey, can I come along? I've never been to jolly old England," said Dax

Rose grinned. "Sure."

"Hey, why don't you take Mack along with you?" Will suggested. "He can tell you all about the Sonic Streaker."

Abby and Ronny also nodded in agreement.

"Mm, great idea!" Mack exclaimed. "Hey, Rose, check it out. The main turbines, right, can generate over one thousand horsepower, oh, depending on the altitude and air density…"

Mack's desolate tones were drowned out as he walked away, his arms around both Dax and Rose as they headed off on their journey, leaving three of their team-mates alone in the game room, to enjoy a the peace and quiet that was left behind.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby looked up as Mack and Dax entered Andrew's study from the Game room. "Welcome home," she smiled in greeting. "Can I see the crystal?"

"How did you –"started Mack, but cut off as he realized that Abby knew a lot of things, didn't mean she was going to tell him. He held up the small crystal that Dax had found after the battle with the sandy-haired man in England.

"Do you think it could be another jewel?" said Dax.

Abby run her Tracker over the fragment and shook her head. "I'm not getting any Jewel signature from it. It may very well be just your average piece of space quartz..."

"So if it's just you everyday piece of space quartz," said Mack. "Why did the alien get so upset over it? It obviously meant a lot to him."

"Yeah, out of all the monsters that have tried to pulverize us, he was definitely the most sensitive." Dax nodded, before rolling his eyes. "Come on, Mack. He was just like any other cold-blooded, lizard-faced freak."

Mack shook his head. "No, no. There was something different about this one."

"Define different," said Abby.

"Like he didn't want to hurt us," said Mack. "Like he was being forced to do this against his will…I don't know…there was just something different about the whole attack."

Abby frowned as she considered the possibility that Mack's theory may have been correct, but she would have had to see the alien in action to make a positive outcome on the whole situation.

"Well, if he works for Moltor," said Ronny, appearing in the doorway. "I don't need to see his resume. He's going down.

Abby glanced in her direction and smiled, then returned her attention the crystal in her hands. There was something about it that she couldn't quite comprehend; it felt like it was radiating power, but what kind of power? She wasn't sure, but she did know that she could feel a small pulse hidden beneath the crystal's hard texture.

Maybe there was something about this crystal that was worth investigating.

Just then the TV flickered to life to show the city was under attack.

_"Power Rangers, there will be more destruction if you don't bring the parchment. I suggest you do it before anyone else gets hurt."_

"Where does big scary and ugly get off on telling us what to do?" Abby asked as the TV went on to show the damage the two monsters had already done.

Ronny shrugged. "I don't know, but he doesn't have to tell me twice. Anyone mind if I take the Transtek?"

"Go for it, Ronny," agreed Andrew.

"Sweet," Ronny grinned, and she run across the room to the mantelpiece lined with books, she hit a concealed button underneath the shelf and the wall began to rotate, revealing the poles in which the Ranger used to get down to the base.

Grabbing onto her pole, Ronny slid out of sight as the others rushed to join her.

Abby, however, turned to Mack as he snatched up the parchment. "The whole world rests on what that parchment can tell us," she said. "We can't let them get it."

Mack met her gaze and nodded, as he tucked the parchment away in his jacket pocket. "Let's go save the city before we worry about the parchment."

"Let's go," Abby nodded and the two leaders hurried off after the rest of their team.

**~*Abby*~**

"So, like my handiwork?" said the first monster.

"Do you have to cause so much destruction?" the second asked.

"That's the fun part,"

"At least wait until everyone's out of the area!"

Abby frowned as she heard the last parts of the conversation as she arrived on scene with the rest of her team; the first monster was all for destroying the city -despite innocent civilians being around- but the second monster was trying to stop him, this confused Abby to no end, what kind of monster wanted to cause destruction, but didn't want people to get injured in the process?

"This way!" Rose called, helping a man up and helping him to safety. "Come on!"

After ordering Will, Dax and Mack to help Rose, Abby turned to the sound of a female scream at the end of the sidewalk; one of the monster's behind her was laughing as a woman tripped and fell to the ground, but the second monster was concerned when he looked up to see a mass of concrete falling from the building above her. He ran forward, hoping to get to her before she was squashed.

"No!" he yelled, reaching out his hand.

"Get away from her!" Abby yelled, as she darted forward to save the civillian from the monster.

Thankfully, the woman was saved when a mechanical arm reached out and grabbed the cement, right above her head.

"That was a close one," Ronny sighed in relief.

The monster reached the woman before Abby and grabbed her shoulder. "Hurry! Get out of here!"

The woman turned to him and screamed, as he attempted to calm her down.

"Hey, its okay, I won't -"

Upon hearing the woman's screams, Ronny turned the Transtek armor in the direction they were coming from. "Okay, you asked for it!" said Ronny, pulling back on the joystick and firing a blast at the alien, sending him flying backwards in a fiery explosion.

Landing beside the woman, Abby grabbed her shoulders and helped her to her feet. "Come with me," she said softly, leading the woman out of danger as the monster -Bullox- growled at his companion and then turned to the Rangers.

"Enough! You know what we're here for. Now that we have your attention, where's the parchment?"

"Right here," said Mack, holding up the parchment in question.

"Tyzonn!" Bullox yelled to his friend. "Get it from him."

The second alien -Tyzonn- nodded. "Yes."

"Be ready, Rangers," said Mack.

"Yeah,"

"Okay,"

"Uh-huh,"

Abby appeared alongside Mack and snatched the parchment from his hand. "I got this one," she told him in a slight undertone, before turning back to Tyzonn.

"Abby -" Mack hesitated, reaching out to stop Abby.

The White ranger shook him off as she approached Tyzonn, the parchment clutched tightly in her hand.

"Hand me the parchment," Tyzonn demanded, holding out his hand.

"No," said Abby, as she demorphed. "I saw you help that woman. You're not like the others, are you?"

"I am one of them," Tyzonn answered, as he reached for the parchment.

Once again, Abby held it out of his reach. "If you were one of them then you wouldn't have attempted to help that woman. I believe a lot of things, but I do not believe that you want to hurt anyone."

"Tyzonn, get it!" Bullox yelled.

"You don't have to listen to him," said Abby in calm, comforting tone. "You're your own person, you control what you do!"

Tyzonn hesitated, he was conflicted, he had a job that had been set by Moltor to complete and now he was being presented with the opportunity to do what he had been raised to do his whole life, protect innocent's. He stared at Abby as she stood -unmorphed and vulnerable- in front of him.

"Tyzonn..." Abby said soothingly. "It's your choice."

"Do it!" Bullox yelled. "Do it now!"

Shaking his head, Tyzonn stumbled backwards away from the White ranger, before taking off away from the scene.

Bullox growled in anger and frustration, as he turned his sights on Abby. "Fine! Then I will do what he has failed!" and he lowered his head as he charged.

"Now!" Mack yelled, firing his Zip Charger at the monster; several wires shot out and wrapped around the monster, as Abby took off after Tyzonn.

"Abby!" Ronny yelled at the fleeing White ranger. "Mack, where is she going?"

Mack shook his head. "I don't know, Ronny, but I'll bring her back!" he promised before taking off after his leader himself.

**~*Abby*~**

"Wait!" Abby shouted as she continued after Tyzonn.

"Get away from me!" Tyzonn yelled back as he continued to run.

He threw a strand of lightning at Abby, who flipped over the attack and continued her pursuit as if nothing had ever happened. Once she was close enough, Abby leapt through the air and locked her arms around Tyzonn's neck as he stumbled under the added weight.

Rolling over with Abby still held tightly around his neck, Tyzonn swung at her with his staff, but she disappeared before he could do much harm.

"Dude, watch where you're swinging that thing!" Abby snapped, grabbing the staff as she reappeared.

Tyzonn tugged back. "Let go!"

"No!" said Abby. "I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to talk to you!"

Tyzonn shook his head as he continued to tug at the staff, but Abby's hands tightened around the offending weapon.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is but I'm not your enemy!"

Tyzonn stared angrily at the White ranger. "I said stay away from me!"

"Look, I'm not going hurt you," said Abby. "And I don't think you want to hurt us, either. Who are you?"

Tyzonn was silent for a moment. "I am no one," he finally said. "When Moltor finds out I don't have the whole parchment it won't matter anyway, I will be eliminated."

Abby looked down at the parchment in her hands. "Do you know what this parchment is?" she asked. "It's the only map to the next jewel of the Corona."

Tyzonn's head snapped up. "The Corona Aurora has been found?" he asked.

"Yeah, here on Earth," Abby nodded. "Now, Moltor, Flurious, and every other evil bad guy in the galaxy are coming after it."

"But if Moltor gets the jewels he will use them to crush everything that's good on all planets."

"Not if me and my team stop him," said Abby. "But in order for us to do that we need the piece of the parchment that you have. My team and I have been recruited to protect the Corona Aurora and its jewels; you can trust me when I say that this parchment is in good hands."

Tyzonn consulted her for a moment.

"If you're really not like the others, then please, give me the rest of the parchment." Abby pleaded her eyes wide and innocent.

Tyzonn sighed "I-I can't..."

"Please,"

"I must go," Tyzonn said, getting carefully to his feet.

"Tyzonn..." Abby called, as she turned to face him, as he walked away. She touched his scaly arm and stared up at him. "I know that you have a good heart; I also know that you don't want to harm anyone, but I cannot force you to do something that you do not want to do..." she paused. "But I can promise you protection against Moltor, but first you have to give me the rest of the parchment."

Tyzonn stared deep into the startling blue eyes that stared back at him, he could tell that she was being sincere when she spoke and that her promise of protection was not out of pity, she didn't pity him, she was truthfully scared for his safety, and the way she smiled and spoke to him, made him feel almost human again.

**~*Abby*~**

Ronny and Dax's screams echoed around the downtown area as they were thrown through the air after being blasted by Bullox.

"That was easier than I thought!" he laughed. "Moltor will be pleased when I eliminate you!"

"Stop!"

The four Rangers looked up as Tyzonn appeared from the surrounding forest, skidded to a halt in front of them, and faced off against his companion.

"Don't hurt them anymore!"

"Tyzonn, what are you doing here?" Bullox asked. "Do you have the rest of the parchment?"

"No, and I won't get it for you."

"_What?"_

"I won't get it," Tyzonn repeated, much to the other rangers and Bullox's surprise. "I can't be a part of this anymore." he fell to his knees as he realized the damage he had caused. "I've made a big mistake."

"Yes, you have."

Looking around the other rangers were less than surprised to find Moltor standing a few feet away. Getting to his feet, Tyzonn approached the mutant lava monster.

"Moltor, this destruction has to stop," said Tyzonn. "I don't care about our deal. I won't help you anymore."

"I see," Moltor nodded. "Well, here's what happens to traitors!"

He drew his sword and slashed at the alien, grazing him across the forearm and drawing blood. But not the average human blood, but green alien blood.

"Huh?" Rose frowned.

"Whoa!" said Will.

"What?" exclaimed Dax.

Tyzonn screamed in pain as he grabbed his arm. "Do your worst." he challenged.

Moltor swung his sword again, but it clashed against the blade of another.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Abby spat, as she now stood in front of Tyzonn, she was fully morphed and her weapon was drawn and held blade-to-blade with Moltor's.

"This isn't your business, White ranger!" Moltor snarled.

Abby shrugged. "Maybe not," she answered. "But I am making it my business!"

"He must pay for his betrayal,"

Pushing off one another with the swords, Abby stumbled backwards into the injured Tyzonn as Moltor whirled around and threw a blast towards the two; turning Abby caught Tyzonn's uninjured arm and disappeared with the usual _pop_, just as Mack joined the fight.

He had witnessed the little heart-to-heart that Abby had seemingly shared with Tyzonn and heard the protection promise that she had instigated with the alien in agreement for his cooperation; he needed protection from Moltor, and they needed the parchment that he held.

"Back off, Moltor!" said Mack.

"If I have to through you both to get to him, then so be it!" snarled Moltor.

He swung his sword at Mack who ducked to avoid decapitation; the Red ranger then grabbed the hilt of the blade and dragged the wheel of his Tracker along the edge.

"Overdrive accelerate!"

In an instant, Mack morphed and the battle commenced. Moltor swung his sword and kicked at the Red ranger, as Mack dodged and blocked; both spun into new positions, and Mack blocked Moltor's sword arm and fists several times before being able to kick at Moltor's sword arm and send him stumbling away.

"Drive Defender!" Mack called, bringing out his own personal weapon, and the clash of weapons echoed several times.

In the ruckus none of the rangers seemed to notice that Abby and Tyzonn had failed to return.

**~*Abby*~**

"It seems even with these hideous scales, I'm vulnerable to injury." Tyzonn said, as he watched Abby tend to his wounds. The White ranger was no expert on dealing with alien injuries, but she knew a few things about first aid. "Moltor would have finished me off if you hadn't saved me. I owe you my thanks."

Abby shook her head, as she reached for the white bandage. "You owe me nothing," she told him. "I was just doing my job."

They were silent for a moment while Abby wrapped the bandage around the gauze which was stopping the flow of green blood. Tyzonn watched her for a few moments, before she looked up and caught his gaze.

"My name's Abby," she introduced, holding out her hand.

Tyzonn hesitated for a moment before grasping her hand in his scaly, bloody right hand. "I was once called Tyzonn, and I've brought shame to my planet for bowing to Moltor's will."

Abby smiled. "We all make mistakes."

"If you'll trust me, I'd like to make amends for the harm I've done." Tyzonn replied. "Moltor must be stopped."

"Reading your mind,"

Tyzonn reached into his belt and removed the second half of the parchment he had taken from Rose while she had been in England, he offered it to Abby, who held up her own side of the parchment, there was a golden glow, and seconds later the two pieces re-joined back together as if they had never been separated.

"Alright!" Abby grinned, folding the parchment and tucking it into her jacket pocket; she then stood and held out her hand for Tyzonn to take. "We'd better go."

Tyzonn nodded and took her offered hand. "Yes."

After pulling him off of the boulder and starting their walk back through the forest, Abby produced a map and showed it to Tyzonn. "Can you read these symbols?" she asked.

"No. This language is unfamiliar to me," Tyzonn sighed.

"It's okay," Abby smiled reassuringly. "I'll just make a call -" she produced her cellphone "and then we can head back to the base, I know for a fact my cousin Cam can work these symbols out," she smiled as she dialed an all too familiar number and put the device to her ear.

Tyzonn watched in confusion and fascination, before he suddenly grabbed Abby's wrist and pulled her behind him.

"What are you doing?" said Abby, confusion lacing her words, cellphone still pressed to her ear.

But Tyzonn didn't answer her, instead, her question was answered in the form of a mob of Lava Lizards surrounding them, blocking off their path -both out and further into- the forest.

"Oh..." murmured Abby, as her cellphone dropped her grasp and landed with a soft thump of a bed of dried leaves at her feet. _"This_ is not good."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, November 10, 2011 at 3:16am**


	12. Face to Face Part II

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Operative Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**A/N -** Whoever said University was easy - lied! Yes, it is fun, I will give them that because I am actually enjoying myself, but it is not fun when it comes to the assignments. Not only do the Professors **NOT** tell you when the essays are posted on the student blackboard (they don't hand them out like they do in school and college) and it is no longer answer questions, but analysing documents (*fun* note sarcasm). I am completely lost =/.

Anyway rant over...

Here is Chapter 12 of Abby's adventure with the Overdrive team.

**Dedications**: _Chapter goes out too: _**Kaigirl16, Grapejuice101, Miyu101, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Tylerbamafan34, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Fallingstar22 **and** DJScales.**

Read and Review!

* * *

><p>Cell phone forgotten Abby tore her gaze away from the Lava Lizards and looked up at Tyzonn.<p>

"Think you're well enough to fight?" she asked

"Ha! These creeps?" Tyzonn smiled. "Watch me."

The lizards charged and Tyzonn ran to meet them, knocking several of them over with swings of his staff and kicking the others.

Abby grinned and jumped over another's attack, grabbed a lizard and flipped it over her as she landed, she ducked to avoid a sword-swipe and kicked the legs out from under another Lizard who charged at her; shifting her weight to her right hand Abby planted a kick to the chest and knocked it away from her.

Two Lava Lizards pulled back and blasted Abby with their Lava breathes. The White ranger kicked off from the ground and Ninja streaked between the two Lizards, effectively dealing with them, she skidded to a halt and spun around to watch them drop to the ground like rag dolls.

"That is what happens when you mess with a Ninja, idiots!" muttered Abby, shaking her head dismissively.

Turning away from her group of Lava Lizards, Abby turned to see Tyzonn holding his own against the Lava Lizards. Her eyes widened as Tyzonn suddenly changed in a large mass of slivery liquid, and moved between the lizards effortlessly, before transforming back into Tyzonn.

"Huh, interesting!" Tyzonn mused. "Nice to know not everything's changed."

"Dude," Abby exclaimed as she approached him. "I don't know what you just did, but it was impressive."

Tyzonn smiled in recognition, as Abby turned away and searched the forest floor for her cell phone. She found it - trashed, buried beneath the leaves it had landed on seconds before the fight had broken out.

"Oh, come on!" Abby complained scooping up her destroyed cell phone.

"Is everything okay?" Tyzonn frowned.

Abby looked over her shoulder at him. "Fine, except my father is going to kill me!" she huffed, stuffing the remains of her beloved device into her pocket. "So let me get this straight, you can turn to silver?" she asked as she walked away.

"Mercury." Tyzonn corrected.

"My bad," said Abby sheepishly. "So, you come from a reptilian race that can liquidize into mercury at will..." she nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"I am not a reptile!" Tyzonn snapped angrily, stepping out in front of Abby.

Abby stopped short. "Okay, no need to bite my head off," she replied. "It's just you have scales and look like a reptile, sorry for getting the wrong impression."

"I'm sorry." Tyzonn sighed, walking away slightly.

Abby watched him for a minute or two before hurrying to catch up with him, she didn't blame him for snapping at her, and he needed to understand that. "Look, if I'm going to trust you, I need to know the whole story." she switched off her Tracker. "You have my full attention, although that may not be much, my attention span is shorter than a goldfish."

"I don't even know where to start," Tyzonn admitted.

"Why don't you start with this?" Abby asked, holding up the tiny crystal fragment that she had taken from Mack earlier that day.

Tyzonn gasped and reached the crystal. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"My friend, Mack, found it on the ground in England." Abby explained. "I figured it was something important, so I decided to keep it safe."

Tyzonn smiled. "It is the only thing I brought with me from my home planet," he explained. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Abby smiled. "So, if you're not here for the jewels of the Corona, why are you here?"

"I came here in search of something more important to me than any jewel...but my search was cut short..."

Abby frowned as she reached out and touched his shoulder comfortingly, but the moment her fingers had brushed his scales a powerful feeling surged through her, and images started to appear before her very eyes.

_"Mercurian!" Moltor called, stepping out in front of a human with shaggy blonde hair, he was dressed in a light grey tunic over a dark grey shirt and trousers, with black boots. He was carrying a spear that Abby recognized as the same one Tyzonn used._

"Uh-oh," Abby murmured as she realized that just by touching Tyzonn outside of her mind, she had been transported into his memory, allowing herself to witness it for herself.

_"Your people's power is known throughout the galaxy," continued Moltor. "I can use a soldier like you in my army."_

_"I'm not here to be in any army," said the Human. "Now, let me pass."_

_"You dare to refuse me, Moltor?"_

_"That name means nothing to me!" said the Human. "Now, get out of my way!"_

_He passed Moltor, who swung at him with his sword and sent a blast of energy at him. The man hit the ground as his crystal fell onto a rocky surface, before being crushed as Moltor stood on it._

_"I'll show you who you're dealing with." Moltor growled._

_"No!" the Human cried, picking the shattered crystal. "I swear you'll regret that!"_

_"And you'll regret ever coming to Earth!"_

_They two battled it out on the sand dunes, as Abby watched from the side-lines. She was used to be invisible in these 'out-of-body' visions; it was still freaky, but it was effective because it helped her understand what was fully happening, instead of just being told from another's point of view. This way, she knew that nothing could be changed or altered the fit the person's needs._

_Suddenly the Human was surrounded by ripples of electrical energy. When they disappeared the reptilian form of Tyzonn appeared before Abby's eyes._

Abby cupped her mouth as she gasped. "Tyzonn?" she questioned, disbelief played across her features as she realized the reptile in which she had protected against Moltor in the real world, was in fact a human from another planet. "Whoa, freaky..."

_"Well, well, well..." Moltor laughed._

_"What have you done to me?" Tyzonn demanded._

_"You're going to join me..." Moltor answered. "One way or another."_

_Tyzonn slammed his fists into the sand angrily. "You monster!"_

_"You think I'm a monster?" Moltor questioned. "Look at you!"_

_He handed Tyzonn a mirror so he was able to see his reflection. Tyzonn gazed once at the reflective surface before letting out an anguish scream. "NO!"_

Abby gave a startled gasp as she pulled her hand from Tyzonn's shoulder and stumbled back away from him, her breathing heavy, like she had just run a marathon; once she had regained her breathing pattern, she looked up at the reptilian in front of her. "You're human..." she whispered.

"Yes," Tyzonn nodded. "What was that? What did you do?"

"It's part of my heritage," Abby answered. "I get visions. Some of them are 'out-of-body' visions, which allows me to witness something as it is happening, but no one who is present there can see me." she explained. "I have never experienced one like that; I have never touched someone as they are remembering a distant memory, and been allowed to see it play out. That was new."

Tyzonn considered her for a moment. "Who are you really, Abby?" he asked.

"I am a very complicated story," Abby answered, honestly. "But this isn't about me, this is about you,"

"There is nothing you can do for me," Tyzonn said sadly. "I had no choice. I knew the beast I had become would be shunned on your planet. And now that I've betrayed Moltor, I'm doomed to live in this body forever."

Abby shook her head, but kept her distance. "I wouldn't be so sure; we have a state-of-the-art technology centre. Maybe there's something we could do help you."

"Your friends don't trust me," Tyzonn reminded her. "Why should they?"

"Because _I_ trust you," said Abby.

Tyzonn stared at her for a moment, before nodding. "Okay. I will go."

Abby smiled, touched his arm and disappeared with a '_pop_'.

**~*Abby*~**

Cam looked up as the elevator dinged and the rangers entered the base, as usual, he scanned the ranks for Abby, but failed to see the ball of hyperactivity that was his cousin. Was it just him or was Abby becoming reckless a she grew older?

"Anything Cam?" said Rose, as she came to a stop beside him.

The former Green Samurai shook his head. "No. Not yet."

"Still no sign of Abby?" Nick asked.

"Unfortunately," said Mack, shaking his head. "What was she thinking saving that alien?"

"When you've known Abby as long as I have," said Cam. "You'll realize that she never does anything without a reason. She'll have a reason for saving that reptilian."

Nick nodded in agreement.

Andrew looked around at the two retro rangers. "I hope it's a good reason," he said. "She put not only herself, but the rest of the team in danger by disappearing in the middle of a battle."

Will and Dax exchanged apprehensive looks.

"Hey, if Abby doesn't come back," said Ronny. "Can I have her bike?"

The elevator dinged once more and Abby walked out, the parchment in her hand. "Touch my bike and I will kill you, Speedy."

Ronny grinned as she spun around. "See - I told you she'd be back." she said.

Abby rolled her eyes as she hugged Ronny back. "Ron, if anyone has my bike after I am gone, it is Dustin. He has been after it since we were kids."

The Yellow ranger waved off her friend. "Phooey!" she pouted.

Abby giggled. "Hey Cam,"

But before the Samurai could answer, Tyzonn stepped into the room, and the other rangers were put on instant alert, reaching for their Trackers.

"Whoa! How'd he get in here?" Will asked.

Glancing over her shoulder, Abby turned back to the Black ranger. "I let him..."

"What?" Andrew cried. "Abigail -"

Abby glared at the older man. "My name is Abby. His name is Tyzonn. He's my friend."

"I'm sorry about what happened before," Tyzonn said, stepping further into the room. "Please, forgive me. I never meant to hurt anyone."

The elevator dinged for the third time and Spencer walked out as the doors opened.

"Look," said Abby, approaching her cousin, and passing him the parchment. "He's going to help us find the diamond."

"Well," said Andrew, after a rather tense pause. "What are we waiting for, Rangers? We've got the parchment back. Let's get to work."

Nick smiled as he wrapped his arms around Abby's waist as she lay back into him. "Hi," he murmured.

"Hi," said Abby, over her shoulder.

"And nobody thought to tell me we were expecting a visitor?" said Spencer, as he did a quick head count of everyone that was inside the ranger base.

Ronny smiled. "This is Tyzonn." she introduced.

"Sir," Tyzonn said, as he bowed slightly in Spencer's direction.

Will let go of his Tracker. "He's cool." he said to Spencer.

The butler nodded before leaving to get more refreshments for the Rangers and their new found ally.

**~*Abby*~**

"Okay," said Rose, as she unrolled the parchment and lay it flat on the table top. "We think we translated a couple of these symbols: 'mountain' and 'diamond'"

"That is all your decoder could get, Cam?" Abby asked.

"Sorry, Abs," Cam shrugged. "My decoder is for foreign codes, not alien language."

Abby frowned in her cousin's direction. "You suck."

Cam chuckled and turned back to the parchment. "The only problem we have is that we don't know what mountain, it could be anywhere on Earth."

"That sucks." Abby pouted.

"Would you care for some lemonade, sir?" asked Spencer, as he returned with a tray of drinks.

Tyzonn eyed it curiously. "Lemonade?"

"It's made from lemons," said Ronny. "A citrus fruit we grow here on Earth."

"Citrus. I know of this organic acid." Tyzonn nodded, taking a glass from the tray and emptying its contents onto the parchment.

The rangers stood frozen as the parchment blackened and bubbled beneath the liquid.

Rose glared disgustedly in Tyzonn's direction, as she lifted the parchment and shook it, the lemonade dripping from the bottom corner onto the floor. "Are you insa -?"

"Wait," Abby interrupted. "You guys - look!"

She was pointing at the parchment as Rose wiped the black stuff from the centre of the parchments; beneath the bubbling mess was a set of numbers.

69.3S, 175.6E.

"Numbers!" Rose exclaimed.

"Of course!" cried Cam. "The citric acid in the lemonade revealed the information."

Nick clapped Tyzonn on the shoulder. "Good call." he smiled.

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" Abby asked.

"It looks like longitude and latitude," Rose answered.

Abby looked confused. "Huh?"

"Geography." answered Cam. "How did you manage to get straight As in school?"

"Because I studied subjects that played to my strengths," answered Abby. "Like Psychology and Calculus."

The younger rangers shook their heads. Abby was a mystery that was definite.

"Maybe it's the location of the mountain we need to go to," suggested Ronny.

"It's got to be it!" nodded Dax.

"Way to go, Ty." grinned Ronny.

Abby smiled at Tyzonn who nodded modestly in response.

"Okay, Rangers," Andrew stepped in. "The SHARC is fuelled up and ready to go."

The rangers nodded and hurried for the exit, Tyzonn grabbed Abby's wrist as she slid past him. "Wait! Take me with you! Maybe I can be of some use."

"I think there's room for one more," Abby nodded. "Come on!"

Tyzonn nodded and followed them out.

**~*Abby*~**

After arriving at their destination, the rangers and Tyzonn left the SHARC and wandered around the bottom of a volcano.

"Well, this is the place," said Rose, looking around.

"Wouldn't you know it? More lava." said Ronny, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Abby groaned. "I hate lava,"

"We'll find a way to get the diamond out." said Mack, leaning over the ledge to stare down into the Lava. "Let's go!"

The others nodded and stepped forward but Bullox appeared in their path.

"We meet again, Tyzonn!" he said.

"Oh, great," Abby complained. "Can't we get at least _one_ break!"

Bullox glared. "Annoying pest!"

"Leave her alone, Bullox," said Tyzonn, stepping in front of Abby.

"Looks like the diamond's going to have to wait," said Will, glaring at Bullox.

Abby shook her head. "No, you guys deal with clown," she told the rest of her team. "Tyzonn and I will go after the Jewel. I can always teleport us out if anything goes wrong."

"But, Abby, it's a Volcano." said Mack.

"Yeah, I do know the difference between a Volcano and a Glacier, thank you, Mack." replied Abby.

The Red ranger rolled his eyes. "No. I mean, you tend to pass out when you come in close contact to Lava."

"Mack, I appreciate your concern, but Tyzonn is my responsibility." said Abby. "Stay here and help the others destroy Bullox. I'll be fine."

She smiled reassuringly before taking off with Tyzonn.

Bullox growled after them, stamped his feet against the ground and attempted to follow, but the other rangers blocked his path.

"Not so fast!" snapped Ronny.

"Ready!" said Mack, taking charge.

"Ready! Overdrive accelerate!"

**~*Abby*~**

Abby paused as she stared at the huge drop from the ledge beneath her down to the Lava Lake at the base of the Volcano. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea," she murmured.

"Are you okay?" Tyzonn asked.

"I have a huge fear of heights," said Abby. "There is also the fact that I can't handle extensive heat all that well, this is why Mack was worried about me coming up here it's too hot for me."

Tyzonn nodded in understandment. "Look, there it is!" he pointed at an irregular shaped bluish rock in the side of the mountain. "I'll go down!"

"You think those scales of yours can take the heat?" Abby asked.

"It's the only option we have," said Tyzonn. "We can't very well send you down there, you'll burn out."

Abby smiled at him. "Okay, tell me when you have the Diamond, and I'll teleport us out of here."

"You got it." Tyzonn agreed, and lowered himself over the side of the ledge, using Abby's Zip Charger.

"Be careful, Ty." Abby called down.

"I'm almost there!" Tyzonn responded, as he hung just above the Lava Lake. He reached out his hand to reach the diamond. "Come on! Come on!" his fingers wrapped around the disconfigured gem, and he grinned. "Yes! I got it!"

Abby punched the air in victory. "Yeah! Great job!"

**~*Abby*~**

Abby bounced into the Ranger base.

"Are the others not back yet?" she asked eagerly, jumping up onto Nick's back and observing the monitors. They showed the other rangers finishing off Bullox.

Cam grinned. "They just finished," he said.

"And another one bites the dust," Abby giggled.

Nick smiled as he allowed Abby to drop from his back and approach Tyzonn who had followed her into the Ranger base. "Did you get the diamond?" he asked.

"Yeah," Abby nodded. "Show 'em, Ty!"

Tyzonn held the jewel out towards Andrew. "For you." he said.

"Thank you, Tyzonn." Andrew smiled, as the diamond started to shrink back to its natural size.

Tyzonn nodded. "I was happy to help."

"The others are on their way back," said Cam from the monitors. Abby looked around just in time to see the SHARC take off into the air.

Andrew turned away from the others and approached a drawer on the far side of the room, he pulled it open to reveal five different sections; one of which holds Brownbeard's pearl. He held up the gemstone and placed it in another empty section. "Now there are two jewels that won't fall into the wrong hands..." he smiled.

"I for one," said Abby. "Am proud of the rangers. We were a little rocky when we first started out...but...I think they are finally getting the hang of working as a team."

Cam smiled. "Well, not all Ranger teams are friends straight off the bat, Abby."

Abby grinned. "Yeah, but Hunter and Blake were strangers when they first joined our team, remember? They didn't want to be rangers..."

"Because they had been used my Lothor," Cam reminded her. "But you managed to change their minds."

"Yeah, because the fate of the world hung in the balance," Abby answered. "We needed a full team and they had been given the Thunder morphers for a reason, Sensei Omino wouldn't have given them the morphers if they weren't meant to be rangers in the first place!"

Cam shook his head. "It was never discovered if they were destined for the Thunder morphers, like you were the Snow morpher, Abby."

"I believe they were!" said Abby.

A bright light filled the underground base, causing those present to shield their eyes. As the light dimmed the indistinct, golden, glowing form of the Sentinel Knight appeared before them. "The Power Rangers are proving to be a formidable team." he said. "I wish to thank them for their courage and commend them for finding two of the jewels."

"Well, the others aren't here yet," said Abby. "But I'll be happy to pass on a message."

"Ah, young guardian," said the Knight. "As happy and carefree as always."

Abby grinned. "Is there any other way to be?" she asked. "But I would like to point out that we would never have found the second jewel had it not be for our friend, Tyzonn."

Tyzonn bowed in respect of the glowing guardian in front of him.

"Ah, the young Mercurian. I know of your most unfortunate story."

Tyzonn turned to Abby in confusion.

"He's a guardian," answered the White ranger. "Apparently, they are all knowing."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Then what does that make you?" he asked. "Aren't you a young guardian?"

"Do you want me to be all knowing?"

"No."

"Then shush..."

Nick shook his head, as Abby turned back to the glowing, golden ball of pure energy.

"Hey, wait a minute," gasped Abby. "Sentinel Knight, you're all magical and mystical. Can't you do something help Tyzonn? I mean, can't you change him back?"

"I do not possess that kind of power," said the Sentinel Knight. "But you possess something that does."

Abby frowned. "Are you speaking in code? Cam...is he speaking in code?"

Cam chuckled and shook his head. "No, Abby, he means the Jewels."

"They Jewels are a code?"

"No," said Cam in amusement. "He means the Jewels are powerful enough to cause a catastrophe - or - a miracle."

A small frown slid onto Abby's face. "I'm confused..."

The men in the room chuckled at only female present, as golden sparkles rose from the Sentinel Knight's glowing form. From behind Andrew the two jewels inside the draw also started to emit silver sparkles, and then golden, violet and white beams rose into the air and struck Tyzonn in the chest. From the impact he instantly turned to silvery mercury - and then returned to solid form, only this time he wasn't the reptilian Abby had grown used too, he was the human she had seen in his memories.

"Whoa!" Dax breathed, as the elevator doors opened and he stepped out. The other rangers were behind him, also transfixed on the scene they had just walked in on.

Tyzonn looked down at his own hands and smiled. "It worked..." he grinned.

**~*Abby*~**

A little while later, after the others had gotten over the shock of Tyzonn being a human from another planet as opposed to a reptilian creature, the man in question towards the main doors of the manor. Abby walked alongside him chatting as if she and Tyzonn were old friends rather than new acquaintances.

"This has been an incredible experience," Tyzonn said "and I thank you for all your help, but now I must go."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked. "We only have two Jewels; we still have a long way to go. Why don't you stay and work with us?"

"I can't," Tyzonn sighed. "Just as you have your mission, I have my own."

Abby frowned. "Can't we help each other?" she asked. "You help us with our mission, and we will help you with yours."

Tyzonn shook his head. "No, Abby, this is something I must do alone."

"Okay," Abby nodded. "Well, I figured you may want this -" she holds out his crystal, fully restored "before you leave."

"My crystal!"

"Yeah. I told you we were high-tech, didn't I?"

"Oh, yes, behold the technological marvel known as 'glue'," said Nick sarcastically, as he appeared behind Abby.

The White ranger elbowed his softly in the stomach. "Shush..."

Tyzonn smiled as he took the crystal and placed it carefully into a socket on his silver wristband, before he touched her shoulder. "Good luck on your mission."

"Good luck on yours," said Abby, standing on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "Just remember, we're always here if you need us."

Tyzonn nodded. "Thanks for all your help, Abby. Goodbye."

With one last smile, Tyzonn turned and walked away.

Abby watched him leave, as her smile faded from her face, and a sigh of regret escaped her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**So, that is the Tyzonn arc over and done with. I am glad that I got this arc over with so quickly; hopefully Chapter 13 will be updated next weekend, so keep a look out for that little notification email in your inboxes.**

**Bringing you this early (which is good by my standards) but I have to be up earlier in the morning, little brother needs the dentist and I'm the only free person who can take him. Urgh! 8:00am wakeup call on my week off =(**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 10 November 2011 at 10:17pm.**


	13. Man of Mercury Part I

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note -** Chapter 13 ready to be read and reviewed. I hope you enjoy it.

**Dedications:** To the following: **Grapejuice101, DJScales, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Dare-deviless **and** Fallingstar22.**

Off we go...

* * *

><p>Cam snapped his head up as the alarms blared like crazy from the monitors around him. "Nick, where are the Rangers?" he asked to the younger man behind him.<p>

"Uh, still in Portugal, following up on that jewel lead," Nick answered "Why, what have you got?"

"The satellites are picking up multiple explosions in Brazil, there is also a jewel signature and something else..." said Cam.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Cam answered. "But whatever it is, it's big!"

"Alright," Nick nodded. "I'll re-route the Rangers."

"When you're doing that I'm going to inform Hartford and Spencer of a possible Jewel signature," said Cam as he turned towards the elevator.

Nick, however, didn't hear him as he frantically tried to contact Abby.

**~*Abby*~**

In Portugal, the rangers were unmorphed and running through the dense forest towards their target - a tree, situated in the middle of the jungle of trees.

"Guys, up here!" said Abby as she reached the tree statue first.

Ronny sighed as she looked around, the forest was empty and the tree was emitting steam from its side. "Looks like we're late to the party!" she said breathlessly.

"Whatever it was," said Mack, as he run his Tracker over the statue "it's gone now."

The rest of the team breathed out sharply, still recovering from their run through the forest. Regaining her breath first, Rose mimicked Mack's actions and run her Tracker over the statue.

"This material doesn't register on my Tracker, it's not from Earth." she said.

Abby snapped her gaze towards Rose as a pang of regret exploded inside her chest at the mention of Alien material, it had been over a week since Tyzonn had left to finish his mission, and Abby was having a difficult time letting go; she had grown accustom to the Mercurian; they made a good team, and she missed the friendship they had shared.

"_Abby,"_

"Nick?" said Abby, snatching her Tracker from her shoulder.

_"Abby, Cam picked up a disturbance in Brazil; you need to go there now! I'll give you the coordinates on the way."_

Abby nodded. "We're all over it.

"Looks like we're going to Rio," Dax grinned.

Mack nodded. "Let's go!"

**~*Abby*~**

After reaching the camp and the first thing, Abby noticed was that it was completely trashed and many of the scientists were supporting injuries.

"This place is a mess," Mack gasped, jumping down from the Humvee.

"What happened here?" Abby asked reaching a man who was sitting slumped over on a crate. His arm was cut pretty badly, and blood was oozing from the wound.

"We were attacked," the man answered. "By beasts."

"Beasts?" Dax asked.

"What did they want?" Will asked.

"They were looking for a jewel of some sort. They were vicious and evil."

The Rangers sighed.

"Well, I guess we can add another batch of jewel villains to the growing populations," said Rose.

"Yeah, and we got to stop them, too." Mack nodded.

Abby turned back to the older man in front of her. "Which way did they go?" she asked.

The scientist pointed down a path leading into the forest. "That way." he murmured.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Abby straightening up and turning to her team. "Ronny, you and I are going to stay here and help these people and protect them in case they come back -" Ronny nodded and hurried off to help the rest of the scientists around her "the rest of you are going to track down the things that did this!"

The others nodded and took off leaving Ronny and Abby at the camp.

**~*Abby*~**

As the others run off Abby turned back to the man behind her, grabbed a bandage and started to wrap up his arm. "I'm Abby, by the way."

"Dr. Medford," the older man responded.

"What else can you tell me about the creatures that did this?"

Dr Medford shook his head. "I've told you everything," he sighed. "The only other thing about them was they were like humanoid cats."

"Cats?"

Medford nodded.

Abby groaned. "Great, that is all I need."

Medford looked confused, but brushed it off as Abby finished bandaging his arm and hurried off to help Ronny stabilize one of his fellow scientists.

Halfway through bandaging a young man's leg, Abby heard Medford speak again, but this time it wasn't to her. Glancing over her shoulder, a smile graced Abby's features as she spotted the familiar blonde in a grey tunic. "Tyzonn!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running towards the younger male.

"Hello Abby," Tyzonn smiled.

"Hey, Tyzonn, what are you doing here?" said Ronny as she approached.

"Apparently not much," responded Tyzonn. "You seem to have things under control." he gently held up Medford's bandaged arm. "This is a nice dressing, Ronny."

Abby frowned. "I did that," she pointed out.

Ronny smiled at the older female. "She did," she confirmed.

"Then, it's a nice dressing, Abby." Tyzonn corrected.

Abby giggled. "Thanks, but I think what Ronny meant was; what are you doing here in Brazil?"

"He's saving us from those Fearcats!" said Mack, as he appeared behind them with the other rangers.

"Fearcats?"

The rangers frowned as Tyzonn spaced out for a few seconds, before coming back to reality and touched the crystal on his wristband. He took a few steps away from the group, but Abby caught his wrist and followed him.

"Ty, are you alright?" she asked.

"What's up with him?" Dax asked in a low voice.

Still slightly dazed, Tyzonn turned to face Abby.

The White ranger smiled softly. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it. Just know we're here for you. That's what friends on this planet are for."

"Thanks," Tyzonn nodded. "You are my friends. But now I must go. The Fearcats are still out there."

"We'll go with you," Abby offered. "Right, guys?"

The others nodded and voiced their agreement, but Tyzonn shook his head and turned to face them. "No! No. You would be in danger. I must defeat them alone."

He turned to leave again, but Abby tightened her hold on him and pulled him back. "No, we can help you. We help people, too." she told him.

"Look, find that jewel. That's what they're looking for." said Tyzonn. "They want to use the power to release their army from a prison mirror. Find that jewel." he turned to Abby, and tugged his hand from her grasp. "Keep it safe."

"Tyzonn!" Abby called after him, but the younger male had already disappeared into the surrounding trees.

Will watched him curiously. "I'm getting the feeling there's something he's not telling us." he said.

"Maybe so, but he's right," Rose spoke. "We need to find that jewel before the Fearcats get their paws on it."

Abby rolled her eyes at the pun.

"All right, split up - we'll come more ground that way," said Mack.

Dax grinned. "This is just like a scary movie, where, when the group splits up, they usually get picked off one by one."

"Yeah, because splitting up _always_ works!" said Abby, her tone dripping with sarcasm

Mack sighed. "If we keep our Tracker locators on at all times," he said "and stay in constant communication with one another, we should be fine, don't worry so much."

Abby narrowed her eyes at the retreating form of the Red ranger, as he turned toe and disappeared into the woods behind the camp; Rose, Ronny and Will also dispersed, leaving Abby and Dax in the same positions they had been when the order had been given.

"I was just saying," Dax sighed.

"Let's just find these Fearcats," said Abby. "Before they find the Jewel and we have mass destruction on our hands."

The Blue ranger nodded and took off.

"Just be careful!" Abby shouted after him, before Ninja streaking through the forest.

**~*Abby*~**

Landing at the base of a rather large oak tree Abby snatched her Tracker from her shoulder as Ronny's panicked voice echoed from it.

_"Guys! They are here!"_

"Ronny?" Abby questioned, looking at the device in confusion, before spinning around the sound of her friends yells. "Ronny!"

Disappearing once more in a flash of white and blue, Abby streaked through the trees until she came upon the area that Ronny had been searching. "Ronny!" she yelled, looking around for any sign of the Yellow ranger.

"The Fearcats have her." said Tyzonn. "We have to rescue her before it's too late."

Abby spun around to find the Mercurian lying down on the ground, looking at Ronny's hair scrunchy in curiosity. "What? Why did they grab Ronny?"

"It's not Ronny they want." said Tyzonn, getting to his feet. "It's her power. They'll use anything to release their army."

Reaching for her Tracker, Abby sighed and opened it. "Guys, we have a problem." she said into the communicator.

_"What's going on?"_ said Mack in response.

"The Fearcats have Ronny,"

There was a long pause before several 'what?' echoed over the device.

"Look, there is no time to explain," said Abby. "We just need to find her and quickly!"

There was another pause, before seconds later the rest of the rangers arrived on scene, each of them looked as nervous as the other.

"How are we going to find her?" asked Will.

"Let's hope they don't know how to turn off her locator," said Rose, opening her Tracker and guiding the other rangers in the direction that Ronny's signal seemed to be coming from.

**~*Abby*~**

Meanwhile, the Fearcats had taken Ronny to a remote part of the beach where Mig had just finished tying the Yellow ranger to a large wooden stake and his holding her Tracker.

"With the power of this device," Mig laughed. "We'll free our brethren from their two-dimensional cells."

"You won't get away with this," Ronny snapped. "I have friends in high places."

"Once our army is free, your friends will be insignificant."

Mig laughed. "Let's see." he walked towards the rock he had propped the prison mirror and held out Ronny's Tracker to the reflective surface. A yellow beam of light shone onto the mirror and reflected deep into its depths.

"Be free, my friends! Help us conquer!" Mig yelled.

"Not on my watch!" yelled Abby, streaking onto the scene. She kicked up at Mig's hand and sent Ronny's Tracker through the air and onto the sand a few feet away.

Mig growled as Abby landed behind him in a crouch, before straightened as the rest of her team appeared from every direction. "Insignificant pest..." he sneered, as his eyes glowed green and he shot an energy beam at the rangers, knocking them to the ground.

"We must protect the mirror!" Cheetah stated, opting a defence stance before rushing into battle against Will and Mack.

Mig nodded once and run to meet Rose and Dax mid-fight.

This left Abby and Tyzonn to fight against the newest Fearcat that had appeared from the mirror. "I hate cats!" Abby grumbled, taking a hit to the chest and rolling across the sand towards some rocks.

Tyzonn jabbed at the new cat with his staff and ducked to avoid his claw-swipes. He elbowed the cat, who grabbed his staff, causing them both to struggle for it.

Jumping to her feet, Abby rushed forward and planted a kick in the cat's chest knocking him backwards; using the cat to push off of, Abby turned mid-air and landed facing both Ronny and the mirror as the reflective device pulsated and two arms appeared from inside.

"Abby," Tyzonn yelled. "Get the mirror!"

Abby nodded once and rushed forward. "On it!"

"Hey, not so fast!" Benglo hissed, chasing after the White ranger.

"Leave her!" Tyzonn yelled, darting in front of Benglo and diverting his attention off of Abby. Benglo grabbed ahold of Tyzonn and threw him through the air, and laughed as he landed on the hard sand a few feet away.

Skidding to a halt beside the mirror, Abby turned to Ronny. "Sit tight for two more minutes," she said. "Just let me deal with this thing first."

Ronny nodded and watched as Abby rounded the mirror, lifted it carefully from her rock and focused her freezing powers onto the object. The glowing ceased as frost and ice edged over onto the reflective surface, freezing the two arms that were grasping at nothing in hopes of pulling themselves out.

"Hey, put it down!" Benglo snarled as he rushed Abby.

Abby's eyes widened as Benglo she spotted the third Fearcat, panic corrupted her body as she threw the mirror into the air with the cry of "Tyzonn!" as Benglo collided forcefully with her and knocked her over backwards into the ocean.

There was a shattering of glass, which caused Benglo to turn and see that Tyzonn had heeded Abby's yells and broken the mirror with a swipe of his staff.

"Huh?"

"Uh"

"Huh?"

"What the -"

The mirror hit the sand as Tyzonn released Ronny from her restraints and handed her back her Tracker.

"Yes!" the Yellow ranger grinned.

"I can't believe it!" Cheetah yelled in disbelief.

"He destroyed our army!" Mig growled.

Abby grinned beneath her helmet as she pushed herself out of the ocean and back up onto the beach.

"Defender Vest!" Mack yelled using the Fearcats diverted attention to his advantage. "Believe this! Drill Blaster!"

Cheetah ran to shield his teammates and took the full impact of the blast, which knocked all three of them to the ground. Seemingly weakened by the blast, Cheetar's eyes sparked with blue energy causing him to struggle to his feet.

"I'll use the last of my energy to destroy them for good," he told his companions. "Long live the Fearcats!"

He clawed at his body and ripped it apart, like a snake shedding its skin. Abby grimaced as her stomach clenched sickeningly at the sight.

"Gross..." she gagged, averting her gaze from the growing glowing cat further up the beach.

"Spencer," Mack called into his tracker. "We need the Zords!"

Within seconds the Zords arrived and the rangers took to the big toys, leaving Tyzonn and Abby on the beach with Benglo and Mig.

"I won't let you escape." said Tyzonn as he rushed at Benglo and Mig who were watching the destruction of their friend from the ground.

"Two against one isn't fair," Abby snapped pushing herself to her feet and rushing forward to meet the Fearcats. "How about we make this a fair fight?"

"You will fail!" Benglo snarled at the two defenders, as he grabbed Tyzonn's staff.

Mig nodded. "Just like he did before," he jabbed his claw in Tyzonn's direction.

"Huh?" Abby frowned, glancing slightly in her younger friend's direction. Mig grinned at her lack of attention and struck her hard from behind; Abby cried out as the Fearcats claw dug deep into her ranger suit and rendered her onto her knees. "Let go! I hate cats!" the White ranger struggled

"Abby!" Tyzonn yelled, struggling against Benglo as Mig continued to claw at the White ranger.

Breathing in sharply to re-direct the pain from the sharp claws of Mig, Abby pushed up onto her shoulders and let out a painful scream; as a burst of white light erupted from her body. The light formed into an animal and collided with Mig knocking him off balance.

"Mig!" Benglo yelled, as the white animal disappeared.

_Remind me to talk to Cam about these Ranger suits_ Abby thought, as she rolled over onto her stomach.

"You have failed to save the White ranger," Mig snarled at Tyzonn. "Just like you failed to save the others!"

Tyzonn glared angrily up angrily at the Fearcats.

"Goodbye, Mercurian!" Mig laughed swinging his staff and blasting Tyzonn with a green energy beam.

At that moment Abby felt her heart stutter to a halt as the beam collided with the alien causing him to burst into a mass of mercury. "Noooooo!" she screamed.

"Aw, he's all broken up about it," mocked Mig.

Benglo laughed as he and Mig started to walk away.

Once the Fearcats had disappeared, Abby pushed herself painfully to her knees and crawled the length of the beach to where the droplets of Mercury had settled, she swallowed as they moved as if they were still alive. "Tyzonn..." she whispered.

"Abby!" Mack yelled appearing beside the White ranger after the Megazord battle. "Are you alright?"

Abby hissed as Mack jostled her as he jumped over her. "I'll be fine."

"Where's Tyzonn?" Ronny asked

"Mig hit him an energy beam," Abby answered, motioning to the particles of Mercury on the rock in front of her. "Blasted him apart - literally."

Ronny and the others stared at the moving mass of silvery liquid.

"Oh - wha - we have to save him!" the Yellow ranger gasped.

"How? He's an alien," said Mack. "We don't know anything about his genetics of his planet."

"But we have to do _something_!" Ronny protested.

The others averted their gazes; they wanted to help him, but how?

"Abby..." breathed Ronny.

Abby glanced up at her friend. "I want to help him too, Ronny, but I -" she cut off and shook her head. "I don't know how..."

"I think we better call your dad," said Will, glancing subtly at Mack. He and Abby may not have gotten on from time-to-time, but he hated the broken and dejected tone of her voice at this moment in time, and he mostly definitely didn't like to see her hurt.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Technically the weekend ended two hours and thirty minutes ago, but at least I updated.**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, November 14, 2011 at 2:30am**


	14. Man of Mercury Part II

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note - **Where has all my lovely reviewers gone? Please come back. I updated chapter 13 and was disappointed when I didn't hear from most of you. Did I do something wrong? If I did please tell me so I can fix it. =(

**Dedications:** To the following who did review: **DJScales, Miyu101, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl** and** Kaigirl16.**

* * *

><p>After collecting the last of Tyzonn's mercury form, the Rangers returned to the SHARC prepared to return home and find some way to help the Mercurian.<p>

"So, if the Fearcats found something in Portugal that led them to Brazil, where's the jewel and what's the connection?" Mack asked from the back of the plane.

"I was picking up very small jewel readings in that jungle," said Dax "hardly anything at all."

"Well, the Portuguese colonized Brazil in the 1500s," Abby explained. "A jewel could have come across then and left a signature."

Rose nodded. "A lot can happen in five hundred years, that jewel could be long gone."

"Even so, there should be some sort of clue or trace or something, right?" asked Mack.

Abby glanced back at the red ranger. "We'll find it." she promised. "But first - let's help Tyzonn." she nodded at a glass jar at the front of the jet.

"What about the Fearcats?" Will asked, turning to his leader. "They're still on the loose."

"Guys, I'm gonna drop you in the city in case they come back," announced Ronny.

"Yeah, good idea." Mack nodded.

Abby shook her head. "Mack, you take the others into the city and search for the Fearcats," she said. "Ronny, I'm coming back to the base with you; I need to talk to Cam."

"Okay." Ronny nodded.

**~*Abby*~**

Once Ronny had landed the SHARC in the garage of the mansion, Abby grabbed the jar of Mercury and hurried into the Overdrive base. Andrew and Cam were waiting for her.

"Mr Hartford, do something!" Ronny yelled, as Abby handed over the jar after she had run at her mentor.

"When I heard about Tyzonn, I had Spencer bring the stabilizing unit from the plant," explained Andrew, as he put the jar inside the machine and started fiddling with the controls.

"What's it supposed to stabilize?" Ronny yelled over the noise of the machine.

Andrew glanced over Abby's shoulder at her. "We use it to stabilize metals and fabricating Zord parts. I hope it might help stabilize Tyzonn's metallic DNA!" he explained.

Ducking around her mentor and friend, Abby approached Cam and Nick. "Cam, what happened out there?" Abby asked. "When Benglo attacked me, I felt a large surge of power, and then some animal burst from me."

"I know, I saw," Cam nodded. "I think you unleashed your animal spirit. Remember when Takara wanted you to go to the Pai Zhuq?"

Abby nodded numbly. "The Order of the Claw," she murmured. "So, you're telling me that I unleashed my animal spirit without training?"

"It would seem like it," Cam nodded. "You could always ask Takara what it means - what?"

At the mention of her mother's name, Abby diverted her gaze to the polished floor beneath her feet, Cam didn't know what had happened to Tarkara at the end of Abby's last Ranger team in fact no one knew what had happened to her. The Mystics knew that she had been blasted apart by Sculpin before he had taken Abby prisoner during the final battle against the master, but as for the rest of Abby's friends, family and her past ranger teams, no one knew what had happened to the Legendary Snow Ninja.

"Tarkara isn't here anymore, Cam," said Nick. "She got blasted by Sculpin when we went up against him, Black lance and the Master. She tried to protect Abby but Sculpin attacked her before taking Abby to the Underworld."

"Oh," said Cam looking at his cousin. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought she was safe in the Spirit world," Abby answered. "I thought she would come back after she had regained enough energy, but I am starting to question my own theories on that, because it has been several months now. How long does it take to regain energy in the Spirit world?"

The former samurai shrugged. "No one knows, Abs, but don't lose faith Takara is strong, just like her daughter. She'll find her way back, you'll see." he smiled.

Abby smiled back at her cousin, before turning to the monitor as it flashed to life showing Mig and Benglo in the city.

"_Where are you Power Rangers? Don't you care about this meaningless city?"_

"The team will be there soon!" Ronny assured Hartford.

"And you need to go as well!" Andrew yelled at the two girls.

Abby appeared behind him. "No! Just one more second!"

The occupants within the Overdrive base gasped as the machine started to steam and the mercury streamed out of the spout in the bottom, just as it reached the chair, it took the shape of a human.

"Tyzonn!" Abby smiled, as she helped the alien sit up.

"Thank you, Ronny and Abby. You saved me." Tyzonn smiled.

Ronny smiled. "Now we got to go," she said, pulling Abby out by the arm.

"Welcome back." Abby shouted as she disappeared from the base with the Yellow ranger.

**~*Abby*~**

Cam placed his hand on Tyzonn's shoulder to steady him as he got off the chair. "It would see you have really bonded with the group," he said.

"Well, they _are_ my friends," said Tyzonn.

"Would you reconsider joining us? From what I've heard, and seen, we could use a guy like you." Andrew offered. "I made this...just in case you returned."

Nick handed over the object from the console to his left; it was larger than the Trackers and oblong with an attachment on one side.

"You've got a great team to support you." Andrew added.

Tyzonn turned away from the morpher, his eyes slid out of focus for a moment, before returning. He shook his head. "No, I'm - I'm sorry. I can't join the team."

He then passed the morpher back to Andrew, who looked slightly disappointed with the action.

**~*Abby*~**

Nick and Cam watched with fear and anticipation as Ronny and Abby finally arrived on scene downtown. The others had taken a minor beating from the Fearcats before they had turned up, and now it was their turn.

Cam winced as Ronny was thrown into the side of a building, and Abby was thrown into a car causing her to roll over the roof and land on the hard ground the other side.

"They can't beat them!" said Nick "They're too strong!"

Tyzonn watched as Abby staggered back to her feet and rushed at Mig once more, only to be slashed across the chest with the staff the Fearcat had used on him back at the beach.

The Mercurian hissed at the collision, and then, without a word, he took off out of the door.

Abby yelled out as sparks exploded from her suit and knocking her down.

"They need help!" Cam exclaimed, looking around and failing to see Tyzonn, however, he did notice the morpher that had been left on the console. He sighed and picked it up. "Tyzonn."

**~*Abby*~**

Mig hissed as he raised the staff into the air. "Goodbye, Rangers!" he said.

However, before he could attack, Tyzonn somersaulted out of nowhere and landed in front of his friends.

"What? We destroyed you!" Mig yelled in anger.

"That's what you thought." said Tyzonn.

He swung his own staff again and exchanged a series of blows with Mig, while Benglo ignited into flames as he attacked Mack twice in the chest, sending him rolling backwards across the ground.

"Mack!" the others yelled.

Benglo raised his fists and blasted them all with another fiery explosion, knocking them all off their feet in the heat of the explosion.

Nearby, Mig and Tyzonn continued to fight.

"Get up...can't stop." said Mack, as he struggled to get to his feet.

Painfully, the rangers managed to pull themselves up and face Benglo.

"You have courage, that's for sure." Benglo complimented them.

"Defender Vest!" Mack called, and as swift as a cheetah his vest appears on his body, he then summoned the Drill Blaster and reversed it into mixer mode.

"Drill Blaster! Tri-laser!"

"Go ahead!" Benglo taunted.

Abby frowned. "Did he just _ask_ for it?" she questioned her team.

Her answer came in the form of Mack firing the blaster and hitting Benglo, turning him grey as the cement-freezes him.

"Yay, for power to freeze!" Abby cheered.

But her celebration was short lived as flames burned from beneath the cement that was covering Benglo, and with a burst of fire, the Fearcat was freed from his cement prison.

"No way!" Abby and Mack exclaimed.

He cast a sparkling silver blast at the rangers. "Try this!"

With a yell of surprise and pain, the rangers hit the ground simultaneously in front of the Fearcat.

"We're getting our butts handed to us," Abby groaned, pushing herself up and clutching her stomach in pain. "We need a plan!"

"I'm out of ideas," said Mack, as he too painfully pushed himself up to face the Fearcat.

Ronny growled under her breath and pushed herself shakily to her feet. "We can't give up!" she told her too leaders.

"RONNY!" Tyzonn yelled, spotting the Yellow ranger from where he was fighting with Mig. He pulled away from the cat and threw her his staff.

"Got it!" Ronny said, spinning the staff around and aiming it at Benglo. "How about a taste of your own medicine?"

She swung the staff and sent a blast of energy from the blade at Benglo and Mig - who had regrouped - the blast collided with them and they were thrown backwards through the air.

"That got 'em!" Ronny grinned.

"All right!" Rose cheered.

"We did it!" Tyzonn nodded.

Ronny nodded once. "Yeah,"

The celebrations ended when the two Fearcats erupted in flames and grew to supersize.

"Damn it!" Abby yelled. "We should have realized that by now Power Rangers have the worst luck when it comes to supersizing monsters!" she snatched at her Tracker. "Cam, send the Zords!"

**~*Abby*~**

The battle was over. The Fearcats had been destroyed, and the rangers had returned to the mansion where they were met by Andrew, Spencer, Cam and Nick in the grounds.

Abby giggled as she bounced towards her boyfriend and cousin, jumped into Nick's arms and wrapped both her arms and legs around him.

"Nice job team!" Andrew congratulated.

"It was exciting to watch," Spencer smiled.

Dax grinned. "They set 'em up..."

"...and we knock 'em down!" Abby finished, high fiving the Blue ranger, over Nick's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah!" Will agreed.

"Hey, but we couldn't have done it without Tyzonn," said Ronny, nudging the alien in front of her. "Welcome to the team, buddy."

Tyzonn stepped forward into the middle of the ground, still looking less excited than the rest of his friends.

"I - I thought I'd feel better, somehow relieved, that the Fearcats are gone, but - but I don't." Tyzonn said, sadly.

"You _are_ part of the team, right?" asked Abby.

"No, I'm sorry, my friends." Tyzonn shook his head. "My mission is complete. The Fearcats are gone. Now - I must go, too."

Abby deflated, the happy, hyper look slipped from her face, and the excitement faded from her eyes.

**~*Abby*~**

A little while after the Fearcats destruction, the Rangers, Cam, Nick, Andrew, Spencer and Tyzonn settled themselves down in the game room.

"Tyzonn's made his decision. He doesn't want to join us," Andrew sighed.

"I _want_ to join the team," said Tyzonn. "I just - I can't."

Abby frowned. "Why not?"

Tyzonn lowered his gaze to the crystal on his wristband, run his fingers slightly over the smooth surface, sighed and looked back up at his friends. "It's a long story," he answered.

"We have time," Ronny pressed, wanting him to continue. If he told them the reason behind his hesitation, maybe they could help him.

Abby scooted closer to the alien and held out her hand. "May I?" she asked.

Having already gone through Abby's out-of-body visions once before, the alien slipped his hand over hers and watched as her eyes snapped shut giving the appearance that she had fallen asleep while sitting up.

The others watched in confusion, as even Cam and Nick exchanged looks.

_**"Many years ago, I was part of an elite team. We were intergalactic emergency responders - best in the galaxy. But then, one day, something terrible happened."**_

Wandering through Tyzonn's memory, Abby could still hear him narrate what had happened back to the other rangers at the Hartford mansion, the one advantage she had over the rest of her team as she got to see it all played out, helping her understand Tyzonn a little more better than the others.

A cave loomed into view as Abby wandered around the dig site, all over the place people lay wounded and scared as smoke issued out of the side of the cave they had been in. The White ranger spotted Tyzonn a few feet away carrying a woman out of the cave's mouth.

_**"We were called to a cave-in. Innocent people were caught in the rubble. I sent my team into the cave on a search-and-rescue mission."**_

_Tyzonn pointed towards the cave. "Go! Go! Go!" he ordered._

_**"I stayed outside and searched for other injured people. They came out carrying the cavers with them. One was very upset."**_

Abby watched as two of Tyzonn's team-mates carried out a woman who was visibly shaken by the whole experience. They set her down near their leader, and she instantly latched onto his arm.

_"Help! Save us from the Fearcats! They're blasting the cave from the inside!"_

_**"Now, I'd heard of these evil Fearcats, and they're vicious. They were looking for an energy source to release their army. That's why they were blasting the cave from the inside. But my job was to rescue everybody, not just the innocent, so...so I sent my team back in, assuming that the Fearcats were trapped inside."**_

_"Go! Now!" Tyzonn ordered, as he placed his arm around the terrified woman. He was pointing at the entrance to the cave, and watching as his team hurried back into the darkness._

_**"That's when I saw them."**_

A flash of black caught Abby's attention and she turned to stare up at Mig and Cheetar who had appeared on the ridge behind her.

_**"The Fearcats weren't in the cave anymore. They'd escaped somehow."**_

With his cold, evil laugh, Mig lifted his bazooka-weapon to his shoulder and blasted the cave with a beam of green energy. Abby whipped around as she heard Tyzonn scream and watched painfully as he run towards the entrance of the cave where his team-mates were attempting to get out, the cave exploded and Tyzonn was forced backwards into the dig team by the sheer force - his team wasn't so fortunate.

_"NOOO!"_

_**"I shouldn't have sent my team back in. It's my fault that they are lost. Rescuing...It was my life. But I will never jeopardize another team."**_

Abby sighed heavily as she closed her eyes, and focused her energy back on her body in the present day. She faded out from the memory and back into her body, her eyes opened and she surveyed Tyzonn sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"Why are you sorry?" Tyzonn asked in confusion.

"Because you lost your team," said Abby "Your friends. I can't imagine what that must be like because I have never lost a team, but it is in the past. You can't blame yourself for what happened; you were just doing your job."

"My orders cost several people their lives," said Tyzonn, tugging his hand away from Abby.

Abby shook her head. "Ty, this guilt is going to eat away at you, if you let it. You have to accept what has happened in the past, and put it behind you, we can't change the past..." she paused "but we can change the future."

Tyzonn opened his mouth to argue.

"You made a mistake!" Abby cut across him "We _all_ make mistakes; it is what makes us who we are. If we never made mistakes, then we would never learn and we would never grow. You need to put your past behind you; you realized you made a mistake now is the time to fix it."

"How?" the alien asked, his voice quivered and he looked close to tears.

Abby stared up at him sadly, she knew that this was hard for him and she hated herself for putting him through it, but he needed to know; he needed to know that in life there were going to be mistakes, but they couldnt let their mistakes hold them back from doing the right thing.

"Thank you, Abby, for your kind words. You have a calm and soothing manner. You'll make a great rescuer." Tyzonn told her.

"You're a great rescuer," Abby protested.

"Not after that fateful day."

"No, you're wrong. It's in your blood. It's who you are. I saw that at the camp, at the beach and now in your memory. It's what makes you so special. Nobody can take that away." Abby told him, her voice soft and gentle, as if she was a mother talking to her child. "What we do is dangerous, but the world needs us, it needs you, now more than ever. What happened in those caves wasn't your fault."

Tyzonn didn't look convinced.

Abby sighed. "Look, we don't always win. Sometimes the bad guys do, but we can't let that stop us. That is what makes us heroes."

Those behind Abby exchanged looks, leave it to Abby to get all motherly, but then again she had done this before and therefore she understood the concept of what could happen if they weren't who they were, and what would have happened if they let their mistakes control their lives.

Suddenly the alarms blared like sirens throughout the whole mansion, jumping from their seats the rest of the team hurried to the poles and took them to the Overdrive base beneath the house, and seconds later Abby's tracker beeped as Mack told her what was going on.

_"Abby, we have an emergency situation."_

Abby looked up at Tyzonn one last time before getting to her feet and heading for the door.

**~*Abby*~**

"Come on, Rangers!" Mack said, leading the team down a flight of steps leading into a courtyard.

"I can't see anything," said Ronny as she turned in a full circle.

There was a hiss and Abby spun around in the direction it had come from, her eyes widened at the sight before her. "No...way!" she breathed.

Benglo and Mig were stalking towards them slowly.

"I can't believe it they're back!" Mack exclaimed.

"This nine lives thing is ridiculous!" Dax complained.

Abby nodded. "This is why I have a dog," she told her team-mates. "That and I am allergic to cats, anyway."

"We have more power now than ever!" Mig told them, as he and Benglo raised their paws, brought them down and threw out a burst of energy at the Rangers.

"Flurious made us stronger!" Benglo stated. "Prepare to be destroyed!"

Growling under her breath and balling her hands tightly into fists, Abby slammed her fists into the ground and pushed herself back up onto her feet; Tyzonn's memory repeating itself in her mind. "All right, you want a fight? Let's fight!" she turned to her team-mates. "Do it for Tyzonn, it's their fault that he is so broken up! Their fault that he has lost friends! If he doesn't want to join us because of them, let's at least put them out of their misery for him!"

"Yeah!" Ronny agreed pulling herself up alongside Abby. "For Tyzonn!"

"For Tyzonn!" the rest of the team agreed, getting to their feet alongside the girls.

Abby grinned and turned back to the Fearcats. "For Tyzonn! Go!"

Running forward, the team of six split into two groups of three and each took on one of the cats. Will, Ronny and Abby took Mig, while Mack, Rose and Dax took Benglo.

Mig blocked a couple of punches and kicks from Will, Abby and Ronny, then grabbed Ronny's wrist. She pulled herself free and Abby moves in, but Mig claws at her visor-covered face and knocks her backwards off her feet.

Benglo ducks under a kick from Dax and takes a swing at Rose. Mack exchanged a couple of kicks with him, before Benglo takes a flying leap, hitting both Mack and Dax, and then blocking a punch from Rose. Mack jumps to his feet and attacks once more but Benglo flips both of them to the ground.

Abby and Mig exchange a flurry of kicks and punches while he knocks her into a backflip, the White ranger landed on her knees and Mig planted a kick to her chest, sending her skidding backwards.

"Abby!" Will and Ronny yelled.

Pulling Abby up, the three rangers turned to face Mig only to find him towering over them. After a couple more minutes of bashing and clawing, the cat lifted Ronny and Will into the air, kicked Abby backwards again, before smashing the Black and Yellow rangers together repeatedly and then tossing them across the ground towards Abby.

"Come on!" Abby said to Ronny, helping her friend back to her feet.

They both charge Mig and grab his arms. He manages to shake them off and they both punched at him until he kicks Ronny down, pins Abby's arm, and slams his foot down onto Will as he attempted to help his friends.

"Got you!" Will said as he made it back to his feet.

Mig whips up a green energy blast from his fist, after he had released both Abby and Ronny, he then slammed his fist into the ground and a huge fiery explosion sent Ronny, Will and Abby flying backwards through the air.

"See? They're worthless and weak." Mig stated, leaping into the air with Benglo.

"Watch out!" Mack yelled.

"Fire!" both Fearcats yelled, blasting several times at the rangers from the air. The force of the second explosion caused Abby and Dax to crash onto the roof of a car, and the others to come back into impact with the floor.

"The jewels are ours for the taking." Mig grinned, as he and Benglo landed once more.

Reaching for his Tracker, Mack called for the Transtek Armour. "Go!"

"HoverTeck Cycle! Hyah!" Will commanded, following his Red ranger's lead.

However, both Rangers were rendered unusable as the Fearcats leapt into the air again and blasted them back across the floor towards their friends.

"Mack!" Abby yelled.

"Will!" Ronny echoed.

Pushing themselves up the last four rangers reached their team-mates and helped them to their feet, as the Fearcats landed in front of them once more.

"And now you will meet your fate!" Benglo sneered.

But the rangers refused to go down without a fight, but before the Fearcats could attack another figure appeared, somersaulting in and landing in a crouch between the Rangers and the Fearcats.

"You!" Mig growled.

"Tyzonn!" Abby cried spotting the Overdrive uniform he wore.

Mack grinned. "Wow!"

"Whoa!" Dax nodded.

"Huh?"

"Ohh!"

"Yeah!"

"I won't allow you or anyone else to terrorize this planet," said Tyzonn. "I'm a rescuer...and a Power Ranger!"

He swung his staff around, sending an energy blast at the cats, knocking them down. Tyzonn then tossed the staff into the air and yelled "Overdrive accelerate!" once morphed "Mercury Ranger!" Tyzonn grinned, looking down at himself "Feels good."

Abby giggled covering the mouthpiece of her helmet with her hand, as she watched Tyzonn rush the Fearcats and deliver a severe beating.

"Ha! You missed!" Tyzonn laughed as the initial attack from the Fearcats missed him completely." Drive Detector!" he fired his weapon at the Fearcats, as they landed the three of them stood a few feet apart on the ground.

"Why must cat's always land on their feet?" Abby complained, as she watched Benglo and Mig stagger backwards away from Tyzonn.

"Come on!" Benglo said

"He's too strong." Mig agreed

"Let's split."

"You may have won this time, but we'll be back!" they warned, before disappearing in a whirl of orange and purple.

Tyzonn glared after them. "Ha. I'll be waiting."

"Yes!" Abby grinned punching the air in victory, before running forward with a cry of Tyzonn's name. The Mercury ranger turned and caught Abby as she jumped into a hug, and he finally understood what the others meant when they said that Abby may have been 22-years-old but she was as light as a toddler. "I'm proud of you!" she told him, as she pulled out of the hug and the others patted his shoulders and welcomed him to the team.

**~*Abby*~**

Several hours later, Abby giggled as she chased her loveable companion Buddy Holloway through the dense Brazilian Jungle.

"There must be a clue to the jewel somewhere in this jungle," said Rose, as she smiled at the team's leader, who was now hiding behind a tree as Buddy sniffed her out.

"And we'll find it," said Tyzonn. "We're heroes, remember?"

"Yeah, we're heroes, all right." Mack agreed laughing as Abby ducked behind another tree to avoid being seen by the dog that was following her. "Although I do worry about Abby."

"I heard that!" Abby called, as Buddy darted out in front of her and jumped up at her, knocking her over onto her butt. The White ranger laughed loudly as the Golden Retriever jumped at her and started to lick her face. "Alright! Alright! You found me..."

The rest of the team shook their heads at their team-leader, before looking up as Dr Medford approached him with the rest of his group of scientists. They had been packing away their equipment into a yellow jeep a few feet away.

"Thank you so much for helping us and scaring off those vile beasts," the good doctor said.

"No problem," smiled Mack. "That's what we do."

"We wanted to make sure you were all right," said Ronny.

Medford nodded. "We are, thanks to you."

"Are you leaving?" Abby questioned, as she appeared at Mack's shoulder, Buddy at her heels.

"Yes, our expedition has come to an end, but we wanted you to have a small token of our appreciation." said Medford, and he unwrapped a cloth and held it out to the rangers, revealing a little statue. "It's the Yanomami Statue. It's an ancient relic,"

With a smile Abby accepted the gift, but as soon as she touched there was a beep from all the Ranger's Trackers. Reaching for her own, Abby scanned the relic with the beam as the screen on her Tracker flashed.

"Hey, we've got a strong jewel signature!" Abby grinned happily.

The others laughed in delight.

"I told you we'd find it," Tyzonn laughed.

"You're going to fit in just fine," Ronny laughed, patting Tyzonn's shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Here is part two of Man of Mercury...now I am off to bed.**

**PS. The bold/italic speech in this chapter is Tyzonn narrating the story, while Abby is in his memory. It's effective, since memories are usually italicsized.**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, 16 November 2011 at 1:08am**


	15. Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note -** Hello, anyone here? I would just like to say I am not dead! I am actually still breathing (thank god) but that doesnt explain why I haven't updated in over a week. Truth is, my week last week was just a nightmare, and I spent about 15 hours of my spare time on Friday and Saturday sleeping because I didn't have any energy to do anything. But anyway, that's just my life.

Here is what you are all here for...the next update of Abby.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following people: **Kaigirl16, Grapejuice101, DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Dorito of Doom, Kamen Rider Lynx, Fallingstar22** and **Tylerbamafan34.**

Promised a friend of mine I would do this; but if you like Ninja Storm fics check out **Tylerbamafan34**'s story Power Rangers: The Power of Darkness. He could use some constructive criticism on his story so far.

Anyway, I will leave you now, because I have other things that I need to be doing. Like reading Harry Potter =P

* * *

><p>Abby laughed as she sat cross-legged on one of the many sofa's in the game room of Hartford Manor, she had been trying her best to find a quiet place to meditate but everywhere she had gone there was some sort of noise or distraction, she had finally retired to the game room but had been interrupted when the door to Andrew's office opened and Tyzonn, Andrew and Buddy appeared from behind the concealed panel.<p>

Buddy barked as he spotted his owner on the sofas and bounded across the room, jumped up onto the sofa and knocked Abby over onto her back.

"Come on, Mr. Hartford," said Tyzonn. "Just a hint."

"Sorry, Ty," said Andrew. "This project is top secret until it's finished."

Tyzonn sighed in frustration. "You know, those other DriveMax Zords are incredible. Why can't you just tell me what one you're building for me?"

"Because - then it wouldn't be a secret,"

"Yeah," Abby nodded, popping back up onto the sofa, and scratching Buddy's stomach as he whined and rolled over on the sofa. "And how come he gets a Zord before I do?" she mock glared at Tyzonn.

The Mercury ranger smirked smugly. "Because i'm special,"

"Nuh-huh..." Abby pouted. "I'm the special one!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Nuh-huh..." Abby said more forcibly.

Tyzonn mimicked her pout. "Uh-huh..."

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

Andrew sighed and pressed his fingers either side of his forehead as the two rangers in the other room continued to argue over who was more special.

"Spencer!" Abby exclaimed as the Butler entered the room. "Who is more special? Me or Tyzonn?"

Spencer looked between the two rangers and then around at Andrew, who waved his hand dismissively. "Uh..."

"Spencer..." Abby pouted her lower lip quivering as the butler hesitated.

The Butler sighed. "Abby..."

"YES!" the White ranger punched the air in victory, and grinned at Tyzonn. "Told ya."

Tyzonn stared at his friend. "He didn't answer," he pointed out. "That was half an answer..."

"Nope, Spencer chose me!" Abby grinned. "Now, we go ask the rest of the rangers for their answers, I bet they all choose me."

"Nuh-huh..." Tyzonn protested, chasing the White ranger from the room.

Abby giggled and sprinted for the elevator, she skidded inside and hit the button, waved to Tyzonn as the doors closed and the elevator started to descend.

Tyzonn groaned and abandoned the elevator as he made for the spiral staircase; he was on a mission, to beat Abby to the Overdrive base and win against her in this contest they had started.

~*Abby*~

A few hours later, Jessica was leading the Rangers, Nick and Buddy around the set of _Good Morning San Angeles._ She led them towards the stage and navigated them towards the designated seats. Mack, Rose and Will sat one sofa; Ronny, Dax and Tyzonn occupied another, leaving Nick, Abby and Buddy on the last sofa beside Jessica.

"In five!" the cameraman shouted from his position at the bottom of the stage.

"Don't be nervous, guys," said Ronny. She, just like Abby, was used to being on TV. "Being on TV's no big deal."

"Who's nervous?" Dax asked. "I've waited my whole life for this moment. This interview is going to make me a star."

Tyzonn chuckled and patted the Blue ranger's shoulder, who was finding it rather difficult to decide which leg to cross over the other.

"We're on in five," the cameraman stated. "Four, three, two..."

"Good morning, San Angeles!" Jessica stated as the audience clapped and cheered. "I'm Jessica Jeffries, and today we have some very special guests on the show, the heroes behind the helmets, and the brave team of Operation Overdrive."

Abby smiled. "Thank you, Jessica. It's great to be here," she said, leaning back into the couch as Nick placed his arm around her.

"Now, let me see if I have this right," Jessica said, looking around at all the rangers. "We've got Mackenzie Hartford..."

"You can call me Mack."

"And you're Rose Ortiz, the child prodigy."

Rose shrugged and smiled modestly. "Oh, you know whatever."

"Will Aston, international recovery specialist,"

"What's up, J?" Will smirked.

Abby looked up at Nick and grinned.

"Ronny Robinson, the world-famous race car driver,"

"Hi, Jessica. And hello to all my racing-car fans." Ronny smiled, as she waved into the camera.

"Abby Holloway, world-famous Motocross racer," Jessica nodded. "Only female to make it to the top of the Motocross championships."

Abby grinned. "Well, what can I say? I like to do it my way!"

The audience laughed at the little play-along words of the White ranger before Jessica carried on, show stopped, however, when she realized that she didn't recognize the last three people on the stage.

"And you are?" she asked, looking expectantly at Dax.

"Um..." Dax frowned, clearing his throat as he looked around nervously. "I'm - I'm..."

Tyzonn grabbed Dax's shoulder. "He's Dax Lo, actor, stunt man, superhero extraordinaire. And I'm Tyzonn."

"Tyzonn," Jessica nodded. "That's an interesting name."

"Oh, it's actually quite common on my planet,"

Jessica hesitated. "I see," she nodded, and turned to Nick and Buddy.

Abby smiled. "Jessica this is Nick Russell's, he's my boyfriend, and Andrew has just sent him today to make sure that I don't do anything that will physically harm myself...one little, teeny, tiny bit of sugar in the morning, and suddenly they cage you like you're a wide animal," the audience laughed once more at Abby, as Jessica chuckled and reached across to stroke Buddy under the chin. "And this is my faithful companion, Buddy, he has helped me out in some pretty tough situations, and he is also an honorary member of the team."

Buddy barked in response.

Jessica chuckled again. "Well, it is very nice to meet you, Buddy," she said.

"Okay, everybody, we're going to a commercial break," the cameraman announced, as he cut the camera feed.

"You guys are great. I'll be back in five. Don't go away." Jessica smiled, as she hurried off the stage and disappeared back-stage.

Dax sighed as he jumped up. "Oh, man! Did you see that? I like, totally, totally choked." he collapsed, melodramatically into Jessica's vacated seat.

"Aw, I thought it was cute, the way you totally choked." Ronny teased, patting his leg and smiled as a few makeup people appeared to touch up both herself and Abby.

~*Abby*~

At the end of the show, the Rangers accepted their medals and said their goodbyes to Jessica.

"Thank you, Rangers; that was such a great segment."

"Our pleasure." Will nodded

"How cool is this?" Dax said happily. "A medal from the mayor's office."

"Oh, and so well deserved. I admire you all - you make such a difference out there." Jessica smiled.

Abby grinned at Tyzonn. "But I'm the special one, right, Jessica?"

Tyzonn glared, as Jessica chuckled; as she remembered back to the little competition that she had witnessed between the White and Mercury ranger's that morning at Hartford Manor.

"I will beat you, Abby," Tyzonn promised.

"Good luck," Abby grinned. "I'm sweet, innocent and I pull on the heartstrings. If you can beat that then you are golden, if not...well, you may as well step down now."

Nick nodded. "She's right," he agreed, wrapping his arm around Abby's shoulders. "She could get away with murder, because she is so irresistible."

"Yeah, but you're supposed to say that," said Tyzonn. "You're her boyfriend. You're supposed to think she is irresistible, and sweet, and innocent...and..."

"Special?" Abby grinned.

Tyzonn glared playfully as Abby giggled.

"Um, better get back to work, guys." Rose said nervously as the others agreed, they took a step down off the stage, but Tyzonn staggered and fell forward off the stage, and would have fallen over had it not been for Dax and Will catching him.

"Whoa!"

"Hey."

"Are you all right?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Tyzonn nodded. "It's just all the hot lights, I think."

"Let's get you back to the mansion," Ronny suggested.

The others nodded and helped their team-mate from the set and back out to the Humvee which was waiting for them outside.

~*Abby*~

Once back at the base, the rangers slid down their designated poles into the Overdrive base.

"What's up, Dad?" Mack asked, as he entered the base first, closely followed by Abby. Rose and Tyzonn are next to appear, leaving Ronny, Will and Dax to bring up the rear.

"I've been analyzing the jewel imprint on this Yanomami statue," said Andrew. "I'm picking up a similar signature from a remote mountainside in Indonesia."

"Sweet," Will grinned. "Let's check it out."

The others, all looking happy and eager, nod in agreement and form the usual morphing stance.

"Ready!" Abby announced.

"Ready! Overdrive Accelerate!"

The six original rangers morphed very quickly in their usual sequence, but Tyzonn stumbled before his call could activate his morpher.

"Tyzonn!" Abby yelped, as the Mercury ranger collapsed onto his knees in front of her and the others. "There's definitely something wrong."

"I'm okay," Tyzonn promised. "Go without me."

Andrew placed one of Tyzonn's arms around his shoulders and helped him stand the best he could. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

"All right." Mack nodded, and he led the team out.

Abby hesitated at the door to the garage, and glanced back over her shoulder at Tyzonn; she knew from the moment that they had left the show that something was wrong, and the small nagging feeling in the back of her mind was screaming at her, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was trying to say.

"Abby," Ronny called from her Zord. "Come on! We got to go!"

"You guys go on ahead," Abby called. "I'm going to stay behind and help Ty!"

"My dad's got him," Mack promised. "He'll be fine..."

Abby nodded. "I know, but I need to be sure." she waved them off, demorphed and hurried back into the Overdrive base.

~*Abby*~

Cam surveyed the other rangers from the base, as Abby paced a groove in the floor behind him. The five other rangers had just arrived in Indonesia; the immediate surrounding area was a rocky, vine and bush-covered plateau overlooking a small lake, with a forested mountains landscape in the distance.

"_The reading's coming from over there."_ Rose's voice sounded from the monitor, and Abby looked up to see what her team-mates were doing. She felt a tad guilty about leaving them out there alone, while she paced and waited on Andrew's verdict on Tyzonn's condition, but she knew that going into battle when your mind was pre-occupied was not a good idea.

"_It's got to be somewhere in that mountain range," _said Will, pointing ahead of them.

"_Then let's go check it out."_ Mack suggested, taking a few steps forward.

The four others nodded and run after their red ranger but the ground shook violently as a thumping sound echoed around the surrounding area, and the monitors blared loudly around the base.

"What's happening?" Abby yelled, appearing behind Cam and inspecting the screens; she hissed as blue-lightning-like sparks hit the ground around them, and exploded. Their suits smoking slightly as they recovered from the initial hit.

"_Okay, that was harsh!"_ complained Ronny.

"_I haven't felt that kind of power since..."_ Rose trailed.

"_Don't say it!" _Dax cut across the Pink Ranger.

"_The Fearcats!"_ Will breathed.

_"Aah!"_ Mack gasped as the familiar presence of Mig appeared, leaping to the ground from the giant robot in front of them.

_"Hello, Rangers. Have you missed me?"_ the Fearcat snarled.

Abby chewed her fingernails as she watched Mack stand protectively in front of the others and faced off against Mig on his own. "I should be out there," she moaned.

_Then why aren't you?_ A nasty voice whispered in her head. _You are letting your team down! You should be out there fighting with them, but instead you are standing here like a fool, watching while they take a beating!_

_I am not out there because I know something is wrong with Tyzonn!_ Abby argued with herself. _And I have to find out what!_

_Ever the Protector, Abigail. Ever the Protector! You can't save everyone...but mankind is worth saving._

Abby shook her head. _Once I find out what is wrong with Tyzonn, I will go help! I promise._

_Let us hope that it is not too late._

The White ranger frowned, on one hand the mysterious voice inside her head had a point, but on the other it was rather confusing considering the mysterious voice inside her head sounded hell of a lot like Takara...well, why else would it be answering her back or giving her the advice they she needed to hear?

"Okay, I'm so totally losing it!" Abby muttered to herself.

~*Abby*~

Meanwhile upstairs in Hartford Manor, Andrew and Spencer stood over Tyzonn as he continued to writher and partially transform into mercury; he was lying flat on his back on the orange sofas in the game room.

"You really shouldn't go in there," Nick said, as he tried to keep Jessica Jeffries from the game room. Not many people knew that Tyzonn was an alien from another planet in the galaxy, and not many people would be able to understand or accept the concept of an alien ranger.

Andrew looked up at the sound of Nick's voice; and blocked Jessica from seeing Tyzonn on the sofas. "Jessie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hartford. She told me it was urgent." said Nick, apologetically.

Jessica stepped around her old friend and surveyed Tyzonn sympathetically. "Tyzonn...I knew there was something wrong earlier."

"We can't figure out what's happened to him," Andrew sighed.

"I think I might have," Jessica replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"The medals. I called the mayor's office. They didn't send any medals," Jessica explained. "This is just a reporter's hunch, but it's worth a try."

She reached down and pulled the medal off of Tyzonn's partially mercerized chest, and watched as he instantly became humanoid again. He frowned and looked up at them puzzled.

"Am I still on television?" he questioned.

Nick chuckled, as Spencer, Andrew and Jessica looked amazed and smiled.

The door behind them opened with a bang, and Abby run into the room. "The medals!" she yelled. "It's the medal."

Abby cut off as Jessica held up the medal she had taken from Tyzonn's uniform.

"One step ahead of you, Abby," Jessica laughed.

"Oh," Abby deflated. "Did you know that they are created from a special alloy that is designed to screw with our physiology?"

"Our?" Andrew asked.

Abby nodded. "Cam run a test on my medal, and apparently if I had kept it on for an hour longer then my powers would have ceased to exist, and if I had gone out into battle then there is a good chance that I wouldn't have come back - as morbid as that sounds, I really have to talk to Cam about his sense of humor - but then again it is Cam, he doesn't really have a sense of humor, what with the way he was raised and everything, total isolation is not good for a person, especially a person like Cam, who -"

The rest of her sentence was muffled as Nick placed his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. "Have you been sneaking the chocolate syrup from the kitchen again?" he asked.

"No," Abby responded, her voice still muffled by his hand.

"Abby..." Nick warned.

Wriggling herself out of his grasp, Abby grabbed Tyzonn's hand and pulled him towards the door. "RUN! THEY'RE ON TO US!"

"Tyzonn, have you been _helping_ Abby sneak chocolate syrup from the kitchen?" Spencer asked, giving the Mercurian a stern look.

"Uh..." Tyzonn hesitated, turning to the door in which Abby had just darted through, he took a step backwards, offered the others a sheepish look and bolted through the open door after the White ranger.

Jessica laughed as the scene unfolded.

~*Abby*~

The day had ended, Tyzonn had still to be reprimanded for helping Abby steal Chocolate syrup from the kitchen, Abby was still bouncing off the walls with the amount of sugar she had consumed, and the rest of the rangers had returned to the mansion bringing with them a canon that the Fearcats had been searching for earlier that day.

Spencer sighed in the silence that consumed the game room as he cleaned the mummy; the moment of silence was broken however, when Dax entered the room.

"Check it out, Spencer. Now, these are the real things." the Blue ranger grinned, indicating to the medal on his uniform.

The door opened behind the Blue ranger and the others walked in, each wearing new medals and wearing ribbons around their necks; although Tyzonn was holding his own medal and staring at his suspiciously.

"I take it the mayor gave you these personally," Spencer inquired.

"Yup," Abby yelped, bouncing on the balls of her feet, her ribbon bouncing up and down along with her.

"Very spiffy indeed." Spencer nodded his approval.

"You deserve it, but we still have work to do," Andrew said, causing the team to groan. "This is the legendary cannon of Ki Amuk. It might play an important role in the next mission."

While he had been speaking, Andrew didn't notice Abby tip-toe away from the rest of the group, grab the TV remote and turn on the TV; until she shouted. "Look, guys, Jessica's on TV!"

"_As some of you know, this is my last day at 'Good Morning, San Angeles.'_" Jessica was saying. "_I'll be leaving to accept a job offer as a field reporter for Global News Network."_

"That's excellent!" Rose exclaimed.

"_But before I go, I'd like to personally thank Andrew Hartford and the brave team of Operation Overdrive,"_ Jessica continued. "_You're an inspiration to all of us to go out there and make a difference. This is Jessica Jeffries signing off."_

Andrew smiled as he surveyed the Rangers celebrate Jessica's new job promotion, and couldn't help but feel proud of his old friend himself. He nodded his head once at the TV. "Go get 'em, Jess."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Yes, I know, I missed another weekend update.**

**But I am updating now; that has got to count for something.**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated on Monday, November 21, 2011 at 8:51pm**


	16. Just Like Me

**Author's Note: **Hello out there! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, been really busy with other things and other stories. Anyway, I break up from University this Friday; but before I get there I must finish all my assignments, I am almost finished, just got two left to do. Also there is the fact that they rushed my sister into hospital to induce her, so I should have a baby nephew/godson any day now. Yay!

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out the following people: **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, DJScales, Tylerbamafan34, 10th Squad 3rd Seat** and **Fallingstar22.** Thank you for being so patient, you guys are amazing.

* * *

><p>"Just watch and I'll show you my style," Will instructed as he and Tyzonn walked around the city. Tyzonn had enlisted the help of the Black ranger to try and help him fit in on Earth, there was a bark, almost mocking like, and Will looked down at the Golden Retriever that had followed them from Hartford Manor. "What do you know? You're a dog!"<p>

Buddy yelped as if Will had just taken a scolding iron to him, he dropped his furry backside down onto the asphalt and cocked his head up at Tyzonn, was Will spotted an approaching woman.

"Now, repeat this," Will said to the alien as he spun around to face the woman. He grinned as he passed her, nodded his head, and offered a flirty smile.

The woman smiled bashfully and glanced back over her shoulder at Will as they passed.

Tyzonn attempted to mimic the action, but only resulted in the woman offering him half a smile, and a strange look, before she carried on walking without a backwards glance. "Will," the alien groaned, "I don't have the _style_ thing!"

"You're just a little different," Will told him.

"I don't want to be different," Tyzonn replied, stealing Will's hat in the process. "I want to be more like you!"

Will paused and turned back to the Mercury ranger. "Well," he stressed, taking his hat back. "Rule number 1: Lose the..." he gestured to Tyzonn's clothing, "alien rags, not happening."

Tyzonn looked down at his clothes and started to remove them. Buddy barked, and Will turned back to see what was happening.

"No! Not here!" Will exclaimed, darting forward and covering Tyzonn as people continued to move past. "Maybe you should stay the way you are; after all, there is only _one_ Will Aston."

Tyzonn, however, did not look impressed.

Their morphers beeped interrupting any further comments from either of the two Rangers.

_"Guys! We've got trouble in the rainforest!"_ Abby's voice sounded.

"We're on it!" Will answered, patting Tyzonn's shoulder and the two headed off to the coordinates Abby had patched through to them.

**~*Abby*~**

Moltor turned as he trudged through the forest. His scales contrasted against the lime green of the trees. "Ah, well done my little thief," he praised a Lava Lizard which had just appeared and presented him with a piece of parchment. "I hope that museum in Norway won't miss their treasure," he chuckled darkly. "This ancient map leads to the great hammer Mjolnir, and then, no one will stop me!"

"Wrong again, Moltor!" Mack stated, as he arrived on scene with the rest of the team.

"You!" Moltor gasped. "Get them!"

From the bushes surrounding the rangers burst more and more Lava Lizards, the foot soldiers raised their swords and lunged at the rangers, who met them head first in battle.

Abby jumped over two Lava Lizards and kicked up, planting a kick into the creature's chest. Another attacked from behind and Abby flipped over backwards to avoid taking the hit, the Lizard continued onwards and smashed straight into a tree, causing Abby to wince slightly at the crunching sound he made, looking to the left of her, the White ranger noticed another lizard moving in for the attack, following up with another that was coming in from the right.

With a smirk Abby shook her head and jumped up and over as the two lizards collided with one another, stumbling backwards from the collision, Abby landed between them and kick flipped the two to the ground; as she rolled over mid-air and then landed firmly on her feet as the group she had been fighting hit the ground.

"Take me on, Rangers," Moltor challenged, drawing his swords.

Re-grouping in front of the fire-scaled freak, Abby scooped up a whimpering Buddy and cradled him close to her; there was a burn mark on his paw and a shiny scar forming under his left eye. "You'll pay for that!" she snapped at Moltor, who scoffed at her.

Flames and red energy wrapped themselves dangerously around Moltor's swords and he slashed them through the air at the rangers. Energy rippled through each of the seven multi-colored superhero's knocking them clean off their feet.

"When I find Mjolnir, then you will pay!" Moltor growled at them holding up the parchment. He then turned and disappeared.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby paced nervously up and down the Overdrive base; all around her the other rangers were either leaning against the globe or sitting at the base of the poles. The only ranger that wasn't present was Tyzonn.

"I knew I heard that name before," Rose exclaimed, looking up from a book in which she was reading. "Mjolnir, mythical hammer of the Norse God, Thor."

"Thor?" Abby asked. "As in the God of Thunder?"

Rose nodded. "That's what Moltor was looking for," she explained.

"So, first Flurious is after mythological cannon," Mack theorized, "and now Moltor's looking for a hammer?"

"There's gotta be some connection with these weapons and the jewels," Will said, moving around the base.

Pushing herself to her feet, Ronny confronted Will on their missing Ranger. "Hey, Will, where's your shadow?"

"You mean Tyzonn?" Will asked. "No idea."

"I think it's kinda funny how he's looking to you for style tips," Dax grinned.

"Not funny!" Will exclaimed. "It's beginning to get on my nerves."

Abby smirked. "Oh, come on," she teased. "You know what they say: 'Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.'"

"Well, I wish he'd flatter somebody else," Will answered, "because I'm over it."

At that moment Tyzonn slid down the centre pole and looked around at the rest of his team-mates; he was wearing the exact same outfit that Will had been wearing that morning, including a wig of dreads.

Abby snorted into her hand at the sight of the Mercurian.

"You've got to be kidding me," Will groaned.

"Hey, guys," Tyzonn grinned, reaching for his hat. "Peep this. Like the new look?"

"You mean my look!" Will retorted angrily. "Take off my hat!"

The Black ranger reached for the hat, but Tyzonn prevented him from removing it. Just then, the alarms sounded a major energy activity spiraled off the far of monitor.

"Guys, this is gonna have to wait," Ronny told the two rangers. "Moltor's back."

They headed for the exit.

Abby hesitated. "But Cam's not finished with Buddy," she protested after the others. "I need to know!"

"Cam will call if anything changes," Mack said. "You can come straight back when he does."

The White ranger pouted, but followed after her team-mates nonetheless.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby giggled as she crawled across the sand and wedged herself between Tyzonn and Mack on the sand dune overlooking the beach. Beneath them Moltor was scouring the area for something, in his head he help the parchment from their previous battle.

"Can you see anything?" Abby asked Will.

"It looks like they've got some sort of map," Will answered.

"I bet they're still looking for Thor's Hammer," Rose responded.

"Then let's them lead us to the treasure," Mack said, "then we'll grab it."

"Let them do all the leg work?" Abby asked, a grin forming on her face. "I like that plan! All in favour of Mack's plan." she raised her hand.

Will shook his head. "No, we can't risk him getting the hammer..."

"Party pooper," Abby pouted.

"No, we can't risk him getting the hammer," Tyzonn mimicked.

Abby frowned. "Double party pooper!"

"And I can't risk you trying to be like me!" Will growled, glaring at Tyzonn. He reached up and ripped the wig from Tyzonn's head, and threw it further down the sand dune.

Tyzonn gasped and scrambled for his cover, but Mack grabbed his shoulder and held him back. "Guys, let's Ranger up!"

"Yeah," Abby nodded. "What he said. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive, accelerate!"

Once morphed the rangers jumped into battle. Moltor paused in his search and turned in the direction of the colorful nuisances.

"End of the line, Moltor!" Tyzonn stated.

"You again!" Moltor growled. "Just like a bad penny. About now, I could go for Seven Rangers on the rocks," he threw out his hands as several little white stones skidded across the rocks towards the rangers. "Here's something to chill you hot head Rangers. Lizards come with me! Chillers, attack!"

Abby backtracked slightly. "Where did he get Chillers from?" she demanded, before jumping straight into battle with the frozen rock formations.

"Drive Slammer!" Will commanded as his weapon appeared in his hands. "Let's ice these guys."

"Yeah," Tyzonn agreed, removing his blaster. "I'll ice these guys!"

"Wait!" Will yelled as Tyzonn raced into battle. "Not by yourself."

Stepping in front of Abby, Tyzonn jumped through an explosion that the Chillers had just sent his way. "Drive Detector!" he commanded, firing his own energy blast back at the frozen rocks. Picking herself up from the initial explosion, Abby watched as Tyzonn effectively dealt with the Chillers.

"Now, that is what I call style!" Tyzonn grinned as the rest of the Chillers exploded behind him.

"Ty," Abby called hurrying forward. "As awesome as that was I'm highly disappointed in you. There are seven of us on this team! We work together to deal with the imminent threat!"

"But I destroyed them," Tyzonn protested. "Just like Will would've."

"Me?" Will raged. "I would have waited for my team! What the heck were you doing?"

"I just did what I thought you would've done," Tyzonn answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Will yelled. "Stop trying to be me!"

Shaking her head, Abby got between the two bickering boys. "Enough, both of you! We're Rangers! As soon as we leave the base our personal lives are put on hold. Got it?"

Tyzonn and Will groaned and turned away from one another.

"Good. Now, to find Moltor, we're going to have to split up," Abby continued. "Ty, Will..." she pointed over her shoulder. "You go that way."

"What?" Will demanded. "You want me to go with him?"

"What's wrong with me?" Tyzonn argued.

Abby glared at them through her visor. "We do not have time to get into this now," she stated. "You two need to learn the basics of working together! Hence forth, you will both search this side of the beach! Any questions?"

Both Will and Tyzonn started protesting.

"I didn't think so!" Abby hissed. "Now go!"

Still muttering to themselves Will and Tyzonn headed off the direction Abby had assigned them, the White ranger then turned to the rest of the team. "Rose, you and Dax check the south beach. Ronny, you and Mack are with me."

"Got it!" the others nodded and dispersed.

**~*Abby*~**

Ronny looked up at Abby as she walked a few meters behind the White and Red ranger, her arms swinging like a small child as she walked along the beach. "I don't get it," she spoke. "Why put Will and Tyzonn together?"

"When I was younger," Abby answered. "Kelly and I used to fight over everything, and I do mean _everything_. One day my father decided that he was going to teach us a lesson, so, taking an old pair of handcuffs, the type you find in those tricked out magician sets, he cuffed us together and hid the keys. He told me and Kelly that we would have had to work together in order to find the keys and get lose, it was the only way that we could sort out our problems together."

Mack and Ronny exchanged looks.

"That's what being a ranger is all about," Abby continued. "Working as a team. We need to work together to solve our problems."

"Your dad really did that?" Mack asked.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, you can ask Kelly if you don't believe me," she said. "In the beginning we nearly killed each other, but then started to learn the prospect of working together rather than against each other, we found it easier to find the keys and free ourselves. We've been in separable ever since."

"Cool," Ronny grinned.

**~*Abby*~**

"I'm Mercurian," Tyzonn was saying as Abby and other's arrived on scene, after following the distress signals that Will's morpher was emitting. "Saving lives is what I do."

Approaching her team-mates Abby touched their shoulders. "Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Maybe later," Will answered. "For now, let's go get that hammer!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed and the seven off them took off in the direction Moltor had disappeared.

Reaching the cliff-top the seven rangers skidded to separate halts on the top, and glared down at Moltor who was stood in the quarry. "Stop right there!" Will yelled, announcing their presence.

"So much for a surprise attack," Abby muttered

"Operation Overdrive!" Tyzonn stated. "Mercury Ranger!"

"Let's take them down!" Will grinned.

"Power Rangers..." the whole team yelled.

Moltor turned to his lizards and pointed at the team of seven. "Destroy them!" he ordered.

"Game on!" Abby grinned, jumping off the cliff and flipping over mid-air. "Drive Bow!" she commanded, landing amongst the lizards and spraying several ice arrows through the air at them. Two embedded themselves into the scaly skin of near-by lizards, while another broke into three separate pieces and scattered through the rest of the group taking out as many lizards as possible.

"Yeah! That got him!" Will and Tyzonn agreed raising their weapons as the Lava Lizards exploded.

Moltor growled. "So, you think your power is great? It's nothing compared to Thor's Hammer!" he slammed the hammer through the air, and the rangers backtracked as the Laval Lizards glowed; their residual energies rose into the air and grew to thirty feet in height behind the quarry wall.

"This doesnt look good," Tyzonn commented.

"Nothing will stop me in my quest for the missing jewels and total power!" Moltor laughed.

**~*Abby*~**

While Mack and the others in the Zord battle, Abby took on Moltor and managed to retrieve the Hammer of the Gods.

"Here you go," Abby grinned passing the Hammer to Tyzonn who presented it to Will in a form of peace offering.

Will smiled and took the Hammer. "It's gotta be tough being an alien trying to fit in," he theorized. "If I was on your planet, I may have tried taking your stuff."

"Really?" Tyzonn asked.

"No, not really," Will answered. "Just trying to make you feel better."

Abby giggled.

"Well, it looks like you two worked things out," Ronny said, nudging Abby. "And we didn't even need handcuffs."

"Yeah," Abby agreed, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket. "But, you know, just in case..."

Ronny and Mack laughed while the rest of the team continued to look lost and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, December 23, 2011 at 12:50am**


	17. It's Hammer Time

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Actions_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Apologies for another late update. Anyway, I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and had a brilliant new year, 2012 going OK for everyone so far? Mine is. I have a new beautiful nephew to coo over, he's too adorable for his own good and is only four weeks old and has my entire family (including myself) wrapped around his little finger.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following people: **DJScales, Grapejuice101, RHatch89, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl** and **10th Squad 3rd Seat.**

* * *

><p>Abby screamed as the elevator kick started halfway down from Hartford mansion and the Overdrive base, she gripped the railing behind her tightly as Nick wound his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. "Calm down, i'm sure there is a rational explanation for everything." he murmured.<p>

"What? Like my hairdryer exploding when I tried to use this morning?" Abby asked. "Or when my laptop sparked and died, losing all my Psychology work? Or now that the elevator is having a funny five minutes..." she shook her head. "Something is wrong, Nick, and the problems have only started since we brought the two relics home."

Nick nodded in understanding, but refused to let her go until the elevator had completely stopped moving and the doors slid open to reveal the base.

The first thing the couple noticed was Cam and Hartford crowded around the main computers, while Ronny, Rose and Dax crowded around the metal table at the back of the room which houses the two relics in which they had just been talking about.

"Someone care to explain why there is an electrical storm brewing outside?" Abby asked approaching her team-mates. She stopped short when saw the electrical currents that the two relics were displaying and immediately took an involuntary step backwards.

"The storm is caused by these two relics," Cam answered. "Whatever connection they have it is sending the mainframe into a tizzy!"

Abby giggled at her cousin. "A tizzy? New scientific word, Cam?" she asked.

"Is there any other word for this," Cam motioned to the mainframe. "If there is, I would love to hear it."

Rose walked over to Cam's side, bringing Ronny, Abby, Dax and Nick with her.

"Allow me," Rose smirked, pushing the former Samurai aside to work past the problems. "That's weird...I've bypassed the main energy cupling and reinforced the firewall..."

Abby frowned and narrowed her eyes at Rose, before lifting her hand and poking the Pink ranger in the cheek.

"What are you doing?" Cam asked.

"She looks so life like," the White ranger stated, earning chuckles from the rest of her teammates.

Rose frowned and turned back to the mainframe. "...that should have worked."

"Allow me," Ronny said, slamming her fist down onto the computer box. There was a beep and the signal returned. "It's all in the wrist!"

"That," Abby pointed at the Yellow ranger. "I understood."

Ronny grinned and nodded at her new best friend.

"Now, if only I knew where to send you guys," Hartford said, reaching over to the table to pick up the Yanomami statue, "the satellites aren't picking up any jewel signatures from this statue...it seems to be a dead end."

"What about the space?" Abby asked, taking the statue and looking at it closely. "You know, with the big circle around it?"

"I've run it through the database," Cam answered. "Searched through every ancient relic, work of art, monument...it doesn't match anything on earth!"

Hartford sighed.

"That's because it's not on earth," Rose exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face. She took the statue from Abby and turned to the computer, typing furiously. "Bingo! The face of Mars!"

"The jewels on Mars?" Dax smiled. "Dude, we're going sci-fi!"

Abby frowned. "I though the Sentinel Knight scatted the crystals on Earth?" she questioned. "Or have I got that part of the story incorrect?"

"You're not wrong, Abby," Cam reassured. "I don't think the jewel is on Mars."

Abby looked between her cousin and Rose. "It's not?" she asked. "Well, could you make up your genius minds? Rose says it is on Mars, Cam says it's not on Mars...so where the hell is it?"

"I think what Rose meant," Cam sighed, "is the face of mars is staring at the Jewel."

Abby continued to look lost and confused.

"Like this," Cam smiled wrapping his arm around his cousin's shoulder. "If we use the carbon data from the statue to correct the orbital flux, we get..."

Rose looked down at the keypad and tapped furiously at the keys as Cam explained what she was doing to Abby, the search map that had appeared on the face of Mars appeared on the screen, reverted back to Earth, Rose then turned towards the giant globe behind her, run her finger over the grid and pressed down on - "Mexico!"

"Great. Get the team." Abby nodded, running to the stairs and disappearing.

**~*Abby*~**

"Rose, are we almost there?" Mack asked. He was sitting shotgun to Rose in the jeep as the Rangers traveled through Mexico.

"Yeah, it should be smooth sailing from here," Rose nodded.

But two figures jumped of nowhere and landed in the middle of the road. Rose slammed on the breaks and swerved the car to the side, while Dax and Tyzonn unbuckled their seat belts and jumped out.

Abby, Will and Ronny swerved around the Jeep, dismounted their all-terrain vehicles and faced off against Kamdor and Miratrix.

"Give us the relics or meet your doom!" Kamdor threatened.

"You guys never give up," Mack responded, running forward to stand alongside Abby and the others.

"Say hello to our secret weapon," Miratrix pulled out a top hat from behind her back, causing the rangers to exchange confused looks. The villainess then threw the hat into the air, while Kamdor turned it into a monster, making it grow instantly.

Abby groaned. "Megazord battle straight of the bat," she complained. "Oh, Deja vu, I sound like Ethan!"

"A magician?" Ronny asked.

"At least it's not a mime," Dax breathed. "Those guys freak me out!"

"How about a clown?" Abby asked. "Clowns are scary. Especially ones that are supposed to be dead for 5000 years, and have the control over wolves that have nine lives."

The rest of the Overdrive team frowned in retaliation, before Mack snapped back to the task at hand. "Ready?" he said, reaching for his morpher.

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

Once morphed, Abby put the tracker to her lips. "Cam, send the Zords!"

"_On their way, Abby!"_

"Thank you," Abby smiled as the Drive Zords appeared overhead.

The Rangers entered their Zords, with Abby following Tyzonn (Hartford had already explained that she and Tyzonn could each control the Zords that Tyzonn had received a few weeks ago.)

"_I've got the cannon,"_ Dax announced over the comms.

"_And I've got the hammer,"_ Ronny confirmed.

"Awesome! My first Megazord battle as an Overdrive Ranger!" Abby cheered, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Welcome to my magic show!" the Magician began, pulling off his hat. "Let's see what I have in my hat!"

Just like magic, a long chain flew out of the hat, wrapped itself around the main Megazords legs, immobilizing it.

"Guys!" Abby yelped as the chain turned into a snake - for a fraction of a second - and then returned to their iron chains. "Let's show 'em some real magic, Ty!"

Tyzonn nodded in agreement and fired several lasers at the magician. He pulled out a parasol from his hat and blocked the attack.

"There is a slight chance of showers," the magician yelled, sending the attack back at Tyzonn and Abby, in one powerful revolving blast.

Abby screamed as the Megazord rocked and stumbled backwards away from the monster. "Please don't eject...please don't eject..." she begged, not wanting to be thrown ten feet into the air and sent crashing back onto the rough Mexican terrain.

Thankfully the Megazord did not eject her or Tyzonn.

"_Tyzonn, prepare to transform!"_ Rose announced over the comms.

Tyzonn nodded. "Right. Drill Driver, Shuttle Driver, transform!"

Abby watched in fascination as the transformation completed itself, and the monster ran towards the Zord in which she occupied. "Now what?" she asked, glancing sideways at the alien.

Tyzonn smirked, raised an arm, and sent a powerful blast towards the Magician.

"Show's over!" the Magician yelled as it exploded.

"Yeah!" Abby punched the air in victory. "Now that's what I call a magic show!"

The others laughed in response.

**~*Abby*~**

"That was exhausting," Tyzonn joked, patting Abby on the shoulder as they returned to the Jeep, ATV's and motorbike.

Abby nodded as she swung her leg over the bike, pulled on her gloves and reached for her helmet.

"Let's just get moving before someone else comes looking for these relics," Rose said, walking past the White and Mercury rangers.

Will groaned as he removed his hand from his ear and looked around. "You had to say something, didn't you?"

Looking up, the rangers tensed as a group of Chillers appeared from around the corner.

"Abby, guard the relics while we deal with these ice cubes," Mack ordered, motioning for Ronny and Dax to pass the White ranger the hammer and cannon.

Abby nodded, caught both items and placed them in the back of Jeep as she run around to the other side. From where, she had a clear view of the battle, but not of the terrain behind her, which was why she jumped a foot in the air when the ground shook beneath her feet and lightning cascaded down from the ground and revealed a tall, blonde-haired man standing several feet away.

"Hunter...?" the White ranger questioned, her eyes widening in confusion.

"Who pray tell is 'Hunter'?" the man questioned, spotting the hammer. "That's a nice hammer..."

Abby frowned as she reached for the hammer and held it close. "Who are you?"

"I am Thor," the man answered. "God of Thunder!"

"Thor?"

"Perhaps I wasn't clear," Thor growled, stepping forward and reaching for the hammer. "Give me that!"

Abby tugged the hammer away. "No! You can't have it, I don't care who you are! We still need it; you can have it when we're done!"

Thor's face suddenly softened - and while he looked remarkably the spitting image of Hunter Bradley - Abby could tell that there were certain trademarks that made them both different. For example: Hunter was _not_ this demanding, and never once had she seen him soften his facial expressions.

"Wait a second," he breathed. "You're the goddess Freya! I didn't recognize you in your disguise!"

"Freya?" Abby frowned. "My names -"

"Abby!" Mack yelled as he was thrown to the ground. "We need some help out here!"

Thor surveyed the battle. "Your friends need help! Give me the hammer, I can help them."

"You promise you'll give it back?" Abby asked, biting her lower lip nervously.

"On my honour," Thor promised.

Reluctantly, Abby handed over the hammer. Thor took a step backwards, raised the hammer over his head and cried out as he slammed it down into the ground. The ground shook violently as a shockwave rippled throughout the terrain and the Chillers turned to snow in one swift motion.

The rangers got carefully to their feet and turned in the direction the blast had come from. Rose's eyes widened in shock as she surveyed the man standing in front of her team-mate.

"It's Thor!" she exclaimed. "The god of Thunder!"

Thunder crashed overhead.

"I let Thor use his hammer to help us," Abby explained.

"It's really Thor!" Dax grinned. "But um...you look taller in the movies."

"He doesn't look like Hunter in the movies either," Abby muttered, still not over the fact that the God of Thunder looked like her ex-boyfriend Hunter Bradley.

Rose stepped forward and grabbed Abby's arms as she pulled her forward. "But what about the mission?" she whispered.

"He promised that he would give it back," Abby answered, turning to look at the God of Thunder over her shoulder. "Right, Thor?

Thor looked around the area, keeping his eyes away from Abby's.

"Right, Thor?" Abby repeated.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby growled as she paced back and forth in the dining room of Hartford Manor, Thor was sat - with his feet on the table - behind her eating a piece of chicken. "You gave me your word! On your honour! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not really," Thor shrugged, shaking a chicken wing at her. "Honour is overrated."

Abby cringed away from the piece of bone and meat as Nick entered the room behind her. He too could not believe how much of a resemblance Thor had to his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend.

"God or no god!" Spencer yelled, grabbing Thor's feet and pushing them off the table. "This is Italian smoked glass!"

"Servant, fetch me some cake!" Thor ordered.

Spencer straightened himself out and breathed in deeply. "I weep for your parents," he commented, turning to leave the room.

"No, Spencer," Abby stopped him. "Do not get him cake! Those who go back on Honour do not deserve cake!"

"How's it going?" Nick asked, winding his arms around Abby's waist.

Abby shook her head. "Nowhere! This dude's a punk! And I thought God's were supposed to be cool!"

Thor, who was perfectly content at ignoring Nick's comments and actions towards the White ranger, spat out an olive nut and turned towards Abby.

"Freya, why waste your time with these...mortals," he started, pushing back on his chair and getting down on one knee, he held out his hand - palm up - as a diamond Ring appeared. "Come with me, be my bride, and we'll spend the rest of eternity together, galloping through the heavens!"

Abby felt Nick's hold around her waist tighten as Thor slid the ring onto her finger.

"After what you just pulled?" Abby snapped, ripping her hand from his grasp and removing the ring. "I trusted you, and you made me look a fool! I let my team down..." she turned sadly to Nick. "Maybe I am a fool!"

Nick kissed the side of her head. "You're not a fool," he whispered.

"I'm a fool," said Thor. "A fool in love."

"I've got better lines than that," Nick scoffed. "And I'm not even a God!"

Abby shook her head at her boyfriend, silently telling him that this was not the time to raise the bait.

**~*Abby*~**

"Any luck?" Cam asked as he entered the dining room at least half an hour later with Hartford. Abby was sat in the corner, her arms wrapped around herself and her head buried in her arms, she was still upset over the lack of trust that Thor had given her, and being a Ninja betrayal of honour struck her hard.

Nick looked over at his girlfriend and then back at the former Samurai. "No," he answered. "This guy's a punk! He's either ignoring everything Abby has to say, or trying to propose to her!"

"Oh, I think he's hit a nerve," Cam said, sensing the jealously levels rising drastically within the former Red ranger.

"What?"

"You're jealous," Cam repeated. "Jealous that Thor wants to marry Abby, and I think the fact that he strikes a resemblance to Hunter strikes an even deeper cord inside you."

Nick shook his head. "No, you've got it wrong, there is no way I am jealous of him!" he glared at the Norse God. "And there is no way I am jealous of Bradley."

"Uh-huh," Cam nodded, clearly in disbelief.

Nick groaned, turned away from the former Samurai and made his way across the room towards Abby. Cam smirked as he watched the younger male walk away. It was obvious that Nick was jealous..._really_ jealous.

"Please! The fate of the universe rests with that Hammer!" Hartford was saying as he stood in front of Thor. "Name your price."

"You offend me," Thor replied. "As a God I have everything..." he rolled his head in the direction of Abby and Nick, "almost."

Abby cringed and moved closer to Nick, eliciting a sort of jealous reaction from Thor. The God of Thunder narrowed his eyes at the former Red Ranger, as he wound his arm around Abby's shoulders and pulled her effortlessly onto his lap.

"This just means we'll have to find another way to get the jewels for the Corona..." Hartford sighed.

"The Corona Aurora?" Thor frowned, snapping his gaze back to Hartford. "The Jewels of the Gods? Why didn't you say so before? I'd be happy to help. Just tell me where they are."

Abby's eyes narrowed at the tone in Thor's voice. She didn't like this...not one bit.

**~*Abby*~**

"ARGH!" Thor yelled as he slammed the hammer numerous times onto the rock, where the other Rangers had tracked the jewel signature too. "What's wrong with this thing? I want that Jewel!"

Ronny frowned and turned to Mack and Abby. "Something is really off here," she commented, looking back at Thor who was still struggling. "Why is Thor, the God of Thunder, acting like a little baby?"

"The real question is," Mack replied. "If he breaks the rock, is he going to give us the jewel?"

The two rangers turned back to Thor who was still having trouble breaking through the exterior of the rock formation.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here," Dax said, as he turned around to face Ronny and the two leaders, "and say no!"

Abby groaned and turned away from the treacherous scene. Nick, who had tagged along this time, pulled the White ranger into his arms and allowed her to bury her face in his shoulder. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," he told her. "It was a mistake that any one of us could have made!"

"Yeah, but you didn't make it!" Abby complained. "I did! I'm the retro ranger and I screwed up! Just like I did on our team!"

Nick sighed and hugged her closer. "You didn't screw up! We all make mistakes, Abs! Even retro rangers!"

"You didn't think I was just going to sit on the sidelines, did you?" growled a new familiar voice. Moltor and his minions had arrived.

A groan rumbled in Abby's chest as she turned to face the lava monster. "Not this super freak," she complained. "I've been burned enough times today! I don't need anymore!"

"Stay here," Mack ordered her. "We'll deal with this freak! You just get the jewel when Thor breaks through."

"If he breaks through," Nick muttered.

Abby nodded in agreement and turned back to Thor who was staring at Moltor with a sense of fear on his face.

Suddenly the skies overhead darkened as Thunder clouds rolled in from all directions, thunder crashed and lightning struck the ground surrounding Ronny and Moltor. The ground shook violently once more, and Nick grabbed ahold of Abby as they both hit the floor.

"OK," Abby complained. "What the hell is happening?"

"Uh-oh," Thor complained as he dived behind the rock.

Abby frowned and looked up as Lightning crashed together and hit the top of a rock behind where she and Nick had landed, when the smoke cleared, her eyes widened as another Hunter replica stood before her. "Wait - what?" she exclaimed, looking around at the man who was holding the hammer. "There are _two_ Thor's?"

"This is just getting confusing," Nick commented, getting to his feet and pulling Abby up with him.

"I am not afraid," Moltor snarled, as he and his Lava Lizards regrouped.

The second Thor jumped from his pedestal and landed on the ground in front of Abby and Nick.

"Nice Entrance," the first Thor remarked.

"Two Thor's are too many!" Moltor commented, raising his sword and disappearing with his lizards.

Abby pointed and turned to Nick. "Didn't he just say that he wasn't afraid?" she asked.

"Well, that looks like fear to me," Nick agreed.

"H-he's an imposter!" the first Thor yelled, pointing at the second, his whole body trembling.

"Drop the act, Loki," the second Thor ordered. The first Thor nodded and hesitantly dropped his disguise.

Abby growled as she recognized the imposter. "You!" she snapped. "You're Loki, the God of mischief!"

Loki chuckled nervously.

"You tricked me!" Abby yelled, storming over to Loki, who was slowly backing away from her.

"O-OK...tech...Technically, I never said I was Thor...I just said nice hammer!" Loki said, nervously backing away from the angry White ranger, but Abby was so enraged that she continued to follow him; backing up further away Loki stumbled into Thor who grabbed his arm forcefully and pulled him back. "OW...oh, hey...hehe...you know me! I'm a kidder."

Loki laughed nervously, before catching the glare that Abby was sending him. He immediately fell silent and turned to run.

"Oh, no you don't!" Abby yelled, Ninja-streaking across the terrain. She landed with a swift bounce on Loki's back and sent him hurtling into the dirt. "This is why you should never take honour for granted around a Ninja!" and she raised her fist, prepared to throw the first punch.

However, Mack and Nick hurried over and pulled her off of the God of Mischief, giving him enough time to scramble to his feet, point at something in the distance and disappear before they could realize they had been tricked.

Abby growled in frustration. "The Human race is doomed!" she complained.

**~*Abby*~**

"I can't believe I gave the hammer away," Abby complained, dropping down onto the couch beside her friends. Nick, who was sat beside her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her once more onto his lap, allowing her to bury her head in his shoulder.

"It is not your fault, Abby," Hartford reassured her. "It could have happened to anyone of us. We'll get it back."

"Loki will never willfully give up the hammer. He's been searching for it for years. In fact, the only thing he's ever wanted more is the goddess Freya."

Abby groaned. "And he thinks I am Freya," she commented. "Why do I get the feeling that I am _not_ going to enjoy this?"

"Probably because you're not," Nick chuckled, as the others looked down at Abby with similar grins.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby sat in an old fashion dress, in a boat, looking out at the water. She had a parasol in her hand and she was waiting for the plan to happen.

"Oh, how I wish Loki would come for me," she called casually. "He's so handsome, and so smart and so..."

"So happy you changed your mind, darling," Loki said, appearing on the other side of the boat. "Why the change of heart?"

"Well, before I thought you were Thor, that muscle-bound lug nut," Abby smiled. "But now, I know it's really you, the brilliant, cunning Loki. My heart aches when you are absent."

"You forgot devastatingly handsome," Loki said nervously, playing with his long hair. "But don't fret, I forgive you. I have returned, so we can be married."

Abby looked to the shore, stood gracefully and stepped out of the boat. Loki jumped up beside her and the two walked back along the shore together. "What is wrong my little love whistle?"

"I want nothing more than to marry you," Abby stated, as they rounded a bush, Loki spotted a table, ready made with cake and tea. "But I made a promise to Thor that I would work with these mortals."

"That is a problem."

"If only we had something to offer Thor," Abby sighed, "in return for my release. But what?"

"His hammer!" Loki smirked, pulling out the hammer from his belt. "I'll give him back his hammer! Then you and I can spend our honeymoon basking in Valhalla!"

Abby nodded. "Good idea..."

"But before we do this, I feel it wise to remind you, that a commitment to a god cannot be reversed. You will be forever bound by your oath, and forced to live the rest of your life with the sly, cunning, evil, but perfectly brilliant - me!"

Abby grabbed the hammer. "It would be my..." she tugged the hammer out of his grip. "Honour!"

She took a step backwards and grinned as a cloud of red smoke appeared, and Nick stepped out.

"What?" Loki exclaimed, as Nick took Abby's hand and twirled her around as he pulled her closer and then kissed her. "I've been tricked!"

"Exactly!" Nick smiled ending the kiss, and earning a slight groan of protest from Abby. "You asked for some cake?"

Abby reached for her old Mystic morpher, pointed it at the cake on the table and with a devious flick of the wand the cake shot into the air and hit Loki in the face.

Loki growled in anger and frustration as the cake hit him, while Abby and Nick disappeared with a faint _pop_.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby giggled as she bounced towards her team-mates. "One mythical hammer, coming up!" she announced, holding the hammer in the air for all to see.

There were several cheers and laughs, as the others applauded Abby on her performance and retrieval of the hammer.

"Hey, you did it!" Rose grinned.

"It was a good plan," Mack nodded.

"I can't believe it worked!" Ronny smiled.

Abby grinned. "Hey, no one tricks me and gets away with it!" she warned them.

Mack grinned as he and Abby high-fived over Dax's head, the blue ranger ducked in avoidance of getting hit.

Suddenly the ground shook as ice shards hit the ground and exploded, sending everyone in the vicinity crashing to the ground.

"Touching," Flurious sneered as he arrived. "Very touching."

"Oh, if it isn't the frozen Ninja freak," Dax complained.

Abby punched him hard in the shoulder. "Excuse me! I resent that!"

"I-I didn't mean you..." Dax stuttered. "I-I m-meant -"

"Come on now, Abs," Nick scolded playfully. "You know better than to intimidate Dax!"

Abby rolled her eyes and pushed herself to her feet. "Fine. Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

Once the rangers had morphed, the rangers took to fighting the Chillers while Thor took on Flurious single-handedly.

With numerous battle cries, Abby flipped over backwards several times before landing and sweeping the feet out from underneath the Chillers in which she was fighting. A few of them hit the floor while the rest attacked with their special weapons, Abby reacted defensively and caught the wrist of one of the attacking Chillers, twisted it and kicked off from the ground, flipped over mid-air and pushed the Chiller forward into its comrades sending the others to the ground, and then effectively destroying the one she had used as a shield by casting a heating spell and turning it to water.

"That is why you don't mess with a Ninja/Witch," Nick smirked, as he flipped over Abby and used his own magic to deal with the rest of the Chillers.

Abby nodded, as she clasped hands with Nick and allowed him to flip her over himself. When she landed the White ranger planted a double kick into the chests of two Chillers and knocked them away, creating the dominoes effect.

"_Rangers,"_ Cam's voice echoed over the trackers. "_The Fearcats are attacking the city! You'll have to split up!"_

"Right. Mack!" Abby yelled, turning to the red ranger. "You take the others and deal with the Fearcats! Ty, Nick and I will stay here with Thor!"

Mack nodded. "Right! Catch up when you can!"

Abby nodded and went back to battle, as Mack and the others took off for the Zords and headed for the city.

**~*Abby*~**

The battles were over.

Flurious had retreated after Thor's powers seemed too much for him to handle, leaving Abby and Tyzonn to thank him for his help in defeating the frozen freaks - Abby still took offence to them being called Frozen Ninja Freaks - and now the rangers were back in Mexico, standing in front of the rock formation they had been trying to obliterate on their own accord before everything went south a few hours previously.

"So if the cannon doesnt work alone..." said Mack.

"...and the hammer doesnt work alone," said Will, rubbing the back of his neck as he inspected the rock formation.

"It would make sense to use them together," Abby suggested a smile upon her face.

Dax grinned. "Smart!" he complimented the White ranger, as he reached down for the Hammer.

"Hey, i'm not just a pretty face," Abby smiled.

"Hold onto your lunch pails," Dax chuckled, "and cross your knuckles!"

The rangers leveled the cannon with the rock formation; Abby inserted the hammer into the gaping hole in the front and grasped the cannon with her friends. "FIRE!" she ordered.

There was an explosion; the rock blew apart as soon as the cannon was launched. Inside, the Rangers found, not a jewel, but a strange looking device.

"It's a compass," Abby coughed, waving her hand in front of her face to clear the smoke, from the device.

Tyzonn picked up the compass and run his Tracker over the item. '88' reflected back at them. "Well, it's not a Jewel," he commented. "But it is something important."

Abby smiled as she grabbed the compass and returned to where Thor was standing. "Thank you," she said, holding up the Hammer. "For all your help."

"Thank you for getting my Hammer back," Thor responded. "But I sense there is something else you wish to ask..."

Abby hesitated. "Yes. Why..." she paused, unsure if she wanted to know the answer to her question. "This may sound as an odd question, but you look _exactly_ like my ex-boyfriend! Is there any particular reason why a God, would look like a mortal?"

Thor chuckled. "I presented myself to the one who had my hammer," he explained. "If you were to witness me in my true form, I do not believe you would be able to handle it. So, I presented myself in the shape of your deepest desire..."

"My deepest desire?" Abby frowned. "Hunter is not my deepest desire. He may have been once, but that was a long time ago."

"You may be able to lie to your friends, Abigail," Thor responded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But you will never be able to lie to yourself, about anything. About whom you desire...or who you are."

Abby frowned in confusion, and was about to ask Thor to explain what he meant when he disappeared with the parting words of "Good luck," to the other rangers.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Just so there is no confusion – Moltor does still get the compass. It will be explained briefly at the beginning of the next chapter – whenever that will be posted.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, January 15, 2012 at 2:55am**


	18. Out of Luck

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Actions_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **I know some of you are worried that the pairing with change, but I can assure you that will _**NOT**_ be happening. I absolutely adore Abby/Nick too much to change them. But there are some loose ends that I need to tie up between Abby and Hunter. But that will happen soon. Promise.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Grapejuice101, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Fallingstar22** and **Taeniaea.**

* * *

><p><em>'Chi' is the flow of life itself; it is the energy that exists in all living things.<em>

* * *

><p>"Sir, now that Moltor has the compass, what does that mean for us?" Spencer asked, as he and Hartford entered the Overdrive base via the elevator. They were pondering their next move.<p>

"I don't know," Andrew answered. "According to legend, that compass has great power and is very unstable; especially in the hands of Moltor..." he paused. "Keep the Overdrive team on high alert."

Abby's innocent laugh sounded from the elevator as the doors opened to reveal both the White ranger and Nick Russell, the latter had just lifted the former off of her feet and spun her around - it was hard to believe that he was a year younger at times like this - "Nick! Put me down!"

"They always are sir," Spencer nodded, as Abby grabbed her discarded laptop from the table, and Nick pulled her back into the elevator.

**~*Abby*~**

The Rangers pushed their way through a crowd of panicked people, Overdrive Trackers in hand as Rose scanned the area.

"I've never seen anything quite like this!" she announced, avoiding being pummeled by a civilian. "These readings indicate an energy flow from -"

"Right there!" Abby said, pointing at a 5 foot dragon standing a several feet away. "And he's got our compass!"

"Not for long!" Will assured the White ranger. "Alright, big guy, hand it over! You can do it the easy way, or the hard way!"

"The hard way!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Why does it always have to be the hard way?" she complained, falling into a perfect 'V' formation with the others. "Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

Reaching for their defenders, the Rangers attacked with one intention - to get the compass. However, that plan was thrown out of the window as the monster single-handedly defeated them without a problem.

After throwing Abby down for the second time, the Dragon noticed that the other rangers had formed a circle around him and were locked on target - preventing him from escaping.

"Oh, you have me surrounded. You think that's the way to attack?" he laughed. "Well, think again, you just make it easier for me! Six of you, huh? Ooh, let's see how you handle the power of the compass!"

The dragon waved his clawed hand over the compass as it began to glow. Suddenly, there was a bright light in the middle of the battle, startling the Rangers.

"What is he doing?" Abby asked, looking around at the others.

"Aha! This is going to be fun! Go, ahead, you can't harm me!" the monster exclaimed, looking at each set of Rangers.

"We'll see about that!" Ronny yelled, pointing he defender at the monster. Rose, was right alongside her, pulling out her blaster and shooting at the monster.

The beams, however, passed right through the dragon and zoomed towards Dax.

"Dax! Duck!" Abby yelled.

The Blue ranger did as ordered and hit the ground as the beams disintegrated behind him. "Whoa, they just passed straight through!" he exclaimed.

"That's right!" the monster smirked, throwing a blue blast at the blue ranger. Dax deflected the shot with his defender, but it bounced off a glass window of a nearby building and hit its intended target, knocking him off his feet.

"Dax!" the others exclaimed.

"You can't harm me! For with this compass, I control all chi and li energy! I can control fortune: good and bad!"

"That's ridiculous!" Mack frowned.

"Let's get him!" Will yelled. Mack nodded and both boys ran forward.

"No! Wait!" Abby yelled, in hopes of stopping them, she had a bad feeling about this. Sadly, both Black and Red rangers were beyond stopping and were already slashing their defenders at the dragon, who had looked down at the exact same moment.

"Ohh, a shiny coin. It must be my lucky day!" he said, ducking under the attack. The Dragon got back up as the two rangers stumbled away from one another and punched Mack in the chest, forcing him backwards as the others re-grouped around him. "You've made me mad! And I'm going to make you pay dearly for that!"

Racing forwards, Abby caught Mack's shoulder and stood in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to remove all your good fortune, and replace it with bad luck!"

Mack scoffed. "Yeah, right!"

The dragon held up the compass, aimed it at the Rangers. Abby was stood in the centre stage with Mack behind her and the others on the outer sides. A symbolic red circle appeared on the ground, pulsated for a second before drawing itself back in and closing around Mack.

"Now you'll see and feel what the power of the compass can do!" the monster laughed. "You will have bad luck! Watch it slowly destroy you!"

From his eyes, he shot red beams, distracting the rangers long enough for him to disappear.

"Where did he go?" Will asked, running ahead with Dax to look around.

"Man," Mack murmured.

Abby touched his shoulder. "You OK, dude?"

"What was that all about?"

**~*Abby*~**

"Will has gone back to report to my dad," Mack said, trekking through a wooded area with the other Rangers. "But it looks like we've lost that dragon."

"I'm not so sure..." Ronny stated, walking behind Mack. "It looks like he left us, for a reason."

"You were hit dead on with that compass's blast," Abby said, stopping in her tracks and turning around. "Are you alright?"

"Well, I don't feel different," Mack said, putting his hands on his stomach to prove a point. "What's a compass going to do to me, right? I'm already bad at directions."

The others smiled in amusement, while Abby chewed her lower lip nervously; she had a bad feeling about this.

"You guys don't believe in that bad luck stuff anyway, do you?" Mack asked with a slight grin as he walked forward. Suddenly there was a creek, followed by a crash, and the branch of a tree hit the ground directly in the place where Mack had been standing seconds before.

**~*Abby*~**

"Aha!" Abby grinned as she slid down the pole after Ronny. "Hey, i'm getting better at this whole 'controlling your fears' thing."

Nick exchanged a glance with Cam who was working at the mainframe with Hartford when the other rangers returned.

"Hey, what took you guys," Will chuckled turning to his teammates.

"Trying to keep Mack from getting himself killed," Abby answered, as the Red ranger slid down his own pole only for it to snap under his weight, causing him to crash onto the floor.

"Mack, are you alright?" Hartford asked, helping his son to his feet.

Mack shook his head slowly, rubbing his backside as he stood. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I told Andrew about the blast you took," Will said.

"But what you don't know is that ever since that blast, Mack has had nothing but bad luck!" Dax interrupted. "Like that pole."

"The pole broke," Mack defended. "It's a faulty pole! It could have happened to anyone!"

"But it didn't," Abby said. "It happened to you."

"I don't believe in bad luck, alright?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe you should!" she argued. "Look, Mack ever since you -"

But the White ranger was cut off as Mack slipped onto the ground and landed just beside the globe. He groaned, got up, shook off the fall and took another step - into a basket - he tried to kick it off, it hit the railings overhead, bounced back and knocked Mack backwards into the globe.

"Uh-oh," the Rangers yelled, darting forward to grab the globe as it rolled around destroying the base. As they reached it, the globe hit a wall and rolled backwards into Mack, knocking him to the ground, the Red ranger clamped his hands around the iron sphere and held it in place on his chest as not to destroy any more of the base.

"This could have happened to anyone," Mack groaned as the Rangers, Nick and Cam lifted the globe off of Mack's chest. "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"Right, cause it was just another coincidence," Rose rolled her eyes.

Abby shook her head as the others rolled the globe back into position, and Cam immediately went to work in setting it back up. "There has got to be something out there about bad luck,"

"Research?" Nick asked, as Abby rested her head on his shoulder.

"Research," Abby echoed with a small nod of her head. "C'mon..."

**~*Abby*~**

_Chi, also known as life energy or orgone energy, is a universal, life giving energy that unites body, mind and spirit. It permeates everything around us. This is an energy field that is vast, wide and encompasses all that exists. The energy in your environment has the power to affect every aspect of your life; it has an influence on your moods, emotions, physical energy and your overall condition and well-being! Your own personal Chi energy is always mixing with the energies around you, because of this; you are connected to your immediate environment, and ultimately the whole universe._

Abby frowned at the laptop screen as she re-read the passage displayed in front of her. "Well, that helps," she complained, using the touchpad to scroll down the website on which she was getting her information.

"Don't you channel your energy when you meditate?" Nick asked as he climbed onto the bed behind Abby. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle, her head elevated on the palm of her hand as her elbow rested on her knee. If anything he would have said she looked bored.

"Well, yeah," Abby nodded. "But Chi isn't something that is apparent to the naked eye, however when you relax, or meditate, you tune into the energy and sense its presence."

Nick wrapped his arms around Abby's waist and pulled her backwards so that she was back-to-chest with him. "So, can't you see Mack's energies? I mean, you are a guardian..." he kissed the back of her shoulder. "...of all things powerful, I might add."

A shiver danced its way down Abby's spine, before she gasped as Nick's words sunk in. "OK, first off, you're just distracting me right now -"

"Good," Nick grinned. "You need to learn to take a break!"

"I'm a Power Ranger," Abby defended. "I don't have time for a break!"

The former red ranger chuckled. "What's your second point?"

"What?"

"You started listing your points," Nick reminded her, moving his kisses along her shoulder and up to her collar-bone. "First off was me distracting you...what's the second?"

Abby shook her head to try and refocus her mind. "Secondly...You've given me an idea!"

"I hope it's an idea of how to relax,"

"No, sadly, it's not!" Abby replied. "Like you said, I'm a guardian of all things powerful, right?"

"Right!" Nick nodded, looking confused on where this was leading.

"Well, if my powers are connected to all magical objects in the world," Abby rambled. "Maybe I could use them to reverse the bad luck that has infused Mack?"

Nick frowned. "What if you can't reverse it?" he asked. "What if you only transfer it? Then you will be cursed..."

Abby fell silent, pondering this. "Wait a minute...if I remember correctly back when I was a Dino Ranger, Ethan became cursed after he translated some hieroglyphics and set Tutenhawken free from his tomb..."

"Point?"

"Well, the only way that Ethan could free himself from the Pharaoh's curse was to eliminate Tutenhawken himself,"

Nick nodded as he slowly processed these words. "So, you're saying that Mack will have to eliminate the Dragon to reverse the curse?"

Abby giggled slightly, but nodded all the same. "Yeah, that is exactly what I am saying," she confirmed.

**~*Abby*~**

"...Good luck charms have been used for centuries to ward off bad luck spells," Dax said, as Abby entered the room, carrying a rabbit's foot.

"Well, in that case," Ronny started, opening a paper bag and reaching inside. Dax looked over to see what she had brought, but regretted it instantly as a foul smell spilled out and filled the room. "My lucky socks! For five years I've worn them when I race!"

Abby covered her nose and mouth with her hands. "Urgh, have you ever thought about washing them?" she questioned.

"Hey, what's a little aroma when bad luck is present?"

"Define little?" Abby asked, as Rose entered the room looking flustered. "What's up, Rose?"

"Have you guys seen Mack?"

"No, why, what's wrong?" Ronny asked.

"Other than that terrible smell," Rose gagged. "We were walking down the street and when I turned to talk to him, he was gone!"

Abby and Dax exchanged fathom looks. "Think Mack still doesn't believe in bad luck?" Abby asked

"Well, he is bad at directions," Dax defended.

The three girls glared at him.

**~*Abby*~**

"This is my lucky scarf," Will was saying as he stood in front of the other Rangers, all of whom had retrieved something 'lucky' from their rooms in hopes of helping Mack. "I wore it when I rode out that Avalanche in Austria."

He grinned taking a seat beside Rose, who was wearing a sombrero on her head.

"It's my dad's lucky sombrero," Rose explained. "Don't ask me why, I didn't ask him."

Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What about you, Ty?" she asked.

"It's my potted plant," the alien answered, holding up the item in question. "I grew it myself!"

Ronny grinned as she opened her paper bag once more.

"What's that smell?" Ty asked, interrupting the Yellow ranger.

Will nodded. "Yeah, I was going to mention it earlier. Something reeks!"

Ronny sighed and placed her lucky socks back into her back. Abby giggled and held up her rabbit's foot. "Rabbits foot. Must have been bad luck for the rabbit it belonged too, but hopefully, it can help Mack!"

"It was either a rabbit's foot," Nick added, "Or Abby trade places with Mack!"

"You can do that?" Dax asked.

Abby shook her head. "I wasn't hoping to trade places with Mack," she defended. "I was hoping to use my Guardian powers to reverse the bad luck spell."

"Yeah, but we also agreed that you may not reverse it," Nick added in, "but transfer it instead."

"And then I remembered I have dealt with bad luck before, both as a ranger and a civilian."

The others frowned. "You have?"

"A civilian: I was run off the track and almost broke my ankle when my bike landed on me," Abby explained. "As a Ranger: My fellow Dino ranger, Ethan James was cursed by the Pharaoh Tutenhawken..."

"How did he break the curse?" Rose asked.

"But destroying Tutenhawken," Abby supplied the answer. "Maybe we could apply that logic to Mack's situation."

Will looked impressed. "So, if Mack were to destroy the Dragon..."

"He would break the Dragon's curse!" Dax exclaimed, looking excited.

Abby nodded. "That's the theory!"

"One problem," Ronny pointed out. "Mack is still missing."

Their Tracker's beeped.

"Our good luck is working already," Dax grinned, reaching for his Tracker. "I'm picking up a giant flow of negative energy - I wonder who that could be? - and he's heading towards the park!"

"I think we just found Mr. Lucky," Rose teased, as they got to their feet and headed out.

**~*Abby*~**

Reaching the park, the others quickly located their Red ranger.

"Mack!"

The red ranger chuckled at the sight of them. "You guys looks like you've been at a garage sale!"

"And you look like a garage fell on you."

"Close."

"We brought you these," Dax announced, holding up his lucky shirt. The others followed, giving him their good luck charms.

"An hour ago I would have laughed at all of you," Mack told them; looking at the Rabbits foot that Abby had given him. "I thought you didn't believe?"

Abby shook her head. "I never said that," she stated. "I said _you_ should start believing. My lucky rabbit's foot has been with me ever since I broke my ankle while training for my first Motocross race."

Ronny was last. She pulled her socks out of the bag, and saw Mack and the others pull away in disgust.

"Just put on the socks!" she groaned, tossing them at Mack.

Abby cried out in pain, grabbing at her head with both hands. The last time she had felt this was when she learning to control her guardian powers.

_The ground shook as a gaping hole emitted bright orange lights from beneath the surface. Some parts of the surrounding area flitted away and disappeared into the hole._

_"I can't wait to see you defeat the Power Rangers once and for all!" Moltor laughed as he watched the ground continue to open. The dragon was alongside him._

_"Nothing will be able to stop me and the compass," the Dragon agreed._

"Abby," Ronny said, grabbing her best friend's arm. "What is it?"

Mack's Tracker beeped.

Cam's voice sounded. "_Moltor and that dragon are on the move."_

**~*Abby*~**

"Hold it right there, Moltor!" Mack called as he and the others arrived on team. He was decked out in his Ranger uniform, with Rose's hat on his head, Will's scarf around his neck, Dax's shirt on his chest, Abby's rabbit's foot under the shirt, Tyzonn's plant in his hand and Ronny's socks on his feet.

"What are you trying to do?" Moltor laughed. "Destroy us with laughter?"

"You wait and see who laugh's last, Moltor!" Mack called back. He stepped forward, seemingly forgetting that he was standing on the edge of a ravine and ended up sliding down the dirt hill into the quarry - this only caused Moltor and the dragon to laugh harder.

"Mack!"

"Look at you Rangers," Moltor continued to laugh. "Rolling in the dirt!"

Mack groaned as he got carefully back to his feet. "Hey, Ty, your plant is still in one piece!" he said, showing the plant to his team-mate. "Come on!" he challenged, running forward.

"Finish this now my fiendish, fire-breathing friend," Moltor ordered the dragon.

"Certainly! I guess your socks...and by the way do stink," the Dragon said. "Aren't working either!"

"I still have this scarf, T-shirt, hat, Plant and Rabbits foot!" Mack answered. "And my will to see you destroyed!"

"Enough playing games!" the dragon said. "Try getting through this!"

He sent out blasts of energy, hitting everything but Mack. The red Ranger charged through the explosions, running full speed towards the dragon. The dragon aimed another blast, which blew Mack off of his feet.

"Mack!" Abby yelled, before she felt a tug at her wrists and she was pulled backwards. "Whoa! Lava Lizards!"

"Where did these hot heads come from?" Ronny demanded, as she ducked under an attack from several more lizards.

Rose shook her head. "I don't know!"

And the fight began...

Meanwhile, Mack was dealing with the dragon in his own 'good luck charmed' way. He had ducked to avoid the blasts, rolled across the ground and then jumped up to attack. He kicked up his foot with the smelly sock, and although he didn't make contact the sock flew off and landed on the snout of the dragon.

"Ew!" the Dragon yelled, grabbing the sock and pulling it off. "That's disgusting!"

Mack then threw more punches and blocked many from the Dragon, until the hat fell over his visor; he then pulled the scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around the dragon's waist. He pulled it suddenly, causing the monster to spin in a complete circle.

The dragon yelled, running at Mack and lifting him up into the air by the shirt. While Mack struggled to release himself from the Dragon's grasp, the sombrero fell from his head and onto the dragon's face, blinding him temporarily. The dragon let go of the Red ranger who tumbled back to Earth, and provided time for an attack.

Furious at the bad luck he was having, the dragon grabbed at Mack's shirt and pulled, the shirt ripped in two and slid away from Mack's body. Mack quickly slammed his foot into the dragon's hand, and forced him to drop the compass.

"MINE!" Abby yelled, double kicking two Lava Lizards, jumping over them and down into the quarry where Mack and the dragon was. She rolled across the ground, scooped up the compass and danced victoriously behind the dragon who was taking a beating by Mack and his Drive Lance.

As the other rangers finally destroyed the Lava Lizards, they joined Mack and Abby in the quarry.

"Hey," Abby called, waving her hands in the air to grab her friend's attention. "I really hate to break up this cause for celebration. But...how does this thing work?" she asked, tapping the centre of the compass.

Rose smiled. "Here, let me try it," she said, taking the compass and turning the centre circle and pointing it at Mack. A glow surrounded him, and his bad luck was reversed.

"Is he uncursed now?" Abby asked.

"Everything is going to be fine," Rose confirmed.

Moltor reappeared. "That's what you think..." he motioned around him as several thousand Lava Lizards appeared.

"Wow, that's a lot," Mack commented.

Will nodded. "Sure is!"

"You thinking what I am thinking?" Abby asked.

"You want to draw straws?"

Abby shook her head. "No, but i'm not in the mood to fight either."

She turned back to Moltor and his Lava Lizards, stepped out of the line of rangers and smirked beneath her helmet. "You'll excuse me for not playing by the rules," she apologized, pointing her fingers to the ground, and with a sharp jerk upwards the entire quarry began to shake violently, and a large crack opened down the centre.

The Lava Lizards screeched as one-by-one they fell through into the centre of the earth, and the gap closed itself back up as quickly as it had been opened.

Moltor raged angrily and brandishing his swords, run towards the White ranger. "You'll pay for that!" he growled.

"You're the one who's going to pay!" Abby answered, disappearing into a blur of white and blue. She Ninja-streaked around Moltor, as the sound of metal clashing rapidly echoed around the quarry, and soon Moltor was thrown through the air and collided with the quarry wall.

Abby skidded to a halt in front of her team-mates, and replaced her drive defender back on her belt. "Had enough?" she asked.

Moltor glared heatedly up at the White ranger, staggered to his feet and pointed in her general direction. "This isn't over!" he snarled, before disappearing with a flash.

"No, this is far from over!" Abby agreed.

**~*Abby*~**

Andrew Hartford furiously turned the pages of the book in front of him as he examined the compass at the rangers had returned earlier that afternoon, he was at a loss on how this ancient artifact could have affected his son so badly with its chi.

"Is something the matter, sir?" Spencer asked, entering the room and approaching his old friend from behind.

"It's Mack," Andrew answered honestly.

"Well, he seems alright to me, sir," Spencer frowned.

"You know what I mean," Andrew responded. "There is no way that boy can be affected by luck! Good or bad! But he was!"

Spencer frowned. "Perhaps -"

"No!" Andrew interrupted. "I don't want to think that could possibly happen!"

Spencer paused and then nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him, sir!" he agreed

Unknown to both parties, Cam was stood on the other side of the door, listening to every word.

He had come looking for Abby, but didn't expect to walk in on what had supposed to have been a private conversation; and one that confused him dearly.

It seemed, at least to him, that Andrew Hartford was harboring a secret...and by the sounds of it, a secret that could either make or break the Overdrive team.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, January 20, 2012 at 7:38pm**


	19. One Gets Away

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger segment is after this post. There will be some changes made to it, and the whole Abby/Hunter things will be tied up...hopefully for good. Apologies for the late update.

**Dedications:** Chapter dedicated too: **DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Tylerbamafan34, 10th Squad 3rd Seat** and** Fallingstar22**.

* * *

><p>Holding the compass, Rose was leading the team of Rangers down the beach, following the directions as they carefully searched for the new jewel.<p>

"If you are the guardian of all things powerful," Ronny was saying as she walked at the back of the group with Abby. "How come you can't sense where these jewels are?"

"Because the Jewels are not my responsibility," Abby answered. "They are the Sentinel Knights. And besides, he scattered them all over Earth, I only sense powerful objects that are within range."

The Yellow ranger nodded. "Ah!"

At the front of the group, Rose kept wandering ahead of the others, staring at the compass and not paying attention to where she was walking. "A little more..." she kept repeating. "A little more...a little more...a little more..."

"Rose..." said Mack.

"Stop asking! I'll let you know when we get to where the jewel is!" Rose sighed. "A little more...a little more..."

Abby stopped when she felt something splash against her feet, she looked down to see that she was standing on the edge of the sea and the water was lapping at her feet. "Uh...Rose...?" she called, as the Pink ranger continued on her way.

"The six of you are as impatient as little kids on a car ride!" Rose groaned, without looking over her shoulder. "A little more..."

"ROSE!" the other six rangers yelled, finally drawing the Pink ranger's attention away from the compass and back onto them.

With an aggravated sigh, Rose turned and frowned as she noticed the distance between herself and the rest of the team. "What?"

Mack laughed. "There is no 'a little more'."

"Oh," Rose said sheepishly, as she looked around and noticed the swell of the water lapping against her stomach.

Dax turned to his team-mates. "Now what?"

Abby grinned, took the compass from Rose, took a running start and dived head first into the water.

"Surfer..." Ronny answered, as the others turned to her for an explanation.

_~*Abby*~_

"She's back!"

This was the first thing that Abby heard as she broke the surface of the sea at least an hour after she had disappeared from the beach, in her hands she held the compass and a rather large, fancy blue jewel.

"Looking for this?" Abby asked, handing the jewel over to Rose. "And who says i'm just another pretty face?"

Ronny grinned and high-fived her best friend. "Nice job!" she said.

"Yeah!" Tyzonn agreed, patting Abby's shoulder.

"Nice work," Mack grinned. "Let's go!"

Unknown to the rangers, Miratrix was watching the whole exchange from a few feet away, in the safety and comfort of the palm trees. Already a plan was forming in the depths of her mind. A plan to distract the rangers long enough to steal the jewel.

"This beach is hot!" Dax said, jumping on the spot slightly to keep his feet off the sand.

Abby nodded, as she rubbed her hair with the towel she had brought with her from the mansion. "Yeah, it's nice. I haven't been to the beach since I left Briarwood."

"No, I mean it is really HOT!" Dax yelled, jumping from one foot to the other and making his way across the sand to where the jeep was parked.

The others laughed at the antics of the Blue ranger.

"Maybe you could talk Mr. Hartford into letting us spend a few days down here?" Ronny suggested, turning to Abby.

Abby shrugged. "Ask Mack to do it," she said, pointing at the Red ranger. "He's the billionaire's son! He'll probably have more success than me. What do you say, Mack? Will you talk to your dad about a small vacation for us? Possibly the weekend? I could do with a break, and I haven't been surfing in a while."

Mack laughed. "I'll see what I can do,"

"Cool..."

Suddenly, the seven trackers beeped.

"No rest for the wicked," Abby complained, reaching for her Tracker. "Go Cam..."

"_Fearcats are approaching San Angeles in a giant robot,"_ the Samurai reported. _"It's time we cut the mission short. The city needs you."_

Abby grinned. "Mission completed. We're on our way back."

"Wait, what about the jewel?" Ronny asked, walking behind the others. "I don't think it's a good idea to take it into battle with us. It could be what the Fearcats expect."

Rose nodded as she glanced over her shoulder. "Ronny's right," she agreed. "Someone should get the jewel back to Mr. Hartford."

"I'll do it," Abby volunteered, throwing her bag into the back of jeep. "I can teleport straight there, and be back in time for the Megazord battle."

"No, I'll do it," Will insisted, taking the jewel from Rose. "No one's better at handling precious cargo than me. I'll meet up with you guys as soon as it's safe."

Will playfully tossed the jewel from one hand to the other as the Rangers clambered into the Jeep, as Abby and Ronny re-claimed their bikes and suited themselves up for the ride back to the city.

"Be careful," Abby warned as she rode off after the Jeep.

Will nodded as he watched them leave, before feeling a presence behind him. Turning, he saw Kamdor and Miratrix standing on the beach, eyeing the jewel in his hand, curiously.

"Hello, Ranger," Kamdor smirked, pointing a hand at Will, and firing an energy blast. Will fell to the ground as Miratrix laughed.

"Oh, why does it always seem to end up us three?" she smirked.

"It must just be your good fortune," Will said. "Overdrive Accelerate!"

Will held onto the jewel as he charged towards the ninja's, smirking as he began the battle, but for every move he used, the two villians countered him easily. A few minutes into the battle, Will brought up his leg and slammed it into Kamdor's chest; he then swung around and caught Miratrix across the face.

Both hit the floor.

"He's strong..." Kamdor growled, "But he's not what we're after."

Miratrix nodded and got to her feet, holding a dagger in her hand, before slamming it into the ground, causing a giant explosion to rip under the Black ranger. There was a white light that temporarily blinded Will, as Kamdor dropped from the sky surrounded by blue lightning.

"Argh!" Kamdor shouted.

Will called for his defender vest, which protected him from the lightning, and the jab from Kamdor's sword.

Thanks to the vest, every hit that Kamdor delivered against Will was blocked. Will laughed as he blocked Kamdor's sword with his hands. "Is that it?" he asked.

"Never!" Kamdor hissed, lunging forwards and grabbing ahold of Will's wrist, he twisted it behind his back and reached into the Black Ranger's belt, pulling out the blue sapphire. "The sapphire!"

"No!" Will yelled, trying to grab the jewel, Kamdor held it arm's length and tossed it in Miratrix's direction.

Catching the sapphire, Miratrix laughed. "See you later, fly boy," she taunted before she and Kamdor disappeared in separate puffs of pale white smoke.

_~*Abby*~_

"I was attacked," Will explained, as he sat in Hartford's office back at the mansion. "By Kamdor and Miratrix."

Nick and Cam, who were also present, exchanged looks from behind Abby, as the White ranger stared at her team-mate sympathetically. She could sense that he was nervous about this 'meeting' and was hesitant to explain what had happened after the other Rangers had left to go protect the city.

"Will, the jewel," Hartford asked, quickly. "Where is the jewel?"

"I lost it," Will sighed, averting his gaze. "They have it. I failed." He reached for the Tracker on his shoulder, and looked at it sadly. "Mr. Hartford, I want to hand in my resignation."

Hartford stared at the Black ranger, before taking the Tracker.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"He lost the jewel," Hartford repeated, handing the Tracker to Spencer, and then leaving the room looking angry.

Spencer watched as his employer stormed out, before he handed the Tracker to Abby and left the room also.

Will, thinking that Spencer was also mad at him, sighed and got to his feet.

"Hey, where d'you think you're going, hot shot?" Abby called after him.

"I'm leaving!" Will answered.

Abby held up the Tracker. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Mr. Hartford accepted my resignation," Will frowned, "I'm through!"

Abby shook her head. "Hartford took your Tracker," she answered. "But you're on my team, and I don't accept your resignation."

"But I screwed up,"

"If there is one thing I have learned about being a ranger, it's this 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger,'" Abby smiled. "So you screwed up and lost a jewel. You may have special powers, Will, but you must remember that you're still human. You are still prone to human mistakes; it's what you do with that mistake that helps you prevent it from happening again!"

Abby looked down at the Tracker in her hand and held it out to her Black Ranger. "You didn't fail, or screw up, you miss-judged an attack and you lost...that is all that you did wrong."

Will stared at the Tracker before taking it in hand; he then looked up at Abby and nodded. "I won't fail you again!"

"I know you won't," Abby nodded.

_~*Abby*~_

"Sensei was a better mentor," said Abby, as she sat cross-legged in the underground base with Cam and Nick, "and he was a guniea pig!"

Nick looked confused. He had heard many stories of Abby's past ranger teams, but he had never quite understood what she meant whenever she spoke of her guinea pig mentor. "I thought your uncle was your first mentor?" he questioned.

"He was," Abby answered. "But my father - Lothor - turned him into a Guinea pig when Lothor attacked the Wind Ninja academy in the beginning -" she turned to Cam, "that reminds me, who's looking after the academy while you are here?"

Cam looked down at his cousin. "Shane is training to become the new head teacher," he answered. "Tori left at the end of last month and Dustin is training for the next Motocross championship with Kelly."

Abby's eyes widened. "Man, I should really keep in contact more," she complained. "But then again phones work both ways, why didn't any of them call me?"

"Because they weren't sure if you were busy or not," Cam answered. "Only Kelly, Dad and I know that you are a ranger again."

"Oh," Abby nodded. "Yeah, Tori wasn't particularly pleased when I kept the secret from her last year, and then when Shane and Dustin found out I thought there was going to be world war three,"

"Well you are technically their best friend, Abby," said Cam. "I thought best friends told each other everything."

Abby pouted. "Secret identity!" she complained. "It's there for a reason!"

"True," Cam nodded, and he turned his attention back to the monitors.

Nick lowered himself down onto the ground beside Abby. "Do you think Hartford knows about Will, yet?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Dunno," Abby shrugged. "But I stand by what I said upstairs, this is not Hartford's team, it is my team! And I don't accept resignations! I didn't give up on Mack when he wanted to quit, and I won't give up on Will!"

She sighed softly and rested her head on Nick's shoulder, as Cam tapped away at the computer, monitoring the other Rangers in the city; it wasn't until the monitor beeped and Will's whispered voice of _"Rangers..."_ came through, did the White ranger move from her position and join her cousin at the mainframe.

"Will...?"

_~*Abby*~_

"I win, Ranger" Mig snarled, as he stood over Will with his blaster drawn; he lowered the blaster point so that it was aimed directly at the Black ranger, but before he could attack, there was an explosion that knocked him backwards.

Looking over his shoulder, Will grinned as the other rangers arrived, Abby had her blaster drawn and was aiming it at Mig.

"You alright, Will?" Mack asked, helping his team-mate to his feet.

"Yeah," Will nodded.

"What's with the armour?" Rose asked, spotting the Samurai armour embedded in a rock formation.

"It's some kind of super armour," Will answered. "There is no telling what is going to happen if he gets his hands on it!"

"Then let's prevent that from happening," Abby said. "Come on!"

The team raced forwards, but stopped as Mig appeared, blocking their path.

"Not so fast!" Mig growled.

"You're making me laugh," said Mack. "There is only one of you, and there are seven of us!"

"You are wrong," Mig retorted. "There are two of us! Me and -" he pointed over their heads. "Look behind you!"

Turning the rangers stumbled in surprise as Benglo stood above them in a giant robot. The robot aimed it's blaster at them and fired; Mig bounced out of the way just in time, but the rangers were to slow to react and ended up getting blasted away from one another.

Once back inside the giant robot, Mig and Benglo grabbed the armour and it transformed instantly, in a bright white light the armour attached itself to the robot, which caused Abby to grab her head in pain.

"Argh!" the White ranger screamed, dropping to her knees.

"Abby!" Ronny yelped, grabbing her friend's shoulders and shaking her. "What is it?"

"P-P-Power surge..." Abby stuttered her eyes closed as white hot pain flared behind her eyes, blinding her.

Rose looked from Abby to the giant robot. "This does not look good," she stated.

"Let's do it!" Dax said. "Go for it, Mack!"

Mack nodded and reached for his Tracker. "Send it all, Cam!"

_"Mack, send Abby back to base,"_ Cam echoed over the Tracker, after he had initiated the Megazord sequence. _"She'll be no use to you now._"

"Right," Mack nodded.

There was a faint _pop_ and Abby disappeared in a shower of snowflakes.

_~*Abby*~_

Abby groaned painfully as she held covered her eyes with her hands. "I hate these powers," she complained. "I hate my entire, stupid destiny! Why me? Why couldn't I have just been a normal kid? Why did I have to be stuck with a Ranger destiny?"

"Hey, if you hadn't been a ranger you would never have known who your family was," Cam pointed out, holding a cool glass of water out to his cousin.

"And I could have done without knowing that I was related to the rogue Ninja that was trying to destroy the world," Abby pointed out. "But the first time wasn't so bad, being a Ranger was cool back then because it was something new, but it gets tedious after a while! First time was cool, second time was a bonus...but after that it kind of loses its edge."

Nick frowned. "What does that mean for the Mystics?" he asked. "We were your third team..."

"Being a Mystic was fun," Abby promised. "One because I got to be a Snow ranger again, and two because I met you. But in the beginning I didn't want to be a ranger, I was ready to hang up my morpher and walk away, but after you refused to step up to the plate of Red Ranger, I knew that I couldn't back down just yet, Vida, Xander, Chip and Maddie needed a leader, and I was the only person with experience."

"But then why didn't you back down after I became Red ranger?"

Abby sighed. "Because I realized how much fun being a Ranger really was," she answered.

"And Operation Overdrive?" Cam pressed.

"I don't know," Abby answered. "This time, being a ranger is more of a job! And I know what you are going to say, 'It's always been a job,' and I agree 100% with you, but for some reason I feel that Mr. Hartford takes all the fun out of being a Ranger, it's always work, work, work, with him, we never have time for fun."

Cam and Nick exchanged looks.

"That is why you hate being a ranger?" Cam questioned. "Because Hartford has you constantly working? Abby, that's not a real reason..."

"It's not just because he has us constantly working," Abby answered. "It's when we are constantly working, I am at risk of running into something extremely powerful and rendering myself useless to the rest of my team! When i'm a normal civillian, I can usually control my guardian powers..." she paused, "they don't affect me as much as when I am in a Ranger suit and fighting evil left, right and centre. Today? When that armour was activated? I thought my head was going to explode! I haven't felt like that since Dino Thunder, Cam!"

The former Green ranger squatted down in front of his cousin, and was both scared and surprised to find tears in her eyes. "Hey, everything's going to be OK," he promised, touching her knee. "You just have to learn to control your powers."

"I've tried!" Abby cried. "I don't want to be a guardian, Cam! I'm not strong enough to handle the pain that comes with it."

"There is only pain because you haven't mastered the control of your powers," Cam said. "You need to train your body and mind, so next time you are in the presence of something powerful, you will be able to fight off the infliction of residual energy, and suffer through the consequences of pain. You can do it, Abby, I know you can!"

Nick nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around Abby. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for," he told her. "You just need to slow down and realize it."

"Talk to Mr. Hartford," Cam pressed on. "Tell him how you feel, tell him that you need time to concentrate more on your guardian powers than you do on worrying about the Jewels, because as you said, you're not going to be much use to the rest of the team every time you run into something that is extremely powerful."

Abby frowned, took a sip of her water and then looked up at her cousin. "That's not going to end well," she pointed out.

"But you see my point?" Cam asked. "We'll start with a few Ninja basic exercises; something that will clear your mind, and allow you to concentrate freely on your Guardian powers. You will get through this, Abby, I promise."

The White ranger smiled. "What did I do to deserve you?" she asked.

_~*Abby*~_

The battle was over and the rangers had once again stood victoriously against the Fearcats, they may have lost a jewel to Kamdor and Miratrix, but at least they had saved the city from being destroyed by a giant robot.

Will had learned that while he was a ranger, he was still human and being human meant that making mistakes was a given; and Abby had learned that she needed to slow down in her duties and realize that she had just as much to learn about being a ranger, as the rest of the team.

"Today I was gently reminded that this is not a one battle fight," Hartford began, pacing around the base and looking at each of the Rangers in turn. "Hopefully, with your ability, and your courage, we will win more than we lose."

He paused as he turned to the Black ranger.

"Will," Hartford began, "thank you for getting up off the ground and showing me what you're made of," Will smiled and nodded. "And Spencer, thank you for being the bulldog that you are."

Spencer nodded his appreciation. "And thank you, sir, for hearing what you didn't want to hear," he replied.

"Sometimes hearing the truth is always the hardest thing to do," Abby quipped, before turning to the rest of the Rangers. "Anyone up for a little bit of fun? I already cleared it with Mr. Hartford..."

"The beach?" Ronny asked.

Abby's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Race you to the Jet?"

"You're on!" Ronny accepted the challenge, before exclaiming "Hey, no fair!" as Abby made a break for the door on the left.

The Yellow ranger gave chase, as the others laughed and followed after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, February 11, 2012 at 9:03pm**


	20. Once A Ranger part I

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** It's the ever waiting 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger' There are some changes being made to these next two segments, and also, hopefully, the whole Nick/Abby/Hunter triangle will be cleared up. Will Hunter get the picture? Will Nick prove true? Or will Abby get hurt in the crossfire?

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, RHatch89, Dean Winchester's Baby Girl, Tylerbamafan34, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Fallingstar22** and **Kaigirl16**.

* * *

><p>"Going somewhere?" Tyzonn asked as he and the other rangers slid to a halt in front of Kamdor, Miratrix and their latest monster. They were outside of the museum, and Miratrix was handling a rather priceless ruby in her hands.<p>

"I bet you're not going to just give that back," said Will.

"You bet right!" Kamdor agreed. "Get them!"

Drawing their swords the three villians charged forwards, meeting the rangers in a deadlock as they also charged with their defenders drawn. Breaking off into separate teams, the Rangers attacked from all sides.

The monster attacked Ronny, Rose, Tyzonn and Mack, while Abby and Dax took on Miratrix and Will was left with Kamdor.

Grabbing Miratrix's wrist, Abby twisted it inwards towards her chest, before jumping backwards as the sidekick pushed upwards with her sword. As Abby jumped backwards, Dax spun inwards and blocked Miratrix's sword with his own.

Using Dax's attack as a diversion, Abby ninja-streaked between the Blue ranger and sidekick, and swiped the Ruby from her grasp.

"Thanks!" Abby grinned triumphantly, as she stopped a few feet away.

An explosion from the otherside of the field caused Abby, Dax and Will to look around, Tyzonn had easily dealt with the monster using his Drive Detector; growling in frustration and annoyance, Miratrix and Kamdor pushed away from the multi-colored brats they were dealing with and re-grouped a few feet away.

"Enough of this!" Kamdor growled, back-tracking with his sidekick.

_~*Abby*~_

The crowd cheered as the team of Operation Overdrive stood before them, Rose holding the ruby that Abby had swiped from Miratrix; as for Abby herself, she was waiting for her team a few feet away wearing a prideful smile as her team were congratulated by the citizens of San Angeles.

It wasn't that she didn't feel the need to be praised for her contribution to retrieving the Ruby, but in her mind Rangers were supposed to be secret superheroes, not worldwide celebrities.

Which was what she felt the others were going to become with the world knowing who they were; there was also the fact that she had been a ranger before, and she didn't want anyone making the connection using her colour scheme.

"We'll get this Ruby back to the museum," said Rose, with a bright smile.

"Thank you very much," shouted a civillian from the crowd, as they started to disband.

Abby smiled and once the crowd had disappeared, she returned to her team-mates. "Great! Now give the jewel back to the nice men, and let's get out of here!"

"Why are you so excited to leave?" Ronny asked. "I thought hanging around the mansion was becoming boring for you?"

"It is," Abby nodded. "But I got training to Cam this afternoon."

"That is what you're excited about?" Dax asked. "Training?"

"Not just any training," Abby grinned. "Ninja training. It is so much more fun that regular basic training."

The others nodded, although they didn't have a clue how different Ninja training was too normal training, to them it was still training.

_~*Abby*~_

Once back at the Mansion, Abby disappeared upstairs to change into her Ninja clothes while the others filed into the game room where Hartford, Spencer and Nick were waiting for them.

"You know, I can barely remember what life was like before Operation Overdrive!" Rose smiled as she took a glass of lemonade from Spencer, along with the other Rangers.

"I can!" said Mack. "Boring! Being a Ranger is definitely the most exciting thing to happen to me!"

"I've got to admit," Will smiled, resting his arm on Dax's shoulder. "I thought my life was adventurous before, but now it's like..."

"Something out of a movie!" Dax finished with an appeasing grin.

"C'mon," Tyzonn spoke up, holding his lemonade in hand. "You forgot the best part about being a Ranger."

The Rangers turned to the alien.

"What's that?" Ronny asked.

"Saving the world," Abby answered as she entered the room wearing her White and Blue ninja uniform.

Cam was behind her, also wearing the traditional Wind Ninja Academy uniform.

Ronny quirked an eyebrow. "Halloween's not until next month," she teased.

Abby laughed mockingly. "Funny! But if you're going to train like a Ninja, you have to dress like a Ninja!" she pulled the face mask on over her head, so that only her eyes were present. "Has anyone seen my Snow staff?"

"Have you checked your bedroom?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Abby nodded. "It's not there."

"Then I haven't seen it,"

The Snow ninja frowned. "Hmm, well where did it go? It obviously didn't get up and walk away...Ronny, have you seen it?"

"Don't look at me," Ronny defended. "The last I saw it was yesterday during training, but you put it back in your room after that."

Abby pouted. "Well this sucks," she complained, turning to Cam. "Looks like weapon's training is out."

"That's OK," Cam smiled. "Weapon's training isn't necessarily Ninja basics, anyway,"

"True," Abby nodded. "But if anyone does see it, please give me a shout. It's one of my most prized possessions."

The other rangers nodded.

An alarm sounded. A picture frame above the fireplace changed into a monitor, showing an ugly monster, surrounded by Flurious, Moltor, the Fearcats, Kamdor and Miratrix, in the city.

"Who's that?" Mack asked.

"_I am Thrax! Son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd."_ Thrax growled. "_And the orchestrator of your doom!"_

"See, this is the reason evil villians shouldn't be allowed to reproduce!" Abby complained.

_~*Abby*~_

_Pop_.

"What d'you want?" Mack asked, as he teleported in with Abby as the others dropped down from the jet as it flew overhead.

"I want to be a part of the end of the Power Rangers," Thrax laughed, causing the rangers to gasp.

"Pffft, please," Abby said, with a roll of her eyes. "I have heard that one so many times, it is starting to sound tedious! Do you have any idea how many villians before you have said 'the end of the Power Rangers' and have failed in pulling through on that claim?"

Thrax glowered at the White ranger, before sending the rest of his army out into battle.

Preparing themselves, the Rangers charged at the oncoming threats.

Dax fought against the Moltor and started off at a good rate before Benglo joined the fight. Both villians jumped into the air, each holding Dax between them. When they were several hundred feet above the ground they both slashed their swords across Dax's chest, taking him out of the equation.

Tyzonn fought off the Chillers and Miratrix. Sadly, however, he underestimated the Chillers' powers and was blasted through the air. When he landed, Miratrix joined him and took him out just like Benglo and Moltor had done Dax.

Ronny fought against another set of Chillers and Mig. The Fearcat grabbed Ronny and flipped her over his shoulder, causing her to land beside a destroyed and abandoned car, as the racer tried to get back to her feet, Mig pulled his blaster on her and shot her down.

Figuring she would have had the upper hand by using the Transtech armour, Rose was proven wrong when the Lava lizards and Kamdor destroyed it, effectively ejecting her from the pilot's seat and allowing Kamdor to take her down.

Will took on Flurious and the rest of the Lava Lizards. The lizards grabbed Will's arms and held him in place, while Flurious took aim, shooting at the Black ranger and taking him down.

This left Mack and Abby to deal with the devil's spawn.

Mack was quickly slashed across the chest by Thrax's Z-staff, and hit the ground as Abby jumped over him and charged forwards for an attack. Just as she was about aim a punch, Thrax aimed his staff at the White ranger and blasted her high into the air, chuckling darkly as Abby screamed and hit the pavement with a sickening crash.

"Thrax was right," Kamdor smiled as he joined Miratrix and the Fearcats in a small circle outside of the battlefield. "Together, we are unstoppable!"

"Excellent," Thrax laughed as he surveyed the injured rangers. "Now give me your evil energy, so that we can eliminate the rangers once and for all!"

He raised his staff into the air and absorbed enough energy from the other villians to bring a wave of energy through the sky, and knocked all the Rangers to their knees, stealing their Ranger powers from them.

Abby's Tracker sparked and died.

"What happened?" Rose asked, as her morpher did the same.

Thrax laughed. "I have severed your connection to the universal morphing grid," he explained, exactly what had happened. "You are no longer Power Rangers!"

Suddenly a bright golden light appeared in front of the Rangers. "Get away from them!" said a familiar voice.

"You!" Thrax growled. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"The Sentinel knight!" Moltor growled.

"Destroy him!" Flurious stated.

Miratrix, Flurious and Moltor stepped forward, but Thrax held them back. "No, you can't!" he said. "But I know what can!"

"We've got to get out of here!"

There was a flash of white light and the seven rangers disappeared into a flurry of -

_~*Abby*~_

"Snowflakes?" Abby questioned as she and the other rangers re-appeared in the middle of the Ranger base, under Hartford mansion, and snowflakes cascaded down upon them.

"Yes, Abigail," said another familiar voice, and the snowflakes floated around the rangers, raced to an empty section of the base and materialized into another glowing figure. "Snowflakes."

Abby's eyes widened at the sight of the second spirit. "Takara?"

Takara Sayuri smiled down at her daughter. "Hello little one," she said. "It's been a long time."

"Almost a year," Abby nodded. "Where have you been? I thought you were dead!"

"You cannot kill a spirit, Abigail," Takara corrected. "But I have been resided in the spiritual world for some time now. That attack from Sculpin scatted my spiritual molecules into the unknown; so yes, I guess you could say I was dead."

Abby frowned and opened her mouth to retort, but cut off as the Sentinel Knight spoke. "I hate to interrupt this family reunion, but the rest of the jewels are unprotected, something must be done! Takara, I will need your help."

"Of course," Takara nodded, she then turned back to Abby. "I shall not be far..."

And in a flash - they were gone.

"What was that about?" Mack asked, turning to Abby. "You know that woman in white?"

"Of course," Abby nodded. "She's my mother!"

_~*Abby*~_

Sometime later, the rangers were joined by Hartford, Cam, Nick and Spencer in the underground Ranger base. Hartford was holding Mack's destroyed Tracker, while Cam worked double time to try and re-connect the team to the morphing grid.

"Any luck, Cam?" Abby asked.

"No," Cam sighed. "This tear in the grid has cut off all access to your Ranger powers. Even our most sophisticated repair programme can't fix it."

"Then it is over," said Dax. The others paused and looked in his direction. "We're not Power Rangers anymore."

"I don't believe it," Tyzonn muttered.

"The evil alliance has wasted no time in searching for the remaining jewels," Spencer announced as he entered the base. "There are reports of attacks coming in from all over the world."

"Then it is only a matter of time before they come here for the two we have," Will theorized, tapping his Tracker.

"We can't let that happen," said Abby. "We've got to take the fight to them!"

"But without our Ranger powers," said Ronny.

"You still have your genetically enhanced skills," Hartford reminded her.

Abby nodded. "C'mon guys! You don't need to be a Ranger to have Powers! And you most definitely don't need a Morpher to be a hero! We can do this! I know we can!"

The others exchanged looks, but it was Mack who agreed with Abby without hesitation. "She's right," he said. "We have to try!"

_~*Abby*~_

"What is this strange place, Kamdor?" Mig asked, as he walked between the stone pillars of a monument in Scotland.

"Stonehenge," answered the Blue Ninja. "One of the most legendary temples on Earth."

"I like the way you think," Mig complimented.

"Yes! What better place to hide a legendary jewel?"

The roar of several engines cut through the atmosphere and three riders dressed in black approached from over a hill in the distance.

"Rangers!" Kamdor growled, whirling around to face the oncoming annoyances.

With Abby in the lead, Ronny and Will raced forwards on their bikes as Mack and the others followed in the Jeep.

"C'mon guys!" the White ranger yelled, maneuvering around on her bike and pulling her blaster from her belt, she aimed it at Kamdor and fired a single shot, but the blue ninja deflected it. Driving circles around Kamdor, Abby looked back as Ronny and Will crossed over in the air, missing the crossed attack that Kamdor had fired at them.

Coming in from the left, Dax attacked on his ATV. "Try this on for size!" he yelled, firing his own blaster at Kamdor, which resulted in the same defence stagey as Abby's.

"Gladly!" Kamdor retorted, blasting Dax with his swords. The Blue ranger took the hit and was thrown from his ATV.

"Hey!" Abby yelled, pulling her bike around and darting towards Kamdor.

Kamdor swung his swords through the air and slashed Abby across the chest, the White ranger lost control of her bike and crashed into a wayward rock sprouting out of the ground; she was thrown through the air and landed a few feet away inside the monument.

Removing her helmet, Abby screamed and covered her head with her arms as Kamdor raised his swords ready for a double attack. However, the attack never occurred as roots shot up out of the ground and wound themselves around the swords and tugged them from his grasp.

Kamdor frowned and turned to see where the roots had come from; and found a green ranger with a different suit standing behind him.

Abby gasped as she too spotted the Green ranger. "Xander!"

"Surprise!" said Xander, as he aimed his Magi staff at Kamdor.

Kamdor prepared himself for battle with the Green ranger, before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke, landing on the ground; Kamdor looked around as two new rangers, in completely different uniforms walked forwards, each with their blasters drawn.

"Hello," said the Red one.

"Man, Dad wasn't kidding when he said the Fearcats were ugly!" said the White one.

Mig snarled at the new White ranger, and drew his blaster, but before he could attack he was attacked himself by a fly-by new Yellow ranger. "It's great to be back!"

"Kira?" Abby gasped.

"Hey, watch out!" shouted a familiar voice as blur of blue streaked around Kamdor and attacked him consecutively. "Let the games begin," the ranger said once she had stopped.

Staggering to their feet, Mig and Kamdor re-grouped and prepared to fight when an earthquake shook the entire area, and a roll of Thunder crashed overhead. Instantly the ground split down the middle between the two villians, as a streak of crimson lightning hit the ground between them and threw them through the air as the ground beneath their feet exploded.

At the epi-centre of the earthquake stood two rangers. A Black ranger and a Crimson ranger.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help," the Black ranger nodded, as the other's grouped around him.

_~*Abby*~_

"Is anyone else confused here?" Dax asked as he watched Abby extract herself from the dirty blonde in Yellow and throw her arms around the tall brunette in Green.

"I can answer all your questions," the Sentinel Knight announced as he appeared over the old and new Power Rangers.

Tori nodded. "But maybe this isn't the best place" she said.

Abby pointed at her life-long best friend and nodded. "I agree. We're too exposed out here! Let's get back to the mansion!"

The others nodded in agreement and the two teams retreated to the Jet that was waiting a few miles away.

_~*Abby*~_

"Whoa, this is way better than a hollow tree!" Xander grinned as he and the others followed the Overdrive rangers down the stairs into the Overdrive base.

"Nick! Cam! Look who we found in Scotland!" Abby yelled bouncing ahead of her team-mates and friends.

Cam, who was still working on the morphing grid, looked up with a small frown, only for it to be replaced with a smile as he spotted a few familiar faces. "Tori, Hunter, Kira! What are you doing here?"

"Xander!" Nick grinned, as he spotted his former team-mate and old friend.

"That's what we'd like to know," Mack said as he lined up with the rest of his team. The Retro rangers stood opposite them.

"So, you've all been Rangers before," Will stated.

Tori nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, uh, except for us," the teen in red said, raising his hand and wrapping his other arm around the girl in White, who stood beside him. "See, we're not Rangers, yet! But we will be, in the Future. In the Future, i'm going to be the Green ranger -"

Xander grinned and nodded in respect of his colour.

"- oh, and then i'm going to be the Blue Ranger," the teen - Bridge - continued.

Tori rolled her eyes, there was no way someone as goofy and bumbling as Bridge could be the calm and serene Blue Ranger.

"But, you're wearing Red?" Rose asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Bridge stuttered. "Long story, our mentor, who is a dog, got promoted to head of SPD, which used to be run by a bird, but he retired and went down to Miami, and then Sky got promoted and I got promoted, and that's why I am the red ranger...or rather, will be."

Abby frowned and stole a side glance at Kira; she had the weird feeling that she had met Bridge twice before, but for the life of her she couldn't remember. Maybe it had been a dream? But it didn't feel like a dream...not now anyway.

"Makes sense to me!" Dax smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Abby whispered to Ronny, who snickered into the palm of her hand.

Rose pointed at the teen in White, who stood beside Bridge. "Um...do you have a confusing changing-Ranger-colour story, too?" she asked.

"No," the teen answered. "Being the White ranger is sort of a tradition for the females in my family. My mother started the tradition back when she was my age, then the role was passed onto my sister, Alyssa, who became the SPD White ranger, and was later passed onto me when I was shipped off to Corinth to help fight a very nasty computer virus."

"So, you come from a Legacy of White Rangers?" Abby asked.

The teenager nodded.

"Cool."

"What's your name, anyway?" Rose asked.

"Nikita,"

There was a flash and Takara appeared, showering Abby and Nick in snowflakes. "Argh! Takara, would you please stop doing that?" Abby pouted, brushing flakes from her shoulders.

"Grandma!" Nikita exclaimed, before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Everyone turned instantly to the youngest ranger present. "Grandma?" Abby questioned, looking around at her friends. "Did she just say 'Grandma'?"

Tori and Kira nodded.

"Way to go, Kita!" Bridge scolded, swatting the younger teen across the back of the head.

Nikita glared up at him. "What? Don't get all responsible on me, Bridge!" she motioned towards Nick and Abby. "They were bound to find out eventually!"

Hunter, who had been quiet up until this point, looked across at Nick and Abby. "You mean to say -"

"You're my -" Abby cut across her ex-boyfriend. "I mean, our -" she motioned to herself and Nick.

Nikita smiled sheepishly. "Hi Mom," she waved at Abby, and then at Nick. "Hi, Dad!"

"Daughter?" Nick finished Abby's sentence for her.

"Youngest daughter," Bridge corrected.

Abby shot him a look. "Yeah, I got that part..."

For a split second a look of pure fury and hatred flashed across Hunter's face, however, it disappeared when Hartford started speaking.

"In any case," Hartford started. "Welcome, we're so glad to have you here!"

"Why _are_ you here exactly?" Abby asked, curiously wondering why several of her former team-mates had suddenly popped up out of nowhere with their morphers intact, especially after several final battles where their powers and morphers had been destroyed.

"What's wrong Abs?" Xander asked. "I thought you'd be happy to see us."

Abby smiled. "I am, but I am just confused on how some of you -" she looked pointedly at Kira, Hunter and Tori, "have your powers back."

There was another flash of light, this time golden, and the Sentinel Knight appeared, hovering over the two teams. "I have asked these previous Power Rangers to help in this time of crisis," he said. "I was able to channel some of my remaining energy to restore their powers."

"And we're all happy to help," Adam nodded. "Once a Ranger..."

"Always a Ranger," the other retro's chanted in unison.

"As the guardian of the jewels," the Sentinel continued. "It is my duty to see they are protected. That is why I have chosen Adam, Bridge, Nikita, Xander, Hunter, Tori and Kira to replace you, as the new team of Power Rangers."

There was a heavy pause, before -

"What?" Abby exploded. "It's bad enough that we lost our powers, now we're being replaced?"

"Abby," Hunter started, stepping out of line. "We can give you your Ninja morpher back; we can be a team again!"

Abby took a step backwards. "My Ninja morpher is fried, Hunter! Just like yours and Tori's should be! And so has my Dino Gem, just like yours!" she added quickly to Kira. "And while we are at it, I don't want my Mystic morpher, either," she shot a look in Xander's direction. "Besides, I have my team! I am an Overdrive ranger, I have been for the last six months and I am not about to change now!"

With a shake of her head, Abby turned to her team-mates. "Come on guys," she whispered. "We're no longer needed!"

And she turned and left the Overdrive base. Nick shot Hunter an angry look and followed after his obviously upset girlfriend.

_~*Abby*~_

Sometime later, Nick had managed to coax Abby to leave her room and join the others downstairs in the game room.

"It's good to finally get some free time around here," Rose said, as she wandered through the game room carrying a book.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "Let these new guys take the heat for a little while."

Abby huffed in annoyance and tossed the paper ball of her latest Psychology homework across the room, hitting Will in the side of the head.

"Hey, check this out," Ronny said, entering the room and reading from the newspaper. "'New Team of Power Rangers save ancient monument.'"

"That is what Power Rangers do," Nick pointed out.

Abby sighed. "No, that is what _we_ do," she said, looking up as the doors to the game room opened and the retro rangers walked in, laughing and joking like any regular team.

"...anyway those Zords are unbelievable," Xander grinned.

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "I can't wait to get in the cockpit of that Gyro Driver."

"What an incredible command centre," Kira smiled. "Dr. O would have loved to have seen that."

"Hey, you know what? I still can't believe he is a doctor," Adam smiled at the dirty blonde.

"Of Paleontology," Abby called from her place on the sofa. "He has a PhD not an MD,"

Tori grinned at her best friend.

"It seems you're all getting along just fine," Rose nodded.

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "I think we make a pretty good team, right guys?"

The others nodded in agreement.

Nikita, however, frowned as she spotted the disheartened looks on her mother's main team. "Hey, don't worry, i'm sure you'll be back to action in no time," she smiled.

"Well, of course you're sure," Will pointed out. "You're from the Future; you know what is going to happen next!"

"Do we get our powers back?" Ronny asked.

Nikita offered her a small smile. "I can't tell you that," she said apologetically. "Future consequences and everything."

"But you told Abby you were her daughter," Rose frowned. "Isn't that worse?"

"I wasn't supposed to have told her," Nikita defended. "It sort of slipped out...I'm not saying any more about the future, or what I know happens after today - and I won't allow you to confuse Bridge into telling you either."

Ronny deflated as that had been her next plan of attack.

"But the point is," Abby interrupted. "We'll only be back to action _if_ we get our powers back!"

"We already offered you your -"

"I don't _want_ my Ninja powers, Hunter!" Abby snapped.

The alarm sounded and both set of rangers looked up in awareness. "C'mon Rangers," said Adam, and the retro rangers set off at once, as the Overdrive rangers gathered around, before stopping when they realized that they were not needed anymore.

Abby sighed. "Old habits are hard to break," she complained.

"Well, I for one have better things to do than sit around here and do nothing," Ronny said.

_~*Abby*~_

Cam sighed as Abby's Tracker sparked and died once more in his hands, this was impossible! He had created everything that his old team-mates had used when they were Ninja rangers, so why was he finding it so difficult to fix the Overdrive morphers?

"Cam, you've been working for 8 hours straight," Hartford said, entering the base. "Why don't you take a break?"

"I can't," Cam sighed. "I know I can fix these. If I can create Morphers and Megazords, then I can fix these Trackers."

Hartford appeared at his shoulder. "And I don't doubt you, Cam, but we'll take over from here," he motioned to Adam who had just entered the base.

Cam hesitated, before putting down Abby's Tracker and leaving the base, he paused just outside the door leading to the steps to listen to the conversation he was leaving behind.

"Thank you so much for coming back to help, Adam," Hartford said, as he picked up a Tracker and proceeded to tinker around with it. "I know you all must have busy lives that you had to leave."

"There is nothing more important than this," Adam said, probing around inside of Abby's Tracker. "You know I have dealt with Rita and Zedd before, and it seems that Thrax has inherited their worst parts."

"He severed the Overdrive Rangers connections to the Morphing grid," Hartford explained. "I asked Cam to reinforce it so that he cannot cut off your powers as well."

Adam frowned and glanced up at the screen behind him.

"I just simply do not have the technology to repair the damage he has done," Hartford sighed, looking down at his son's Tracker.

Adam crossed his arms in thought. "I think I know who might," he nodded; he clapped Hartford on the back before leaving to find the other Rangers.

Cam frowned and hurried upstairs to find Abby.

_~*Abby*~_

"Come in," Abby called as there was a light knock to her bedroom door, she was standing in front of her wardrobe, her arms folded across her stomach as she stared at the empty space that had just been filled with her clothes.

Her door opened behind her, and Hunter stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "I thought maybe I could change your mind," he said.

"Nothing can change my mind," Abby answered, with a heavy sigh. "Not once it is made up. You know that."

"What are you going to do, Abby?" Hunter asked. "Go back home to Blue Bay and work at Storm Charges, curl up on the sofa with Kelly and Buddy every night and watch chick flicks?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "No," she said, turning to face her ex-boyfriend. "For the record, I'm not going home to Blue Bay..."

"Then where are you going?"

"I'm going home to Briarwood! I won't be working at Storm Charges, because I work at the Rock Porium, and it won't be Kelly and Buddy I will be curling up with, it will be Nick and Buddy."

"So you're just going to throw your life away?" Hunter asked. "Turn your back on your destiny and settle down? Hell, we all now know that you have two kids in the future!"

Abby breathed in sharply, she didn't like the way Hunter was speaking to her and she could feel her temper spiking slightly. "I don't see if there is much I can do," she snapped. "If I am not a ranger then my destiny is over."

Hunter removed the Snow Ninja morpher from inside his jacket. "You can be a ranger again, just say the word and the Sentinel Knight will regenerate this for you! I know how much you miss being a Ninja ranger, you said it yourself that it was more fun! Well it can be fun again!"

Abby stared at her first morpher and shook her head. "No," she sighed. "It's not right."

"What's not?"

"What you are asking me," Abby answered. "You're asking me to turn my back on my team! Hand over my Tracker and re-take my original role! There are so many things - so many memories that come with that Morpher, and I just want to leave them behind."

Abby walked past her ex-boyfriend. Hunter turned around and grabbed Abby's arm, holding her back.

"Abby, I just want one more chance," Hunter said. "I promise this time I'll be around more."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Abby asked. "It's not about you, Hunter! It was never about you! What we had was fun while it lasted, but nothing lasts forever. What I have with Nick is something special, something that I can't explain..." she paused, "and I love him, I always have."

Hunter dropped her arm and watched as she walked away from him, grabbed her bag from the bed and headed for the door.

"And for the record," Abby added, stopping at the bedroom door, and looking back at the Crimson-blonde. "I'm leaving for Stanford at the end of the week."

And she was gone.

_~*Abby*~_

"Hey guys, hold up," Abby said, as she passed her bag to Cam who stowed it away in the boot of her car. "Has anyone actually told Hartford that we are leaving?"

Ronny, who was having a lift back into town with Rose, shook her head. "Not me," she said. "Rose?"

"I haven't said anything," the child genius shook her head. "I automatically assumed he would realize that since we are no longer needed, we wouldn't be hanging around anymore. I mean, it's not like we haven't got a life or anything."

Abby glanced around at her team. "What about Mack?"

"What about him?" Nick asked.

"I mean, what is he going to do now?" Abby asked. "Being a Ranger was all he had, Hartford never really paid much attention to him before this whole Ranger thing happened, and he was always too busy with his projects, that he sort of forgot he had a son. Are we just going to leave him here?"

"What do you suggest we do?" Cam asked. "Kidnap him?"

Abby smirked. "It's a thought; we could always hide him at Ninja Ops,"

"No," Cam shook his head, closing the trunk of Abby's car. "We are not kidnapping a former Red Ranger because you feel guilty of leaving him behind."

"Technically it is not kidnapping if he agrees," Abby pointed out.

The others chuckled at the banter. They were going to miss days like this, lounging around the Game room, listening to Abby banter back and forth with Cam, Nick and just about anyone who idiotic enough to challenge her.

"So, what do we do?" Will asked. "Do we leave -?"

"I think we owe it to Hartford," Abby replied. "To let him know we are leaving. I mean, he did house us for six months, feed us, give us a job...and it's not like it is his fault that we were replaced. It wasn't his call..."

The other's exchanged looks, nodded and trooped back into the Mansion to find Andrew and explain the decision they had made.

_~*Abby*~_

"Spencer said you wanted to see me," Andrew said, as he stood behind his desk in his office.

With a hesitant pause, the younger rangers turned to Abby, who nodded. They were doing the right thing. Andrew Hartford had the right to know what they were doing.

"Mr. Hartford," Dax spoke up. "You know how much we loved being a part of Operation Overdrive."

"And it's been an incredible experience," Tyzonn added.

"But now that you've got a new team," Rose added in, "you just don't need us anymore."

Andrew laughed shallowly. "Of course I need you," he responded. "Our mission isn't over yet."

"_Our_ mission was to be Power Rangers," Will spoke. "We dropped everything for that!"

"I see," Andrew nodded.

"It's just that we feel that you have everything under control," Ronny reasoned. "We've talked about it and we'd like to go back to our normal lives."

Andrew looked crestfallen. "Mack," he called, his gaze landing on his son. "You feel this way too?"

Mack sighed. "I'm not going anywhere, Dad," he answered, "but I don't think there is much I can do to help."

"So, you are sure that this is what you want?" Andrew asked.

Abby nodded. "Yes, we are," she said. "We've decided to leave Operation Overdrive."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

_This is going to be more than a two parter. Instead we're going to follow both the Retro rangers and Abby, so we'll see what is happening both inside and outside of Operation Overdrive._

_Up next we will see what is happening inside Operation Overdrive and it will be taken from Nikita's perspective._

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, February 14, 2012 at 10:49pm**


	21. Once A Ranger part II

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Here is part 2 of 'Once a Ranger'

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, RHatch89, Taeniaea, DJScales, 10th Squad 3rd Seat** and **Fallingstar22.**

**In responses: **Some maybe confused on Nikita...but I would just like to say that while she shares the same name was the daughter Hunter and Abby would have had if they were still together; it is not the same person. Nikita is Abby and Nick's youngest daughter.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat:** I completely agree with you...but it is always difficult to take your own advice. =D

* * *

><p>"That's right," Flurious chuckled, as his Chillers rolled boulder after boulder into the middle of the road. "Block up the main road. No one will be able to interrupt our search."<p>

"Guess again!" Adam said, as he flew into view on Will's HoverTeck cycle. Firing its lasers he blasted the road block apart, doubling back, he jumped from the cycle and landed in front of the Chillers'. "Now that's just rude!"

Flurious growled. "Attack!"

Snarling the Chillers' complied with Flurious command and raced forward. Adam struck a defensive stance and charged forward of his own command, as the rest of his team arrived behind him.

Reaching a group of Chillers' Nikita rolled over their outstretched hands and planted a kick into the chest of another on the receiving end of her dismount, she grabbed the wrists of the foot soldiers that had supported her and twisted them over one another before kicking them in the chests and sending them flying backwards.

Ducking under an attack, the RPM White ranger rolled across the ground and punched upwards, deflecting an on-coming attack from another set of Chillers' that had arrived. Spinning around she swiped the feet out from underneath a foot solider that had jumped onto a near-by case and smirked as he spun in the air and landed on the ground behind him.

Once her Chillers' had been dealt with, Nikita regrouped with the rest of her team-mates in front of Flurious.

"It's your move!" said Adam.

"Oh," Flurious growled. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

He glowed white before disappearing in a flurry of snowflakes.

"Hey, no fair!" Nikita complained. "Leaving snowflakes behind when you disappear is my signature!"

Tori laughed and put an arm around the White ranger. "You really are Abby's daughter," she commented.

"Yup!" Nikita nodded. "Mum always said that the bad guys were jealous that we had cooler powers than they did! That's my why they started stealing our ideas."

Kira grinned and nodded. "Well, at least we know Abby doesn't change in the future," she pointed out.

Tori and Xander nodded in agreement, while Hunter remained silent...and sour.

_~*Abby*~_

Abby sighed as she opened the door to her loft; it was strange being back here after six months away.

"Welcome home," Nick smiled as he followed her inside.

"Thanks," Abby murmured, throwing herself down onto the sofa and staring up at the ceiling. "It's strange..."

"What is?" Nick asked.

"Being back here,"

Nick frowned. "How is it strange? It's your home, Abby!"

"I know it is," Abby nodded, pushing herself into a sitting position. "But I haven't been here for six months and even though I am only going to be here a week, it just doesn't feel right! I mean, after a Ranger gig I am used to going home..."

"You are home," Nick reminded her.

Abby smiled somewhat sadly at him. "Home to Blue Bay," she said in a quiet voice. "Even after our Ranger duties came to an end I went home to Blue Bay Harbor for a couple of days, and then I left for my tour with Factory Blue."

"Then you came home here," Nick pointed out. "I know you did, because Britney told me the night you disappeared."

"I know," Abby nodded. "I'm just saying that it is going to take a while to get used to."

"What, settling down?" Nick teased, pulling her onto his lap. "We're not settling down, at least not yet. You've still got college and a destiny to complete. We've got the rest of our lives to settle down."

Abby rolled her eyes and then kissed him. Hunter's words of 'settling down' repeating in her mind...in truth? She wasn't even sure if she was ready to settle down yet, but she did know that she was ready to spend the rest of her life with Nick.

_~*Abby*~_

"I can't believe Mum would just leave like that!" Nikita exclaimed, throwing herself down onto the sofa between Tori and Kira. "Throughout my entire childhood she kept telling me that being a Ranger was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and that if I ever had the chance to be a Power Ranger then I should never walk away from it! Why is she going back on her word?"

Tori smiled and wrapped her arm around the young Ranger. "Maybe because she hasn't actually said it yet," she said. "Think about it, Kita, you're not born yet! Probably haven't even been thought of, so technically Abby hasn't gone against any words that she has given you, because you're not born in this time."

"Right," Nikita nodded, blinking and then looking up at the blonde. "It is nice to know that you look after my Mum now, as well as in the future."

"I thought you couldn't tell us anything about the Future?" Tori asked.

"I can't," Nikita smiled. "I'm just stating a fact. But since you will barely remember this conversation by the time this is all over, I don't see how much harm it could do. Point is, my Mum goes through a pretty rough patch in the Future and you're there day in, day out helping her through it."

Tori smiled. "Well, Abby is practically my sister," she shrugged. "I'm not going to leave her hanging when she needs me the most."

"What about Kelly?" Kira asked, "The Abby I know always runs to Kelly when she needs help."

"She does," Nikita nodded. "Auntie Kelly is amazing when it comes to calming Mum down, I don't know how she does it!"

Hunter, who had been silent and listening, rolled his eyes and said; "To answer your first question; Abby and the others left because they felt like they weren't needed anymore. Besides, they weren't doing much just sitting around the mansion where they?"

Tori and Kira exchanged looks - what was Hunter's problem?

"What's his deal?" Xander asked as Hunter left the room.

"I think I know," Tori sighed. "Abby dropped him for Nick, remember?"

"But she made a wish to guarantee that he wouldn't remember anything," Xander pointed out.

Kira shrugged. "All wishes have consequences; maybe Hunter remembering is one of them?"

"No, Abby made the wish so that it would stand _without_ consequences," Xander said. "I was there when she made it, and I trust Jenji in his wish-making skills, he would never double-cross Abby."

The Yellow ranger shrugged. "Then I have no idea what is going on,"

"I do," Tori said. "Hunter loved Abby long before they got together. I think you were right the first time, Kira, Hunter remembering what happened to make him lose Abby is a consequence of the wish she made...but," she added quickly to Xander. "I also trust that Jenji hasn't double-crossed Abby. It is Abby that is double-crossing herself."

Kira and Xander looked confused.

Tori sighed. "Abby let go of Hunter in the wrong way," she explained. "She tried to wish him away, but it is backfiring because somewhere deep inside, Abby still loves Hunter."

"Then why is she with Nick?" Kira asked.

"Because she loves him too," Tori answered.

Kira frowned. "I'm confused. Abby loves both Nick and Hunter?"

Tori chuckled. "There is always something about the first real relationship that stays with you," she smiled. "Hunter was Abby's first _real_ boyfriend, despite her being with Shane seven months prior to meeting Hunter. Shane and Abby's relationship was more a friendship than anything else, and that was proven when Abby's ADHD got between them. As for Hunter, he just seemed to roll with it, Abby's hyperactiveness didn't bother him at all, and it actually helped make their relationship work. But Hunter threw that away last year, when he spent more time at the Thunder Academy than he did in Briarwood with Abby..."

"That's where Nick comes in," Xander pointed out.

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "With Hunter away, Abby was spending all her time with Nick; she got to know him better, came to realize that they were more alike than anyone cared to admit. That their backgrounds were almost identical, except for a few minor details. Slowly, Abby was falling out of love with Hunter and in love with Nick."

Kira smiled. "This just proves that you can't lie to your heart," she said.

Tori nodded in agreement. "But I guess losing Abby wasn't something that Hunter planned on," she went on, "especially when he had to practically fight for her against Shane."

"But I thought you said that Shane and Abby were more friends than anything else?" Xander frowned.

"They are," Tori agreed. "But that doesn't stop one from liking another."

The Green ranger nodded. "True."

At that moment Hunter returned with Adam and Bridge, the Back ranger looked around at his team-mates and said, "Anyone up for a road trip?"

_~*Abby*~_

"Welcome to Angel Grove," Adam said as he lead the Retro Rangers through a warehouse. They were searching for something that would help Adam and Hartford fix the morphing grid, which would, in theory, give the Overdrive Rangers their powers back. "It should be right around here somewhere..."

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Nikita asked.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Adam answered.

Nikita grabbed his arm and pulled him to a standstill. "I come from a place where humans and Aliens - for the most part - live in harmony with one another...I fight monsters every day...trust me, I can handle it."

Bridge grinned. "Let me see if I can help," he said, pulling off his glove and casting a red glow through the air. He frowned and turned back to his team-mates, as he pointed ahead of him. "I'm getting some strange energy from right over there."

With a snarl, a group of Chillers' popped up from behind a crate.

"How did they know?" Nikita asked.

"How do they ever know?" Kira replied.

"Time for plan Xander," Xander smirked, stepping forward and leaning on a crate to talk with the Chillers'. "G'day, name's Xander," he nodded. "Let's just talk this one ov -" he cut off as a Chiller kicked in the stomach and sent him crashing back into a canister drum.

Nikita, Tori and Kira exchanged looks, smirked and then run into battle after the guys.

"Over the top," Nikita yelled, as she placed her hand on top of a near-by crate, kicked off from another and kicked her left leg into the air, planting a kick into one of the Chillers' heads, she grinned as the Chiller stumbled away from her causing a domino's effect and taking out three more of its comrades as it hit the floor.

Pulling back, Nikita grinned as she waved her arms through the air, and thrust her hands out towards the Chillers' "Say bye-bye," she murmured, as a flicker of flames soared through the air towards the frozen monsters. They melted under the heat leaving a puddle of water in the middle of the warehouse.

"How'd you do that?" Xander asked, landing beside her and using his morpher to manipulate the ground and releasing roots to crush the Chillers' he was dealing with.

"Dad has the spirit of the Phoenix," Nikita said. "A trait he passed onto me when I was born..."

Xander grinned. "So, you're like a Mini Nick?"

"When it comes to powers, yes," Nikita nodded. "Alyssa got my Mum's powers! I just got my Mum's bubbly nature."

The Green ranger smirked.

Once the Chillers' had been dealt with accordingly, the Retro rangers re-grouped in front of a box with a lightning bolt on the side.

"This is it," Adam announced.

"You sure this can help?" Tori asked.

"It's never let me down before," Adam nodded.

_~*Abby*~_

"Ha!" Chip yelled in victory as he managed to tackle his five-year-old nephew to the ground, wrestling his cellphone out of his hand. "Robbie, I'll tell mum if you don't -"

"Nice to see that after six months something's haven't changed,"

Chip paused in his wrestling match and glanced over his shoulder to see Abby and Nick standing in the doorway of the Rock Porium, both was watching him in amusement. "Guys! What are you doing here?"

"Watching you get your ass kicked by a five year old," Abby teased, laughing as little Robbie, pushed his cousin off of him, staggered to his feet and bolted further into the store, Chip's cellphone still in his hands.

The former yellow ranger groaned and dropped his head into his arms. "I hate babysitting!" he complained.

Abby giggled, stepped over her friend and squatted down in front of him. "Need help in getting the phone back?" she asked.

"Yes,"

The former White ranger nodded, straightened up and left in search of the toddler. She found him sitting in the back room, near the turn-tables. "Hey," she smiled, sitting beside him.

Instantly, Robbie scooted away, hiding the cellphone from Abby's view. "Mine!" he said.

"I don't want it," Abby smiled, holding her hands up in defence. "You can keep it. I just wanted to say Hi,"

"You're Abby, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," Abby nodded. "What's your name?"

"Robert," the toddler answered. "But I prefer Robbie."

"You know? I prefer Robbie too," Abby agreed. "My real name is Abigail...but I don't like it."

Robbie smiled. "I like you,"

"I like you too," Abby smiled, poking his noise.

Robbie giggled, and pulled the phone out from behind his back. "Phone very important to uncle Chip..."

"I bet it is has his girlfriend's number in there,"

Robbie looked disgusted. "Ew!" he yelled, tossing the Phone in Abby's direction. The former White ranger laughed as it landed in her lap, she snatched it up and stuffed it into the pocket of her jacket. "Now I have cooties!"

Abby laughed, she hadn't heard that one in a while. "Hey, Robbie, I'll make you a deal," she said, "you go give this phone back to uncle Chip and I'll help you get rid of the cootie germs? Deal?"

"Okay," Robbie instantly agreed, snatching the phone from Abby and running off to find the former Yellow ranger.

As Robbie run off, Nick joined Abby. "How'd you do that?" he asked. "Chip say's Robbie is a handful,"

"I'm a handful," Abby smiled. "Besides, I just appealed to the kid within...told him Chip's girlfriend's number was probably in the phone and that's why he wanted it desperately. When you're five years old the opposite sex is like an infectious disease..."

Nick laughed and wrapped his arms around Abby's stomach, just as her phone beeped. Removing it from her pocket, Abby check the number a small frown sliding on her face as she accepted the call.

"Rose...?"

_~*Abby*~_

"Once you're out of the way, Excelsior will be mine," Thrax stated, as he stood between Mack and the guardian of the sword.

He grabbed his Z staff with both hands, pulled it back and was about to thrust it at Mack when it was knocked from his hands.

"What?" Thrax growled turning to see Dax standing a few feet away.

"Dax, what are you doing here?" Mack asked, a smile coming to his face.

"I came with them!" Dax grinned pointing over Mack's shoulder. Mack turned and smiled as he saw the rest of his friends behind him.

"I knew you were going to do something stupid," Rose smiled. "So I called them."

Thrax growled in annoyance. "It doesn't matter, once I have the sword it will be the end of the Sentinel Knight!" he turned his back on the rangers and approached the stone statue. "My parents were weak and succumb to goodness, but I will restore their legacy, by destroying the Sentinel Knight by the blade of the mighty Excelsior!"

He touched the sword, but there was a bright light that knocked him backwards.

"What's happening?" he growled.

"You obviously don't know the whole legend," Mack grinned. "Excelsior belongs to the warrior goddess only she can release the sword!"

Thrax growled, picked up his staff and thrust it at the statue. "Give me that sword!" he snarled. There was another bright light and a shield erupted around the statue, blocking Thrax's attack.

"You're not getting through, Thrax," Abby teased. "The Warrior goddess is protected by good magic...you're obviously not strong enough to break through!"

"Fine," Thrax snarled. "If I can't have the sword -"

"If you pull that 'If I can't have the sword then no one can' crap," Abby rolled her eyes, "then I am seriously going to hit you! My friend's nephew is five and even he knows better than that!"

Thrax glared at her. "How about I just destroy your miserable planet instead?" he sneered.

"Can't you come up with something original?" Abby asked. "Destroying the world? That is so over used!"

"You're an -"

"Annoying pest?" Abby interrupted. "Yeah, I get that a lot! And even _that_ is getting old! Seriously...Villians these days have no sense of originality! It's quite sad, if I do say so myself."

Thrax growled, cross the staff over his chest and disappeared in a flash of crimson lightning.

"Oh, and come up with your own teleportation sequence while you're thinking of original insults!" Abby yelled into thin air.

_~*Abby*~_

Nikita stopped dead as she entered the Overdrive base to find Adam talking with a giant robot. "Uh...hello?" she smiled nervously. "Did he come out of that box?"

"Kita," Adam smiled. "Meet Alpha..."

"Hi, Alpha," Nikita waved.

The Robot bowed lowly and waved slightly at the surprised RPM ranger. "What is it exactly do you want me to do?" he asked, turning to Adam.

"You're the only one with enough knowledge of the morphing grid to try and fix it," Adam answered. "So, we're counting on you."

"I've never actually been inside the grid before," Alpha pointed out. "This should be fun."

"A lot is riding on this," Nikita nodded. "Including my mother's sanity..."

"Abby is sane?" Andrew frowned. "Are you talking about the same Abby Holloway?"

Nikita smiled. "Without being a ranger my mother is lost," she explained. "Trust me, I've seen my mother try and live a normal life and it doesn't work! Once you've been a ranger as much as my mother has, a normal life just doesn't cut it anymore."

"I will try my best," Alpha nodded.

Adam patted his shoulder and returned the monitor alongside Andrew.

With a tap of a button Alpha disappeared and the alert sounded.

"Is this a drill?" Nikita asked, as the others slid down the poles behind her.

The monitor changed to show a monster attacking the city.

Nikita shook her head. "When is it ever a drill?" she said sarcastically.

"What do you know?" Tori said. "They still make them bigger."

"Adam, you take the flashpoint," Andrew stated, looking away from the monitor. "I'll keep an eye on Alpha's progress."

Nikita tapped Andrew's shoulder. "My mother wouldn't happen to have a Zord on this team, would she?"

"She shares a Zord with Tyzonn," Andrew answered. "Why?"

"Because I don't have the curtsey of joining my team in the Zord battles in the Future," Nikita answered. "I've been dying to get into the cockpit of one since I was a little girl and my mother told me stories of her Ranger teams. Dino Thunder is my favourite because it's the only team where she had a Zord of her own."

Kira grinned as they headed out.

_~*Abby*~_

"C'mon!" Dax groaned, pulling at the sword with every ounce he had. His hands slipped, however, from the smooth stone and he stumbled backwards into his friends, who caught him before he hit the ground.

"I bet if we were still Rangers, the goddess would give us the sword," Ronny complained.

"No doubt," Will agreed.

Abby sighed and turned away. "C'mon, we'd better get back," she said.

They hadn't taken more than a few steps away from the statue when Takara appeared in front of them. "Abigail, I am very disappointed in you," she reprimanded her daughter.

"What can I do?" Abby said defensively. "The thing won't budge! And I made a promise to a five year old that I am not about to break!"

"Has being a veteran ranger taught you nothing?" Takara asked. "Has your destiny been for naught? Have you learned anything from your past experiences?"

Abby sighed and stepped backwards away from her mother. "Where are you going with this?" she asked.

"Who was it that stepped forwards to fight the forces of darkness when the Tribunal of Magic refused to reverse the wish the darkness had made?" Takara asked, "Who was it that made the Mystic Force rangers realize that they didn't need to be Rangers to have power?"

"Me," Abby answered, her gaze cast downwards.

"Who was it that refused to give up on Mack when he doubted his abilities as Red ranger?" Takara asked.

Abby sighed. "Me..."

"And who was it that refused to give up on Will," Takara pressed on, motioning to the black ranger, "when he lost the third Jewel to Kamdor and Miratrix?"

"Me..." Abby repeated.

"So, why are you so willing to give up now?" Takara asked. "It is easy to give advice, Abigail, but one must learn to take their own advice. Remember, as long as you keep fighting for what is right, you will always have Power."

And within another flash - she was gone.

Abby frowned as her mother's words repeated themselves over and over in her mind; finally she turned back to the statue. "Takara's right," she said. "We're not leaving without that sword!"

Approaching the statue, Abby placed her hand on the blade and the hilt as the others joined her, their hands on the sword as well.

As their hands joined and they started to pull, the statue glowed and the woman suddenly became real.

"_Greetings Power Rangers"_ she said in a soft voice.

"Whoa!" Abby squeaked, letting go of the sword and jumping backwards. "I was so not expecting that!"

"_I am the warrior goddess. The unity of your friendship and the conviction in your hearts has convinced me that you are worthy. Excelsior is yours now."_

The goddess handed the sword to Abby, the moment it had touched the guardian's hands the rock shattered, leaving behind a shiny metallic sword; and Abby felt a strange sensation wash over her.

It didn't make her scream in pain or feel dizzy, but she did feel the need to protect Excelsior from outside forces.

"Woah," Abby muttered.

"What?" Ronny asked.

Abby looked around at her friends, and then down at the sword. "I think I just became Excelsior's new guardian," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, February 16, 2012 at 04:10am**


	22. Once A Ranger part III

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** I know most of you are more than likely surprised by the amount of updates this story has gotten over the last week, but since it has been half term (reading week for myself) I decided that I was going to do something productive and update Abby. Things will probably go back to the way they were next week, because school/college/Uni starts back up. Oh fun...

**Dedications: **Chapter goes out the following: **10th Squad 3rd Seat, RHatch89, DJScales** and **Fallingstar22.**

* * *

><p>"You know even though I trust my abilities to keep the sword safe," Abby said, standing in front of the rest of her team-mates, "I think you should take it..." she presented it to the Sentinel Knight. "Just in case some villians do manage to get in here, steal it and then hurt you with it."<p>

"Thank you, Abby," the Sentinel nodded as he levitated the sword in front of him. There was a bright green glow that surrounded the sword and seconds later the Knight materialized in front of the Overdrive team.

"Whoa..."

"Incredible!" the Knight said. "I never knew it had the power to restore me as well!"

Rose smiled as she turned to Andrew. "Mr. Hartford," she sighed. "We were wrong to leave..."

"And we'd like to come back and do anything you need us to do!" Will agreed.

Andrew smiled. "Welcome back to the team," he nodded.

The others smiled in appreciation, just as the Retro rangers arrived via the elevator.

"There you are," Xander grinned.

"You really saved our butts out there," Tori smiled.

Mack shrugged. "It was nothing,"

"Don't be so modest, Mack," Abby grinned. "Someone had to save their butts! They've been out of practice to long..."

Tori glared at the Snow ninja. "Don't make me hurt you," she teased.

"Tori, you're glares haven't worked on me since we were ten," Abby laughed. "Give it up!"

At that moment, Alpha returned. "Hey, am I late for the party?"

"Who are you?" Dax asked, as Abby giggled at the recognizable robot in front of her.

Having studied many of the Ranger archives (including Tommy Oliver's Ranger history) she knew very well who this robot was.

"Alpha!" Abby grinned. "What are you doing here? I thought you were knocked offline?"

"We brought him in to help with the Morphing grid," Adam explained.

With that, Andrew breezed past the Overdrive team and tapped a button on the console, as a CGI image of the morphing grid appeared. "He did it!" Andrew announced. "The Morphing grid is fixed!"

"Yes!" Nikita grinned, punching the air in victory, and then throwing herself across the base and hugging her mother.

"We got your ranger powers back!" Ronny smiled. "Thanks, Alpha!"

"Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay," Alpha squeaked. "It feels good to be useful again!"

Dax nodded. "Tell us about it!"

_~*Abby*~_

With the morphing grid fixed, and the Overdrive Rangers back in power, the two Ranger teams stood in the underground base watching the villians on the screen.

"I am so over this guy," Abby said, her eyes narrowing in on Thrax. "His parents didn't just give in to good, they were beaten! Why does he think he will be any different?"

Nikita nodded and picked up her mother's morpher. "You ready to show him what real power is?" she asked.

Abby grinned. "You know it!" she agreed, reaching for the morpher and attaching it to her shoulder. 'C'mon Rangers!"

One-by-one the Retro Rangers handed over the Overdrive Trackers before heading out the door.

_~*Abby*~_

In a line, all fourteen Rangers walked through the quarry towards Thrax and the others; they were prepared for this battle.

"Ready Rangers?" Abby asked the two teams.

"Ready!" everyone answered, following her lead.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Adam yelled.

"Ninja Strom, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"RPM! Get in Gear!" Nikita yelled.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" the seven Overdrive.

Once the fourteen rangers were suited up and ready for battle, a shower of coloured explosions erupted behind them, followed by a ball of fiery energy.

"But...how?" Thrax asked, surprised that the Overdrive Rangers had returned, fully morphed. "I took your powers away!"

"That's what you though," Nikita yelled,

"But Once a Ranger..." Abby followed through.

"Always a Ranger!" the other rangers answered.

Thrax growled and spread his arms wide. "Come, my evil alliance!"

And his team of villians prepared for battle themselves.

Rushing into battle, Adam pulled out his axe and collided it Thrax, using his weapon to block more attacks for the Z staff; however, Thrax hooked the edge of the staff under the axe and pulled it away from Adam's grip, landing a couple of feet away from the Black retro ranger.

Adam countered, by landing a couple of kicks to Thrax's chest, and kicked the staff from his hands. Adam them pushed off of Thrax's chest and flipped over backwards, however, Thrax caught him with a kick to the chest and sent him crashing to the ground a few feet away.

_~*Abby*~_

Flurious spun his staff through the air as he ran towards Bridge and Mack; a blast of energy erupted from the end of the staff, but flew straight pat the rangers.

Swinging the staff, Flurious aimed at Mack, who blocked the shot with his Drive Lance, while Bridge came up from underneath and took a punch. Mack attempted to take advantage of Flurious being distracted, but was unfortunate when he pulled back to attack when Flurious kicked Bridge in the chest and sent him flying backwards through the air.

From his place on the ground, Bridge looked around at the second Red ranger. "Mack, here!" he yelled, throwing his blasters through the air. Mack smiled and caught them, as he spun in the air and aimed at Flurious.

"Fire!" he yelled, hitting the frozen man dead on.

As Bridge made it back to his feet, both he and Mack run at Flurious and slashed across his chest and stomach with their swords and sabers.

With an explosion, Flurious hit the ground leaving both Red rangers victorious.

_~*Abby*~_

Xander, Will and Dax were up against both Benglo and Mig as they used nothing but their swiftness and brute force against the three rangers.

The battle was slightly one-sided, until Xander remembered back to what Abby used to say during their training exercises in Briarwood.

"_I can only teach you balance, skill and stealth..."_

"That's it!" Xander grinned calling for his Mystic Force fighters, and remembering Abby's training rushed at the Fearcats. "Hey!" he called out, slamming his fists into the two cats and sending them flying backwards.

Getting the idea, Will called for his own weapon. "Drive Slammer!" and with it in his hands, jumped into the air, before slamming it down onto Benglo.

"Drive Vortex!" Dax called, thrusting his weapon into the air and watching as Mig was send into a whirlwind of energy and flew through the air away from him.

_~*Abby*~_

Both Kira and Ronny diverted both attacks from Kamdor and Miratrix using their swords, the two Ninja's were strategically trying to hit both yellow rangers but the two girls were defiant in protecting themselves from the sharpness of the blades.

"Why do we get the Ninja's?" Kira asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense if Abby and Tori where here?"

Ronny shrugged. "Probably. But Abby never sees sense."

"I heard that!" Abby yelled as she jumped over her two friends and run off to help Adam who was still fighting Thrax.

Switching opponents, Ronny and Kira were able to confuse Miratrix and Kamdor, giving themselves a window of opportunity to double team an attack. Pushing back away from the evil ninja's the two yellow rangers stood back to back.

"Fire!" they exclaimed, thrusting their swords out at Kamdor.

The Blue ninja retaliated by firing an energy blast at the two females, causing them to flip over backwards to avoid being hit.

"Drive claws!" Ronny called, as her weapons appeared on her hands. She turned her arms in circles and started picking up clogs of dirt and stones and tossed them in Kamdor and Miratrix's direction.

As the two evil Ninja's jumped backwards, Kira took to the skies. "Ptera grips!" she yelled, swooping in low and slashing at both villians, she got two decent hits in and grinned as Kamdor and Miratrix hit the grounds seconds before she landed.

_~*Abby*~_

"Come on!" Moltor snarled, crossing his blades and thrusting them out at the two rangers ahead of him.

Hunter and Rose both flipped several times avoiding every attack the molten monster fired at them.

"Wow, now I know why Abby hates this guy!" Hunter commented, landing on his feet a few paces away from Moltor. "Power of Thunder!" he commanded, as thunder crashed overhead and a stream of crimson lightning hit the ground separating him and Moltor.

Rose, using her Drive Geyser to destroy the lava lizards, shook her head at the Crimson ranger. "You don't know the half of it!" she stated, "Moltor is a hazard to Abby more than anything."

"Explain,"

"A little busy," Rose called back, ducking to avoid a head punch from a lizard she had missed.

_~*Abby*~_

Tyzonn jumped down into the quarry from a nearby ravine, landing in the middle of the Chiller clowns that he was fighting against alongside Tori and Nikita.

The three were able to hold their own until a Chiller blew onto his finger and ignited it with instant energy. He rushed at Nikita, who jumped into the air and over the Chiller, when she landed she kicked backwards knocking the foot soldier into the side of the quarry wall.

"What the hell?" she cried. "Since when do these guys have super powers?"

"Since forever?" Tyzonn asked.

Nikita shook her head. "Nuh-huh," she responded. "They have weapons, yes, but super powers? That's supposed to be a Ranger and villians trait."

"I thought they were villians?"

Tori smirked as she flipped over the two sort of 'newbie' rangers and attacked a set of Chillers' with her Ninja water powers. "What she means, Ty, is that foot soldiers are usually sent in to get thrashed and bashed, they tire the Rangers out before the head honcho pulls out the big ones!"

Nikita giggled and nodded. "Exactly! Woah!" she yelped ducking under an attack from another Chiller.

"Drive Defender!" Tyzonn called out as his weapon appeared in his hands, he put it into Blaster mode and attacked the Chillers' in every direction.

There was an explosion and the frozen foot soldiers exploded into tiny icicles.

While Tyzonn dealt with the rest of the Chillers', Nikita turned her attention the Vulture-like monster.

"Ice Crossbow!" she called, as her weapon appeared in hand. She leveled the crossbow at the creature, and prepared to attack. There was a low _thud_ and the ice arrow soared through the air, embedded itself in the creature's chest and exploded.

_~*Abby*~_

"Defender vest!" Abby said, as she felt a pulsating sensation cross her entire body and the vest in question strapped on across her chest. She had never used the defender vest before, so she was actually looking forward to see the outcome of her powers linked to Hartford's technology. "Bring it reject!" she challenged.

Thrax snarled at her and threw a punch, connecting it with Abby's chest and knocking her back a few steps.

Abby jumped back to her feet and clenched her fist. "Okay, now you've made me mad!" she growled.

Pushing herself across the quarry both she and Thrax each threw a punch, both connecting hard with the others chest. Thrax was blasted backwards across the quarry as Abby's punch had a little extra kick behind it thanks to the swirling amounts energized power and magic, while Thrax's punch merely knocked Abby to her knees and caused the defender vest to disappear.

Picking up his staff Thrax turned back to the White ranger and swung it through the air at her; jumping over the staff, Abby rolled under Thrax's arm, across the ground and snagged Adam's axe from the ground. "Adam, catch!" she yelled, rolling back to her feet and throwing the weapon like a Frisbee to its respective owner.

Adam caught it.

"Power axe!" the Black ranger said, jumping over Thrax and landing in front of Abby, he spun around and slashed at Thrax's stomach with the weapon, causing Thrax to hit the ground in a shower of sparks and explosions.

"Yeah!" Abby cheered hurrying forwards and patting Adam's shoulder with her hand. "That's how you do it Ranger style!"

Adam chuckled and nodded at the younger ranger.

"This isn't over," Thrax growled as he staggered back to his feet. "I'm not done with you yet, Rangers!"

"No way!" Nikita exclaimed as she landed beside her mother and the other's re-grouped around him. "Why won't he die?"

Abby shrugged and placed her arm around her daughter. "My question exactly!"

Just then the sword Excelsior landed on the ground between the Rangers and Thrax, it materialized into the Sentinel Knight. "It ends here, Thrax!"

"You!" Thrax growled. "I wish I had the sword Excelsior, and then I would use its power to destroy you forever!"

"Eh, I guess it's a good thing that good is stronger than evil then, yeah?" Abby shrugged. "Imagine a world run by evil...oh, wait! I do!" she threw Xander a look in the process.

The Green ranger held his hands up in protest. "Hey, we made a mistake! But we fixed it in the end."

"With help!" Abby nodded.

Xander rolled his eyes behind his visor.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Ranger boy," Abby said.

Xander huffed and folded his arms over his stomach. "I hate when you do that!"

Nikita giggled into her hand.

"It will never happen," said the Sentinel Knight. "Excelsior is a part of me now!"

He slashed criss-cross through the air and turned away as they impacted upon Thrax and exploded. "His evil legacy is over!"

Meanwhile, behind the rangers, the rest of the evil alliance had re-grouped. "But we're not!" Kamdor stated, his swords still drawn.

"We'll see about that," Kira said, turning to face the villians. The rest of the rangers followed her lead.

"All together!" Adam and Abby said, as the teams called forth their respective blasters, they aimed and fired as one at the evil alliance.

There was a massive explosion, as the rangers turned their back of the evil alliance.

"Power Rangers forever!" they chanted.

_~*Abby*~_

"First, I was glad you came," Dax began as he paced around the game room. "Then I was mad when you stayed...now, I'm sad that you're leaving."

Rose nodded, "Yeah, we're really going to miss you," she smiled.

"We're going to miss you guys too," Kira agreed.

"Eh, don't fret guys; you'll see Tori again in a few weeks!" Abby grinned.

Ronny looked confused. "We will?"

"Yeah!" Abby nodded. "After all, we do share a birthday!"

"When is your birthday?" Rose asked.

"November," Tori answered. "I look forward to it! Wonder what will happen this year?"

Abby giggled. "Nothing tragic, I hope!" she pouted. "As long as no 2000 year old Kabuki dudes turn up, no one tries to kidnap Kelly and no one tries to out match the 10 terrors, I should be fine!"

"Or try to kill you in general," Tori shrugged.

"Well, you can't blame people for trying," Xander teased.

Abby pouted. "Oh, boo, to you Xander!"

The others smirked at the playfulness of the Overdrive White ranger, as she nestled closer to Nick; pulling Nikita closer too.

Kira grinned and nudged Ronny, who was sat beside her. The Yellow Overdrive ranger grinned and dove for the camera that was behind the couch; she held it up to eye-level and prepared to snap a picture of the future family of three.

"Snap that thing and I will break your arm, Ronny!" Abby warned, without looking up at her new best friend.

"Just one, Abby," Ronny pouted. "C'mon, please! This moment is too irresistible to pass up!"

"No," Abby shook her head. "I hate being in front of the camera!"

Adam frowned. "What professional hates being in front of the camera?" he questioned, having heard all about Abby's career beyond her Ranger destiny.

"I'm never on Camera," Abby answered. "It's always been my dad!"

"Just one!" Ronny begged. "Please, Abby! Please!"

"Wow, never realized how annoying that sound really is!" Abby cried. "Fine! Just one!"

Ronny grinned. "Yes. Smile..."

She snapped the picture and tossed the camera back behind the couch, as Abby narrowed her eyes. "Putting it away," she said hastily.

Spencer smiled at the antics of the two rangers, as he entered the room carrying a stack of toast on a silver platter. Bridge grinned and jumped from his seat the moment he saw the butler, as Nikita groaned and threw her head back, almost knocking her off the couch in the process.

"Your toast, Master Bridge," Spencer smiled.

"Is it..." Bridge started, wiggling his fingers over his mouth.

"The butteriest," Spencer assured the red Ranger, before Bridge grinned and took a bite.

Abby frowned, looked from Bridge to Nikita and back again. "Am I missing something?" she asked.

"I think it's built into Bridge's genetic make-up," Nikita answered. "But ever since we first met, he has wiggled his fingers in front of his mouth whenever he says 'buttery'."

"I have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

The other rangers looked back and forth between the two future rangers as if watching a rather intense tennis match.

"Have too infinity!" Nikita declared.

Bridge opened his mouth to retort, but cut off as the front door to Hartford manor opened, interrupting him.

"Anyone home?" someone called, followed by a booming bark.

Abby gasped and jumped from her seat. "Kelly!" she exclaimed, running across the room and jumping her sister for a hug. "And Buddy!"

"Hey, squirt!" Kelly laughed, hugging her sister back. "Long time, no see..."

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked, after she had been set down, and was now scooping up the Golden Retriever for a hug.

"Got a call from Tori," the red head answered. "She needed a lift back to Blue Bay, it's the least I could do for family, plus it mean's I get to see you!"

Abby smiled. "Aw, I miss you too, Kel-bear."

"Don't call me that!" Kelly said, her eyes narrowing. She paused, as she entered the game room and took in the rest of the rangers. "Huh...I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Hartford shook his head. "'Course not," he smiled. "We're just wrapping up our last battle."

Bridge nodded. "Yeah. We should start thinking about leaving soon, Kita," he said to his team-mates sister.

"Aw, do you have too?" Abby pouted.

Nikita smiled. "It's not like it matters with time travel and everything, because we're still going back to the moment we were taken, but, you know, it's better safe than sorry," she got carefully to her feet and turned approached her mother. "Don't worry about me so much OK, Mom,"

"Sorry," Abby shrugged. "That is one thing that will _never_ change!"

Nikita shrugged. "I had to try," she smiled, as she hugged her Mother. Nick met Abby's gaze and smiled at her from over Nikita's shoulder. "I'll see you soon..."

Pulling away from her mother, Nikita turned to her father and hugged him. "Bye Daddy...thanks for not giving up on me."

While Nikita said goodbye to her family, Bridge pulled away and created a portal that led to the future.

"Bye..." Abby whispered as Nikita and Bridge stepped through into the future and the portal closed behind them.

"I've got to go too," Xander said, turning to his former team-mates. "Vida is going to freak if I'm not back soon."

"Vida will kick your ass if you're not back soon," Nick smirked.

Xander nodded. "That too," he then turned the others. "Feel free to drop by the Rock Porium, anytime," he told them. "I'll be sure to give you ten percent discount."

"I don't need it," Abby cried. "I work there!"

Picking up a cushion from the sofa beside him, Xander threw it at the White ranger.

"Oof!" Abby whined, as the cushion hit her in the side of the head. "Meanie!"

"And I'm going to come back and see you guys," Kira smiled. "Abby and I still got our demo to work on."

Abby frowned. "We do?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, you promised we'd do at least one CD together,"

"I don't remember promising that," Abby shook her head. "But then again I've been kicked in the head so many times, it's a wonder I remember my own name!"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing you're cute," she teased.

"If I remember correctly," Abby smiled, pointing at her sister, "way back before I became a Mystic ranger, Xander would've agreed with you."

"I never flirted with you," the Green ranger protested.

"Yeah, you did," Nick nodded. "Quite a bit, actually."

Xander shrugged.

"Eh, don't worry about it Nick," Tori smiled. "Xander first with everybody."

Kira nodded in agreement as Abby giggled as her friends teamed up against the Green ranger.

"Hey!" Xander pouted. "If you're all going to pick on me, I think I'll take my leave."

"See you around, Sir Flirts-a lot," Abby teased, hugging her former team-mate.

Xander smiled and hugged her back. "See you when you get home!"

Abby nodded and watched him leave.

"So, Alpha, you ready to head back to Angel Grove?" Adam asked, turning to the robot. "I could use some help in my dojo."

"You bet!" Alpha nodded. "Anywhere is better than that crate!"

The Overdrive team smiled and laughed at the little robot.

"Remember, we're only a phone call away," Tori smiled, handing Hartford a business card.

Hartford looked down at the card in his hand. "Tori Hanson, custom surfboards," he smiled. "Very impressive."

"Oh, I know which store to trash next time i'm home," Abby teased.

"Trash my store, and I'll trash you, squirt," Tori warned.

Abby stuck her tongue out. "You're no fun! Besides, you know I don't have any breaks on my skateboard."

Kelly, remembering back on how many times Abby had come rolling into Storm Charges on her skateboard and crashed into everything and anything that was left on the floor, nodded in agreement. "She has a point, Tor," she said.

"Sadly true," the Blonde nodded. "Remind me to close up when she's home."

"Maybe I won't tell you," Abby grinned.

Tori shook her head and opened her arms for a hug. "Just be thankful I love you enough not to kill you,"

"Never!" Abby gasped. "You'd miss me too much!"

The others smiled and laughed again at the cuteness of the two friends.

"Hey, Kel," Kira smiled sweetly at the red head. "You mind if hitch a ride back to Reefside, with you? Trent was supposed to pick me up, but he got held up at college."

Kelly smiled and nodded. "Of course," she then looked around the room. "Now, if only I could find Hunter, we could leave girls,"

"Where is Hunter?" Tori asked.

"Out back," Mack answered, pointing to the double doors leading into the back garden. "Asked me to tell Abby that once she was finished saying goodbye, he wanted to talk to her in private."

"Uh-oh," Abby gulped. "Whatever it is he thinks I have done, I didn't do it!"

"I don't think any of us can be sure about that one," Kelly said, prodding her sister in the shoulder. "Just go find out what he wants so I can leave already."

"Why, am I boring you?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Kelly nodded, in a teasing tone.

Abby gaped at her. "Meanie!"

_~*Abby*~_

Hunter stood with his arms folded and his eyes trained on nothing really specific in the back garden of Hartford mansion.

He was waiting for Abby to say her goodbyes before joining him, he understood that she would never love him again, at least not in the way she used too, and not in the way that she loved Nick, but he had to make her see that no matter what happened between them he would always love her.

The door opened behind him and he knew instantly that it was Abby, she was the only person that should have been out there at this particular moment anyway, and to confirm his thoughts Buddy bounded past him, charging a flock of birds that had landed a few hundred feet away, the birds took flight as Buddy barked at them.

"Mack said I could find you out here," Abby said as she stopped beside him, smiling as she watched Buddy run around the garden. She was going to enjoy keeping him here permanently.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "I wanted to say my goodbye away from the others."

Abby glanced up at him. "Why do we have to say goodbye, anyway?" she asked, knowing that his 'goodbye' wasn't related in any way, shape or form to the ranger team-up they had just encounted. "Why can't we still be friends? I mean, we started out as friends."

"It wouldn't work," Hunter answered. "You can't go from being lovers to being friends."

"Shane and I make it work," Abby pointed out.

"You and Shane were only together for several months," Hunter countered. "We were together nearly two years."

Abby sighed and turned away from him. "So you're refusing to be friends with me because I fell in love with another guy?"

"And because you have failed to see how much I love you!"

"No, Hunter," Abby shook her head. "It is you who is blind. I never stopped loving you, and I will probably continue to love you until the end of time!"

"Then why are you with Nick?"

"Because the love I have for Nick is different to the love I have for you!" Abby retorted. "What Nick and I have is special! It's true love!"

Hunter frowned. "And what we had wasn't?"

"What we had was an intimate relationship," said Abby. "A relationship based on feelings rather than foundation."

Hunter looked away and fell silent.

Abby stood alongside him, silently watching Buddy play on the back lawn. Hunter was ready to say goodbye; goodbye to everything they had. Their friendship. Their trust. But she wasn't - "Look, Hunter..."

"Just tell me one thing," Hunter interrupted. "What we had...was it real?"

"While it lasted," Abby nodded, looking up at him again. "But nothing lasts forever!"

She paused.

"Hunter," she started up again, turning to face him completely. "I do love you! And I always will..." she glanced over his shoulder in through the door to where she could see Nick and the others, "but it doesn't change anything," she looked back at him, "it doesn't matter. It's over between us!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

_I promised that I would clear the Hunter/Abby/Nick triangle...and I hope this suffices._

_This has taken me __**all day**__ to write...kept getting interrupted...but that is the price I must pay when I have my 7 week old nephew living with me._

_Night all._

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, February 18, 2012 at 03:35am**


	23. Ronny on Empty Part I

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Decided to skip "One Fine Day" and jump straight into "Ronny on Empty."

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Kaigirl16, DJScales, RHatch89, Tylerbamafan34, Fallingstar22, Taeniaea, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, 10th Squad 3rd Seat **and **Jamin91**.

* * *

><p>Racking up the balls on the pool table, Dax picked up his pool stick and walked around to stand beside Will. "Eight ball, corner pocket, eyes closed," he said, preparing the cue ball for his shot.<p>

Will scoffed. "Don't you think you should break before you start calling your shots?" he asked.

"Watch and learn, my friend," Dax smiled, lining up the pool stick with the white ball. He hit the cue ball, knocking all the other balls across the table, the black ball entered the corner pocket and the cue ball bounced off the table.

Opening his eyes, Dax looked around excitedly. "What happened?" he asked.

"You lose, hot-shot," Will smirked.

At that moment a ghoul popped up out of nowhere.

Dax started shaking as he dropped into a defensive stance, holding the pool cue up as a weapon, and Will reached instantly for his Tracker.

"GARH!" the ghoul yelled. "GARH! I go next!" it demanded.

Suddenly, the ghoul started laughing, as a hand reached up and removed the mask, revealing Ronny. Dax sighed in relief, but Will did not look amused.

"Happy Halloween," Ronny giggled, "I thought I would go as something scary this year, it's my favourite holiday."

"Halloween's for kids," Will sighed, shaking his head at Ronny's childish behavior.

An alarm bell went off as Hartford's voice sounded.

_"All Rangers, please report to the command centre."_

"Now, just remember," Ronny said to the guys as they left the games room, and met up with Abby and Nick who were coming down from upstairs. "If you don't help decorate for the Halloween party, you don't get any punch, Ok?"

Abby perked up at the mention of a party. "Oh, where and when?" she asked.

"Tonight," Ronny grinned. "Halloween Party. I've invited some friends."

"Sweet!" Abby clapped happily. "I love Halloween, my favourite holiday...aside from Christmas and my birthday!"

_~*Abby*~_

"What's up, Cam?" Abby asked as she bounced out of the elevator and into the Overdrive base, the others were gathered around the flaming chalice, waiting for her, Dax, Ronny, Will and Nick.

The Samurai looked up from the book in his hands. "So, did you find Buddy?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah," Abby nodded, having to think of a quick answer on the spot was never something she was good at. "He was in my room,"

"Uh-huh," Cam nodded, although he knew that Buddy had just been an excuse for Abby to escape researching the Centurion Torch with him and Rose; it was also the perfect getaway for her and Nick to spend some time alone, without leaving the mansion.

Shifting uncomfortably under her cousin's gaze, Abby shifted her attention to the flaming chalice and then to Hartford. "Did you find anything interesting?" she asked.

"Yes," Hartford nodded, wondering what Abby could have possibly been doing upstairs. She hadn't been looking for Buddy, because he had seen the dog out in the back garden with Mack chasing birds.

Shaking his head, Hartford picked up the chalice, twisted the bottom and pulled it away, revealing a little beetle trapped inside some amber.

Abby's eyes widened as Mack reached over her shoulder and removed the beetle from its confinements and examined it.

"It's a beetle," he said.

"Gross," Abby cringed, stepping backwards away from her Red ranger, and straight into Nick's arms. He wrapped them around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Cam rolled his eyes, before offering Mack a look. The red ranger nodded and scanned the beetle, checking the reading on the side.

"Pretty strong jewel signature," Mack said, switching off his Tracker.

"What kind of beetle is it?" Nick asked.

"It's an ugly beetle," Dax answered.

Abby giggled along with Ronny and the others.

"It's a scarab beetle," Rose corrected, "but it's golden. I've never seen anything like it."

"I'll send it to the lab for analysis," Hartford smiled.

Abby frowned. "Don't you mean you'll send it to Cam for analysis?" she asked.

"Don't wander too far," Hartford continued his gaze hardening as it landed on Abby, who shrunk back further into Nick's embrace. She hadn't taken her medication that morning and she knew full well that she was starting to become an annoyance. "I'm also working on a new fleet of Zords for your arsenal."

_~*Abby*~_

Cam caught Abby's arm as she bounced into the game room to help Ronny decorate for the Halloween party that evening. "Did you take your Adderall this morning?" he asked.

"It's not working," Abby answered. "I actually think it's making me worse! So what is the point of taking medication if it's not going to calm me down, but hype me up even more?"

The Samurai shook his head. "Abby, you have to calm down," he said. "You're becoming a nuisance!"

"Not on purpose!"

"I know you're not doing it on purpose," Cam smiled. "But you're acting like an overgrown child."

"But I am an overgrown child!"

"No, you're not," Cam shook his head. "Abby, you're turning 23 in two weeks. Please try and calm down."

Abby pouted. "I'll try," she nodded. "But I don't see how much good it is going to do..."

And she bounced away, jumping over the sofa and scooping up Buddy from the chair in which he had been lying. "I love Halloween..." she giggled, and started to sway around the room. "The candy...the pumpkins..."

"The smell of fall in the air," Spencer smiled, as he lifted a tray of pumpkin shaped cookies into the air, careful to avoid Abby who had pranced past. "Cookie?"

"Cookie!" Abby giggled taking a pumpkin and biting into it. "Mhmm...Yum!"

Tyzonn walked by, holding a plastic jack-o-lantern in his hands. "Rose explained it to me," he smiled, "she said that you put on disguises and go door to door begging for food. It sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, it's great!" Will frowned, as he sat on the sofa, looking bored. "When you're a kid."

"Oh, come on Will," Ronny smiled, "don't be such a party pooper. Look, even the Sentinel Knight is helping out,"

The Knight was sitting in a nearby chair carving a pumpkin. "Yeah, it's quite fun!" he nodded.

"Yeah, and he's already wearing his costume," Will teased.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with embracing the kid inside you and having some fun!" Ronny laughed. "Abby's doing it!"

Will rolled his eyes. "That's a weak observation," he pointed out. "Abby is always doing it! She's a 5 year old in a 23 year olds body."

Abby grinned in his direction, she was relatively used to people making fun of her childishness, and she didn't care anymore. Now she was sat, cross-legged in the middle of the room, tossing a balloon into the air and trying to prevent it from touching the ground, while Buddy run around her barking.

Two seconds later the siren went off, Hartford called them down to the base and the balloon was left to tumble through the air onto the deserted floor.

_~*Abby*~_

Arriving downtown, Tyzonn in the lead, the Rangers spotted the cause of the disturbance. The Fearcats.

"Looking for us, Fearcats?" Tyzonn yelled

"Ah, the Mercurian, we meet again," Mig smirked.

The other rangers arrived behind Tyzonn; Abby took one look at the Fearcats and sighed inwardly. "Why does it have to be Cats?" she complained.

"Oh, it's a reunion!" Benglo laughed.

"Our plan worked perfectly," Mig nodded.

"We won't let you destroy the city!" Mack said.

Dax nodded. "Yeah, we have a secret weapon now!" he grinned, patting the Sentinel Knight's shoulder.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Well, we _had_ a secret weapon," she pointed out. "He's not so secret anymore is he?"

Dax's shoulders drooped.

"Sentinel Knight is no match of our old friend," Mig retorted.

"Come forth," Benglo called.

In a burst of flames, Moltor appeared in front of the Rangers.

Abby stepped back hesitantly. This had been the first time she had gone against Moltor in a long time, and as her mind flashed back to the last battle against the hot head, she shuddered at the idea of being burned again.

"Whatever you are planning won't work!" Mack yelled. "It's time you leave the city, and its people, alone!"

"Silly Rangers, the plan is already working," Moltor grinned, turning to Abby. "You're here, aren't you?"

Abby felt her body shake as she noticed Moltor's gaze sweeping over her. "I want to go home," she whimpered. "Cam...call me back..."

"Ready?" Mig nodded.

"Let's do it," Benglo nodded. "With the power of the gyro's!"

"And the power of the Fearcats!"

"Combine!"

The three bad guys threw out their hands and/or blasters and fired at the rangers, knocking them off their feet. Before any of the rangers could get back up, the three villians raced forward to attack; Mig and Benglo quickly grabbed Ronny and pulled her away from her friends.

"You're coming with us!" they told her.

"Ronny!" Abby yelled, pushing herself up and racing towards her friend. Moltor stepped into her path and slashed at her stomach with his claws. Abby groaned as she hit the ground, and Moltor towered over her. "Go away!" she pleaded.

Moltor laughed at her pathetic pleadings, grabbed her arm and yanked her up off the floor. "You'll be coming with me!" he snarled.

"No!" Mack yelled, grabbing the sword and running towards Moltor and Abby, but by the time he had reached the spot in which they had been, Moltor had disappeared in a burst of flame and teleported out, taking the Snow Ranger with him.

Dax skidded to a halt beside Mack. "Where did they go?" he asked.

"Hartford," Rose called, holding her Tracker to her mouth. "We've got a bit of a situation."

_~*Abby*~_

Abby whimpered as she looked down at her burnt uniform, beneath which she could see a burn mark already forming. Beside her, struggling to get free of the binds that held them was Ronny, and behind her she could vaguely hear Moltor and the Fearcats conversing.

"Abby," Ronny whispered. "Can you teleport us out of here?"

"I don't think so," Abby answered. "My powers have been kind of off lately."

Ronny sighed. "So, what do we do?"

"Hang on," Abby whispered. "I may have a laser pen in my pocket. I nicked it from Will when I raided his room earlier..."

"Why were you in his room?"

"Cam told me to always be prepared," Abby answered. "And since he won't let me own a laser of my own, I had to borrow one from someone else. Will is the only person I know who won't lend me his things willingly,"

"So you nicked it from him?"

Abby nodded. "Yep. It's all good fun. He can have it back tonight."

"If we see him tonight," Ronny sighed.

Reaching around the tree, Abby pinched Ronny hard on the hand, "Don't be a pessimist!" she scolded. "We'll get out of here!"

"What do you think they want?"

"Same as last time," Abby answered. "Our powers!"

Ronny frowned. "I can understand them wanting your powers, but why mine?" she asked. "You're stronger than I am!"

Abby shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "But I don't feel like finding out, either, do you?"

"No," Ronny answered, shaking her head. "Get us out of here!"

"Can you reach into my pocket? I can't reach the laser pen!"

"I can try,"

Abby nodded. "Good. You do that, and I'll try and hear what they are saying."

"Okay," Ronny agreed.

_"Why did you grab the White Ranger?"_ Benglo asked, as Abby tapped into a hidden power, one that had come to light while training with Cam, she was much more able to listen to her surroundings and pick up the lightest traces of mobility and sound then the average Ninja. "_She wasn't part of the plan. We only need the Yellow one."_

_"She is a chosen one, you flea hotel!"_ Moltor snapped.

"_A chosen one?"_ Mig questioned. "_That makes her more powerful than your average ranger, which also means she is too powerful to drain with our device,"_

_"Yes, too powerful to drain,"_ Moltor agreed. _"But not too powerful to convert to evil."_

_"Maybe so,"_ Benglo growled. "_But she is now a liability! The others will be coming for her!"_

_"I see no problem in that,"_ Moltor answered. _"She is the key to unlocking many powerful things in existence! We could use her..."_

Abby's eyes widened as she remembered all the things that she was connected too, every single thing she had managed to unlock since her Ranger destiny had begun, if Moltor converted her to Evil, then he would have had access to a number of powerful items. She couldn't allow that to happen.

"We have to get out of here!" Abby whispered, as Ronny managed to get the laser pen and started using it on the binds that held them.

"What did they say?" Ronny asked.

Abby shook her head. "You don't know what to know," she answered, fear creeping into her voice.

_~*Abby*~_

The other Rangers slid down their poles and landed in the base. Spencer, Cam, Nick and Hartford were waiting for them.

"Dad, they got Abby and Ronny," Mack stated.

"I know," Hartford nodded, never looking away from the computer. "I'm using the satellites to comb the area."

"We have to rescue them quickly," Tyzonn said. "The Fearcats don't waste time!"

"Can we use the new Zords?" Dax asked.

"No," Hartford answered, "they're not operational yet."

"What are we going to do?" Will questioned.

"You're going to Egypt!"

A heavy silence fell around the base. Cam, who had been working at the mainframe, paused and looked up at his new boss.

"Dad!" Mack yelled.

"What about Ronny and Abby?" Nick asked.

"Listen," Hartford sighed. "The lab report from the amber confirmed that the beetle's from Egypt. It has a jewel signature. Finding that jewel is our number one priority. If anything happens, I'll call you."

"But, you can't -" Cam started, but Hartford cut across him.

"Look, i'm concerned too," Hartford said, "but Abby and Ronny are trained Power Rangers. Now, get yourselves to Egypt."

As the others filed out of the base and into the hanger where the Jet was located.

However, Nick was beside himself worrying about Abby.

"Where are you going?" Hartford asked, spotting Nick pulling on his jacket.

"Abby's still out there," Nick answered. "I'm not about to ignore the fact that she and Ronny are in danger!"

Hartford shook his head. "I can't let you go, it's too dangerous!"

"You don't really have much of a choice, Mr. Hartford," Nick responded. "I nearly lost Abby to the Master, i'm not about to lose her to Moltor and the Fearcats. They want her for her powers; this was the perfect opportunity for them to pick her off. I'm going."

Cam paused as Nick's words struck a chord deep inside him. He had been in this scenario before, back when he and Abby had been Rangers on the same team; she had been kidnaped by Vexacus and Shimazu and taken to Lothor. "Hold up," he called. "I'm coming with you."

Nick turned back and nodded.

_~*Abby*~_

Finally, Ronny managed to get a good hold on the laser pen that was in Abby's pocket; she passed it to her new best friend, and watched as Abby burned through the robes that bound them both. It didn't take that long and before either of them knew it, they were running through the forest.

"Abby, what did they say?" Ronny asked, as they came to a halt once they were sure they were at a safe distance.

Abby shook her head.

"Abby," Ronny said, grabbing her friend's shoulders and spinning her around. "Tell me!"

"They want you," Abby caved. "They want your powers for some machine! But Moltor wants to convert me!"

"Convert?"

"Turn me evil," Abby answered.

Ronny paled slightly. "Then we have to get out of here! You have to teleport us!"

"Not so fast," Mig called as he and Benglo appeared behind the two rangers, he grabbed Abby's arms and held them behind her back as he pulled her away from the Yellow ranger.

Abby struggled and managed to break free of her restraints; she spun around, threw Mig's hands from her wrists, jumped into the air and planted a double kick to his chest. As she flipped over and landed, Abby spun around to face Benglo who had grabbed Ronny, however, before she could help her friend a fist collided with the side of her face and her world went black.

_~*Abby*~_

Ronny struggled as she was dragged into an underground room, where a huge machine sat. She looked up and growled as she saw Mig walking in carrying Abby in his arms.

"Good," Moltor growled in approval as he entered the room behind the Fearcats, his lava lizards were with him. "I love it when a plan comes together!"

"What did you do to her?" Ronny growled.

Moltor chuckled darkly. "She'll be fine," he answered, motioning for Mig to place the unconscious White ranger on a table that was next to the machine. "I'll just wire her directly to the converter, her energy will turn to evil, or she will be destroyed!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Ronny yelled.

"You may have escaped last time, Princess," Mig laughed, "but you will be drained long before any of your Ranger friends can find you here."

Ronny sighed. "Looks like we're in for a long night," she breathed, before she was pushed towards the machine.

_~*Abby*~_

Slowly, Nick and Cam made their way through the dense forest. Cam was holding a sort of tracking device in his hand, there were two consecutive blips bleeping loudly from the screen, and the two former rangers were hurrying in the direction they were coming from.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Nick asked, looking around. There was no sign of a disturbance, or Abby and Ronny.

"This is the place," Cam nodded. "At least according to this..."

Nick nodded and looked around. "Abby! Ronny!"

There was no answer.

"Abby!" Nick called again.

"Hey Nick," Cam called, at some point he had wandered off as the energy signature that told him Abby and Ronny were in the same area as they were, had got stronger. "Over here!"

Turning, Nick hurried over to where the Samurai had wandered off. "Did you find them?"

"No," Cam answered. "But I did find these..."

He held up two Trackers with the Overdrive crest on the bottom.

"Abby," Nick breathed. "Ronny!"

"They were here," Cam nodded. "But they're not anymore."

"Any ideas on how they lost their Trackers?"

Cam shook his head. "They could have made a break for it," he suggested, "Mig, Benglo and Moltor caught them, there was a struggle, and they lost their Trackers in the midst of it all."

"That means they could be anywhere by now," Nick sighed in defeat.

_~*Abby*~_

"Initiating energy draining sequence," Moltor announced, flipping a switch on the machine as it turned to yellow.

All the while, Mig and Benglo had forced Ronny's hands onto a cracked egg that was situated in the middle of the machine, the second her hands touched the rough surface, Ronny felt her energy leave her body.

"Prepare for a very draining day," Mig laughed.

"You're making a big mistake!" Ronny struggled, as she tried to remove her hands, but found that they were fastened tightly around the egg.

Instantly, tiny squares on the converter box started to turn from yellow to red, one-after-the other.

"This time," Moltor laughed. "There will be no mistake."

Meanwhile, Abby had started to stir, but due to the fact that she was wired up the converter, she didn't wake.

_~*Abby*~_

As Nick and Cam continued their search, they run into Norg in the middle of a clearing.

"Ah!" Norg yelled, taking a frightened and surprised step backwards from the two humans.

Fortunately, Nick recognized him. "Hey, wait a minute, I know you," he smiled. "Your Flurious dog!"

"I'm not a dog," Norg huffed. "I'm a Yeti!"

"What's a Yeti?"

Norg paused as he tried to think of a suitable explanation.

"It's an ape-like cryptid that is said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, and Tibet. The Yeti can also be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America," Cam answered.

Nick frowned at his companion.

"It's like a dog," Cam sighed.

"But I don't bark," Norg added, shaking his head enthusiastically. "You're friends with the Power Rangers!" he started bouncing on the spot, "Are you going to capture me?"

Cam exchanged a confused look with Nick, for some strange reason Norg reminded him too much of Abby. "Consider yourself captured," he said, walking around the Yeti and continuing on his way, Nick followed and so did Norg.

"Where are Moltor and the Fearcats?" Nick asked, looking back at the Yeti.

"I'm not sure," Norg answered.

"What do they want with Ronny and Abby?"

"Uh...I don't know," Norg answered again. "I just...um...uh..."

Nick and Cam stopped and turned back to face him.

"Do you know anything?" Cam asked.

"Uh...no," Norg said, having turned to look at the sky and paused to think.

"You're useless!" Nick growled, turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

Norg made to follow him.

"Uh," Cam stopped him. "Sit,"

Norg obeyed, slouching forward on a rock and waiting for his next command. Cam nodded and hurried off after Nick.

_~*Abby*~_

Ronny tried her best to stand as she looked around at the monitor, checking to see how much energy she had left. Half was it was already gone, and the other half would be gone very soon if someone didn't save her now.

Abby on the other hand was still strapped to the table beside the converter, every now and again she would move, but she didn't wake, and Ronny was starting to fear for her friend's life.

"That's enough energy to run my robot!" Moltor announce, pushing a button on the converter.

As Moltor made to leave, Benglo stopped him.

"She's not done draining!" he growled.

"Complete the draining," Moltor snapped. "I'm taking my robot!"

As Moltor left, Abby's eyes snapped open and bolt upright on the table, the wires that connected her to the converter froze over instantly and shattered under the intensity of the ice.

"Abby!" Ronny called, feeling a slight glimmer of hope as her friend began moving.

Abby turned her head to face her new best friend, slipped from the table and stepped towards the machine. "Hold on, Ronny!"

"Abby, look out!" Ronny yelled.

Looking around, Abby ducked as Benglo jumped over her, and landed on his feet behind her. Mig shot forward and Abby attacked with a double punch to the stomach, before kicking behind her as Benglo attempted to grab her from behind. Spinning around, Abby aimed a punch at Mig, who caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back.

"Let go!" Abby cried, as a splintering pain shot through her arm starting at her wrist and ending at her shoulder.

Gripping her shoulder, Mig pushed the White ranger towards the draining machine and Ronny.

Turning, Abby clutched her wrist in her hand, the swelling had already occurred and she could no longer had any feeling in her fingers. She knew instantly that it was broken. Unfortunately, for some reason, her Ninja Ice powers weren't kicking in to numb the pain, she frowned. "What have you done to me!" she screamed.

Benglo laughed as he jumped into the air, spun in a circle and kicked Abby in the stomach, sending her stumbling backwards into the draining machine. The White ranger screamed as 1000 volts of energy rippled excruciatingly through her body, causing her to drop, breathlessly to her knees.

"Ha-ha," Mig laughed, "Yes! Complete the conversion."

"You're one of us now," Benglo said.

Abby looked up, her eyes flashed white for a second, before returning to their natural blue. She straightened, lowered her hands to her side and nodded. "Yes, Master's,"

With her heart rate beating exceedingly fast, Ronny watched as Abby walked away from her. What the hell was going on?

_~*Abby*~_

Kelly watched nervously as the Overdrive rangers landed back in the United States, they weren't that far away from the two moving blips that signaled where Nick and Cam were searching for her sister and Ronny. Buddy, who was lying at her feet, whimpered in distress, was it possible that he was picking up Abby's current state. Was she hurt?

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do for Abby and Ronny?" the red-head asked nervously, turning to Hartford. "I know Abby; if this situation was reversed she would have dispatched every possibility to find whoever had been taken!"

"We have to protect the jewels," Hartford sighed.

"Is that all you care about?" Kelly asked. "The Jewels? I get that you feel responsible, Mr. Hartford, but you cannot just leave two innocent people out there because of a mistake you made! You recruited Abby and Ronny; they are now your responsibility! If anything happens to them it will be you who will take the heat for it!"

Hartford shook his head. He too was worried about his two missing rangers, didn't anybody realize that? But in his view, the missing Jewel was more important.

It was like Abby always told him: "_No one life is more important than another's! If I am ever in trouble, you have to make the decision between what is right and what is easy! Remember, the planet must come first! At whatever cost!"_

If the other's remembered this, then they would realize that he was just following orders.

A commotion on the monitors caused Hartford, Spencer and Kelly to look round; upon catching glimpse of the screen, Kelly screamed as a 30ft White ranger caught her gaze.

"Abby!" she cried.

"But how -?" Spencer asked.

"It's her magic," Kelly answered. "During her time with Mystic Force, Abby was able to grow to Megazord height. Hartford, you have to tell them to be careful! Abby's not in a Megazord that is actually her body!"

Hartford nodded and relayed the message to the other Rangers via the comms.

_"Then how are we supposed to fight her?"_ Will asked.

Kelly winced as she watched Abby take a shot at the Flashpoint Megazord; Tyzonn stumbled as spark flew, but managed to regain control, long enough to grab Abby's shoulders from behind.

_"Lava-dactyls! Attack!"_

_"Those don't look friendly!"_ Rose commented.

_"Let's blow them back to the stone-age,"_ Mack responded, and the Megazord took to the skies to deal with the problem at hand. _"Fire!"_

Meanwhile, Tyzonn was having trouble fighting against an alley.

Both Abby and Tyzonn swung similar punches at the same time, their fists collided and sparks flew, but nothing too vital.

"_Wake up!_" Tyzonn yelled to his friend.

Abby didn't respond, her visor flashed a light blue, before returning to normal, and seconds later the Sentinel Sword appeared in her hands. "_Say goodnight, Ranger,_" she taunted, raising the sword and stabbing it at the Flashpoint Megazord, causing it to tip over and explode.

"How did she do that?" Hartford asked, looking around at Spencer and Kelly.

"Abby is the guardian," Kelly answered. "She can use whatever it is she is meant to protect, whatever side she is fighting for. Just be hopeful the Sentinel Knight returns here, otherwise Abby will have it at her side when she is in the company of Moltor."

Buddy barked rather loudly, as another explosion on screen showed the DriveMax Megazord being blown apart and Will, Dax, Rose and Mack being ejected as the Megazord broke apart into several smaller Zords.

"Now what?" Kelly asked.

Hartford hesitated but one nod from Spencer confirmed that he had a plan.

"Hang on Rangers," he said, pushing several buttons on the console. "Dispatching the Battle Fleet!"

Kelly looked back at the monitors as she saw the new arsenal of Zords emerging from the lake that the four other rangers had been ejected into, they appeared right underneath their feet. "Cool!"

_"It won't matter,"_ Moltor said. "_Lava-dactyls!"_

"_The new zords!"_ Mack grinned, and as the ship was bombarded with lasers from the prehistoric lava birds, he initiated his next attack. "_Activate cannons!"_

Cannons appeared on the deck of the ship and shot into the air, taking down the Lava-dactyls.

"_I hate those Rangers!"_ Moltor yelled as his aerial attack was destroyed. Suddenly his Zord beeped, showing that his energy levels were dropping. _"I have to recharge!"_ before his Megazord spun dramatically into the dirt and disappeared.

Kelly sighed in relief for her sister's new team, but she couldn't help the sinking feel of worry as she noticed Abby had also disappeared.

"Good job, Rangers, return to base." Hartford said.

"_What?" _Will asked.

_"But..."_ Dax frowned.

"_We're not done!"_ Rose added.

"_Let's go,"_ Mack sighed.

Kelly, meanwhile, was frowning at her sister's new boss. Why was he calling the team back?

_~*Abby*~_

"They had him on the run, why did you call them back?" Kelly asked as the elevator doors opened and half the team walked in.

"The battle fleet zords aren't fully operational yet," Andrew explained. "I couldn't take any chances."

Kelly saw red. "But you can't take chances with a hunk of junk, but you can with my sister's life, is that what you're saying?" she snapped.

"Kelly, please, this is not the time to lose control of your emotions," Hartford said.

"Lose control?" Kelly asked. "No offence, Mr. Hartford, but you haven't seen me lose control yet. But the longer you stand here and do nothing to find my sister, and then you will see me lose control of my emotions!"

"Speaking of Abby," Rose inputted quickly. "What is with her fighting against us?"

Will nodded. "Yeah and how did she manage to grow to Megazord height?"

"It is her magic," Kelly answered. "I'll explain later."

"How can she use the Sentinel sword?" Mack asked.

"Because it is her's," Kelly said. "She is the guardian; she is responsible for it, meaning she can use it whenever she feels the need too."

"What about Ronny?" Tyzonn asked. "Have you had any contact?"

"Not since Cam radioed in and said that they had found Abby and Ronny's Tracker's in the forest," Spencer answered. "Other than that we have had no communication with them."

Dax frowned. "Their Trackers? But Abby was morphed..."

"It's her Mystic Force suit," Kelly supplied. "Her magic must have reactivated her Mystic Morpher..."

"But Abby and Ronny are very strong Rangers," Spencer continued. "I am sure we will hear something soon."

"In the meantime," Hartford added in quickly. "We have to find that Jewel."

Rose sighed and exchanged a look with Mack...what was more important? A Jewel or their team-mates lives?

Apparently for Hartford it was the Jewel.

_~*Abby*~_

Nick and Cam ran through the forest, hunting high and low for any signs that Ronny, Abby, Moltor or the Fearcats had passed through it.

"I'm coming, Abby," Nick swore under his breath, as he jumped over another log and looked around. "I promise."

_~*Abby*~_

Ronny sighed heavily as the draining process started to take its toll on her, the feeling of disempowerment and weakness caused her to drop to her knees. She would have gone further had it not been for the fact that she was stuck to the egg by some unforeseen force.

She looked over at the monitors to where it showed that almost three quarters of her energy had been drained, standing guard beside the monitor, and the Sentinel sword in her hands, and her face and eyes blank, was Abby.

In a few hours she knew that the machine would have completed its job of draining her completely of her energy, and eventually it would kill her.

"Help me..." she groaned pitifully at her best friend, hoping beyond hope that her plead would snap Abby back to reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, February 22, 2012 at 1:57am**


	24. Ronny on Empty Part II

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **Ronny on Empty, part II - Glad you all enjoyed the changes made to the first part. More to come.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Snake Screamer, DJScales, Fallingstar22** and **Kaigirl16**.

* * *

><p><em>"Help me..."<em>

"Cam, look," Nick said, pointing ahead of them at a four point fork in the road. "Which way did they go?"

The Samurai shook his head and sighed, the Tracker he was using to track Abby and Ronny's morpher signals was strapped his waist now that there was no point for it.

"That is the oldest trick in the book," Norg laughed as he appeared out of the forest beside the two former rangers. He waved energetically at them and then looked at the four different paths.

"I thought I told you to sit?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, but then I remembered that Flurious asked me to find the Fearcats hide out," Norg explained. "Yeah. I'm trying to make myself useful."

"Sounds difficult," Nick smirked, walking away from the Yeti.

Norg sighed heavily. "Yeah! Oh, uh...see, they want us to follow those tracks, but they didn't go that way!"

Nick frowned and looked up at the Yeti. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Yeti's are very good trackers," Norg answered. "It runs in our blood."

"Tracks!" Cam gasped. "Nick, we should have at least brought Buddy, give him something with Abby's scent and I bet he could find her!"

Nick half-shrugged his shoulders. "Buddy is back at the base. I say we use the next big thing," he nodded at Norg. "How did you know that they didn't go this way," he added to the big ball of white fluff that was mumbling to himself.

"Simple. These tracks head west," Norg elaborated, "towards the mountains. Fearcats and the Mountain goats don't get along, so they wouldn't go that way," he turned and pointed at the tracks that headed north. "And these tracks head north, towards the North Pole, Fearcats don't like the snow."

Cam frowned as he listened to the ramblings of the ball of fluff.

"And these tracks were made by a buffalo, so they didn't go that way," Norg added, running over the furthest set of tracks. "Unless they took a prisoner!" he frowned. "Oh, the poor little buffalo."

"Norg, maybe we should work together," Nick suggested.

"I don't think Flurious would like me helping you," Norg shook his head.

"Well, you don't have to help us," Nick said quickly. "You could just follow the tracks, and I'll follow you."

Norg paused and turned to the two former rangers. "Uh...OK!" he agreed.

Nick and Cam smirked.

_~*Abby*~_

"Her energy is almost fully drained," Mig smiled.

"You should have waited to transfer the power," Benglo growled at Moltor.

"Your device works too slowly!" Moltor retorted. "The longer we wait, the closer the Power Rangers will get!"

Mig turned to Moltor. "They will never find us here."

Just as Mig had finished, the monitor beeped and a hologram of the forest outside filled the screen. It showed Nick, Cam and Norg heading in the direction of the base.

"You were saying?" Moltor questioned.

Abby stared up at the holographic image of the group of three and frowned as she realized that the three out in the forest had a striking resemblance to someone she knew?

**Abigail...**

_Go away! Stupid voice!_

_~*Abby*~_

Norg parted a bush and stepped out into a clearing, looking positively delighted with himself. "I FOUND IT!" he exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together. "I did it! Oh, oh, oh! Flurious will be so happy with me!"

"You found some boulders?" Cam growled.

"Where's Abby?" Nick shouted, as he turned to Norg.

The Yeti pointed at the boulders. "But this is where the Tracks end," he explained.

"You're useless!" Nick yelled. "I don't know why I ever trusted you!"

Norg lowered his head in shame. "Oh..."

Just then an army of lava lizards jumped out from the side of the boulders, grabbed Nick's shoulder and threw him over their shoulders.

"Nick!" Cam yelled, ducking under a punch from another Lizard.

As Nick made it back to his feet, he attacked the group that surrounded him, leaving Norg on the sidelines. Taking a hit to the chest, Nick looked back at the Yeti. "Guess you're not so dim after all," he said.

"Thanks," Norg nodded.

"Now, what do we do?" Cam asked, standing back-to-back with Nick. Neither one of them had the ability to morph but it would have come in handy right about now.

Nick shook his head. "I don't know," he said breathlessly. "But one of us has to get in there and find Abby and Ronny."

"I agree," Cam nodded. "You go, I'll distract this lot."

"By yourself?" Nick asked. "I don't think that's a good idea, Cam, Abby will kill me if anything happens to you!"

"She'll also kill me if anything happens to you," Cam countered. "Go! You can't fight fire with fire, you'll only get a bigger fire; I have other options."

Nick hesitated; he didn't feel right in leaving Cam to deal with a squad of Lava lizards alone, but the longer they stood around arguing with one another, the less time Abby and Ronny had left.

"Go!" Cam yelled pushing Nick towards the boulders and jumping over the throng of Lava Lizards, at time he wondered if Nick forgot he was a Samurai Ninja...he had secrets that no one knew about.

_~*Abby*~_

Just like Norg had promised, the boulders had been the entrance to a secret base, he crept along corridors that were half-cast in shadows, and edged through doors checking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure that he wasn't being followed. Stepping around another doorway, into what he believed to be an empty room; Nick was surprised to find himself face to face with a lava lizard.

Instantly, the Lava Lizard called in back-up, causing Nick to deal with him effectively, but not before the rest of the squad turned up. "You know? No one likes a tattle tale," he reprimanded the now unconscious lizards.

Ducking around another corner, Nick managed to avoid detection from the Lava lizards, but found more trouble waiting for him as he drew closer to the room in which Abby and Ronny were stationed. Moltor was waiting for him.

After a short battle, Nick jumped over Moltor's shoulder and obtained the last of his swords, holding it up in front of him and pointing the tip of it at Moltor.

"You are a strong warrior," Moltor growled. "But not strong enough to save your friends..."

"You won't succeed!"

"I already have!"

Shaking in anger, Nick initiated the second attack on Moltor, swinging he sword and connected it with Moltor's. But in his haste, he miss-calculated an attack and took a hit the chest, knocking him backwards into a pipe within the confined space. He groaned as he hit the floor on his stomach, clutching it in his unmorphed state.

"You are defeated," Moltor snarled, swiping his second sword off of the former red ranger, and crossing it over his first one. "Prepare to be destroyed."

"Not so fast, Moltor!" Takara yelled, as she appeared in a flash of snowflakes, she appeared between Moltor and Nick, protecting the former red ranger from any further danger. "Nick, you must find Abigail quickly, neither she, nor Ronny have much time left."

Nick nodded, staggered to his feet and hurried off in search of his girlfriend and her new best friend, leaving Takara to battle Moltor alone.

_~*Abby*~_

Meanwhile outside, Mack, Rose, Dax and Will had finally arrived at the place where Cam and Nick's signal was coming from. But there was nothing around for miles.

"These are the co-ordinates, right?" Mack frowned.

"Looking for us?" Benglo yelled as he and Mig stood on a cliff overlooking the quarry in which the rangers were standing.

"There!" Will said, pointing at the two Fearcats. "Where's Ronny and Abby?"

Mig laughed shortly, snapped his fingers and in a puff of snowflakes, Abby appeared in front of the rest of her team-mates; the Sentinel sword was attached to her waist, and she was morphed in a uniform that the others vaguely recognized, it was similar to Xander Bly's except it was White and Blue - Abby's ranger colours.

"Abby -" Mack exclaimed as the team leader appeared.

"What a day," Dax sighed, reaching for his morpher. "Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Get them!" Mig ordered.

"Yes, Master!" Abby nodded and she raced into battle, she jumped over Mack and slashed downwards with Sentinel sword, catching Dax and Will across the chests, she spun around when she landed and kicked Rose back away from her, before ducking under an attack from Mack and Tyzonn.

_~*Abby*~_

Reaching the room, Nick immediately searched for Abby - she wasn't there, but Ronny, who was half-dead glanced up at his arrival. She was too weak to call out to him, but begged him to help her as he tried to pry her hands from the egg.

Abandoning the Yellow ranger, Nick approached the draining device and ripped off the main console hiding the wires from view; the final square was still green, meaning he had less than a minute to save Ronny.

"Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Black, White..."

_Beep...beep...beep..._

"If this was a trap to get their hands on Ronny's powers," Nick muttered to himself, "then maybe the coloured wires link up to each Rangers colour..."

_Beep...beep...beep..._

"Ronny's yellow," Nick said, hesitating slightly before cutting the yellow wire. There was a heavy pause, before all the squares returned to yellow, and the system shut down.

Nick sighed in relief and turned back to the Yellow Ranger. "Ronny," he called, hurrying over to her.

"Nick," Ronny smiled. "What took you so long?"

"Run into a few of your old friends," Nick answered. "Ronny, where's Abby?"

Ronny's smile slipped and she looked around. "She was here a second ago," she answered. "She can't have gone far."

_~*Abby*~_

Throwing a punch, Abby's fist collided with Mack's, sending both of them stumbling backwards; a sharp pain shot through Abby's arm causing her to cry out in pain, clutch her wrist and collapse to her knees.

Rose paused in her fighting with Mig and spun around to face her team-leader. "Wait!" she shouted at Will and Dax who were moving in for another double attack. "Abby...?"

Abby's visor flashed from blue to white to black, and the White ranger raised her head at the call of her name. "What's happening to me?" she asked weakly, her voice thick with pain.

"Rose!" Mack shouted, grabbing the Pink ranger around the waist and pulling her out of the firing line of Mig's blaster.

"Destroy them, White Ranger!" Mig shouted.

Abby groaned in pain, but staggered to her feet, nodded her head once and reached for her Magi staff that was attached to her belt. "Ice Crossbow!" she commanded, and the staff disappeared, only to be replaced by a crossbow with an ice arrow attached to it.

Aiming the crossbow and Tyzonn, Will and Dax, Abby pulled the trigger and watched as the perfectly shaped arrow soared through the air, struck the ground beneath her team-mates feet and shattered, causing a chain reaction.

Dax smirked. "You missed!" he teased.

"Did I, Blue Ranger?" Abby asked, and the others could year the smirk in her voice.

Suddenly the ground shook, a crevice appeared beneath the feet of the three others, and an earthquake erupted. Abby laughed as she watched her friends dive aside, as not to be lost to the oblivion below.

"Combining both my Ninja Powers and my Magic together is the best thing that has ever happened," Abby cackled. "Now I can control both Earth and Ice as one. Which is dangerous for you, I guess, especially if you are unsure of how to fight it!"

Will clenched his hands into fists. "Drive slammer!" he called forth, jumped into the air and slammed it down at Abby.

Abby retaliated by raising her Ice Crossbow to deflect the attack.

"Call yourself a Power Ranger?" Abby taunted. "You're nothing but a Power Loser!"

Will growled, "Sorry, Abby," he apologized. "But this is for your own good!" and he leaned forward allowing Dax to roll across his back, the Blue ranger planted a kick in Abby's chest and sent her stumbling backwards.

Meanwhile, using Will's shoulders as a spring board, the Tyzonn slashed downwards with his Drive Defender and slashed at Abby from all directions.

The White ranger screamed as her body suit exploded and she was thrown backwards through the air into the quarry wall.

Just then, Mack's morpher beeped.

"_The Battle fleet Zord is fully operational,"_ Mr. Hartford confirmed. "_I am sending it your way!"_

"Got it!" Mack nodded, pressing the Megazord button on his Tracker. "_Battle fleet! Go!"_

He pulled his Tracker across his weapon, and minutes later the new zords arrived, followed closely by Moltor's Monster-Megazord.

"Oh, no!" Mack gasped. "This is not good!"

"Need some help?" a familiar voice called from behind. The others turned and grinned as Nick and Ronny stumbled towards them.

"Not a moment too soon!" Dax nodded.

"Yeah!" Rose agreed.

Ronny grinned and turned to Nick. "Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem," Nick nodded. "Go for it!"

Ronny nodded, and reached for her Tracker. "Overdrive Accelerate!" she commanded, morphing into the Yellow ranger and taking to the new Zords with the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, Nick had spotted Abby. "Oh, no!" he gasped, darting across the quarry to his fallen girlfriend's side.

Abby lay, motionless on the rocky floor; she was still morphed when he reached her, but powered down the instant he rolled her over so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and she was covered in small abrasions, bruises, and her right wrist was swollen and mangled.

"Abby," Nick called softly, tapping the side of her face. "Wake up! Come on, sleeping beauty, time to wake up!"

With a snap of her good wrist, Abby caught his hand as it aimed to tap her cheek once more. "Hit me again," she warned, "and you'll regret it!"

Nick chuckled. "And what are you going to do about it?" he asked, with a smile.

"Oh, I'll think of something," Abby smiled, before she threw her arm around him, drawing him down to her level for a hug. "Thank you for saving me."

"I nearly lost you in the past," Nick answered, scooping her up and carrying her out of the line of danger. "I wasn't about to lose you again, especially to evil. We went through that with Necrolai; we're not going through it with the Fearcats."

Abby shuddered. "Oh, cats..." she groaned. "Why is it always the cats?"

Nick laughed, his chest vibrating as the sound reverberated inside him. Abby winced away from the feeling and sound, before losing the battle of consciousness once more, and she sank into darkness, knowing that she was safe while Nick was around.

_~*Abby*~_

A few hours later, the sun had set and the rangers were already celebrating another win against Moltor and the Fearcats, Abby, who had been unconsciousness up until an hour before the party, was dressed as a Gothic Fairy, while Nick had opted to be a Crypt Crawler, and Cam was dressed as the psycho from Scream.

"Can you breathe in there?" Abby asked, poking the mask that her cousin wore.

"Would you stop poking me?" Cam asked, swatting her hand away.

Abby pouted and turned to Kelly who was dressed as a cemetery angel. "Urgh! Scary!"

"It's Halloween," Kelly pointed out, jabbing her sister in the ribs. "It's supposed to be scary!"

"I'm not talking about the costume," Abby grinned, "the costume is great! But could you at least put on a mask?"

Kelly narrowed her eyes at her younger sister. "Be thankful you are hurt," she warned, pointing at Abby's wrist which was hidden beneath a stream of white bandages.

Abby cackled happily, before turning to Ronny who had appeared at her side. "Is it me, or does Will look like he is having fun?" the Yellow ranger asked, nodding in the Black ranger's direction.

"Um..." Abby murmured, looking around. The Black ranger, who was dressed as a Skeleton, was dancing a few feet away with a rather attractive brunette. "I think he is having a little too much fun!" she giggled.

Ronny grinned and nodded. "At least he is embracing his inner child,"

"Oh, he's embracing something alright," Abby muttered, "but I don't think it's the kid inside!"

"Abby!" Kelly and Ronny exclaimed, each nudging the White ranger from behind.

Abby giggled, before pulling Nick off to dance.

_~*Abby*~_

At the end of the evening, once the other partiers had returned home, Abby found herself crawling into bed and curling up with Nick's arm around her.

"Did I thank you for shutting down the machine and saving me today?" she asked.

"You thanked me for saving you," Nick nodded. "But what does the machine have to do with it?"

"Because I was linked to the machine,"

Nick frowned. "I thought it was a draining machine?"

"It was," Abby nodded. "But Ronny told me that Moltor linked me up to machine and said that my energy would either convert to evil or it would destroy me."

The former red ranger shook his head. "Well it didn't," he smiled. "So that's one problem short."

"Yeah, I guess," Abby nodded.

Nick paused as silence fell between them; he knew that Abby wasn't sleeping because her breathing had yet to even out, so instead, he said: "What makes you think I saved you?" he asked. "You could have snapped out of that evil trance by yourself."

"I didn't," Abby answered, shaking her head.

"How do you know?"

"Because i'm not strong enough," Abby sighed.

"That's an understatement," Nick scoffed. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, you know that?"

"The scary part is," Abby interrupted, sitting up and staring down at the comforter, her back towards him. "I quite liked the idea..."

"What idea?"

"Being evil,"

Nick paused, pushed himself up and stared at her like she was crazy.

"In the last few hours I have felt unimaginable strength," Abby explained. "I felt powerful! Both my Ninja powers and Magic combined with that of the darkness inside me, provided enough power for me to feel invincible!"

"It is dark magic, Abby," Nick said.

She turned and looked over her shoulder. "I know it's wrong," she continued, shaking her head. "But it felt really good."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, February 24, 2012 at 01:21am**


	25. Things Not Said

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Getting closer and closer to the end of this season. I just posted the final chapter of the fourth year over on my Harry Potter story, so Abby now has my undivided attention while I plan out 'Order of the Phoenix'. How far can we get within that length of time...well, let's find out.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Kaigirl16, DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, RHatch** and** Fallingstar22.**

* * *

><p>"My dad and I went camping twelve years ago, look," Mack grinned, placing the photo album in his hands on the table for the other boys to see. The picture in question was of Mack, holding up a big fish he had caught while fishing with Hartford.<p>

"That's a big fish," Tyzonn nodded.

Nick, who was also present, frowned at the picture. "There's something not right here," he said, picking up the album and studying the picture closely, "the tree casts a shadow, but you and Hartford don't."

"Are you trying to say that I created this photo?" Mack asked. "I landed that fish! I should know, 'cause I was there! And so was my dad and Spencer took the photo, so..."

He shrugged at the former red ranger.

"Knock, knock," Abby grinned appearing in the doorway. She was still wearing her pyjamas seeing as Cam and Nick and forbidden her from going out into the field until they were completely sure that her wrist was completely healed.

It had been a month since the incident where she and Ronny had been captured, a whole month for her wrist to have healed, but still they refused to let her go, until she had it X-rayed.

"Hate to break up this male bonding time," Abby grinned. "But you're needed below."

_~*Abby*~_

Hartford was scanning the tablet as Rose and Cam were working on some research. He smiled as he turned to Ronny, "If I'm right, then when I break this code, the star if Isis is ours."

The boys and Abby slid down their poles and approached the others. Abby returned to Ronny's side and started talking, in low voices, of how close Rose and Cam seemed to be on the otherside of the base.

"What are you guys up too?" Mack asked, joining the two geniuses.

"I'm designing a new super weapon," Rose grinned. "I'm combining the power of the Sentinel Sword with some new robotics Cam designed."

Ronny and Abby exchanged amused smirks from behind Mack's back.

"Oh, can I use it?" Dax asked.

"Not unless you want to get friend like a Sunday morning egg," Rose answered, shaking her head.

Dax fell silent as a thoughtful look crossed his features.

"Dax," Abby called, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" the Blue ranger shrugged. "I'm thinking about it."

"There is no need to think, Dax," Cam said. "It's not designed for humans; the power is way too strong. It's to enhance Zord capabilities."

_Beep...beep...beep..._

"There's trouble," Ronny announced as the screen in front of her and Abby flashed red alert. She closed the book she was holding and hurried from the base with the others, Abby made to follow them but Nick caught her around the waist and held her back away from the exit.

"Not so fast, snowflake," he said.

Abby pouted. "You suck!"

_~*Abby*~_

"The source is coming from inside," Will announced as the Rangers arrived at the building.

"Let's go get them," Dax stated, starting forward.

Mack held him back. "No, stop! This is too easy," he remarked. "Feels like a trap. I'll check out the back, you guys see what is out front."

The team nodded and watched as Mack run off around the building. With Abby out of battle, it was Mack's turn to step up as team-leader.

After Mack had disappeared, Ronny turned to the others. "It's kind of quiet around here," she said. "A little too quiet."

"No!" Dax groaned. "Don't say that! Whenever someone says that in the movies, something bad always -"

"HA-HA!" a monster laughed, jumping down in front of the rangers.

Dax sighed. "- happens!" he finished, with a glance in Ronny's direction.

"Let's Ranger up," Tyzonn said, taking the lead. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

Ronny and Dax each tried punching the monster, but both missed, and ended up getting similar hits to the chest as rewards, causing sparks to fly from their uniforms as they flew backwards.

After several failed attempts to take out the monster by themselves, the group of five, using their individual weapons combined their efforts as a team and attacked on one front instead of five separate ones, causing the monster to spark and stumble backwards and topple over.

He wasn't down for the count too long, as a bright blue and white light surrounded him and the next second he started to grow.

"Whoa!" the team gasped, although they should have been expecting the transformation.

"Mack, we need you!" Ronny called into her morpher.

"_Can't it wait?"_

"No!"

"Cam, send the Zords!" Rose called into her own morpher.

_~*Abby*~_

"Dispatching Battle fleet," Cam nodded, initiating the Zord sequence and watching as the new Zords rolled into view on the monitors.

Abby, who was sat on the table behind her cousin, sighed heavily out of boredom, her legs kicking childishly as she watched the fight unfold from the monitors. "Seriously, how do you do it?" she asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Nick asked.

"This," Abby said, gesturing around her the room. "Stand here and watch us fight! It's boring! I wanna go play with my friends!"

"Playtime is over, Abby," Cam said, sounding apologetic. "At least until we get you checked out."

"And when will that be?"

Cam sighed. "When we have time!" he answered.

"We never have time!" Abby complained. "Why can't I go alone?"

"Because how do I know if you have truly gone to the hospital?" Cam asked. "You could just say that and then head off to help the others, besides, how are you to understand what the doctor says?"

The White ranger pouted. "You're a bully," she said. "I'm telling Spencer!"

And she jumped off the table she had been sitting on, and hurried out of the ranger base to the find the butler.

_~*Abby*~_

"Is it me, or are we getting stronger?" Dax smirked, as he leaned against the paneled wall of the elevator. "We defeated Kamdor and my ex faster than usual."

The doors pinged open and the rangers stepped out into the base.

"Yeah, we did," Will agreed. "This worries me. It was almost too easy!"

Suddenly the lights went off and the base was plunged into darkness, there was a crash followed by a painful cry, and then the lights came back on to reveal Abby sitting on the floor at the base of the steps clutching her wrist, tears streaming down her face.

"I told you there was something not right!" Cam said, darting towards his cousin. He knelt beside her and took her wrist carefully in his hand. "Tell me if you feel any pain,"

"Don't twist, squeeze or generally touch it!" Abby snapped, pushing Cam away from her. "I'm not talking to you!"

Cam frowned. "Why not?" he asked, as Nick arrived and helped Abby to her feet. "What have I done?"

"Been a know-it-all," Abby pouted.

The Samurai rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he apologized. "Here I'll bandage your wrist, so it doesn't hurt," and he led her towards the table where the first aid kit was lying.

"What happened?" Nick asked, looking around. "The lights went off upstairs."

"They went off down here too," Tyzonn nodded.

"It looks like we picked up a computer virus," Hartford answered. "It shorted out our electrical grid. Luckily the generator's kicked in."

Abby frowned. "Meaning?"

"Everything has gone back to normal," Cam answered, as he continued to bandage her wrist.

"Ah," Abby nodded, wincing slightly.

"Good thing," Mack smiled, turning to the Rangers and then back again.

The others smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Good thing," Mack repeated. "Good thing..."

Abby frowned and looked up at her red ranger; his head was turning pointlessly towards the other rangers, that endearing smirk on his lips. "Good thing...good thing...good thing..." he kept repeating.

Dax made a small movement towards his friend, but Hartford led them back, before ordering the entire team out of the base.

_~*Abby*~_

"Hey dad," Mack smiled as he finally came too, and spotted his father and Spencer working on the computer in front of him. "Did something happen to me?"

"Um... yeah," Hartford nodded, walking over to his son.

Looking down, at what he expected to be his body, Mack started to panic when he noticed that it was lying on a chair a few feet away. At the top there was nothing, his head was severed completely from the neck where computerized disks were moving in sync and lights were flashing.

He started to panic.

"Dad..."

Hartford sighed, exchanged a look with Spencer, and reattached the head to the body.

Mack sat in a dead silence, and still didn't move even after they had finished. "Dad, what am I?" he asked, finally regaining his voice.

"You're my son," Andrew answered.

"Sir, I think it's time you told him the truth," Spencer nodded.

Andrew sighed. "Mack...you're an android. I created you."

There was a pregnant pause, before Mack scoffed. "That's impossible. I've got to be dreaming this one," he said, getting up and walking around his father.

"He's telling you the truth, Master Mack," Spencer interrupted.

Mack frowned, as something inside told him that they weren't fooling around, and this wasn't a dream. "How old am I?" he asked, turning back.

"You came online, a little over two years ago," Andrew answered.

"But...I remember my childhood!" Mack exclaimed. "I remember the schools I went too, the things I did, I remember breaking my arm when I was five! Going camping with you guys when I was nine and the fish I caught!"

"Those were all memories I gave you!" Andrew told him hastily.

Mack paused.

"I wanted you to be like every other kid,"

"I'm not," Mack cried in despair as the truth sunk in. "I'm a machine!"

Andrew hesitated. This was not going well. "Mack, you're the son I always wanted! I was just too busy with my work to find the right woman -"

"Why don't you just make one of those too?" Mack interrupted; he advanced at his father for a split second, paused, and then brushed past him.

He needed to get away before he did something he'd regret. He also needed to find his friends.

_~*Abby*~_

Up in the game room, the other rangers were sat around contemplating what had happened down in the base.

The silence was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife, and it only broke when Will looked up and spotted Mack.

"Welcome back to the land of living," he smiled. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Mack nodded. "Good as new,"

"It's good to have you back," Tyzonn nodded.

"Yeah, I've got something really important to tell you guys..." Mack started.

The alarm sounded before he had a chance to continue.

"Hold that thought," Will said, squeezing his shoulder and hurrying past him with the others.

Ronny smiled at the red ranger. "Hey, now we've got something to look forward too when we come back," she said, sliding past him.

"Speak for yourself," Abby frowned. "At least you guys get to go have fun! I'm stuck here!"

"Oh, you'll find something to do," Ronny smiled.

"Like what?" Abby asked. "Cam is baby-proofing the rooms so I don't hurt myself!"

Ronny laughed at her team-leader and turned to Mack. "C'mon," she grinned.

"I'm not coming with you," Mack announced to the group, causing them to stop and turn back.

"What?" Dax frowned. "You've got to come. We're a team."

Abby, who had jumped up at Mack's announcement, frowned. "Yeah," she agreed. "And with me out of commission, we need all hands on deck."

"Yeah," Mack nodded. "I'll explain later."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ronny asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah," Mack smiled reassuringly, before walking away. "Go. I'll catch up."

Abby stared at the red ranger, before turning to the rest of the team. "Go!" she ordered. "I'll talk to Mack!"

The others nodded and left the mansion for the red alert in the Florida Everglades.

_~*Abby*~_

With the others in Florida, Abby found Mack in the game room, aimlessly rolling the cue ball back and forth on the pool table.

"So, you ready to tell me why you elected to stay behind?" she asked, leaning against the table beside him, her arms folded.

Mack shook his head. "No,"

"Mack, we're a team," Abby sighed. "There are no secrets. I didn't hide the fact that I was hurt, just so that I could go play...although now I wish I had...but the point is the truth is best dealt with up front, especially when it's the fate of the world involved."

The red ranger sighed and straightened up. "You'll never believe me,"

"I'm a soon-to-be 23 year old hyperactive Power Ranger," Abby answered. "My biological mother is a spirit who walks the earth, my father is a rogue Ninja who wanted world domination and is now trapped in the Earth's core, thanks to yours truly, and my I have a magnitude of friends that range from humans, to witches and wizards, to aliens...after all that, I'll believe anything!"

"I'm an android!"

Abby's jaw hit the floor. "OK, I'll admit, I was _not_ expecting that!"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Mack sighed, walking away.

"Hey!" Abby called, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "I said I wasn't expecting it, I didn't say I didn't believe it!"

Mack sighed and allowed her to pull him towards the sitting area. "What does it matter the others aren't going to believe me!"

"They'll believe you," Abby nodded, sitting opposite her friend. "Is this why you decided to stay behind? Because if it is, it was a stupid thing to do! The others need your help!"

"They don't need me," Mack said. "I'm just a robot."

"Ah!" Abby shook her head, covering her hands with her ears. "I don't want to hear it! No self-pity sounds! The others will always need you!"

Mack shook his head. "Even if I did go, I'd probably only break down again."

Abby growled. "Wow," she scoffed. "Some red ranger you turned out to be! Turning away from a battle because of a small malfunction!"

"Very funny," Mack said, without looking at her.

"It wasn't meant to be humorous!" Abby snapped. "Mack, i'm going to say this as nicely as possible! Snap out of it!"

Mack didn't even show remorse or feeling towards her attitude.

Abby shook her head. "You know, maybe I was wrong," she said. "Maybe I was wrong to suggest to Hartford that you were the perfect candidate for the Red ranger position, a Red ranger doesn't feel sorry for himself! So you're an android, that doesn't change you! You're still Mack Hartford! You're still my friend! My Red ranger! You're still on _my_ team! And you still take orders from me!"

"But I -" Mack started.

"But you, nothing!" Abby cut across him. "Look, I understand the shock and disappointment that you can feel by finding out that you are not who you thought you were,"

"No, you don't,"

Abby punched him in the shoulder with her good fist. "Four years ago, I found out that my biological parents were a spirit and a rogue Ninja that wanted to take over the world! Up until then I was just an ordinary girl with an extraordinary secret!" she explained, "we're not that much different, Mack!"

"That doesn't even begin to cover it, Abby," Mack answered. "I'm an android! I'm not real! You're not! You're human, you bleed, and I don't!"

"You may not be human," Abby argued. "But you're still loved! By your father, by Spencer, by me and the rest of the team! You're my brother, Mack! I don't care if you're an android, and if you think that the rest of the team is going to turn their backs on you because of this, and then you're wrong! You mean so much to us all! It wouldn't be the same without you."

Mack smiled. "Thanks, Abby,"

"No problem," Abby grinned, hugging him.

Nick appeared in the doorway behind them. "Abby, the rangers are in trouble!"

_~*Abby*~_

Down in the base, Abby and Mack surveyed the other rangers through the monitor. The Zords were down, and Cam was working overtime to try and get them back online.

"The virus has spread throughout the entire mainframe," the Samurai explained. "I can't override it!"

"So, what do we do?" Abby asked.

"There is nothing we can do!" Cam sighed, shaking his head.

Abby growled. "I think we can establish this as an emergency," she said quickly. "Please, Cam!"

"No," Cam answered. "You're still injured. I don't want to risk you doing more damage."

"I'll go," Mack said, as Abby opened her mouth to argue. "And I'm taking the robotic weapon with me."

Cam looked startled. "But it's not for human use!" he said.

"Cam," Abby said, shaking her head and stopping her cousin from stopping Mack.

"It's untested!" Andrew said, stopping his son. "It could destroy you."

"Without it," Mack argued. "All the rangers could be destroyed!"

"Sir," Spencer said, causing Andrew to turn towards him.

"I'm not going to risk losing him," Hartford growled.

Using his father's divided attention to his advantage, Mack grabbed the Sentinel sword and headed for the exit.

"That's a risk you're going to have to take," Abby said.

Andrew turned and sighed as he saw Mack had gone.

_~*Abby*~_

Tyzonn flipped over in the air, landing on his stomach in the grass, as the others crowded around him.

"Ty," Dax said, helping his friend to his feet. "We got you!"

Miratrix glared at them as she prepared for another attack, it never came as red lasers hit the ground between her and the others, and seconds later, Will dropped into view.

"Stop!" he said.

Miratrix retaliated by kicking him in the chest and sending him hurtling backwards towards his friends.

"Will!" Ronny gasped, helping him up.

"This is not going as well as we hoped," Tyzonn stated, facing off against the monsters opposite him.

There were multiple explosions and Mack arrived, carrying his blaster. "Surprise! Sorry i'm late!"

"You really think one more ranger is going to make a difference?" Miratrix asked, glaring at the red ranger's arrival.

"Yes! Because I have this!" Mack said, producing the Sentinel Sword.

"No, Mack!" Rose shook her head. "That's robot technology! You can't -"

Mack didn't heed her warning. "Red Sentinel Ranger!" he commanded. "Activate!"

With seconds the Sentinel knight attached himself to Mack in the form of a battlizer.

"Wow!" Ronny laughed.

"Hey, impressive!" Tyzonn grinned.

Will nodded in approval, while Rose looked confused.

"I'm ready if you are," Mack said to the knight that now lay on his chest.

"I've been ready for centuries!"

The minor army of villians charged at Mack, as the other Rangers watched in fascination. The battlizer seemed to enhance Mack's fighting capabilities making him stronger and faster than the average ranger, and damn near impossible of the monsters to catch him, he slammed his hand into the ground and watched as an electric shock shot through the ground and exploded around the monsters, taking one down with it.

Mack ended the battle by using his swords to destroy the last remaining three monsters.

"I'm getting out of here," Miratrix said, turning to leave only to find Ronny and the other rangers circling around her and blocking her only exit.

"You're not going anywhere, honey," Ronny taunted.

"Ah, ha, ha," Will said, shaking his head.

"You've had your chance," Dax said, as he closed in front opposite Will.

"Hey!" Kamdor called, as he arrived on scene, in his hands was a ruby like jagged rock.

Tyzonn gasped. "He's got the jewel!"

"Thanks to all of you," Kamdor nodded. "Let me repay you!" he shot a ball of sizzling energy at the rangers, causing them to be thrown into the air as Miratrix jumped out of the way just as the blast hit. The rangers demorphed after the initial blast. "Come Miratrix, we will finish this later,"

Miratrix nodded and both Ninja's left.

"OK, it's not the end of the world," Dax reasoned. "There is still another jewel to find!"

"You mean another jewel other than this one," Ronny grinned, approaching her friends and holding up the Star of Isis.

Her friends stared at her in surprise. "You got it!" Rose grinned.

"Hey, what good is super speed, if i'm not going to use it," Ronny smiled.

There was a distant yell of annoyance.

"I think Kamdor's just found out he's been pick-pocketed!" Will laughed.

The rest of the team soon joined in.

_~*Abby*~_

Once returning to the mansion, Abby assembled the other Rangers, Cam and Nick in the game's room so that Mack could break the news to them. He was thankful that Abby had agreed to help him with it, because he didn't believe he could do it alone.

After he had told them the truth the room grew silent.

"So, you're an android," Ronny smiled, repeating the same words Abby had used earlier before the battle. "So what, that doesn't change you."

"Yeah, c'mon Mack," Tyzonn nodded. "You guys took me in, i'm an alien! Doesn't get weirder than that."

Abby looked thoughtful. "Dude's got a point," she nodded. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You're back history is just as weird," Mack reassured. "Just like you,"

"Hey!" Abby pouted, folding her arms and glaring at her 'brother'.

"Heck, I'd love to be android!" Dax laughed. "You can play DVDs inside your head!"

Will approached Mack and touched his shoulder. "We're brothers, no matter what,"

"See," Abby grinned, nudging her friend. "I told you they'd be cool!"

"Yeah," Mack nodded. "Thanks. It's important to know that i'm still wanting, android or not."

"Of course you're still wanted," Abby smiled. "Who am I going to push off the couch when they least expect it?"

Mack shook his head, and would have pushed her off then and there, had it not been for her still broken wrist.

Hartford and Spencer walked into the room, a serious look upon their faces.

"C'mon guys," Abby said, getting to her feet. "Let's get the jewel down below for safe keeping," she motioned for the others to leave. Mack and his father needed to talk, and it was going to be awkward enough without all them in the room too.

The others nodded and filed from the room.

"I think I'll go with them," Mack said hastily, getting to his feet and following his friends. He didn't want this conversation.

"Mack," Andrew sighed. "We have a lot to talk about. I was hoping we could start now,"

Mack paused and turned back. "I've had a long day," he sighed.

"What about tomorrow?" Andrew asked, looking hopeful.

Mack shook his head. "That's going to be a long day too," and he left.

Abby, who hadn't followed the others down into the base, stood outside the room, listening to the supposed to be private conversation. She hastily hurried out of sight as Mack stormed out of the games room and down towards the base.

She sighed. This was not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, February 25, 2012 at 04:43am**


	26. Red Ranger Unplugged

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **There was a lot of debating on this episode. I wasn't sure if I was going to include it or not...but I figured in order for us to see Mack's progress we would have to include "Red Ranger Unplugged". So, here we go.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Kaigirl16, DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, RHatch89** and** Fallingstar22**.

* * *

><p>Mack stood behind the counter, staring down at the cupcakes that Spencer had made.<p>

"Mail's here!" Dax called, as he walked into the kitchen. He was holding a collection of papers in all sizes with him. "There's a special delivery for you Mack, from your adventure book club."

He placed the assortment on mail on the table and opened the one addressed to Mack. "Ah, it's the new Baron's novel, the Baron's demise!"

"Just put it on the table," Mack sighed.

Dax did as told, before spotting the cupcakes. "Are those Spencer's specials?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Mack nodded. "He made them in celebration for Abby's graduation."

"Abby's graduating?" Dax asked. "When?"

"Today," the White ranger answered, as she popped up behind her friend. "If my graduation letter is in this pile..."

She grabbed the letters and sorted through them, a small frown coming to her face as she reached the end. Not one of the letters was addressed to her.

"What is it?" Mack asked.

"Huh...?" Abby asked, before shaking her head. "Oh, nothing...go ahead Dax, dig in!"

She grabbed two cupcakes and left the room.

Doing as instructed, Dax grabbed a cupcake and dug in. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure if even like cupcakes anymore," Mack sighed. "I don't even know if I like adventure books!"

"Uh-oh," Dax frowned, following his friend from the kitchen. "You know, I've heard of this happening. People waking up and not remembering anything!"

He stopped beside the red ranger and put his hand on his shoulder. "My name is Daaaaax," he said.

"It's not that," Mack assured the blue ranger, "it's just that I've spent my entire life - two whole years, if you can call that a life - doing exactly what my dad - if you can call him that - programmed me to do! I can't tell the difference between who I am, and my software!"

"This is known as an identity crisis," Dax explained, "you've got to do some soul searching. Try new things, see what fits. My father always told me, 'Dax, you can be whatever you want to be, just as long as you're not a stuntman.'"

Mack looked intrigued. "Yeah, you're right Dax!" he smiled, patting the blue ranger on the shoulder. "I've got to figure out who I am! It's time for an upgrade!"

_~*Abby*~_

The Rangers and Nick all gathered in the game room as the sounds of an electric guitar blasted through the house. As they stepped past the large amps, they found Mack, dressed as a Rock star, playing a guitar he had found in one of the rooms upstairs.

"Whoo!" Dax cheered, jumping up and down as the music played, while the others stood around watching Mack in confusion.

As the noise died down, except for Dax who was still cheering, Will looked around at the others.

"Where's Mack?" he asked.

"What?" Abby asked, turning to the Black ranger. "I can't hear you, my ears are bleeding!"

Mack frowned. "It's still me," he said. "I'm just trying new things, you know. I just want to find my true self. What do you think?"

There was a ten second pause, before everyone, at the same time said, "Yeah...it was awesome..."

Mack smiled and began to play once again.

Suddenly, the noise died, and the Rangers turned to see that Spencer had pulled the plug.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this Rocker's event," he said, "but Mr. Hartford needs you in the command centre."

As the Rangers made their way downstairs, Spencer put his finger in his ear to stop the ringing. "In my day, one could get arrested for that."

_~*Abby*~_

"Rangers, we have a problem," Hartford announced as the rangers arrived behind him.

Abby frowned, as she looked over her shoulder at Mack, who was still dressed as a Rock star. "Another one?" she asked, turning back to Hartford.

Confused on what she meant, Hartford turned and spotted Mack. "Uh...Mack...is something wrong with your uniform?"

"No," Mack answered.

Andrew glanced at Abby, who shrugged in response and nodded at the monitors. "What you got?" she asked, wanting to move the subject out of unwanted waters.

"There's a new Fearcat on the loose," Andrew explained.

"What? They're multiplying like mice!" Abby exclaimed.

"She's up to something," Cam said as he zoomed in on the picture of the new Fearcat.

"Crazaar!" Tyzonn yelled as he recognized the newest Fearcat immediately.

"You know her?" Ronny asked.

"It's a long story," Tyzonn answered.

"We'll have to hear it later," Andrew said, dismissing the team. "And Mack, you may want to put on something more appropriate."

Mack looked down at his attire, pulled off his wig and followed his team-mates from the base.

_~*Abby*~_

"Crazaar!" Tyzonn called, as he and the others arrived at the scene.

The new Fearcat laughed as she turned to the sound of his voice. "So, you're a Power Ranger now. Typical!"

"How did you..."

"Thought I was destroyed, huh?" Crazaar questioned. "Think again!"

She threw out her staff as strands of electric blue energy shot at the rangers. The others were caught in the explosion, by Tyzonn jumped up just in time; he morphed in mid-air, before landing and attacking the cat with his Drive detector.

He countered every swing that was aimed at him, but it was only a matter of time before Crazaar landed a hit to the Mercurian, slashing him across the chest and sending him flying backwards.

Crazaar towered over the Mercurian, ready for her final attack, but six lasers hit her in the back.

"I'll give you something to shoot at, Rangers!" Crazaar yelled thrusting her staff into the air as a bright silver light erupted from the tip. When the light had died down, the Rangers stood face-to-face with themselves.

"What the -"

"Great," Ronny complained. "Now we've got to fight ourselves!"

"Be ready, guys," Abby said, as she surveyed her clone from across the quarry.

"Ah!" the clones yelled, before engaging their counterparts in battle.

"Crazaar!" Tyzonn yelled, getting to his feet. He swung at the cat, hitting her across the chest with his detector. She was spent stumbling backwards for a split second, giving Tyzonn just enough time to strike again.

Crazaar got to her feet and retaliated. Clutching her staff, she swung it, releasing a blast of energy at the Mercury ranger. "Finally I'll finish this once and for all!"

"Stop following me!" Abby yelled at her clone, as she landed between Tyzonn and Crazaar.

"Abby, move!" Tyzonn yelled he had already fired his blaster when Abby had landed.

Diving aside, Abby rolled across the gravel as her cone landed in the exact same place she had just been standing and was hit by Tyzonn's energy blast, which continued on course and hit Crazaar.

"Two birds with one stone," Abby nodded.

"Lucky shot!" Crazaar growled. "You may have won this time, Mercury Ranger! But I will get you!"

She glowed purple and she, and the clones, disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Will asked, as Tyzonn and Abby re-joined him and the others.

"Far away from here, I hope." Rose answered.

_~*Abby*~_

Once back at the base Abby and the others filed into the Command centre, before turning to Tyzonn. "You want to tell us who this feline is?" Abby asked, nodding at the frozen image of Crazaar on the monitors.

"Her name's Crazaar," Tyzonn answered, "and she is worse than Mig and Benglo."

"Who comes up with these names?" Abby asked, looking thoughtful.

"How do you know her?" Ronny asked, smiling at her best friend.

Tyzonn hesitated. "There is something I didn't tell you," he said, "about that fateful day at the cave in. Crazaar was there as well."

He looked around at his friends, neither of them looked annoyed at the fact that he had kept information from them; however, they looked ready for him to continue.

"I thought Crazaar was buried inside," Tyzonn continued, "because I didn't see her leave with Mig and Cheetar..."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Ronny asked.

Tyzonn sighed. "My girlfriend, Vella, was lost in the cave in,"

Abby's hand flew to her mouth, as she stared at her friend sympathetically.

"She and I were inseparable..." Tyzonn ventured on, "we were going to be married,"

Jumping off the table on which she sat, Abby approached the alien and touched his arm comfortingly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered sincerely.

The alarm sounded, and Cam turned to the computer.

"I'm getting two separate Fearcat signatures," he announced. "They've split up!"

"Tyzonn," Abby spoke up, taking the lead. "You go after Crazaar, you've got a score to settle, and the rest of us will go after Benglo and Mig."

Tyzonn nodded and followed Abby to the door.

"Wait," the White ranger paused and looked around at her team. "Where's Mack?"

"I think he's strumming my pain with his fingers," Spencer answered. "Shall I get him?"

Abby opened her mouth to answer, but Andrew beat her too it.

"No, I'll talk to him," he said. "Mack will catch up!"

The White ranger hesitated, before nodding and leading the rest of the team out.

_~*Abby*~_

"Hey!" Ronny yelled as she and the others caught up with the Fearcats. "Remember us?"

Rangers!" Mig growled at her before aiming his blaster and grinning as the Rangers got caught in the blast, he and Benglo then turned toe and run in the opposite direction.

"They don't usually run," Rose frowned.

"Maybe they saw a wolfblade!" Abby suggested.

_~*Abby*~_

"We meet again, rescuer," Crazaar smiled as she saw Tyzonn approaching. "Oh, i'm sorry about your little friend in the cave; she seemed like a sweet girl!"

Tyzonn growled in anger as he attacked the cat. But he was blinded by rage, and unmorphed that he posed little threat to that of Crazaar, and she easily tossed him aside.

"Give up?" she screeched, attacking again, kicking him down before he could do anything. Tyzonn hit the ground for a second time, and rolled away from the Fearcat, he was blinded by rage and anger for the feline in front of him, that he was letting his emotions get the better of him and Crazaar was using that to her advantage.

"_Tyzonn,"_ Cam's voice echoed over his Tracker. "_Control your emotions! She'll have a harder time defeating you!"_

Tyzonn nodded and staggered to his feet, he rushed at Crazaar again, but only resulted in being knocked back down.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, and Tyzonn was hauled to his feet. He turned to see Mack beside him.

"Need some help?"

"She's strong," Tyzonn warned him.

"Strong enough to destroy two rangers!" Crazaar yelled.

_~*Abby*~_

"They went this way!" Will called, leading the team through the forest and using his enhanced sight and hearing to track the Fearcats down.

**Abigail! You must stop!**

Abby staggered to a halt and leaned against a near-by tree as her mother's voice echoed in her head. "You seriously have to stop doing that!" she complained, as the feeling of pain washed away.

"Abby!" Ronny yelled, causing the White ranger to look up and see that her friends had just been captured in a huge net that had been on the ground, covered in leaves, beneath the captured rangers was a gigantic gaping hole.

"That looks pretty deep," Rose commented, glancing down into the gaping darkness.

The Fearcats laughed as they stepped out into the open, Mig pointed a laser at the rope holding the rangers and fired. "This planet will be boring with you," he said, as the lasers weakened the rope slightly.

"Anyone have a parachute?" Dax asked.

"How about a laser cutter?" Abby suggesting appearing on the side of the pit, moments after the Fearcats had took off, she held up the device, and Will recognized it.

"Hey, that's mine!" the Black ranger pointed out. "I've been looking for that everywhere! Why do you have it?"

Abby shrugged. "Because Cam won't let me have my own," she answered, activating the laser and pointing it at the rope. "Cover your eyes!"

The others did as instructed and Abby cut a hole in the side of the rope.

"Everyone hold onto Dax," Abby instructed. "Now Dax, use your Zip shooter to get everyone out!"

Dax nodded, and followed through the request. He fired the zip shooter at a near-by tree and pulled them out.

The three rangers landed on solid ground, before turning to the net.

"GUYS!" Ronny yelled as the rope snapped and the net fell into the pit.

"RONNY!" Abby screamed, before a blur of black and yellow shot into the air.

"Yeah?" Ronny asked a smug grin on her lips.

Abby sighed in relief, before punching her friend in the shoulder. "Don't ever do that again!" she scolded. "This ranger destiny is going to be the death of me!"

Ronny chuckled and wrapped her arm around the White ranger. "Sorry," she apologized.

_~*Abby*~_

Mack and Tyzonn were both knocked backwards by Crazaar, breathing in resentment at their lack of improvement, both boys made it back to their feet.

"You up for this, Mack?" Tyzonn asked.

"This is what I do best," Mack nodded.

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

Once morphed the two Rangers double-teamed Crazaar, but the cat was prepared for them and immediately took Mack out of the equation.

"Hey!" Tyzonn yelled running back in for another attack. His Drive Detector drawn, he swung it, but Crazaar caught it and tossed it aside before taking Tyzonn down...again.

"Drive Defender!" Mack yelled, swinging at the oversized fleabag, but he two met his end rather quickly as Crazaar knocked him away, allowing Tyzonn to return and overpower her for a split second.

"Now!" Tyzonn shouted at the Red ranger.

Mack nodded and called for the Sentinel Sword. "Red sentinel ranger, activate!" he commanded, as the Battlizer formed over him. Mack jumped into the air, holding his two swords in his hands and swung them around, creating similar blasts of energies that shot the cat down.

Having dived aside, Tyzonn removed his blaster, aimed it at Crazaar and fired. The ground exploded and Crazaar was thrown through the air.

But the blast didn't destroy her, it only made her worse.

Getting back to her feet, Crazaar split in two and dark purple energy shot into the air, causing the female feline to grow.

_~*Abby*~_

"_Rangers,"_ Andrew's voice echoed over the Trackers. "_Mack and Tyzonn need your help! Hurry!"_

Abby turned her team-mates. "You guys go!" she ordered. "I'll continue the search for Mig and Benglo."

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Abby nodded, "now get out of here!"

The others nodded and took off, as Abby Ninja streaked through the forest as she continued the search alone.

_~*Abby*~_

After a little help from Cam, Abby and Nick (who had arrived to help) finally arrived at a cliff top, overlooking the face of cave in which Mig and Benglo's energy signature was radiating from.

"We are very high," Abby murmured her eyes wide as she stepped backwards away from the face of the cliff.

Nick glanced back at her, held out his hand and smiled reassuringly. "I won't let you fall," he promised.

Hesitating, Abby took his hand and knelt beside him as they waited for Mig and Benglo to re-appear. When they did, they were carrying some sort of cup.

"_It's a chalice,_" Cam answered; he was watching them from the Overdrive base, via the satellites. "_It's an Octavian Chalice. Abby, we need to get our hands on it; it may lead to another jewel._"

"One Octavian Chalice, coming right up," Abby nodded, disappearing with a _pop_.

She teleported right into the quarry which was situated outside the cave.

"Hey, remember me?" Abby called.

Mig and Benglo growled in response and initiated, what would be, their final battle with the White ranger.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

_If there is any confusion with that ending, Abby does get the Octavian Chalice and destroys Mig and Benglo by combining her Ninja Powers and Magic together. She manages to freeze them with a snowstorm and bury them within an Avalanche/Rock slide (remember she can control Earth and Snow, and her magic can create a Snowstorm)._

_The reason behind this is because I will not be writing "Home and Away, parts 1 and 2" or "Way Back When"._

_Hope this eases confusion._

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, February 27, 2012 at 12:45am**


	27. Two Fallen Foes

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **So close to finishing the Operation Overdrive season within the Abby series. Next up is Jungle Fury.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Kaigirl16, DJScales, Dean Winchester's Baby Girl, RHatch89** and **10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat **_(who has been playing catch up.)_

* * *

><p>After Abby and Nick had returned with the Octavian Chalice and the news that Mig and Benglo had met their demise, the Rangers set about to try and locate the final jewel of the Corona; they decided to look back over their history as Rangers and in the end it was Rose who figured out the end of the puzzle.<p>

Using the computer the child protégé, turned back time to when the jewels had first arrived and the world was known as Pangaea; she uploaded each jewel location and realized that they each surrounded one landmark. The landmark that was now known as Greece.

_~*Abby*~_

The morning dawned bright and early, and with a low groan Abby reached across the slammed her hand down onto the alarm clock that was beeping annoyingly from the side table. Nick, who was lying beside her, chuckled deeply and slid his arm around her waist.

"Good morning, Birthday girl," Nick said, pushing himself up and looking down at his still sleepy girlfriend.

"Meh," Abby muttered, her eyes still closed. "It's not good if it is morning,"

Nick smirked. "And why's that?"

"Because it means I have to get up and go search for another jewel," Abby answered, "and I was having a real awesome dream."

"Yeah? About what?"

"A normal birthday," Abby replied.

Nick shook his head. "Define 'normal'," he teased.

"No monsters, Morphers or Megazords," Abby listed. "I have not had one _normal_ birthday since I was sixteen!"

"You've just had extraordinary birthdays," Nick chuckled. "Ones that -"

"Nearly get me killed?"

Nick narrowed his eyes slightly. "No ranger team as lasted more than a year," he said. "You've been at this for 9 months; 3 more and then I will personally give you that normal life you crave so much."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Nick nodded.

Abby beamed and leaned up to kiss him.

_~*Abby*~_

_"Long ago the Octavian chalice was thought to have magical powers during a solar eclipse,"_ Rose said, as she told the other rangers the story behind the chalice in which Abby had retrieved. _The ancient Greeks would use it to ask for things, like rain during a dry season..."_

"How do you know it's the same chalice?" Mack asked, interrupting the story.

"After you narrowed your search to Greece, I started researching some ancient writings," Cam answered, reaching for old papers, with pictures of the chalice displayed upon them, "that's when I came across these. During the solar eclipse, at the moment of totality, you can see what's known as the Corona."

"Like the Corona Aurora," Tyzonn smiled.

"Exactly!" Rose nodded. "Too many similarities to be a coincidence."

"So, like the ancient ones we can ask the chalice where the jewel is," Cam smiled.

Dax looked around at the chalice. "That's amazing!" he grinned, before turning to Rose. "Could you also ask it where I left my keys? I mean...you know after..."

"Good job," Hartford praised both Cam and Rose.

"So, when is the next solar eclipse?" Will asked. "In a hundred years?"

"Luckily, this afternoon," Rose smirked.

"I've synchronized my locator watch to the exact moment of the eclipse," Hartford said, handing the watch to Rose. "You guys better get moving."

At that moment the elevator doors opened and Abby and Nick stepped out.

"What time do you call this?" Hartford asked, folding his arms.

"Dude, it's my birthday!" Abby answered. "I don't want to go on this search, much less leave the house! Tori is supposed to be coming back today, I actually want to be here for when she arrives!"

Cam looked uncomfortable. "Actually, Tori can't make it," he told Abby. "She's been held up at the Academy."

Abby's face fell as she exhaled sharply. "Great! My birthday's been ruined again!"

_~*Abby*~_

"C'mon guys, faster!" Rose yelled, leading the team through Greece. "We don't have much time!"

"Who knew going treasure hunting would require so much walking!" Dax complained.

"If you can't stand the hike, stay out of the woods!" Miratrix yelled as she appeared with Kamdor on the opposite side of the clearing. Kamdor fired lasers at the Rangers, knocking them off their feet.

"We've been waiting for you."

"Stalker alert!" Abby yelled, being the first back to her feet.

Miratrix glared. "It took you long enough to figure out the chalice!" she added.

"Especially you, Black Ranger," Kamdor pointed at Will, "your failures are well documented. Thanks again for the Blue Sapphire."

"Now it's personal," Will muttered, picking himself up from the ground. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

The rangers morphed as Miratrix challenged them to a duel for the chalice. Abby snatched it from Mack, and glared across the clearing at the two bad guys, that had rained on her parade more than once.

"Today is supposed to be one of the best days of my life," she snapped, "and so far all I have had is bad news! So there is no way I am letting you get your paws on this thing! I'm taking the chalice and finishing what we came here to do, so I can go home and enjoy what's left of my birthday in peace!"

Miratrix yelled out as she run towards Abby and slashed at the White ranger with her swords, Abby ducked and doubled over sideways to avoid several kicks and a punch, her hands tightened around the chalice as she straightened and looked around for an escape route.

"Ronny!" she yelled, tossing the chalice to her friend.

Ronny caught it. "Got it!"

Miratrix growled in frustration and turned towards the Yellow ranger.

"Oh no, you don't!" Abby snapped, grabbing the villainess by the shoulders and holding her back.

Miratrix struggled, but Abby refused to let go, before she was blown backwards as Kamdor hit her in the chest with a strand of blue energy.

Turning to her boss, Miratrix looked confused, before hurrying towards Ronny who ducked under an attack, but refused to hand over the chalice. However, after a few more minutes of battling, Miratrix managed to get her hands on it.

Victory for the villainess didn't last long, as Mack dropped out of the sky wearing his battlizer armour; he slashed at Miratrix who was thrown backwards in the excess of the explosion, losing her grip on the chalice in the process.

"No!" Kamdor yelled as Abby picked up the cup.

In his anger, Kamdor took out Rose, Will, Dax and Tyzonn and streaked across the clearing towards Abby.

Unfortunately for him, Abby was ready and jumped up, double kicked him in the chest and flipped over to avoid a slash from his swords. "Did you forget, Kamdor?" Abby asked. "You can't use Ninja tricks against another Ninja!"

Kamdor growled and slashed downwards with his swords, but the attacked was deflected as Mack appeared between the two Ninja's, caught hold of the sword and tossed Kamdor away from his team-leader.

"Back off!" Mack snapped, as Kamdor landed beside Miratrix.

"I almost had the chalice," Miratrix said.

Kamdor turned to her and grabbed her arm. "You have failed me for the last time!" he yelled, throwing her down and disappearing along with her.

Rose's watch beeped as she regrouped with the others.

"The eclipse is starting!" she told them, running ahead, "we have to hurry!"

_~*Abby*~_

Finally reaching the ancient monument for the chalice and looked up at the sun, it was almost covered by the moon.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Ronny asked.

"Place the chalice on the pedestal," Rose instructed. Abby, who was holding the chalice, did as she was told. "Now stand in a circle around the chalice and take each other's hands."

The Rangers followed Rose's instructions with exact precision, leaving the Pink ranger outside the circle.

"I never believed in hocus pocus until I got this job," Will smirked across at Abby.

The White ranger stuck her tongue out. "Shush!" she smiled.

As the sun disappeared, the entire area was thrown into darkness as day became night. The chalice started to glow, and the rangers reached their hands to the sky.

"How can we find the fifth jewel of the Corona Aurora?" Rose yelled to the chalice, but before she could get her answer, the circle was broken as Miratrix pushed her way through and grabbed the cup. The rangers were thrown backwards as Miratrix took ahold of the cup handles.

"Give me the power!" she yelled.

"No!" Rose shouted, as Miratrix started to grow and grow, before she turned in a bird like creature and towered over the team of seven.

"We have to do something!" Tyzonn yelled over the raging winds.

"Abby, Tyzonn," Mack yelled, "try and break her connection to the chalice! We'll battle the beast!"

Abby nodded and pulled Tyzonn along behind her as she headed for the chalice.

"Cam, any ideas?" Abby called into her morpher.

_"Whatever you do, don't reach for it!"_ Cam answered. "_It's surrounded by a force field that's too powerful to withstand human contact!"_

"That's not helping!"

"I'll use my Mercurian form to disrupt the energy field," Tyzonn said, turning to his team-leader. "Then you teleport in and get the chalice."

Abby hesitated, before nodding. "Okay, do it!"

Tyzonn transformed into his Mercurian form and opened a small hole, big enough for Abby to fit in. Abby then disappeared with a _pop_, appeared inside the force field, grabbed the chalice and teleported straight back out.

With her connection to the chalice severed, Miratrix started to fall from the sky, she was still 30ft tall but she was no longer glowing and it seemed her newfound powers were leaving her.

"Battle fleet rollers!" Mack yelled as the Megazords hands began to spin.

Miratrix's bird form exploded and the Megazord was left standing victorious.

"Once you go big," Abby grinned. "There is no going back!"

Suddenly, the sun reappeared from behind the moon and the chalice within Abby's hands began to sparkle several different colours.

"Oooh!" Abby giggled. "Pretty!"

"What's happening?" Ronny asked as she and others joined their friends.

"The chalice is giving us a clue," Rose answered.

Suddenly, the chalice transformed into a shiny gold plate, with engravings on the inside. But before either of the team of seven could get a good look, they were blasted by Kamdor. The plate flew from Abby's hand was she was blasted backwards, and flew through the air towards Kamdor.

"Yes, my plan worked perfectly!" he smirked, before streaking away.

Abby growled and made to move after him, but Mack caught her around the middle which prevented her from leaving.

_~*Abby*~_

"Abby, you may want to take a look at this," Cam called as the elevator doors opened and the rangers infiltrated the base.

Hurrying towards her cousin, Abby looked up at the screen that showed Kamdor standing on a mountain top, holding the plate he had just stolen from them. "What does the Ninja wannabe want now?" she asked, she was still angry at herself for losing the plate, although it wasn't really her fault.

"_Power Rangers, the last jewel will be mine, and there's nothing you can do about it!"_ Kamdor yelled.

"He's calling us out!" Abby stated.

"He's daring us to come and fight?" Will frowned.

"Why would he do that?" Mack asked. "He has the plate!"

"What else does he have to gain?" Ronny asked.

Abby glared at the screen. "Cam, check for anything unusual that is happening," she ordered.

"If there was any unusual activity the monitors would have picked up on it by now," Cam said.

"Cam, just do it!"

Cam nodded and broadened his search to include outside the city limits; he was seconds into the search when a result came showing a giant purple meteor heading straight for the Earth.

"I knew it!" Abby yelled. "That's what he had to gain!"

"What is that thing?" Dax asked.

"The end of all life on this planet," Abby answered.

"We've got to stop it," Tyzonn said. "Innocent lives at risk!"

Andrew nodded. "Tyzonn's right. Take the Megazord. Hurry!"

"You guys go after Kamdor," Will said, turning back to the Monitor, "I'll go after Kamdor, I got a score to settle."

Abby nodded. "I'm going to stay here and monitor your progress," she added, "There is no way I want to be _that_ high above the ground!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Can we bring up both fights on these monitors?" Abby asked, looking to Cam. "I want to be sure that all my team is still alive at the end of this."

Cam nodded and pressed a few buttons. The screen divided into two as Will and Kamdor appeared on one side and the Megazord and Meteor appeared on the other.

"_Kamdor,"_ Will yelled as he arrived face-to-face with the evil Ninja.

"_You dare challenge me after all your failures?"_ Kamdor growled. "_Don't you care about this worthless planet?"_

_"I do care," _Will nodded. "_This is why I am going to stop you!"_

_"We shall see,"_ Kamdor smirked, accepting the challenge.

_"Jewel mode,"_

Kamdor's face split in two and the cheekbones rose upwards towards the back of his head.

Abby cringed. "That's a face only a mother could love," she commented, smirking as Will repeated her comment on screen.

"_Leave my mother out of this!"_ Kamdor snarled.

"Aw, Kamdor's a little mommy's boy!" Abby giggled.

On screen, Will and Kamdor initiated their final battle together.

_~*Abby*~_

"_Give it all we've got!_" Mack yelled, pulling on the controls after the Megazord had been formed and the meteor was still on a crash course for Earth, but the power of space rock was too powerful and the Megazord was having trouble staying in control.

"_We can't stop now! Keep pushing!"_

_"We're breaking apart!"_

Sparks were started to erupt from all over the Megazord, both inside and out, but still the Megazord pushed to its fullest content, as the rangers continued to struggle to stay in control and keep the power going, but the odds were definitely against them this time.

"Hold on guys!" Abby yelled, as she noticed Will was in trouble.

Pushing away from the monitor, Abby jumped down near the globe and reached for her Tracker. "Cam, keep an eye on the Megazord," she ordered. "I'm going to help Will! Overdrive Accelerate!"

She morphed and disappeared with a _pop_.

_~*Abby*~_

As Kamdor run at the Black ranger, Abby appeared between them and blocked the attack with her the side of Drill blaster. "Is that all you've got?" she asked, kicking the evil ninja in the stomach and sending him stumbling backwards away from her. She was wearing a Defender vest also, for extra protection.

"Abby!" Will gasped, jumping to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"He ruined my birthday!" Abby answered, glaring at Kamdor through her visor. "I'm not about to let him get away with that!"

"But I thought you said your birthday was ruined because Tori couldn't make it?"

Abby nodded. "But then I realized that I still got you guys around to celebrate with," she answered. "Tori and I can spend another day together! Unfortunately I have to cut my losses first, Kamdor just happens to be one of those losses!"

Will smirked. "Then go for it!" he stated.

"Don't mind if I do!"

Aiming the blaster, Abby fired and watched as a spiral of energy flew across the quarry towards the evil Ninja, who failed to dive aside in time.

As Abby stepped back, Will stepped forward and wielded his Drive Slammer. He lifted the hammer above his head and swung it down, connecting it with Kamdor's chest.

Kamdor sparked dangerously as the two polar opposite team-mates turned their backs on their enemy.

"Goodnight," Will taunted, as Kamdor exploded into tiny pieces of blue electrical energy.

Abby folded her arms. "What a waste of pretty energy," she said, watching as the energy particles flittered around them like snowflakes.

_~*Abby*~_

Back at the base five out of seven rangers stood with Hartford, Nick and Cam as they awaited the return of the last to members of their team. The elevator finally opened and the Black and White rangers stepped out, holding the plate between them as they grinned proudly.

"Yeah!" the others cheered.

"Kamdor and Miratrix won't be bothering us ever again," Will smiled, placing his arm around Abby's shoulder as she pulled the plate fully into her possession.

"Miratrix was bad news," Dax nodded. "From now on, I'm going to run a background check on all of the girls I date."

The others laughed, as Tyzonn and Mack patted the Blue ranger on the shoulders.

"Great job, Rangers," Hartford smiled, walking to the Rangers. He looked over to his son. "Good job, Mack."

"Thanks, Mr. Hartford." Mack smiled.

Hartford's smile dropped and Abby elbowed Mack in the side.

Mack sighed. "Thanks...dad..." he said, retracting his earlier statement.

Hartford smiled somewhat cheerfully, although it didn't reach his eyes as he realized Mack was only calling him 'dad' because Abby was making him.

"May I?" Rose asked, holding her hands out to Abby, who was still holding the plate.

"Course," Abby nodded handing the plate over, and crossing the room to where Nick and Cam were standing. She grinned at Nick, wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his embrace as he closed his arms around her shoulders. "So, where are we going to next, Rose?"

"Back to Egypt," Rose answered. "Look..."

She was pointing at a picture on the bottom of the plate.

"More beetles," Dax complained.

"Not more beetles," Rose said, shaking her head. "The same beetles."

Abby sighed as once again she had to put her birthday on hold for the sake of humanity.

_~*Abby*~_

"It is a good thing I am not afraid of the dark," Abby commented, as she followed Rose through the pyramids of Egypt. This was the first time that she and Ronny had been down here, seeing as they had both been captured by Moltor and the Fearcats the last time.

Entering the main room that Rose and the others had found Kamdor and Miratrix in last time, Dax shone a light on a few objects that littered the room, but there was nothing of importance there.

"There's nothing here," Dax sighed.

"Great," Abby said, faking enthusiasm. "Can we go home now?"

"No," Mack answered, as Rose searched the room, using the platter as a map. She noticed a dog statue that resembled the one on the plate identically, and smirked.

"Guy's over here," Rose called. "I think I've got it.

She placed the plate on the dog's legs as they lowered. The wall beside her began to open, revealing a new room.

Abby grinned. "See, this is why Dogs are so much better than Cats!" she said. "Dog's rule!"

"You do know that Egyptian's used to worship cats, right?" Rose asked.

"The Egyptian's suck!" Abby pouted.

Ronny smiled as she pulled Abby into the bigger room which houses the tomb, Rose, who was in the lead stopped on one side of the dusty stone coffin and run her Tracker over it.

"This is it," the Pink ranger said, "the last undiscovered jewel of the Corona Aurora!"

"It's sealed," Abby pointed out.

"Leave it to the professional," Will said, pulling out his spy gear.

But after a few hours of trying to figure out how to open the tomb, Will gave up by throwing his equipment down. "I give up!" he said.

"I thought you were a professional?" Abby asked.

"I am," Will answered. "But this is impossible to open!"

Rose, who was now stood on the otherside of the room, surveying the hieroglyphics on the cavern walls, looked around and smiled. "Not impossible," she said, "if these writings are accurate, we may need that key," she shone her torch on a three pointed dragon key that had been etched into the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, February 28, 2012 at 00:06am**


	28. Nothing to Lose

_Abby Holloway series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Actions_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Second to the last chapter for this season. I cannot believe it. It feels like only yesterday that I started this season, and for a season that I have never watched until now, it was fun to read and write. I'm a little sad that OO is ending, but it just means that I can move onto another season. Thanks for all the support and enjoy this chapter.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, RHatch89, DustinHunterPRNS** and** DJscales.**

* * *

><p>With Kamdor, Miratrix and the Fearcats destroyed, only Moltor and Flurious remained in the fight for the crown.<p>

"We've gone full circle," Abby said as she traveled through the skies in the SHARC along with the other rangers. "We started out with just Flurious and Moltor, then Miratrix and Kamdor arrived followed by the Fearcats - they were also destroyed in the order they arrived - now we're back at the beginning!"

Ronny, who sat up front with Will, nodded in agreement.

"I found it!" Rose yelled, interrupting Abby's trail of thought. "The tri-dragon key is set to reside in a mythical shrine in Japan. Legend states that when the three dragons roar its elusive power will be unleashed."

"I'm resetting the course!" the co-pilot, Will, announced. "We're going to the land of the rising sun."

_~*Abby*~_

The SHARC landed in Japan, and the rangers, with Dax in the lead trekked through the forest, following the beeping of the Blue Ranger's Tracker.

"The signature is spiking," Dax smiled, turning to the others. "We've found it!"

"Stop right there, Rangers!" Moltor yelled, causing the Rangers to turn, "the Tri-dragon key will be mine!"

Abby frowned. "After seeing what we did to the Fearcats, Kamdor and Miratrix, you'd think Moltor and Flurious would have the brains to not engage us in battle. I mean, how many times in the past have we kicked their asses?"

"Some people just never learn," Ronny smirked.

"Oh, you got that right!" Abby nodded, and grabbed her Tracker. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Go!" Tyzonn yelled, as he and Abby run straight at Moltor, leaving the others to deal with the Magma monster.

The monster seemed to be a bit more powerful than the last lot of monsters that Moltor had produced. Every shot he threw at the Rangers knocked them down a peg or two, before they even had the chance to land a decent attack.

Moltor grabbed Tyzonn's arm and tossed him aside like a rag doll, before turning on Abby with every intention of taking her out of the equation, like he had done in the past. However, this time, Abby was prepared for him.

As Moltor grabbed her arm, Abby grinned as she felt his touch burn through her ranger suit, but did not leave a mark on her skin.

"What?" Moltor growled.

"You never learn do you, Moltor?" Abby snapped, wrenching her arm from his grasp and kicking him in the gut. "I've learned my lesson since our last battle! You don't scare me anymore, because I know that you can't hurt me!"

Moltor glared. "How...?"

"Simple," Abby shrugged, kicking at his feet. "I'm stronger than you!"

Moltor growled, grabbed her arm and held her place as he watched his monster fight. "Go Magmador! Show them what you can do!"

Ronny called for her Drive Claws and hit them together as she glared at the monster.

"Let's see how you like this!" she yelled, swinging her claws at the monster and finally landing a decent first hit. Although it didn't do much, seeing as the monster was still on his feet and ready for action, but this move did allow the monster to surprise the rangers with its ability.

"Oh, I like it a lot," he yelled as his arm turned into a copy of the Drive Claw and swung it, sending a wave of energy rippling across the clearing at the Rangers, knocking them clean off their feet.

Ronny gasped as she hit the ground. "He replicated my weapons! That's just low!"

"Let me give it a try!" Will said, making it to his feet and calling for his weapon.

"Will, watch out!" Mack called.

But the Black ranger was so pumped with frustration that he heeded no warnings thrown at him. Magmador replicated the Drive Defender and slashed Will across the chest.

Meanwhile, Abby and Tyzonn were having a little trouble, rolling across the tree trunk, Abby ducked as Moltor aimed a punch at her head. The top of the tree cracked and fell with a crashing sound onto the bed of grass behind her.

"Give up, rangers!" Moltor snarled at the two friends.

"Never!" Tyzonn retorted.

"You'll never get that key!" Abby snapped, as she and Tyzonn flipped over sideways to avoid Moltor's next attack.

Landing, both rangers called for their personal weapons and run back into battle with Moltor.

"C'mon!"

One-by-one Moltor slashed and dived at the two rangers that danced around him, slashing and attacking simultaneously with their own weapons. Coming out of trees, Abby jumped and kicked off from Tyzonn's shoulders as she raised her Drive Defender and slashed down at Moltor with it.

Moltor, however, blocked the attack and slashed upwards with his own sword, catching Abby in the stomach and causing her to recoil into a ball as she hit the ground.

Tyzonn yelled and jumped at the lava villain, but was rolled over Moltor's shoulders, kicked in the stomach and sent hurling backwards into a tree. The Mercurian groaned as he hit the ground, leaving Moltor easy access to the shrine.

"Now the Tri-dragon key will be mine," Moltor grinned. "I'll show my brother and the entire world, that I am the most fearsome warrior on this, or any other planet!"

He reached for the key, but it glowed and floated above his head.

"What?" he whispered in confusion.

He reached once more for the key, but it locked him out with a force field, before disappearing into the ground.

Abby smirked as she de-morphed and pushed herself into a sitting position. "Don't you get it, Moltor? The Tri-dragon key decides who is worthy enough to use it, not you!"

Moltor looked over to Abby and growled, "I will find it again!"

And he left.

"Ty, you OK?" Dax asked, reaching the alien who had pulled himself to his feet, holding his ribs.

"I'm fine," Tyzonn nodded, "but the tri-dragon key is gone..."

Abby looked hurried back to her friends. "We'll find it. C'mon, we just got to start searching."

The others nodded and reached for their Trackers, and started to comb the forest for any sign that the key was still within the vicinity.

After a couple of minutes of nothing but faint traces, Rose's Tracker started beeping frantically.

"Guys, the signal is getting stronger!" she called. "Follow me!"

_~*Abby*~_

The signal led them to a waterfall.

Moltor and Magmador were already there and waiting.

"I won't let that key get away!" Moltor snarled seconds before the Rangers arrived.

"You won't get the chance!" Mack stated.

"Take care of them Magmador," Moltor ordered, waving his monster off, and turning back to the waterfall.

Magmador fought the rangers effectively, slicing through them efficiently before any of them had a chance to think of a plan of attack, let alone carry one through.

"Look out!" Abby yelled, pushing Mack aside, as Magmador aimed a punch for his stomach, but got the White ranger instead. Abby groaned as she rolled towards the edge of the cliff, near to the shallow end of the pool.

Mack pushed himself to his feet and looked around at his team-leader. "I can take him myself," he yelled.

"No! We're in this together!" Abby shouted. "Will, stop him!"

Following her orders, Will grabbed Mack's arm. "There's no 'I' in team!" he stated.

"No, but there is a 'me'," Mack added cheekily. "Besides, it won't matter if I get hurt!"

"Good to know," Moltor grinned, running at the two Rangers.

Both boys brought up their swords and blocked Moltor's attack. The lava-head decided to take on Mack only, and kicked Will towards where Abby had made it back to her feet.

"That leaves just you and me!" Mack yelled.

"What do we do?" Will asked, turning to his team-leader.

"Help the others!" Abby ordered. "I'll deal with Mack!"

Will nodded and hurried off to help the others with Magmador, as Abby streaked across the cliff top and collided with Mack, knocking both herself and the red ranger out of clear range of Moltor's attack.

"What are you doing?" Mack demanded. "I said I can take him!"

"And I say you can't," Abby retaliated. "You may not be human, Mack, but that doesn't give you the right to put yourself in danger for the sake of humanity! We're a team! We work as one!"

Mack opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off as Moltor slashed his swords between him and Abby, cutting them off from one another.

"Go help the others!" Mack shouted.

"No!" Abby retorted. "The others can deal with one monster...I am not about to stand back and let you become scrap metal!"

Mack glared through his visor. "Abby, now is not the time too -"

He cut off again as Moltor grabbed Abby's shoulder and threw her across the clearing towards Magmador and the other rangers.

"OK, that's just rude!" Abby hissed, getting to her feet. "In a Flurry of Snow!" she yelled, rounding onto Magmador and reaching her hands towards the sky, she called forth a powerful snow cloud that swirled around her, and then shot towards the lava monster.

Magmador snarled as the snow and ice hit him causing small burn marks to erupt all over him. Taking Abby's attack to his advantage, Will slammed his Drive Slammer down onto Magmador, and grinned as he exploded.

"Snow and Ice win's again!" Abby giggled, punching the air in victory.

Will chuckled as he stopped beside and turned to Mack who approached them from the otherside of the clearing. "Mack, you've got to stop putting yourself out there," the Black ranger said. "You're going to get hurt!"

"I though you could take him," Mack shrugged.

"And I thought computers were supposed to be smart," Abby teased.

Mack playfully pushed her aside.

From inside the waterfall, something started to pulsate red. Moltor grinned as the tri-dragon key shot out of the flowing waters and headed straight to him.

"Yes!" he grinned, reaching for the key.

"Not so fast!" Abby yelled, holding out her hand and pulling the key towards her, using her magic.

"Give me that key!" Moltor yelled at her.

Abby looked thoughtful. "Uh...no!" she said, shaking her head. "What kind of person would I be if I just handed the last remaining jewel over to you?"

The others laughed in response.

Moltor snarled and glowered angrily at the White ranger. She was a right thorn in his side.

"I don't need any key to defeat the likes of you!" he roared, before disappearing in a flash of flames.

_~*Abby*~_

"Even if we get the jewel away from the sarcophagus we still need to get the crown away from Moltor," Rose reminded the team as they packed their bags for the next trip.

"I say we just go there right now and take it!" Dax suggested.

"Yeah!" the others agreed, grabbing their stuff and walking to the door.

Spencer stood there, his hands up, halting the ranger's progress. "If volcanoes were inhabitable someone would have turned one into a condo before now!" he said. "None of you are going to the volcano, is that understood?"

Abby huffed, crossed her arms over her stomach and dropped down onto the couch. Her bag falling to the floor at her feet.

Mack, who stood at the adjoining door, looked thoughtful and turned away. The only reason the others were being prevented from leaving the mansion and going to the volcano was because they could get hurt! He was incapable of being injured, he could go to the volcano, get the crown from Moltor, besides, if anything happened to him, his father could just build another robot. Mack 2.0.

_~*Abby*~_

Moltor placed the crown down on a rock near his throne and turned to his Lava lizards.

"Come my soldiers, we will get that key back if we have to destroy each and every Power Ranger!"

"Sorry, Moltor," Mack said, walking into the throne room, "that's not going to happen!"

"Really?" Moltor mocked

"Give me the crown!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Where's Mack?" Will asked, holding his bag over his shoulder as he stood in the base. "We've got a jewel to retrieve."

"Spencer, hone in on his locator watch," Hartford asked. Spencer nodded, and turned to the computer, doing as he had been requested.

"Oh my," he gasped. "He's in Moltor's lair, and sensors indicate massive volcanic activity."

_~*Abby*~_

"Do you have last words?" Moltor asked the Red Ranger as Mack stepped closer.

"You were human once," Mack told the hot-head, "but you lost that because you're obsessed with power! How can you give up the most precious gift there is? The gift of humanity!"

"Being human means nothing!" Moltor yelled.

"I guess that answer's my question!"

Mack grabbed his tracker from his shoulder and morphed instantly on the spot.

"You're mine!" Moltor announced.

"If you won't give me the crown, then I'll take it!"

Unsheathing his swords, Mack and Moltor met mid-way across the bridge that separated them. Mack fought them off by putting all his remaining energy into the fight. This was it. Moltor's last stand.

_~*Abby*~_

Abby groaned and with a heavy thud, hit the floor next to her bag.

"Abby!" Ronny yelped, sliding across the base floor and kneeling next to her best friend. "What happened?"

Cam, who was also across the room in seconds, grabbed his cousin's shoulders and rolled her over onto her back, her head resting on his legs, "She's alive," he reassured the Yellow ranger, as he found a pulse via her neck. "She's just unconscious."

"Why is she unconscious?" Rose asked.

"It's probably a vision," Nick answered, scooping Abby up. "She hasn't mastered them yet. Go get Mack; Abby will be here when you get back!"

Ronny hesitated, before nodding and following the others from the base.

_~*Abby*~_

Inside the volcano, the ground beneath Moltor and Mack began to give out slowly.

"The crown is mine!" Moltor snarled, as he ran towards the Red ranger.

There was a bright flash and Moltor staggered backwards as several laser beams hit him. "Back off!" Tyzonn yelled, appearing beside Mack, followed by the rest of the rangers.

All around them, the volcano walls started to explode inwards.

"Mack, we've got to get out of here!" Ronny yelled over the noise.

"Not without the crown!" Mack retorted.

Moltor snarled at them from across the cavern, he was stood in front of the rock in which the crown was perched.

"We've got to go!" Dax yelled, and started to pull the red ranger backwards.

"Run!" Tyzonn yelled as Ronny and Will pushed Mack towards the exit.

Behind them the Throne chamber exploded.

_~*Abby*~_

_"No!" a female voice yelled, as Moltor stumbled into the frozen throne room of his brothers._

_"Flurious!" Moltor gasped._

_"I knew you'd come crawling back to me," Flurious grinned as he walked towards his brother._

_Falling to his knees Moltor held up the Corona. "Brother, I bring you the crown," he said, "and this girl...she's...she's the one the Mercury ranger seeks. When I get my strength back, we will join together and destroy the Rangers and get the remaining jewels."_

_"Of course," Flurious nodded. "Here, let me hold the crown for you!"_

_He reached for the intended object and wrenched it from Moltor's hands. "Norg, get the girl!" he ordered._

_Norg laughed happily and hurried towards Vella. "Hello, my name is Norg!" he said as he hugged her._

_"Brother, you're in bad shape," Flurious said, helping Moltor to his feet and leading him towards the ice throne. "Why don't you sit down and rest."_

_"Thank you," Moltor nodded, dropping down onto the ice sculpture and melting it slightly. "You're kind."_

_"Yes," Flurious nodded, turning away, "but not kind enough..."_

_Spinning around, he aimed his staff at his brother and laughed darkly as shards of ice covered Moltor and froze him in place. Flurious then pulled back and thrust the staff once more at his brother as a swirl of energy hit Moltor in the frozen chest and he shattered apart._

_~*Abby*~_

"You had no business going to Moltor's lair in the first place!" Hartford yelled, as his son and the other rangers stood in front of him. He was not at all happy with Mack's reckless behavior. "You put your team in danger!"

Abby woke with a start, her eyes snapped open and she pushed herself into a sitting position, one glance around told her that she was in the game's room at Hartford manor.

"Cam! Guys!" Nick yelled, as Abby sat up slowly. "She's awake!"

Abby heard hurried footfalls and next minute the rest of her team appeared in her line of sight, Ronny sat beside her and hugged her tightly. "Don't you dare faint on us like that again!" she scolded.

"Sorry," Abby murmured. "But I have news."

"What news?" Will asked.

"Moltor's gone," Abby answered, "And Flurious has the crown."

The other rangers exchanged looks that narrowed down the suspects of who they would fight in the final battle.

"We'll deal with him later," Hartford said. "Our priority is to recover the last jewel."

"Wait," Abby interrupted. "There's more..."

Her friends exchanged looks, but Abby only had eyes for Tyzonn.

"Vella's alive," she whispered.

"How do you..." Tyzonn paused, unable to fathom what his friend was telling him. His girlfriend...fiancée...the same person he thought had been lost months ago...was alive...and on Earth? "Where?" he asked.

Abby shook her head. "Help me destroy Flurious," she said, "and I will personally take you to Vella. Trust me when I say she is safe and not in any immediate danger."

Tyzonn was hesitant, but the look in Abby's eyes told him to trust her. He nodded. "Okay..."

"Abby, you stay here and rest us," Hartford told the White ranger, "the rest of you are going back to Egypt."

Abby nodded and lay back down, her head was still spinning, but now that she had relayed the message behind the vision, she could rest to her hearts content. At least until the others returned with Jewel, then the next hunt would begin.

The hunt for the Corona Aurora.

_~*Abby*~_

The SHARC once again landed outside the Egyptian pyramids and the Rangers quickly made their way inside.

"This is it," Rose grinned as she stood opposite Ronny beside the tomb, Will stood beside her, the tri-dragon key elevated over the keyhole, "the last undiscovered jewel of the Corona Aurora."

Will grinned and lowered the three pronged key into its socket. The tomb churned and a grinding sound echoed, alerting the rangers to the fact that it was open.

Inside was a small, gold coin.

"It's empty!" Ronny exclaimed.

"Not quite," Dax said, lifting the gold coin up and blowing the dust off of it.

_~*Abby*~_

"The king's tomb was in the main room," Will explained to Hartford as soon as they had returned home. "We think it was the burial place for a warrior, or an eternal guardian. All we found was a small gold medallion."

Rose held up the medallion and handed it to her mentor.

Abby, who had recovered from her vision, frowned at her friends. "Wait a minute, didn't the ancient Egyptians sometimes bury their kings in a side room, and a slave or soldier would be buried with the riches so grave robbers would be fooled?"

"How did you -?" Dax stated.

"What?" Abby shrugged. "I took a course of Egyptian history at Stanford; I needed something for extra credit."

Rose shook her head. "Abby provides a valid point," she agreed.

"Get the jewels, and the rest of the team," Hartford said, as he turned the medallion over his hands, "and meet me upstairs. You're not going to believe this."

_~*Abby*~_

"Not sure why you want them," Mack said as he and the rest of the team hurried into the game room, "but here are the three jewels."

"For once Abby was right," Hartford said.

Abby pouted. "Hey! I'm right about a few things, thank you very much!"

Hartford smiled apologetically. "Sorry," he said. "Anyway, the ancients did bury their kinds in simply tombs, to fool grave robbers. Fifteen years ago, I was given a gift by a foreign government for helping them further their archaeological studies. They gave me a mummy of a tomb guardian,"

He walked over to the mummy that was situated in the same room, and it had been there for their entire adventure as Rangers.

"Are you telling us that this is the mummy of the king?" Abby asked.

"Ever since I have had this mummy," Hartford ventured on in his explanation. "I have noticed this indentation, I never knew what it was there for," he held up the gold coin. "Now I do!"

He placed the coin into the indentation slot, as the tension within the room started to rise dramatically.

"This is starting to give me the creeps," Dax murmured.

Rose looked at the mummy, "Hold on," she said, taking the jewels from Mack and slowly started to walk towards the Mummy, her hands out stretched.

"I don't like horror movies, and this is starting to feel like one," Abby said.

"If I'm right the jewels should -" Rose said, as she got to close the jewels glowed brightly, before the Rangers were knocked off their feet, "do something like that!"

Abby groaned, sat up and shook her head. "Everyone OK?" she asked.

"Yeah," the others answered one after the other, before Dax gasped and shuffled backwards on the floor.

"What?" Abby asked.

Dax pointed at the mummy, "It just moved!" he said.

"Dax, don't be stup -" Abby started, but cut off as the mummy groaned deeply and stepped out of his tomb. "Oh, MY GOD!" she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, February 29, 2012 at 12:00am**


	29. Crown and Punishment

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Operation Overdrive: Back to Action_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **The final chapter of the Operation Overdrive season. I can't believe it. Considering I went from updating this story daily to updating it weekly, we have finished it in record time, it was only a few weeks ago that Abby went on a small Hiatus because I had become obsessed with Harry Potter again (the obsession is still there) but we managed to work around it and get Abby out of the way.

**Dedications: **Chapter goes out to those who have been there with me since the beginning of this season, and they are as follows: **DJScales, Miyu101, BeckyBoo12221, Razmend, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Fallingstar22, Chaoshime, Jeremy Shane, Taeniaea, Kamen Rider Lynx, Lolsmileyface6, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Maythepowerprotecttheplanet, Grapejuice101, XRanger13, RHatch89, Dandelion657, Tylerbamafan34, Pokeloon15, Dare-deviless, Dorito of Doom, Jamin91, Snake Screamer, Kaigirl16** and **DustinHunterPRNS.** (Wow that is a lot of people)

One more season with Abby and then it'll be time for her daughter's to take over, while I type up a few one-shots showing how we got to the SPD and RPM eras.

* * *

><p>"Amazing," Hartford breathed, as he and the others picked themselves up from the floor. Abby shot him a look that clearly told him that she did not share his enthusiasm for the Mummy that was standing in the Games room.<p>

Stepping closer to the mummified corpse, Rose held up the jewels as a sort of peace offering.

"Careful Rose," Mack warned.

The Mummy raised its hand and extended it towards the Pink ranger, there, resting in its palm, was a small box. Carefully, Rose took the box and handed it over to Abby who stood behind her.

"Got it!" Abby grinned, turning to her team-mates and running her Tracker over the outside of the item. "Nothing. No jewel reading."

"Open the box!" Ronny sighed agitatedly.

"Don't open the box!" Dax exclaimed in fear.

Will rolled his eyes. "Give me the box!" he said, taking it from his team-leader, and removing the lid.

Immediately all seven Trackers bleeped, and Will removed a pink jewel from the inside. "A pink emerald!" he grinned. "The fifth jewel!"

"The box must be lined with some metal that didn't allow us to pick up the jewel signature," Cam explained.

Abby frowned. "Are you dumbing down? Because I actually understood that."

Cam narrowed his eyes at her.

Rose smiled and turned back to the Mummy. "Thank you," she nodded.

The mummy inclined its head and blew up, knocking the rangers off their feet once more. "I'm getting real tired of this," Abby complained, pushing herself up off of Nick, and turning to help Ronny up, just as an army of Chillers ran into the room.

Each of the Rangers grabbed a jewel of their respective colour, as Abby took a stand in front of them as Flurious entered the room; he was holding a struggling Buddy by the scruff of the neck.

"Let him go!" Abby yelled, as Buddy barked at her appearance.

"Give me the Jewels," Flurious snarled.

Abby shook her head. "We don't come at your beck and call, Flurious," she hissed, "and we most definitely don't follow orders from an overgrown Frosty the snowman!"

Flurious growled as he flung Buddy to the side, whirled his staff through the air and thrust it towards Abby. There was a ripple of energy that swirled towards the White ranger; Abby disappeared with a _pop_ as the energy blast hit the empty tomb of the mummy's behind everyone else.

"You're lucky he is alive, Flurious," Abby growled, as she appeared out of thin air behind the frozen villain, she was cradling Buddy in her arms.

"Not so lucky for you, precious," Flurious responded. "GET THEM!"

"NOW!" Abby yelled, ducking under Flurious staff.

Ronny stood near the doors, she grabbed the side of them and swung them open, hitting the chillers and blocking their attacks.

Mack used the fridge as a means of protection and attack, opening and slamming the doors on the weapons of the chillers and then easily kicking them away as they struggled to break free.

Rose flipped over the couch, planting a kick into the upper chest plates of an un-expecting chiller that stood on the other side, she landed with a soft thumb on the padded area, before bouncing back up and taking out a few more with a high and low sweep kick.

Will was fighting near the pool table, using it to his advantage; he jumped up onto the felted table top and kicked off the chillers that were stupid enough to follow him.

The only person that seemed to be having any trouble was Hartford; he wasn't a trained Ranger and therefore had no experience in fighting off the frozen foot soldiers.

Aiming a high kick at Flurious, Abby caught her mentor in great distress as he tried to protect himself against the chillers. "Cam! Nick!" she yelled to the two former Rangers, "help Andrew!"

The two nodded and dealt with their set of chillers before hurrying off to help the Ranger's employer.

"I know of your darkness," Flurious said, as he fought Abby, who had her hands full with the semi-conscious Buddy. "You could have been great..."

"Save it!" Abby snapped. "Why would I want to follow my father's path, when I can be a Power Ranger and destroy the likes of you? I have my destiny! It's to be a Power Ranger, and nothing, not even you can change that!"

Flurious sneered at her, before catching her off guard and slamming his staff into her stomach.

In their unmorphed states, the Rangers too vulnerable to attacks on their person, so when the staff collided with Abby's stomach causing a small tear in her skin, the White ranger dropped like a heavy sack, Buddy rolled out of her arms and slid under the table in the hallway as Abby felt tears spill over and slid un-ceremonially down her cheeks. That had hurt.

"Abby!" Mack yelled, racing forwards to help his team-leader.

However, Flurious had other plans, he spun around and fought Mack off effortlessly, before turning the tables on the Red ranger had grabbing his shoulder, holding him hostage to the other rangers.

"It is over!" Flurious shouted, catching the attention of the other Rangers. "Give me the Jewels, or I will finish what I have started."

"Don't do it," Mack told the others. "Keep fighting. I'm not important!"

"You are to me," Hartford said, stepping forward and handing over the pink emerald.

Flurious laughed mercilessly. "I want them all!" he stated.

Mack looked down, his gaze caught Abby who was laying on her side, clutching her stomach, her eyes wide with fear and pain. "Abby, stop them! Tell them to keep fighting!"

"I can't..." Abby croaked.

"It's everything we've fought for!" Mack argued. "A whole year, Abby! A year we fought to find and protect these jewels, and you're one step away from giving the order to throw all that away!"

Abby looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Mack," she whispered. "But you're important to me too!" she looked towards the rest of her team. "Do it!" she nodded.

_~*Abby*~_

"Ow!" Abby snapped, wrenching herself out of Cam's grasp. He had been cleaning the wound on her stomach for over ten minutes now. The bleeding had stopped, but the Samurai wanted to be sure that the wound was completely clean before giving Abby a clean bill of health. "How's Buddy?"

Nick smiled as he scooped up the medium-sized dog and handed him back to his girlfriend. "As tough and stubborn as his owner," he said.

Abby smiled and scratched the dog behind his ears. "Only way to be isn't it baby?"

Buddy whined in approval and kicked his back leg as Abby scratched him. His front left paw was covered in bandages, a clear sign that Flurious had hurt him moments before he infiltrated the Games room and took the jewels.

"Where's Mack?" Abby asked suddenly. "Has he forgiven me yet?"

"He'll come around," Cam promised. "I guess it's just a low blow to him, because all year you have told him and the others that no one life is more important that the rest of humanity, and then you go and throw the jewels away to save him."

Abby frowned and nodded. "I know," she agreed. "But Mack is my brother, and I refuse to go into battle without him! It wouldn't be the same."

"Who said you were -" Cam started.

"Don't," Abby cut him off. "Injury or no injury, I am going to be there today! I am going to finish what I started with Flurious; I wasn't recruited to Operation Overdrive to back out at the final hour!"

Abby grinned as she slid from the table on which she had been sitting, walked the length of the base to monitors, paused and then turned back to Cam.

"Gather the team," she said, "because this is not over!"

_~*Abby*~_

As the other rangers filed into the base, they weren't at all surprised to find Abby, Cam and Nick there. The Samurai was searching the entire earth for any jewel signatures.

"What's going on?" Ronny asked approaching her best friend.

"We're going after the Jewels," Abby answered, turning her back on the monitors and facing her team. "Like Mack said earlier, we spent a whole year tracking down and protecting those jewels, we are not giving up just because an oversized snowman thinks he can intimidate us!"

She turned to Hartford. "They are amazing Rangers," she smiled. "You couldn't have chosen a better team."

Hartford returned her smile. "Thank you. But what now?"

"We find Flurious!"

"And we kick his frozen butt!"

"Take back the crown!"

"And save the world!"

"And then, we celebrate!"

Abby grinned as the rest of her team immediately agreed with her plan of action, she knew that the moment she had told them they were going after Flurious and the jewels they would agree with her. They weren't Power Rangers for nothing.

The alarms sounded from behind the White ranger.

"I'm picking up a massive jewel signature," Cam announced. "It's Flurious, he's on the move!"

"Let's do it!" Mack grinned catching Abby's eye.

"When this is over, Flurious is not going to know what hit him!" Abby grinned, before leading her team out to their final battle.

_~*Abby*~_

Flurious laughed as the jewels reverted back to their original form, and he was able to slot them into their appropriate places on the crown. "The Corona Aurora! Soon all the power within the Universe, will be mine!"

"Not so fast, Frosty!" Abby yelled as she, Ronny and Will fired several lasers into the quarry, shattering half a dozen chillers as they hit a small incline and flew through the air, and Mack, Rose, Tyzonn and Dax arrived in the jeep.

Skidding to separate halts, the team of seven abandoned their personal vehicles and strode towards Flurious.

"Nice of you to show up to see the destruction," Flurious smiled. "But I have some bad news. You won't be here to see it."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Flurious lifted the crown into the air, as masses upon masses of white swirling energy whizzed around him and the rangers.

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

The ranger's voices carried throughout the entire quarry as a shield of frozen air and water washed over them, freezing them instantly.

"Goodbye San Angeles!" Flurious yelled. "Welcome to the new Ice Age!"

However, what Flurious had not counted on was the strength and will-power that the rangers held within them. Their love and faithfulness to serve and protect San Angeles and the rest of the world, their love for their friends and families was enough to break through the ice.

Their explosion of light, warmth, fire and passion for their job was enough to not only morph them under the whole ice, but obliterate hundreds of Chillers that were unfortunate to block their paths.

"Let's raise the stakes!" Flurious said, raising the crown and placing it upon his head. He laughed evilly as he began to change, obliterating the rest of his chillers in the process. Once he had reverted to his most powerful form, Abby and the others took an involuntary step backwards.

"Whoa! Some make over!" Mack said.

"Not even a mother could love that face!" Abby nodded. "Let's do it!"

Racing forward with their weapons drawn, Flurious dealt with Dax, Rose, Ronny and Will effectively, before rounding on Abby, Tyzonn and Mack who were behind him; he raised his arm to block the attacks of the three ranger's swords, and growled as Will returned for round two. Slashing across their chests, he sent all four rangers crashing to the ground.

Dax, who had returned to help his friends, wasn't so fortunate the second time round as he was the first.

Rose and Ronny seemed to have more luck than their friends, as Flurious threw out laser beams at the two girls; they jumped up and over the explosions and fired their own lasers at the monster. "Fire!" they commanded, but Flurious blocked them with no trouble at all.

Landing in front of the once-humanized monster, Ronny and Rose reverently at the same time, but Flurious flipped them over away from him as if they were nothing more the flies.

"Hey!" Dax yelled, as he and Mack drew their Drive defenders and run at Flurious; they slashed across his chest and back, but to no avail. Spinning around as they landed both aimed their swords at the overgrown snowman, but he grabbed their blades and held them in place, long enough for Will and Tyzonn to jump over them, aim their blasters and fire.

"Drive Bow!" Abby yelled, as she jumped over Ronny and Rose, aimed her bow and arrow and let it go.

The ice arrow soared through the air, but Flurious shattered it before it could even impact his exterior armour.

"No!" Abby yelled as she landed and received a well-aimed blow to the stomach.

"Drive Slammer!"

Will slashed down and across with his own personal weapon, allowing Flurious to take two decent hits from him.

"Come on Rangers!" Mack commanded, as he, Dax, Ronny, Rose and Tyzonn raced towards Flurious, their own weapons drawn.

Flurious was thrown backwards through the air as he was attacked from all sides. He landed on his back a few feet away, and was unresponsive and moving.

"Yes, we did it!" Mack cheered.

Abby stopped him. "That was too easy," she commented. "I have a bad feeling that this is not over yet!"

"Mere humans can never defeat me," Flurious yelled, getting back to his feet and preparing for more. "I have the Corona Aurora, and I am powerful! Big and powerful!"

He grew to monstrous heights.

"This is it, Cam!" Abby yelled into her Tracker. "Send the big toys!"

The Battle fleet Megazord arrived seconds later, and the rangers took to their cockpits. However, the fight didn't last long, as Flurious used his energy pulses to destroy the Megazord and eject the Rangers, knocking them out of their morphed states as they landed on the Quarry floor.

_~*Abby*~_

Staggering back to their feet, Mack and Abby stepped in front of their team-mates, as Flurious called for what was left of his Chiller army.

"Like I said, Rangers; no human can ever defeat me!"

"Maybe not a human," Mack said as he stepped further away from his team-mates. "But I can!"

"No, Mack," Abby said, reaching out to stop him. "We'll do it together! There isn't just safety in numbers, there is strength too! Takara once told me, that if you look deep enough inside yourself you will find that which motivates you, it can be anything! Love, Anger, Fear! Let them guide you, channel them into power! Power not to capture Flurious, but to destroy him! Forever!"

Rose looked to her friend. "Do you really have that much faith in us?" she asked.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Abby asked. "I couldn't have been given a better team to lead into battle. And i'm not about to lose it now!" she cast a glance at Mack.

The red ranger sighed. "Have faith, Abby," he reassured. "Believe in me!"

"I do..." Abby nodded. "I just don't believe in self-sacrifice!"

"I'm sorry, Abby," Mack murmured, grabbing his Tracker. "But i'm not human, and I'm just fine with that!"

The Rangers watched as Mack ran his Tracker across his chest, morphing instantly into the Red ranger.

"You fool!" Flurious laughed.

"You take the Chillers'," Mack called turning to his team-mates. "I'll go after the crown! Power Rangers forever!"

"Power Rangers forever!" the others yelled as one, and then run straight into the final fight with the Chiller' foot soldiers.

"Ha!" Abby yelled, as she grabbed the wrist of a near-by Chiller, pushed it towards the ground and rolled across its back. They were closer to the edge of the quarry wall than she intended to be, but it provided a great deal when it came to morphing.

Reaching for her tracker, Abby snapped it open and run it across the rough, dense surface of the wall, as within a flash her suit appeared on her body.

Spinning around, the White ranger swiftly knocked the feet out from underneath several more chillers, before pushing off of the ground and running across their shoulders. She kicked off, flipped through the air and landed beside Will who had just morphed himself.

Abby tossed aside a Chiller that had aimed his weapon at Will's head, and kicked up at another, planting a kick in the side, the Chiller wrapped his arm around her leg, which prompted Abby to flip over sideways and kick the creep in the head. He relinquished his hold on her and shattered, as the force of Abby's impact cracked the exterior of his armour and he turned to snow.

"Ready?" Will asked, as if he and Abby had been conversing through the entire fight.

"Let's show them what real power is!" Abby nodded, turning her attention back to the rest of the team. "Guys! Head's up!"

Upon hearing Abby's yell, the other Rangers diverted themselves away from the chillers' as the rocky ground beneath their feet shook violently. Abby was stood in the middle of the quarry, the army of frozen foot soldiers around her, snarling and growling, preparing to attack.

One jumped, but a root shot out from under the earth and grabbed it around the waist, it squeezed the Chiller before shattering him.

Several more Chillers' leaped at the Red ranger, but didn't make the attack as several boulders rolled down from the upper levels of quarry, squashing those that failed to move in time.

When there was only a handful of Chillers' left, Abby grinned beneath her helmet and said, "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Polar Bear!"

There was a snarl and a large Polar bear attacked the rest of the Chillers', destroying them in one attack.

As the frozen foot soldiers disappeared, the rangers turned to Abby who powered down, looking exhausted, a few months ago, during one of her training sessions with Cam, the samurai had suggested that they practice a few techniques of the Pai Zhuq; during which time Abby had learned to call forth, and control, her inner animal.

"Rangers rule!" Ronny cheered, as she demorphed and blasted past the rest of the team, towards Abby. "Abby rules!"

Abby grinned. "That's how we do it!" she said, high-fiving Will, Dax and Tyzonn and hugging Rose as they two demorphed and joined her and Ronny.

Behind them an explosion erupted, and as the team of six turned, the spotted Flurious lying on his stomach, back to his natural looking self. The Corona Aurora had been knocked off his head in the explosion and flew through the air; Abby caught it as it started to fall, and the jewels shone brightly.

Flurious yelled angrily. "Give me that crown!"

He staggered towards the White ranger.

"Not so fast!" Mack hissed, grabbing Flurious shoulders and hauling him away from his friends.

"What have you done?" Flurious demanded.

"Not enough!"

Mack tossed Flurious across the quarry, as the shield on his chest snapped open. "Mack, what are you doing?" the Sentinel knight asked.

"Using all the power I have!" Mack answered.

A bright yellow light engulfed him and Mack transmitted it towards Flurious. The overgrown snowman shone brightly before exploding into tiny pieces of ice and snow.

_~*Abby*~_

As the other rangers celebrated their win against Flurious, Abby's gaze sought out the red ranger. She spotted him, lying face down in the middle of the quarry, blue sparks trailing over him.

"Mack!" she yelled darting forward, landing on her knees beside her friend. She rolled him over as the others joined her; his skin had been ripped in several different places exposing the working machine parts beneath.

Ronny raised her hand to mouth in horror at the scene before her. "Mack..." she murmured.

"C'mon," Abby said. "Cam and Hartford can fix him! Let's get him back to base!"

The others nodded and while Will and Dax loaded the red ranger into the Humvee, Dax, Ronny and Abby prepped their bikes for the return.

_~*Abby*~_

Mack lay on the chair as Cam ran some tests. He had tried everything, used every little piece of knowledge he had about robotics to try and repair the android; but it was no use.

"Try again," Abby pressed her voice cracking as she refused to listen to Cam's explanations.

"Abby," Cam sighed, "there is nothing -"

"No! There has to be something!" Abby argued. "We can't just let him die!"

"Abby, he's not human," Andrew sighed. "We've lost him!"

Tears sprang to Abby's eyes as she turned away from him. "If you can't bring Mack back, then I've lost all the faith I have in robotics. Cam, if you can make everything that a Ranger team needs to withstand a fight for humanity, then I know you can bring Mack back!" she turned on Hartford. "And you! You created him once, you can do it again!"

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "But it wouldn't be Mack, just something that looked like him!"

Ronny choked back a sob and Will wrapped his arm around her shoulders, turning her away from the scene.

Rose, who was also fighting not to cry, allowed Cam to hold her as the tears spilled over despite her fighting against them.

Will, Dax and Tyzonn, also looked like they had wanted to cry, but they had to be strong now for the rest of the team.

Abby on the other hand was staring at Mack with a form of betrayal. "I told him to do it," she said. "Why didn't he listen?"

"Because he is stubborn," Spencer answered. "He is a perfect teenager."

Despite the situation, Abby chuckled lightly, before turning to Nick and burying her face in his shoulder.

Takara appeared in a flash of white, she held the Corona in her hands. "You have saved the Corona Aurora," she congratulated. "The Sentinel Knight sends his regards, and wishes to congratulate you, the universe will be forever in your debt. What is with the tears? Why are you not celebrating?"

"We don't really feel like celebrating," Dax answered in a low voice.

"Ah, the valiant red warrior has fallen," Takara nodded, as she held up the crown. "The Corona Aurora, powerful enough to make men tremble at the mention of its name, powerful enough to destroy all life, and also capable of restoring it."

"You can bring Mack back to life?" Tyzonn asked, looking hopeful.

"That's not possible," Andrew answered. "Mack was never alive! He's a machine."

"A machine? He fought with heart! Yet you are saying that he has none," Takara stepped through the rangers towards the android. "Pick the boy up,"

Andrew and Spencer did as instructed, and Takara placed the crown on his head. There was a bright light and slowly Mack's skin began to heal. After a few minutes, the red ranger opened his eyes and looked around at his friends.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked.

"You," Ronny answered her voice thick with tears. "You're alive!"

"You're back!" Abby grinned.

"Yeah I'm alive," Mack nodded, removing the crown and passing it to Spencer. "I can feel my heart racing a mile a minute."

There was a pause as Abby, Ronny and Rose exchanged looks, had he just said what they thought he said?

"Wait a minute," Mack frowned, placing his hands over the spot in his chest where is heart lay. "I can feel my heart! Dad, I have a heart! I'm alive! Guys!"

Laughing happily, the other rangers welcomed the now human Mack, in to their fold and hugged him all at once.

_~*Abby*~_

"Ty!" Abby yelled as she bounced through the mansion the a week later, the other rangers had prepared all week for the return to their normal lives, and Tyzonn was preparing his journey around the solar system to look for Vella. When Abby had told him that she had seen Vella at Flurious' cavern with Norg, the alien had decided that he would first start looking there.

However, it would have seemed that Norg had remembered Tyzonn helping him on his day off, when they had become trapped in the Forest thanks to the Fearcats, and when he had met Vella they had both pieced the puzzle together and learned that Norg's Tyzonn and Vella's Tyzonn was the same person.

"Tyzonn!" Abby yelled again, sliding around the kitchen and racing into the games room. She laughed as Nick appeared on the other side of the door, grabbed her around the waist and toppled over onto the couch with her landing on top of him. "Nick!" she laughed, his arms tightening around her waist and holding her in place.

"Hi," Nick smirked, kissing her gently. "Ready to go?"

"Nearly," Abby nodded. "First I have to find Tyzonn. I have a surprise for him outside."

Nick pouted playfully. "Where's my surprise?" he asked.

"You can have a surprise when we get home," Abby smiled. "If you behave..."

The former red ranger grinned and kissed her again. "Tyzonn is down in the base with Cam and Rose..."

"Thanks!"

Jumping out of his arms, Abby run towards the poles, latched onto the closest one and slid down and out of sight. Nick chuckled as he sat up, and turned towards the door where Will, Dax and Ronny were standing, their bags were packed and they were each watching him with identical smirks. "What?" he asked.

"Am I going to be planning a baby shower soon?" Ronny teased.

_~*Abby*~_

"Tyzonn," Abby called hitting the bottom of the pole and scanning the surrounding area for her little brother. She grinned as he turned to the sound of her voice and she run to his side. "I need you! Upstairs! On the double!"

Cam and Rose frowned, ever since the final battle against Flurious, the two kid geniuses had been inseparable. And Abby had been fortunate enough to walk in on them, the night after Flurious' defeat, just as Cam was confessing his blossoming love for the Pink ranger. Needless to say he had to endure his cousin's teasing ever since, but he didn't care, he loved Rose, she had admitted to loving him and they were more than happy.

"Why?" Tyzonn asked. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise," Abby answered, tugging on his hand. "Come on! Move! Left, right, left, right! Up, two, three, four! MARCH!"

Rose giggled at the playful nature of her oldest friend, before following her up the stairs that lead to the kitchen. Cam and Tyzonn exchanged looks before following after her.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Come on people, move! Tyzonn's surprise isn't going to wait forever!" Abby said, as she dodged between Hartford, Spencer, Ronny, Dax, Mack, Will and Nick in her haste to get at the front door. Buddy, who had been feeding in the kitchen, barked and ran after his mistress.

Skidding to a halt behind the front door, Abby wrenched it open and shoved Tyzonn outside.

The alien blinked as the sun momentarily blinded him, and he felt Abby guiding him down the small set of steps into the front courtyard. "Abby, what are you doing?" he questioned.

"Don't look!" Abby instructed him, before letting his hand go. "Okay, on three, open your eyes! One, Two, THREE!"

Tyzonn opened his eyes and looked directly at the White ranger, although that is what the others thought, but behind the White ranger was a female with shoulder-length blonde hair and silver eyes. It was -

"Vella!" Tyzonn cried, picking her up and spinning her around.

"How did you -?" Will frowned, looking at Abby. "Did you have a vision that she was going to be here?"

Abby shook her head. "No, I was just out the back when I found Norg, he told me that he was looking for Tyzonn, that he had something that belonged to him, then Vella appeared, I recognized her instantly. She had to be a Mercurian; there is no other human that I know that has silver eyes!" She turned to Tyzonn, "I promised you that we would find her together!"

"And I never doubted you," Tyzonn smiled, pulling away from his fiancée and hugging her. "Goodbye Abby; it was fun knowing you."

"Hey, never say goodbye," Abby smiled. "Because nothing lasts forever. We'll see each other again! For some reason I have this weird dream, a dream where one day, humans and aliens will live in perfect harmony together, we can be a family again!"

Tyzonn nodded. "I look forward to it," he agreed.

"So, what about the rest of you?" Mr. Hartford asked, turning to the rest of his former Power Rangers. "What are you all going to do now?"

"Thanks to you Mr. Hartford, I learned that being smart is something to be proud of," Rose smiled. "I'm going back to teaching...I hear there is a job offer in Blue Bay Harbour."

Abby grinned as Cam wrapped his arm around Rose; it was sweet to hear that Rose was willing to teach in Blue Bay Harbour just to be near Cam, because everyone knew that he couldn't abandon his Ninja students...at least not yet.

"It's back to the track for me," Ronny grinned, "I've still got the need for speed."

"I've learned the importance of 'we' not 'I'," Will nodded. "I'm training a team of artifact recovery specialists to help with my work."

Hartford nodded and turned to Dax. "Dax, I bet I know what you want to do? Starring role in a movie?"

"Yesterday's news, Mr. H," Dax grinned. "Now, I want to direct!"

"What about you, Abby?" Hartford asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Being a part of Operation Overdrive has shown me that you can't take any chances, and when you're a Power Ranger the stakes are even higher!" Abby smiled. "I'm going back to Stanford, I'm going to finish my degree in Psychology and Law," she shrugged. "And then who knows where my destiny will take me."

Nick grinned and pulled her closer. "But first, we're heading home for a few weeks, take it slow, live a normal life."

"Well, as normal as normal can be," Abby giggled.

The others laughed and nodded in agreement. At least things were going back to 'normal' or 'abnormal' depending on which viewpoint you chose to look through. For Spencer, Hartford, Mack, Ronny, Will, Dax, Rose, Tyzonn, Vella, Norg, Cam and Nick, it was normal.

For Abby? Well...things were never normal when Abby Sarah Holloway was around.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

Oh boo! It's over! Why does it always have to end?

Jungle Fury is the next adventure...what lies ahead for Abby in Ocean Bluff? Who will she encounter? New friends and New enemies...and...yup, you guessed it...a new battle to be fought.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, March 1, 2012 at 09:24pm**


End file.
